Tansy Running High
by drakensis
Summary: An (alternate) Whateley Academy fanfiction, starring the girl everyone loves to hate.
1. Back to School

Tansy Running High  
An (Alternate) Whateley Universe Story

_True-love-lies-bleeding, with the hearts-at-ease,  
And golden rods, and tansy running high,  
That o'er the pale-tops smiled on passers-by._

- John Clare

Disclaimer: I do not own Whateley Academy, the Whateley Universe or any associated intellectual properties, which are the collective property of the official writers of the setting. I do strongly recommend that my readers read those stories as well. Any resemblence of persons depicted in these stories to actual people is purely coincidental (although if your life is anything like theirs I'd be impressed). This story is a not-for-profit creation written as part of National Novel Writing Month.

Thank you to the creators of the Whateley Universe, to everyone who has given feedback on the story and to the West Yorkshire (Leeds) NaNoWriMo community.

Chapter 1: Back to School

_Woe is me, all summer long I was happy and free.  
Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole.  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

- Back to School Again, Grease 2

**New Hampshire  
4 September 2006**

The peaceful New Hampshire countryside did nothing to calm the panic inside Tansy Walcutt as one of her family's limousines wound its way up the roads into the Presidential Mountains.

The irony was not lost on her when she had left school the previous summer she had been looking forward greatly to returning as one of the mighty upperclassmen. Everyone knew that seniors were for the most part engaged in finishing their studies and looking ahead to college, which meant that the junior class of which she was one could spread their wings and have a good chance of ruling the roost.

There were certainly students who might look upon school as something to be dreaded but Tansy bore all the hallmarks of high school's elite caste: blonde, shapely and rich. Had she a modicum of talent and she did then she could have been guaranteed a place on the cheerleading team in any normal high school. Of course, Whateley didn't participate in inter-scholastic sports with other schools and had no need of cheerleaders (which wasn't quite the same as not having them), a fact that deprived them of a certain prestige and their leader, Patty Horton, was a sometime rival to Tansy. The other girl had scored certain points by boarding in the prestigious Melville Cottage but Tansy had trumped that the previous year when she was admitted to the Alphas, Whateley's most prestigious student society.

These were the spoils that she should be enjoying this year: a place in the company of the uncrowned Alpha's Alpha, Sebastiano Lorenz Valensuera y Ramierz, and perhaps even the opportunity to dethrone his female counterpart Kallista Thesselarean and sit at his side herself as the uncrowned queen of the campus, answerable only to the headmistress. The two European students were juniors, like Tansy, but had somehow managed to push aside the expected leadership of the group this year, raising the heady possibility of dominating Whateley for two years.

There was a crackling noise that sounded almost like a chuckle and Tansy flinched as she received a static shock from the seat. If it wasn't for the noise she might have ascribed it to chance but there was no doubt in her mind that it was a deliberate attack by her new worst enemy: a _bête noir_ that she had to grown used to over the summer.

_That's not funny,_ she wailed inside her mind.

She could feel the spirit's amusement. _Nor is most of what you do, brat, but what you think is _hilarious_. Try raising your goals a little._

"The Alphas are important," she said aloud.

"Miss?"

Tansy blinked and then waved her hand dismissively as the chauffeur looked back at her. "Nothing." Focusing her mind for a moment she waited until his eyes were back on the road and then blurred the memory slightly. She couldn't quite erase it but she could reduce its importance. There was no way that she wanted to risk anyone learning that she was talking to a voice inside her head. Not that they'd lock her away for it no small number of students at Whateley were spirit-ridden and the staff were well aware that the voices the teens were talking to were all too real but it would betray that she had new powers and that was an edge she would rather keep to herself as long as she could.

_The Alphas are important,_ she repeated although she knew it had heard her speak. _I can't just walk away._

The determination in the reply was unyielding: _You shall. For your own sake._

She shivered at the implication of those words. Truly, to play host to the spirit was the lesser of the two horrors.

.o0o.

**Walcutt Estate  
17 July 2006**

Tansy cowered in the dirt, tears running down her face and urine down her thighs.

It was only the second time that she had been to the 'special spot' that the groundskeepers spoke of. A little waterfall and pond not much to look at. The first time she'd been a fat, ugly little girl just looking for somewhere to get away from her father and his latest wife. She knew now that what she'd found had been a hallow the home of a minor nature spirit.

Her first clue that she really was something special, the way she'd always hoped, had been the spirit being sucked into her. But the powers it could offer her were ridiculous! Serenity? The ability to call peaceful animals around her? The older Tansy could imagine the reaction she'd have had if she'd arrived at Whateley Academy with powers like that and even then she'd been sure that she was getting short-changed.

The spirit had struggled to get away but Tansy had never been sure until now if it had succeeded... or if her fury had torn it to shreds. All she'd known was that it was gone. And then, almost a year later she had gained the powers she was supposed to have, blossoming into who she was now.

She wasn't _supposed_ to feel that she was that same fat, ugly little cow again, getting bullied by Heather Goodkind (now there was a joke of a name) at junior high. She had power now, she was the one who dealt out that treatment...

Lightning crackled across the hallow and Tansy screamed as it arced through her into the ground.

"You are the one who did this," boomed the spirit that stood upon the surface of the pool.

It towered over Tansy, easily twice her height, but gaunt beneath its fur in comparison to some she had seen. Cody Wyatt, perhaps the most powerful Avatar among the student body would have made two of it when he called upon the Bear that possessed his body. However there was a fanaticism that burned in this creature's eyes, something that dwarfed that of even the campus Ragers in its intensity for this was no wild and uncontrollable fury.

The spirit drew back its wings, which were white feathered in an incongruously angelic manner. But perhaps not incongruous, Tansy thought, her mind turning up the phrase 'Angel of Judgement' from long ago Sunday school. Oh god, was it going to throw her into hell?

"You were offered the peace and sanctuary that you desired." The growl was disgusted. "And in return you gave brutal violence and brought hatred into this place. How typical of your kind."

"i didn't know," she pled in a small voice.

Another bolt of lightning lashed across the hallow from the creature's weapon, a crude looking sledgehammer and Tansy screamed in pain.

"Lies have a very distinctive scent," the spirit cautioned her. "Though that you know _no better_ may have some truth." It lowered the hammer and Tansy sobbed in relief. "Either you have poor teachers, or you have paid them little heed."

"She is very young."

Tansy looked up and saw a second spirit now stand at the first's side. They were much alike at first glance, with the same grey-brown fur and lean, bony frames. But then she met this one's eyes and what looked back was madness. "She can be salvaged..." the second spirit offered. "Uuuussseeed."

"One does not blame the cub for their mentor's faults..." a third voice advised. The girl was not surprised to see another winged wolfman now. This one was somewhat smaller and its fur darker and she thought that the voice was somehow feminine.

"She is hardly a cub."

"She has but sixteen years. That is not adulthood as it is reckoned here."

"And yet she has done _murder_." Her accuser's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Younger then, but what has changed in her since? I see little."

"I can change!" Tansy hated to hear her voice tremble but she could sense the tide of the conversation going against her. "I promise, I can!" Anything to get away from this place, from these spirits.

Two eyebrows rose sceptically. "Oh, can you?"

"I'm sorry!"

He laughed, harshly and without pity. "You are sorry that you face consequences, little human. Not for your sin itself." But there was no bolt of lightning. No further cascade of pain.

"Perhaps," the smaller of the three spirits suggested. "She could _be_ changed. She has... potential."

"A petty mindwalker? I don't see this potential."

Almost, Tansy reared up in indignation. She was a Telepath and an Exemplar! What was this spirit suggesting she was deficient in? Then she remembered the hammer and decided that this was a moment for feminine wiles, not wrath. "I'll do it! Whatever it is you want from me, I'll do it!"

There was a long moment as the three spirits examined her. And then the first nodded slowly. "Very well. But understand this, human. The weregild that you offer..."

"No take backs!" laughed the second.

The first of the spirits raised his sledgehammer once more and Tansy cringed. Lightning crackled up the tool once more but this time it did not descend upon her. Instead the spirit seemed to draw it out of the hammer until electricity cascaded back and forth between his hand and the hammerhead. To her surprise the lightning coalesced into a shape, almost wolf-like, the size of her head.

"Fenryk, you have served me well as my weapon. Now I offer you the chance to mentor our newest servant "

"Servant!" Tansy squeaked. Then she saw the three spririts' expressions. They were all smiling, exposing long jaws full of sharp teeth. "Servant... fine. Just as long as Daddy never hears about this."

The little lightning wolf looked at Tansy sceptically.

"She's in dire need of guidance," conceded the smaller of the servants.

'Fenryk' as the creature was apparently called, bounded over and sniffed at her disdainfully. Then it raised its paw and offered it to Tansy. She looked up in the spirits in question.

"The choice is yours." The mad spirit assumed a solemn demeanour. "Accept a painful, demeaning and extended punishment... or share the fate of your victim." All three of them loomed over her, menacingly.

Tansy gulped... and reached out to accept the hand of Fenryk.

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
4 September 2006**

Tansy looked out the window and saw the gates of Whateley Academy ahead. The two pillars were topped by gargoyles, in true spooky New England style but considering what lay beyond them, the two statues paled in comparison.

The driveway into the school snaked on for a up through the wooded hills that screened the peaceful village of Dunwich and its various lovecraftian denizens (Tansy had never stopped there, always going on to the slightly more bearable environs of rustic Berlin, located about ten miles to the south, but she had heard stories) from the depredations of six hundred or so teenagers. Eventually it came around a curve displaying the Tudor-styled Kirby Hall where Tansy took her Psychic Arts classes.

Remembering the route from previously, the chauffeur took a right after passing the ugly concrete monstrosity known as Dunn Hall. Tansy's fond memories of the Dunn Hall centred upon the Venus Inc. clubroom there but she'd have much preferred it if the club was based in one of the more attractive school buildings. Behind Dunn Hall lay Dickinson Cottage, where Tansy lived during term.

The chauffeur drew up the limousine not far from the doors, bringing the car neatly into a parking space that had just been vacated by another car. "We've arrived Miss Walcutt."

"Thank you," Tansy replied automatically. She saw a trace of surprise in the man's face at the courtesy. It wasn't as if she _wanted_ to be bowing and scraping to all her father's flunkies, but Fenryk among his other intrusions into her life seemed intent on zapping her with electricity until she dropped a please or thank you into almost everything she said.

"I'll go see which room I'm in," she added and then emphasised the new word to keep her spirit happy. "_Please_ get the trunks out while I do that." She'd have to humour the damn critter until she could con someone in the Mystic Arts programme to exorcise it.

Fenryk laughed confidently in her head. _The seeds of a good idea there, my young padawan._

_I should never have watched Star Wars at summer camp,_ Tansy noted.

_Sign yourself up to one of those classes yourself! You don't have to embarrass yourself getting someone to fail to get rid of me if you can fail miserably yourself._

_Hate you _sooo_ much,_ Tansy thought as she walked into the lobby of Dickinson to the accompaniment of his mockery. There was a poster-sized piece of paper pinned neatly across the noticeboard, with names scribbled on it in a variety of handwritings. Judging by the strings pinned to the board pens had been provided but unsurprisingly none were now in evidence.

Tansy was fishing a pen out of her blazer pocket, having come prepared after the last two years when Mrs. Nelson bustled. "Oh, Solange dear. I've pencilled you down to room with Sahar this year since you get on so well."

_Sahar?_

_Semi-something Vezzieman,_ Tansy explained to Fenryk. _She's a bit creepy but she's easier to get along with than most of the other girls here._

_And you don't even know her name for sure?_

"That'll be fine, Mrs. Nelson." _Which should tell you everything about the other girls here. They're all jealous of me._ Tansy noted her room number fourth floor with the other Juniors and any Seniors who hadn't managed to get one of the four top-floor doubles or move into Melville for their final year and on the south side of the cottage where the rooms were warmer and turned back towards the door. Now to find a suitable patsie.

She spotted her soon: a good looking but unfamiliar girl carting around a trunk with far too much ease for her frame. Tansy had learned her lesson from her sophomore year: froshes were a resource that older students who were smart got their claws into at the earliest opportunity. She'd already had to deal with substandard housekeeping from one of last year's indigent students so it was clearly time to start making contacts and see if a replacement was be available.

"Welcome to Whateley," she greeted the girl. "Just getting settled in?"

"Yeah." The girl shifted her load a bit and then offered her hand. "Barbara Sheldon."

Gracefully, the older girl accepted the hand and shook. "Tansy Walcutt. Listen," she lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Would you be interested in picking up a little spare change? I could do with some help."

"Depends what you have in mind," Barbara replied bluntly.

Tansy waved to the driver, who was bringing her trunk inside. "Well I need to run over to admin but I haven't got all my luggage into my room yet. You don't seem to have any trouble with that, so could you help my chauffeur with that. I'll make it worth your while."

She could practically see the cash register chiming as the freshman registered the word 'chauffeur'. "I guess I don't have other plans until the tour later. What's it worth to you?"

"How does twenty dollars sound?" offered Tansy. It wasn't even a noticeable expense for her, but then it shouldn't be more than a few minutes' work for Barbara.

"Sounds okay, but I don't want to miss out on settling in." Barbara looked thoughtful. "How about you give me the expert's tour of the school later as well. All the things that the official tour doesn't tell you."

Tansy smiled as she recognised the gambit: the girl considered herself a player and wanted the details on the local power politics. Well that might work out nicely: association with an Alpha would give Barbara a leg up...

Then she recalled what she was going to be doing at admin. Yeah, that wasn't going to go so well for Barbara. Still, not _her_ problem. "Then we have a deal. I'll have him give you the twenty when everything's up there. Look me up for the tour... after all, you'll know where I live."

.o0o.

**Schuster Hall, Whateley Academy  
4 September 2006**

Schuster was another red-brick building from the original Whateley Academy, dating back to the nineteenth century. The geodesic dome on the back that contained the school canteen only dated back twenty years or so though.

_You know, that summer camp place didn't have one of those._

_Well duh, that's just some second rate college that makes cash between spring and autumn terms by renting out their classrooms and dorms to the summer camp organisation. This, on the other hand, is one of the most exclusive boarding schools in the country._

Fenryk's voice was curious. _So your room wasn't used by some random senior who failed her junior year and has to retake the classes to move up a year?_

_Shut up!_ That cover story, explaining why she was taking Junior-level classes at the summer camp, had been quite an embarrassment for her since it slapped her with the 'dumb blonde' label automatically. _I don't know why you insisted I waste my summer taking all those classes._

_Because it completes all your mandatory classes for the year,_ the spirit explained patiently. _So instead of clogging your schedule with French, Maths and whatnot, you can actually study the useful classes that you can't learn elsewhere. This school is our oyster and I intend to enjoy it._

_But you took up my whole summer!_ Tansy whined as she walked through the main doors into Schuster's main hall. Mrs. Linford was showing some new freshmen into the trophy room but Tansy breezed past them and up the stairs to the administration rooms above.

_You're being punished, remember?_

Tansy knocked on the door to Mrs. Hawkins' room briskly.

"Come in." The elderly student counsellor looked up from her computer and smiled as Tansy walked in. "Ah, Miss Walcutt. What can I do for you?" They had gotten along well since Tansy's freshman year, to no small extent because Tansy had made sure to make sure she was sent something tasteful for her birthday. It wasn't bribery... exactly. Just maintaining god relations by greasing the wheels of the administration a little.

"I took some courses over the summer, Mrs. Hawkins," Tansy explained, prompted by a little shock as her hand left the door handle. "Reading ahead, you know how it is... I was wondering if I might be able to get credit for them on my transcript."

Mrs. Hawkins accepted the little folder and examined the contents. "My, you have been busy. English III, Maths III, French III and a general sciences course... I don't think that the last one is really up to Whateley standards, do you dear?"

Tansy nodded. "I gathered it was more of a basis for a broader course," she admitted. _Just file it and get it out of my way. I'm not one of those Devisors and Gadgets, why would I need a science class?_

_Temper, temper,_ cautioned Fenryk. _Now tell her that you're more interested in going back and picking up so basic Mystic courses to broaden your horizons._

"Actually I was hoping to take one of the Mystic Arts classes this term, Mrs. Hawkins, to broaden my horizons." Tansy frowned as if in thought. "I know that Hektate you know, Kallista Thesselarean, says she gets a great deal out of the Psychic Arts programme even though she's mostly studying magic so turning that around..."

Hawkins brightened at the mention of the queen of the Alphas. "Oh yes. Well, I'll see what I can do. The other three all look very good though and they should leave you quite a lot of space in your schedule this year." She tapped at her keyboard. "There, I've entered the credits here for the core courses so do you have any ideas what you would like to take?"

"Well the magic classes of course."

"That's fine, I can pencil you in for Introduction to Magical Arts and Principles of Magic, although you'll have to take them with the Freshman class."

Tansy would have grimaced at that, but it would place her in contact with more of the Freshmen which would give her someone to fall back on when she dropped out of the Alphas. That was going to suck, but perhaps there would be some people worth talking to among them.

_And now the rest,_ Fenryk ordered.

_Aw, come on, why do I have to -_ Tansy shuddered sharply as an electric shock hammered into her nervous system. She froze up, barely holding back a cry of pain.

The spirit's voice was cold as ice. _Know your place, girl. You wanted a chance to redeem yourself, now earn it."

"Miss Walcutt, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Hawkins in concern and Tansy realised she had been frozen, leaning slightly on the back of the chair facing Mrs. Hawkins.

"I'm sorry, the drive must have caught up with me for a moment." She didn't even notice the courteous apology at the beginning of the excuse. "The other courses I'm interested in taking are Flight I, the Defensive Driving course and Superpower Law I." She smiled weakly. "Family pressure on the last one, but it'll probably be useful don't you think?"

"We do have space for you in those classes," the counsellor agreed after a moment. "That would leave your third and fifth periods free for other classes."

Tansy laughed lightly. "I don't know what else I'd like to do yet, I didn't know what I'd have to give up to get those courses. Perhaps I can get back to you in a day or two, once you've had a chance to see what the Freshmen need to take and have an idea what's left open."

Mrs. Hawkins smiled. "That's very considerate of you, Miss Walcutt. Why don't you go back to Dickinson and have a nap before dinner?"

.o0o.

**Dickinson Cottage, Whateley Academy  
4 September 2006**

Back at the cottage, Tansy saw that the limousine had gone. No real surprise there, the chauffeur wouldn't have any reason to stay once everything was unloaded. Tansy slipped past those still arriving and slipped into the line of people mostly carrying trunks up to the fourth floor. It took a while for the line to open up, with girls and their parents setting off into the freshman and sophomore floors, to the point that Tansy could thread her way up the rest of the stairs.

The room was about what she had expected: twelve feet wide and twenty deep. The furnishings were typically spare: two beds, two desks and two wardrobes, against the side walls, a standing bureau presumably to be shared and a small fridge. They were in slightly better condition than the ones provided the floor below a result of the previous inhabitants having been in better control of their powers than they had been as underclassmen no doubt. Still, it was a dump compared to her rooms at home. Not that she'd seen much of them over the summer.

The room was also occupied: Sahar had arrived and was unpacking her single bag. Tansy recalled that the other girl was some kind of refugee from the middle-east, so she didn't have much in the way of possessions even after two years in the United States.

"Sahar."

"Solange," the other girl replied in a neutral tone.

Tansy grimaced slightly. She'd picked the codename believing that it meant precious jewel. Fenryk hadn't believed that for one moment though and when she'd tried to prove it using Google she'd discovered her mistake. Getting that changed would take forever.

And she couldn't even start until she picked a new name. Fenryk was no help of course. Who wanted to be called Fenryksdottir?

Right now there were more pressing things to do. "Have you put anything in the fridge?"

Sahar shook her head.

"Good, I've a much better one from last year that I left in storage. I'll have someone bring it up."

"Fine." The other girl didn't even look at her.

_What is her damage,_ Tansy thought irritably.

_Well basically, you're being a bit of a bitch. Did you ever consider asking her if it was alright for you to swap the fridge out?_

_Why wouldn't she be alright with it?_

Fenryk chuckled, a tingle of lightning not the cruel touch that she had learned to hate, but a stimulating caress touching her back for a moment. _It's not about the merits of changing it. It's about respecting her. This is her room too._

The conversation had taken place in the flickering of an eyelid and Tansy took a second to look over Sahar. _Great. She's sulking. What do I do now?_

_Ask her if she wants to make any changes to the room,_ suggested the spirit. _Maybe ask how her summer was. You know, be friendly?_

_Good idea._ Tansy cleared her throat. "Semire-rain -"

"Semiramis," the other girl corrected her.

"Sorry. Semiramis. Do you want to change anything in the room. Put the beds in bunks or something?"

The Arabic girl looked at Tansy in surprise. "I suppose there would be more room. But who would have the bottom bunk?"

"Which would you rather have?" asked Tansy. She'd never slept in a bunkbed before and hadn't been serious about the suggestion. Did it make a difference? There would probably be more headroom on top but also she would be further from the floor.

Sahar shrugged. "Top." Then she smirked. "Always on top."

Tansy couldn't help but flinch at the reminder that Sahar had been fairly openly romancing Zenith, one of the girls in Poe Cottage up until Spring Break last year. _Oh god, I'm sharing a room with a lez. That's so disgusting._

_You... don't feel disgusted._

_Of course I'm disgusted. I don't even want to think about... them touching each other..._ Of course now she couldn't help _but_ think about Zenith's perfect hands touching Sahar's dusky skin and...

_Well, I'm not an expert on humans,_ Fenryk interrupted her. _But maybe you should stop drooling and get back to talking to her._

_What!?_ Tansy quickly refocused on the room and subtly checked her lips. No drool, thankfully. "Fine, you have the top bunk then. I'll get someone to stack then and do whatever link thing holds them together."

Then she started looking through her trunks, hiding her flaming cheeks. Unpacking for herself was such a chore.

.o0o.

**Schuster Hall, Whateley Academy  
4 September 2006**

Elizabeth Carson, headmistress of Whateley Academy, looked up when she heard the door to her office swing open. "Amelia?"

Her assistant was holding an envelope, one that from the bulge contained something more than paper, with disdain. "I think you might want to read this."

With a frown Carson accepted the envelope and then placed a sheet of paper from hr printer onto her desk before spilling the contents onto the desk. An Alpha pin, signifying membership of that particular clique, fell out first and then when she shook the envelope a letter followed it. She unfolded it and then one blonde eyebrow arched. "Interesting."

"I can't say that I ever considered Solange to be an ornament to the Alphas." Amelia Hartford reflexively touched the Alpha pin she herself wore as a former student of Whateley and former member of the society. "But that's precisely why I wouldn't expect her to simply resign, particularly in such... strong terms."

Carson pursed her lips. "We've all had suspicions regarding Cavalier and Skybolt's sudden change of hearts last Christmas, but without any sign of psychic or magical tampering our hands are tied. Do you think she's come across any evidence. The part where she says she has no concrete evidence, protesting too much? Afraid that someone tied up in this will read it."

"I wouldn't credit her with that much sense," Hartford snorted. "She must know we've checked and really, if we haven't found anything it's not likely that Solange of all people would."

The headmistress decided it wasn't worth pointing out that from the tone of the letter it was obvious that Solange considered Hartford, the Alpha's faculty sponsor to be at best tolerant of and at worse complicit in the Alpha's activities. The former was, perhaps half-true. No one except Hartford in the senior staff really believed that the Alphas were innocent of the bullying that had been ascribed to them, but unfortunately the current crop were far too good at covering their tracks. Even Hartford herself agreed that they weren't the most desirable examples for the other students, but suspicions were not proof and Whateley's position of neutrality within the superhuman community demanded scrupulous attention to the laws of evidence.

"I have to wonder what has happened to her over the summer," she said instead. "The Solange I remember wouldn't be objecting to such practises unless they were being directly aimed at her. Was there a falling out at the end of the year?"

"Not that I've heard. She was trying to push past Hekate for Sebastiano's affections, such as they are, but without notable success. Sour grapes would be natural perhaps."

"Perhaps." Carson though back on the words on the page, her flawless memory making it unnecessary to look a second time. "Or perhaps she is genuinely frightened. See what you can find out, Amelia. I suspect that Miss Walcutt has gotten in far over her head."

Hartford nodded and made a gesture to collect the letter and pin before backing off when Carson shook her head slightly. For now they were going to be kept in her control as evidence, however circumstantial. For now the headmistress would have to give the Alphas their freedom, no matter how much it pained her. The obligations to the school and the obscure advice of a precognitive talent demanded no less. Yes, she would give them rope...

...enough that they would hang themselves.

.o0o.

**Crystal Hall, Whateley Academy  
4 September 2006**

The great dome was very much Whateley Academy's trademark and Tansy would admit to a certain sly satisfaction watching the Dickinson freshthings gawping at it like country rubes. It wasn't very much satisfaction but it was about as much as she was getting at the moment. Fenryk didn't seem to object at least.

She wasn't just giving this little explanation to Barbara as word had got out and now she had a dozen or so of the younger girls hanging on her words as they ate their dinner along one of the quieter tables at the edge of the Hall. She'd had a few surprised looks from passing Alphas but no suspicions yet. No one seemed to have noticed that she wasn't wearing her Alpha pin - except possibly Blue Jay and if so then the enigmatic teleporter had kept his own counsel, as was usually the case.

"I guess you got the official story on Whateley from someone earlier," she told them between bites of a really terrible lasagne that was being served. If the information she'd got from Paul Goodkind earlier was correct then his brother Trevor was attending as a freshman... well, fresh girl. Mutations could be a funny thing sometimes. She'd shed her ugly past to become who she was now and smug little Trevor was now some kind of intersexed freak of nature. The Goodkinds must have thrown a fit: the family were backing every anti-mutant programme they could find and now they had one in the nest. Knowing that Trevor manic epicurean that he was would get a little extra suffering through having to eat canteen food was another bright moment.

_You know, this Trevor might be desperate enough to consider you an ally," Fenryk suggested thoughtfully.

_Ugh, no._ The very thought turned Tansy's stomach and she focused on her lecture to distract herself from it. "So you heard all about how Whateley was set up as neutral ground between superheroes and supervillains to have a safe neutral ground where they could raise their children and share information to give those children the best possible chance of surviving as mutants."

There were nods from all down the table. They were not, Tansy had to admit, exactly a substitute for the Alphas, but they were what she had for now. Bombshell was acceptable by that standards and if Tansy absolutely had to be honest, even the slightly bucktoothed girl who'd shyly admitted to being Avatar of a Squirrel spirit would have excited envy in her three or four years ago. Quite a number managed to be pudgy or otherwise plain though.

"Now does anyone really believe that they trust each other?" Tansy raised her eyebrows and then directed sceptical looks at a couple of girls who looked likely to raise their hands. "Of course not. So while they all agreed not to meddle they all made sure that there were students or staff sending them reports just in case one of the others did decide to try to press their luck. It's a proud tradition that still lives on."

"Really?" asked the squirrel-girl. "But how come the police don't arrest the ones who work for the supervillains?"

"What for?" asked Tansy and let her think about it for a moment. "They're not breaking the rules, they mostly have genuine reasons to be here and they're probably not doing anything more incriminating than writing letters home to their friends and family. Except the US Government of course, they just flood the campus with recruiters every now and then. Very annoying but not illegal. Incidentally, if the recruiters bother you too much on a green flag day feel free to give them a firsthand sample of what you can dish out: as long as you don't do anything permanent to them, security will laugh it off and you might make a good impression and get a job offer when you graduate."

"How much is too much?" asked Bombshell.

Tansy beamed at being considered an authority figure. "Unless they make physical contact, it's good form to give them a warning first. Some of them are smart enough to back off. Don't go chasing after them, that will get Security on your case, but if they touch you without your permission or obstruct you unduly then you're covered on self-defence grounds. But whatever you do, if security isn't there when you're done then call them in afterwards. If you don't then the recruiters can tell their story first and who knows what they'd tell them."

"Anyway, besides recruiters, there are a lot of superheroes who have children here some of them were students themselves. They've been known to drop by either on business or just for old time's sake. Champion spent a whole day touring the school the year before I came here you'd have to ask a senior if you want a firsthand account. Supervillains can't really come by personally in the same way but they do send their kids here."

Tansy pointed at the table where Jadis Diabolik was holding court. "They're known as the Bad Seeds and as you can see they tend to group together. Whether it's for self-defence against would-be superheroes or to pool resources for diabolical plans depends on who you talk to. Just remember that most of them haven't been caught doing anything illegal yet and the ones who did managed to get out of trouble. Plus if you go after them you might make an enemy of their families and while you're safe here, the moment you graduate... well, does anyone want Doctor Diabolik to make a _point_ of targeting their hometown?"

There was general agreement that this would be a bad thing but, "Is there a group for superheroes' kids too?" asked squirrel girl, practically vibrating in excitement.

"Not that at the moment, uh, Ann was it?"

"Anna Parsons," she squeaked and then sunk in herself in embarrassment

Tansy felt a warning spark from Fenryk. "But they might be keeping quiet to protect their parent's secret identities, Anna. Who knows, there could be anyone in the freshman class. Are you keeping a secret?"

"Um, no." She blushed. "I'm no one special."

_Could the girl make herself more of a target?_ Tansy thought, seeing Barbara smirking. "But isn't that exactly what someone would say if they were protecting a secret identity?" she teased. "Not that my parents are superheroes either. Then again, I don't think Pendragon's a second-generation superhero and he's running the Cape Squad."

"What are they? A bunch of superhero wannabes?"

"Precisely," Tansy agreed with Barbara. She pointed over to the appropriate table. "There's Pendragon now, I think his real name's Arthur Smith." There was a wave of sighs from the girls as they saw the handsome senior sitting at the end of the table. "Hands off, girls, the blonde next to him is Gloriana and they've been going steady since they were about your age. The official name of their group is the Future Superheroes of America and in fairness they've been around just about since Whateley got started and I understand that they do turn out quite a crop of superheroes. Remember Falcon, who used to work with the Minutemen in New York? He's an alumni of the Capes."

"What's with the codenames?" "So they're like the football team and cheerleaders combined?" The two questions came at once.

"I suppose that's about right," Tansy agreed. "Mrs. Carson isn't going to turn loose a football squad of mutants against a team from an ordinary prep school, so the Capes are as close as we get." She thought a moment. "I'll get back to the codenames in a minute, hun. Good question, have a cottage point."

"We get cottage points?" Eyes went wide and Anna started hyperventilating.

Good grief, what would the girl be like if Tansy gave her a little brain zap? Then again, it might snap her out of it. "No. This isn't Hogwarts, darlings. The only points we score are off of people." She considered pointing out that Mrs. Nelson would be only too happy if points were being scored off of girls from Whitman but decided that that might make them sound like the snakey house from the Harry Potter movies. Although she was only one letter away from having the same first name as Tom Felton's character's girlfriend so maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

_Focus._

"Where was I. Oh, the Capes. Right. Well you know how at any school there are some people at the top? The sports teams, the rich kids and anyone who succeeds in hanging out with them? And they tend to... throw their weight around." This was going to be the hardsell on her new position in the school. "Well I mentioned the Capes already and there are two other groups who sort of fill the role of 'pick of the school'. First, you have the Golden Kids. About half the rich kids on campus are members. Great if you want to network and talk about money and if nothing else it's something to fall back on if you aren't part of another clique. On the other hand, they're very political the reason they only have half the rich kids as members is that the others were either blackballed by more connected members or didn't want to associate with the family of business rivals."

"Are you a member?" asked Barbara.

Tansy shook her head. "I was, but I spend more time with the Venus Inc. club these days... girls who want to dress up on the catwalk. Quite a bit more fun than talking stocks and shares in my opinion. And then there's another group. The Alphas." She paused dramatically.

_Dun, dun, _dun__ Fenryk observed sardonically.

_Stop it, I'm being dramatic._

_I can tell._

"The Alphas are a club made up of the leaders of the student body. That covers a lot of ground and as far as I can tell, they've gone from one extreme to the other over the forty-odd years the school's been going. You might expect it to be prefect types and the best the school has... and on paper that's what they are. Unofficially, at least while I've been here, it's a dominance contest. The dominant Alphas currently Don Sebastiano and Hekate make the rules and everyone else tries to work themselves into their favour with the eventual goal of dragging them down and taking them over. It's a vicious little circle and I spent a good part of the last year trying to hack my way to the top."

I could practically see my net worth get slashed in the eyes of Barbara. "So what happened?"

"I looked in a mirror." Tansy had practised the line dozens of times in front of a bathroom mirror until it looked sincere. "Being an Alpha means you get 'hazed' by everyone above you in their status games and you take it out on everyone below you. And everyone not an Alpha is by that logic beneath the Alphas. Bullying in other words. And the mark of an Alpha is that they get away with it." She spread her hands. "Not something to be proud of. So I walked away. Ugly story isn't it?"

Barbara's face suggested that she had a rather different take on it, although the other girls seems split between dismay at what Tansy was telling them and sympathy for her plight. Then all eyes flicked up past Tansy.

"Tansy, can we have a word?"

Tansy half-turned in her chair. "I've always got time for you, Nancy."

Nancy Coolidge, codenamed Flicker, was standing behind Tansy and her usual companion Hayley Kleish, known as Fade, was right behind her. The two girls had been Tansy's minions for most of the last two years and she felt a pang at seeing the Alpha pins on their chests. "Hi Hayley, how was your summer?"

"Um, it was okay." Hayley looked down at Tansy with a confused expression. "Nancy said she heard you say you weren't an Alpha any more, Tans'."

"I can't believe you'd say something like that, Tansy." Nancy's expression was pleasant but her eyes betrayed her fury. "It's a joke, right?"

Tansy rose to her feet. "No, I'm not joking Nancy." She turned back to the table. "I'll be back in a moment," she promised. "Why not go back for seconds if you're still hungry."

As she stepped away from the table with Nancy, Tansy saw Barbara take the opportunity to buttonhole Hayley. Well that confirmed that the freshman had found the description of the Alphas more intriguing than horrifying. Tansy felt for a moment envy at the prospect of making a fresh start at Whateley without past baggage to weigh her down... but more than that she was probably going to lose access to Barbara's brute strength. Now who would move the fridge and fix the beds as bunkbeds for her?

"You can't just leave the Alphas!"

_She's more worried about her own position that yours,_ Fenryk observed.

Tansy's response was a caustic: _You think?_ She'd never had any doubts that Nancy was essentially self-interested. Their friendship had worked out well for them both after all: the other junior roomed in Melville Cottage, the best of the student accommodation and since somehow the Walcutt money had not sufficed to arrange a place there for Tansy, she'd needed a source of information inside the cottage. In return Nancy got the fringe benefits of hanging around with one of the Walcutts and was able to get into the Alphas as a package deal with Tansy.

Of course, if Tansy with her deep pockets and more than acceptable looks was no longer an Alpha, then why would Don Sebsatiano and Hekate put up with she and Hayley? The latter already had her own minions: Conjure and Spellbinder, that she shared magic classes with. The former... well, when he had the pick of the Exemplar girls with their Hollywood starlet levels of beauty, why would he settle for conventionally pretty girls like the two of them?

"I can and I have," she told Nancy. "I strongly suggest that you get out too they're rotten to the core and I've no doubt that Carson will stamp on them vigorously the moment she has evidence. I don't plan on being caught under her high heels when it happens and you'd be wise to avoid it too."

"You can't be serious!"

Tansy groaned inside. If it was just Hayley then she was fairly sure that she could have talked her round but Nancy had always had ideas of her own and the two girls, being room-mates, were closer to each other than either was to Tansy. It looked as if she'd have to write them off at least for now. _Damn you, Fenryk. You're destroying my life!_

_Less literally than you did to your own victim,_ the unrepentant spirit replied. _She'll come crawling back if she needs you, the worm._

Reaching into her pocket, Tansy produced a draft of the letter she'd had delivered to Ms. Hartford. There was no danger in circulating it more widely: Hartford would no doubt share the contents with the Don soon enough, and the knowledge would probably hit the rumour circuit soon enough. "Well if you're not going to take the opportunity then I can at least offer you some means of maintaining your position: this is a copy of my resignation letter from the Alphas. I gave it to Hartford earlier but it probably hasn't reached the Alphas yet. Kodiak will probably arrange for you to deliver it to Donny-boy if you ask nicely, or you could try Aries. Those two are your best chance of a sponsor within the Inner Circle, such as it is."

Nancy pouted slightly. "Tansy, if they don't have the letter yet then couldn't you take it back? Leaving the Alphas is a social death sentence."

__Not_ leaving the Alphas is a real death sentence,_ Tansy thought bitterly. She laughed slightly, maintaining the illusion for those around them that it was an ordinary conversation. "Given what I wrote in it... no, I don't think Ms. Hartford would let me take it back. It's not a very complimentary letter."

The other girl snatched the letter and read it quickly, her face paling. "They'll kill you, Tansy. You can't say this sort of thing about the Alphas."

"Evidently I can." Tansy turned back towards the table. "Good luck Nancy. I think you'll need it."

By the time that Tansy had seated herself most of the girls who had taken the opportunity to reload their trays were back. Barbara wasn't one of them and a quick look around saw her trailing after Nancy and Hayley. So much for her. Tansy looked around the table and nodded to a thin girl who looked rather embarrassed. "There's nothing wrong with eating heartily if you're an Energizer or a Exemplar, in fact it might be unhealthy not to."

"I'm both," the girl mumbled between bites.

"Around here fainting from hunger is not just an expression." Tansy picked up an apple from her tray and took a bite. "So, now that the drama is over, where was I?"

"Codenames?" asked Anna.

"Oh yes. Thank you." Tansy thought a moment. "Okay, everyone here will need to pick a codename. Not immediately, but soon. All the school's files on your powers will be recorded under that codename, not your real name. Can you guess why?"

A girl sat next to Anna raised her hand.

"This isn't a class, just speak up."

"I-I-Is it b-because of the, um, the s-spies?" the girl asked, shrinking in on herself as everyone looked at her.

"Yes, that's right. You see any of us might decide on a career where having a secret identity is required. One of the compromises made when Whateley was set up was that the school would help to protect those identities. Now if, let's say, some legal firm took a case to sue Falcon for some property damage and wanted to find out about him they can probably access records on Whateley students and pick him out quite easily. They know what his powers do, and he would have used the same codename while he was here. But what they can't do is find out his real name from that information."

"But "

"But you don't want to be a superhero?"

Anna nodded nervously.

"You're not the only one. But people have been known to change their minds, and it would be quite a difficult decision to join the Capes in your Junior year, say, if you knew that by doing so you'd be putting your name and by extension the names of all your family into the hands of lawyers - or worse, Humanity First. Whateley sometimes gets some blame for teaching supervillains how to be more effective, but they also help superheroes. That's what neutrality means."

Tansy looked around the table. "Well that's enough of me for a few minutes. Why don't you tell us all about each other while I finish my lasagne." Maybe one of them is a PK brick like Barbara...

.o0o.

**Dickinson Cottage  
5 September 2006**

Anna heard Tansy shout "No way!" in an angry voice from halfway up the stairs and paused, half-tempted to run away. Tansy had seemed nice the day before, but she'd admitted herself that she'd used to be a bit of a bully and Anna didn't want to be bullied by someone that had been here for two years and probably had much better powers than she did.

Then a door slammed open and Tansy appeared at the top of the stairs, pausing as she saw Anna shrink back.

"Ah." The older girl looked surprised for a moment and then shook her head. "Of course, thank you for coming. I was reading my emails and lost track of time."

"It's okay." Anna paused. "Um. If you have had bad news, I can come back later."

Tansy shook her head. "No, I'd better sort this out with you now. Running down to administration as angry as I am right now wouldn't go well."

"What happened? Um... if it's okay to ask?"

"It's my class choices," the Junior explained. "I'd agreed with my Counsellor that I wouldn't have to take a science course this term but she's been overruled and I've been put down for Physics in fourth period, which clashes with one of the courses I really wanted to take."

"Oh that's too bad," Anna sympathised as they walked back to Tansy's room. "Can't you take it at another time or is it too late?"

Tansy laughed harshly. "Oh, my 'good friend' in administration has already thought of that. You see what I want to take is Introduction to Mystic Concepts and there is an evening class for that, which I could take. But because I already have an early morning class that would mean taking eight classes a day instead of six or seven so 'for my own good' I've been put down for Basic Mystic Concepts in the evenings instead."

"Is that bad?"

Tansy glared ferociously at the computer as she entered the room. "It's the class for Junior High students who want to be Mages. So it's not going to be anything like as useful in fact I'll probably have to take Introduction to Mystic Concepts anyway, but later in the year, taking up another class." She paused. "Damn, the Alphas work fast."

Anna's jaw dropped. "You think they could do that?"

"There's at least one of their alumni in administration. Which... ugh... probably means that I can't do anything about this," Tansy admitted. "They do have the authority to decide student's courses for them if they think it's in their best interests."

Sahar looked up from where she was lying on her bed as they entered. "That was quick."

"Change of plan." Tansy gestured towards the bed. "Do you mind sitting at your desk for a moment while Anna moves the bed?"

Sahar scrambled out of the bed and Anna examined the beds for a moment and then started unscrewing the ornamental heads from the bed posts on Sahar's bed. "Okay, when these are off, there should be holes in the bed legs that the poles fit into."

"That's great," Sahar pointed out blandly, "But my bed is going on top."

"Oops."

Working together Anna and Tansy removed the bedpost ornaments and then the Freshman lifted Sahar's bed up, mattress and all, carrying it across the room and placing it on top of Tansy's, with the Junior guiding the legs.

"Thank you," Tansy said when it was done. "I couldn't have done that myself."

"Oh it was nothing." Anna blushed. "It wasn't all that heavy."

"Heavier than either of us could manage," Tansy pointed out. "At least without a lot of grunting and sweating and isn't that what boys are for?"

Anna blushed. "Um, shall we go and get your fridge?"

"Right, good work ethic. Very important." They left Sahar to get settled again on her repositioned bed and went down the stairs, Anna carrying the older fridge to give to Mrs. Nelson for storage. "So you're taking... Let me guess, Powers Theory, Power Lab, Avatar I and... hmm, Survival I?"

"I'm not in any of those," Anna told her. "I'm going to take Basic Martial Arts instead of Survival. Was that a mistake?" she asked urgently.

"No, no. I took Survival myself and I've wondered for a while if it might be worth going back and taking some Martial Arts as well. You should tell me how it goes so I know if it would help. But no Avatar class? I thought that admin always wanted to have Avatars take that, even if you're not in Power Theory. I'd have thought that your counsellor would insist."

"Mrs. Hawkins told me that it wouldn't matter very much when I took that."

Tansy frowned. "Mrs. Hawkins is my counsellor too." She said nothing as they went down the next flight of stairs. "I'd suggest talking to an Avatar and seeing if they thought it was a good class to take. They might have a different idea, although I'm not sure who I'd recommend. Kodiak's an Alpha, I'm not sure if Thunderbird is really an Avatar... Arachne's probably your best bet but sending a freshman over to Whitman... not very wise."

"You don't have to go to all this trouble for me," Anna protested. Had she made some terrible mistake? _Ohmigod, what if I could turn into a squirrel and I can't stop it because I didn't take the right class. I'm so stupid!_

Tansy patted her on the shoulder. "Don't panic. I may be completely wrong."

"I'm not panicking."

"Then why are you breathing twice as fast as I am?"

Anna paused and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I'm not. See?"

Tansy smiled slightly. "So do you feel better now?"

"Do you think I should take the Avatar class?"

There was a long pause. "Probably. Mrs. Hawkins might be right that it can wait, but it couldn't hurt for you to ask around and get another opinion. So what else are you taking?"

"Well I've put my name down for the Introduction to Criminology and Police Procedures. It's probably not as interesting as CSI makes it look but..."

Mrs. Nelson came out of her office when Tansy knocked on the door and unlocked the storeroom for the two of them. After putting the mini-fridge away alongside a dozen or so that were apparently being kept as spares, Tansy started wrestling with the packaging around her own fridge.

Anna found herself pulled aside by Mrs. Nelson. "I see you've made friends with Solange, Anna."

"Do you think so?" She hadn't thought that Tansy considered her a friend, she'd just been first to accept when Tansy offered to pay for someone to help her move the furniture around. Why would a cool Junior want a mousey little Freshman as a friend. "I thought she just hired me to move some furniture?"

"Ah." Mrs. Nelson shook her head slightly. "She really should put jobs like that out through the administration office. How much is she going to pay you?"

"Twenty bucks for moving the bed and the fridge. It's good money for half an hour's work, Mrs. Nelson."

"Well I suppose that that's alright, but make sure you don't let her talk you into doing anything regularly without running it past administration."

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
5 September 2006**

_So what do you suggest I do about the magic class?_ asked Tansy as she wandered aimlessly along the paths that circled the core of the campus. Usually by now she'd be hooking up with the Alphas but without that to entertain her she felt as if she was at something of a loose end.

_Why do anything? If you look at this the right way, Hartford did you a favour._

The girl shook her head. "How is putting me in a class with pre-teens doing me a favour?" she asked out loud.

_How many students do you think are in the class usually?_

"I don't know, a dozen maybe?"

Fenryk sounded satisfied. _But there's not usually even that many children that age at Whateley, and not all of them will be in the Mystic Arts programme. So you'll have much more attention from the teachers than usual._

_And that's a good thing?_ she asked quietly as they passed an group of boys from Emerson or Twain, on their way towards the Crystal Hall.

_Oh it is. Just think how far you've come with my undivided attention._

The scary thing was, Tansy thought, he sounded completely serious. _So I just let her steamroll me?_

_Is it really steamrolling if she's actually offering you something better than you were going to get to begin with. In fact, I think you should thank her._

"Thank her!?" exclaimed Tansy.

_Of course. Nothing would infuriate her more._

Tansy couldn't help but agree, and pulled out her cellphone.

_What are you doing?_

_If something's worth saying, it's worth saying with flowers._ Once the connection came through she cut off the prepared spiel by the salesperson at the other end. "This is Ms. Tansy Walcutt, I have an account." She recited the code number and password to confirm to the florists that she was the same person who'd ordered from them before. "I'd like a bouquet, heavy on the bellflowers, delivered to Ms. Amelia Hartford at Schuster Hall, Whateley Academy, Dunwich. The card should read: 'With sincere gratitude for your help and support'."

Fenryk laughed, the thoughts tingling all their way along Tansy's spine. _Well done._

She nodded her acceptance of the compliment and glanced up the hill south of the campus. Melville Cottage was on top of it, but behind the hill were two more cottages: Poe and Hawthorne. It was the first of those two that was on her mind. _Trevor's probably up there now. The little perv is must be using his change to get into the girls' bathroom._

_I like him already._

"You would." Tansy started walking in that direction. _I really ought to make sure the girls there know what they're dealing with._ She froze in mid-step as she felt a pressure rising, almost like the first pre-cursor of a storm.

_You may be right about this Trevor who you think about so much -_

"I do not!" she hissed, face flushed.

_- but you may be wrong. I strongly suggest that you find out before your reckless behaviour causes me to rein you in._

Tansy's face set in a scowl. _What is he to you, Fenryk?_

_Less than nothing. But his effect on you is something that I cannot ignore._

She turned around. _Fine then. I'll leave him alone._ Lightning played briefly around Tansy and she fell to her hands and knees in pain. "What!? I said -"

_I didn't say to leave him alone. I told you to investigate," the spirit told her testily.

_Fine, whatever._

Tansy spent the walk fighting down the scowl that wanted to dominate her face. She wasn't obsessed with the stupid little preppy Goodkind. He'd just been a convenient way to get back at his sisters after they'd left Chilton. She didn't care about him, any more than she had about his brother Paul when she ran into him at a party, one of the few that she'd manage to fit in around the summer camp that Fenryk had insisted on. It had been fun skimming his thoughts for dirt and the spirit hadn't objected at all with her doing that for her father's benefit but she hadn't enjoyed it any more than she had doing the same to any of the other young men at the party.

Okay, the dirt Paul Goodkind had inadvertently divulged had been delicious. Not only did the mutant-hating Goodkinds have a mutant in the family, but the long missing Greg Goodkind was apparently living as a transsexual in Los Angeles. The Goodkinds had managed to annoy quite a few slightly younger 'old money' families with their claims of liberalism but mutants had been their critical weak spot since the 1970s and finding out that Bruce Goodkind's carefully groomed son had kicked over the traces so spectacularly was the sort of scandal that would get a lot of traction in the right circles.

It didn't occur to Tansy to wonder if her father would be as quick to set her aside if she were to have a similarly embarrassing revelation. It wasn't even remotely in doubt that Giles Walcutt would do everything in his power to avoid being embarrassed in such a way.

Poe Cottage was laid out the same way as Dickinson so Tansy knew that Trevor or was he calling himself something else now? was going to be somewhere on the second floor with the other freshmen. Of course what she didn't know was which room it would be, and of course the House Mother would probably not let her go up and start knocking on doors at random.

Reluctant to beard Mrs. Horton in her den Poe's House Mother had a fearsome reputation for defending her charges Tansy was relieved to see a small girl about to leave the Cottage. Perhaps she could satisfy the monkey on her back by asking some questions here instead of going into Poe.

"Excuse me," Tansy called, stopping well short of the girl who was small enough that she might be one of the Junior High programme so that she wouldn't appear to be towering over her menacingly. "Could you help me?"

The girl stopped and bowed slightly. She was Chinese or something like that, Tansy noticed. _Oh please tell me she at least speaks English!_

"I will do my best," she beamed. To Tansy's relief, her English was completely fluent with a mid-western accent.

"Thank goodness," she said. "I'm trying to find someone at Poe, but I think they changed their name when they came here."

The girl looked concerned. "Do you mean like in a witness protection programme? Because if they did then I shouldn't tell anyone."

Tansy nodded. "I don't think it's for that reason but I promise that I'm not going to expose them to the school as a mutant."

The girl giggled at the joke and Tansy laughed as well. "My name's Solange," she introduced herself. It was technically true, she was just omitting to mention that it was her code name.

"I'm Jade."

"Please to meet you, Jade." Good, ice broken, now to get to grips. "The thing is that I can't even tell you what they look like it's been two years since we last met and I know I've changed a lot because of manifesting. So he might look completely different and I only know his old name, which I probably shouldn't tell you just in case it is dangerous.."

"Wow, that's going to be really difficult," her new informant admitted nervously. "There are lots of boys in Poe. Can you tell me anything else to help narrow it down a bit?"

"Well, he or she now, if what I heard is right - would be a freshman this year," Tansy revealed. "He was from a wealthy family but I don't know how they took his being a mutant, so that might not be obvious." It would be terribly satisfying if poor Trevor was here on a scholarship, having to scrimp and save for every spare cent. "We met at another boarding school, called Chilton."

Jade nodded a little more confidently. "Okay, I can ask around and see what I find out. How can I get in touch with you?"

"Oh thank you," Tansy said. "I really want to speak to them again."

"You must have been really good friends," Jade said a little wistfully.

The Junior had to bite back a laugh at that. "Do you miss your friends from home?"

"I didn't have many," the asian girl said, raising her chin bravely. "But now I've made friends here!"

"Good for you." Tansy patted her on the shoulder. "I'm in Dickinson Cottage. If you don't want to go all the way there, you could give me a call." She pulled out her cellphone to get her number.

Jade blushed. "I don't have a phone."

"Oh." How impoverished could the girl be? "Well, you're very welcome to come over. Or when you get your school laptop, you can send me an email." Tansy recited her email address for Jade who noted it down conscientiously. "I'll owe you a big favour if you can find him for me."


	2. Out of the Alphas

Chapter 2: Out of the Alphas

_Way too long I've tried to be  
What I never could be  
For too long you've rolled the dice  
But you can't control me._

- Superheroes, Edguy

**Melville Cottage  
5 September 2006**

Sebastiano Lorenz Valensuera y Ramierz - known to most of Whateley Academy as The Don - crumpled the letter in his hands. It took every iota of his concentration not to erupt in unseemly fury at the contents. _How dare she!? How dare she!? That worthless little trollop._

"Looks like she has a spine after all," Kodiak observed wryly from where the senior was leaning casually against the wall of the Alpha clubhouse. "Who would have thought?"

The Don recognised the mockery in Kodiak's voice but let it pass. Everyone had thought that the towering senior would lead the Alphas in his final year and even if he'd elected not to openly challenge the younger Alpha when push came to shove, neither believed that they were really friends and there was just enough doubt as to who would win in a no holds barred battle that The Don chose to tolerate him.

Kodiak had managed to hold his own - briefly - against the current Champion and for all his own heightened physical abilities the hispanic student did not have any doubt that he could not afford to let the senior get his hands on him in a fight.

"Solange brought a certain something to the Alphas," he said once he was sure that his voice would display only his usual urbanity. "Her money, mostly. We hardly need her, but nor should we tolerate these insults."

"What did Hartford have to say?" asked Hekate.

"Oh the usual. It reflects poorly on the reputation of the Alphas." The Don shrugged dismissively. "Which is true enough. I think Solange needs to learn how important a support structure the Alphas are... and how vulnerable she can be without that."

Kodiak shook his head. "Count me out. She's hardly a challenge."

"Of course not," Hekate agreed sardonically. "After all, it would be beneath the real Alphas to concern themselves with some drop out. Still, a word in the ear of those girls who used to follow Solange around should take care of the matter. After all, without her to sponsor them as Alphas they need to prove themselves." The witch pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It's really quite out of character for her, almost as if..."

"Sometimes people change, isn't that right Cav'?"

Jean-Michel Cardan - codename Cavalier - looked up from where he was polishing the Don's shoes and nodded. "Very true, sir."

The Don nodded. "Sometimes they do... which may mean that someone else is behind her. Excellent point, Kodiak." His eyes flickered towards Hekate. "If this is the start of someone moving against us then we need to know who. See what you can find out, all of you."

Then he gestured towards the fifth person in the room. "Skybolt, my dear. I have a use for your mouth."

Kodiak pushed off from the wall, all too aware that Cavalier - Skybolt's _boyfriend_ until Christmas last - hadn't batted an eyelid at that statement. _Dammit, what'd he do to you?_ The last thing he heard before he closed the door behind him was Hekate's amused chuckle.

The senior's mood was grim as he descended the stairs towards his room. He'd been searching for months for an answer to that question - an answer that would let him get the turd currently ruling the Alphas like an absolute monarch dethroned. At this point the fact that it would push him to the top of the Alphas was almost secondary to. The Alphas had been left to him by Freya, even if it had been plain by her graduation that the Don had managed to gain an edge somehow that no one wanted to challenge. That made the group his responsibility and making good the damage that the arrogant Psi was doing would be a herculean task... one that would be harder the longer it took to oust him.

_And you would be better?_ challenged the spirit that had guided him since childhood. _Are the privileges he sports not those you would consider your due?_

"It's not the same," he growled under his breath as he opened the door to his room. He had it to himself for now, although probably he could expect some mid-year shuffling to push someone up and into the room with him at some point. "Yeah, I push people. But someone who can push back, they deserve my respect. Someone pushes back at Donny-boy and he'll tear them down. His only angle is to trample everyone else."

_And you do not challenge him because...?_

"You know why!"

_Do I? When you won't even admit it to yourself?_

Kodiak's eyes slipped to the window and across the campus towards Whitman Cottage, hidden behind Dickinson Hill. _Because I'm safe from him, but people I care about aren't._

Bear's voice was gentle in his mind: _And does she mean more to you than the Alphas?_

Kodiak's fist hammered into the wall, venting frustration at the situation. "Dammit." Then he saw the bricks and mortar crushed by the blow and repeated himself. "Dammit." Starting the year with more property damage. Just wonderful.

.o0o.

**Poe Cottage  
5 September 2006**

Ayla was surprised to find Jade lying in ambush for her when she got back from the Campus store. "Can I help you?"

"I think someone's looking for you," the smaller fourteen year old said seriously.

"What!?" The trans-gendered boy grabbed her and pulled her into his room. "Who?"

"She said her name was Solange." Jade looked around the room and relaxed a bit when it didn't look very different from the one she shared with Tennyo. Maybe Ayla wasn't as well off as she'd implied.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Maybe its a codename. Are you sure she was looking for me?"

"Well whoever she's looking for was a boy when she knew them and from a rich family. I don't know any of the boys except for you and Hank but you're rich and I thought if any of the other boys were rich you might know."

Ayla grinned briefly at being called a boy but then remembered himself and re-assumed his usual gruff demeanor. Jade didn't understand why he'd be happy, since he made a much better looking girl than she did. "Hmm, well I can ask around. Did she tell you anything else?"

"Just that she'd met them at a school called Chilton."

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"She _is_ looking for me. I went to Chilton and believe me, I'd know if any of the other freshmen had been there." Ayla frowned deeply. "But in that case, who is she and how did she learn I was here? None of my family would have told her and no one I used to know would recognise me now."

"I can find out!" offered Jade quickly.

"How?"

"Well maybe not how she learned you were here, but she told me she's in Dickinson Cottage, so I can charge Jinn into something very small and then she can sneak into Dickinson and wait for someone to use her name and then..."

"Too many 'ands', dear," Ayla interjected in imitation of Beltaine, the girl who'd acted as guide to the two of them and the other four transgender freshmen the previous day. "And what if no one uses her real name. If she introduced herself as Solange then maybe everyone calls her that all the time. For that matter, maybe she changed her name when she came here."

"Oh," Jade slumped. "Well maybe Tennyo will have an idea how to find out!" She jumped out and ran out of the room, leaving Ayla blinking.

"That girl's got the strangest mood swings..." She shrugged and started unloading the course books she'd picked up from the campus. Once she'd figured out who to talk to, she could probably find out who Solange really was. The question that was really worrying was what she planned to do once she confirmed that Ayla was really Trevor J. Goodkind. _I don't think Mrs. Horton or Dean Shugendo would be happy if I blow the secret of Poe Cottage on my first week here._

The door swung open again to admit Jade, Tennyo and and Beltane, who was followed by a small column of bandsmen playing 'Secret Agent Man' on kazoos. Ayla rolled her eyes and decided to ignore them.

"What's this about Jade wanting to go spy on someone over in Dickinson?" asked Tennyo. "She said something about someone trying to find out your secret identity so you need to discover her secret identity first so that you can keep her from revealing yours?"

Jade stamped her foot. "That's not it at all."

"That's what I got though," Tennyo said with a shrug. "Are you suren talking super fast isn't your superpower?" She crossed her legs and perched herself in mid-air, drifting casually through the air towards the window. The fact that she was doing so at something of an angle didn't seem to bother Billie Wilson, who's mutant manifestation had transformed him into an almost perfect duplicate of the anime character Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo!

Jade humphed and conspiciously turned her back on Tennyo, an ostracism that might last for as many as five whole minutes if yesterday was anything to go by. "Anyway, Beltane said she knows Solange!"

"Oh?"

"Sure," the Junior said with a shrug. "Everyone knows Solange, whether they want to or not. Scratch that, especially if they don't want to. And right now she's the hottest gossip in the school?"

Ayla raised an eyebrow and waited for the punchline.

"Her real name's Tansy Wal-"

"WHAT!"

The band flickered, their forms blurring and going silent as Ayla's shout startled Beltane, and then they snapped back into focus and piped out an exagerated 'Dun dun dun', before the girl dismissed the ectoplasm she'd made them out of. "No, Walcutt, not what."

"Dammit, I should have known the bitch would be here!"

"Ah," Beltane said, nodding wisely. "Then you have met her."

"Oh yes, I've definitely met her," Ayla agreed. "Please tell me she's some sort of hideous monster with hooves and horns."

Jade shook her head. "Actually she's really pretty. I wish I looked like that."

"Figures."

"If she looked the way you hope she'd be in Whitman or Hawthorne," Beltane told them. "Dickinson Cottage is where they put girls who look normal, or nearly so. Tansy's one of better looking girls in the School unfortunately, and believe me, she lords it over everyone else."

"So why is she hot gossip?" asked Tennyo.

"Well last year she was in the Alphas - the cool kids - and only slightly behind Hekate in the hotly contested 'biggest bitch on campus' stakes but this year she's out. Now she says - I heard this from someone who heard her talking in Crystal Hall last night - that she quit because the other Alphas are too evil for her to stomach."

"What are they doing, sacrificing babies?"

"Either that or wearing unfashionable shoes, which would be a high sin in the eyes of the Church of Solange," Beltane agreed. "I mean, the Don and Hekate can be pretty nasty pieces of work but the idea that they're doing something that _Solange_ can't stomach is pretty far fetched. More probably Hekate managed something to push her out and she's spinning a story to make herself sound better."

"I could believe that," agreed Ayla. "And if she's trying to find me, it's certainly not for my health."

"Old enemies?"

"You could say that. She was a fat little blob at Chilton, a couple of years ahead of me, so that made her my sister Heather's natural prey. So as soon as Heather left and I started, Tansy turned around and decided to get her revenge on me for everything Heather did. As if _I_ was responsible."

"The cycle of revenge..." Beltane agreed solemnly. "When will someone give peace a chance?" Coming from a self-admitted practical joker, there was a certain... black-kettleness... to the remark.

"Well I don't want anything to do with her," Ayla decided.

Jade nodded. "I can tell her that no one matching that description is here," she offered.

"Won't work," the junior told her. "Sooner or later word will get out that there's a Goodkind on campus and she'll know who it is."

Ayla nodded her head in agreement. "And I'm going to get enough trouble from my family's reputation without having to deal with Tansy sharpening her claws on me. Hmm. You said she was out of the Alphas, right? So who is she hanging with right now?"

"I think she's trying to patch up a new clique out of the freshmen in Dickinson. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if she's on the outs with the Alphas, she's not going to have any back up. Tansy's the classic bully: she'd never dare to start anything that might involve her getting pounded. The main concern is that she might go after my friends. Jade, could you see if you can round up Toni, Nikki and Hank? We'd better fill them in on this."

Beltane grinned. "Sounds like you have things well in hand." She followed Jade to the door.

"I could do with your help too."

"Right now, the best help I can do is play Sergeant Schultz. If anyone asks me if you were laying an ambush for Solange, I can honestly say that 'I know nothing'," she finished in a bad German accent.

.o0o.

**Dickinson Cottage  
6 September 2006**

To her own surprise, Tansy woke with a smile on her face. One thing that she'd not considered with the bunk beds was that every movement that either of them made shook the bed slightly. Sahar, it turned out, was not given to peaceful slumber and it had taken almost an hour for Tansy to get to sleep.

Looking at the clock she was surprised to see that she had overslept by an hour. Fortunately classes hadn't begun yet so she wouldn't have to rush breakfast.

Sahar must have woken earlier because she was sitting at her desk, looking at something on her laptop. With the added space that stacking the beds had given them, they'd moved the desks to face each other, up against the window so that each of them had a view out of it: Sahar down over Dunn Hall and the woods to theeast of the campus, while Tansy could see Schuster Hall and the other central buildings. She looked up when Tansy sat up, narrowly missing catching her hair in the springs that supported the other girl's mattress.

Gingerly Tansy pushed back her duvet, expecting to be sore from the blasting that Fenryk had given her the day before. However, there wasn't even any residual stiffness.

_I'm learning to be more precise,_ he told her. _Causing you permanent injury doesn't help either of us._

_Obviously wrecking my life doesn't count in your eyes._

_From where I'm standing, you seem to have been managing that perfectly well without me. Petty bullying isn't much of a life._

Sahar's uncanny eyes remained fixed on Tansy as she started to get her bathgear together. Unlike less prepared girls, she'd obtained a string back to hold all the bottles, with a drawsting loop that she could use to hang it off the shower rack.

"What are you looking at?" Tansy demanded.

"I'd say some kind of elemental spirit." Sahar dropped her eyes back to the screen of her laptop. "Something that you picked up over the summer?"

Tansy's jaw flapped loose for a moment. It hadn't occured to her that Sahar might be able to detect Fenryk. "Something like that." She grabbed hold of her bathrobe and escaped from the room before the conversation could go any further, assuming that Sahar even had any further interest.

Another advantage of being late was that the queue for the showers wasn't as late as it could be. Sharing bathing facilities was torture enough, Tansy thought, without having to queue for them, but as it was she only had to wait a moment at the counter before one of the stalls was free and she was able to use it.

_What do we do about Sahar?_ she asked Fenryk. _She could blow the whole plan of keeping you secret!_

_I'd suggest staying on her good side then," the spirit replied.

_This is _Sahar_. She's gotten close to half the Psis on campus and then backstabbed them when she had what she wanted. Being on her good side isn't a good sign_

_That sounds more like her being on your good side, and we don't have to worry about that._

Tansy turned off the water and reached for her towel. _What are you implying?_

_Just that you don't trust her, so we can be sure she hasn't got to you. I wouldn't say that you don't have a good side._

_Thank you._

_Just that it's a bit of a redheaded stepchild when it comes to the rest of your personality._

Tansy groaned and rested her forehead against the cold tiles. _Why did I decide that this was preferable to dying again?_

Fenryk apparently didn't think that that was worth replying to directly. _My advice is simply not to make a big deal about it. If she doesn't know it's a secret then the information won't have any value. Of course, if it comes up in front of that Anna girl, you'll look like a complete hypocrite - pushing her to take Avatar class when you can't be bothered..._

_You think I should take it?_

The spirit barely paused to think. _I think you gave Anna good advice: you'd need to ask an Avatar who's taken it. Sooner or later it'll come out that I'm riding you and it might be a good idea then. For now though, keeping me a secret isn't a bad idea._

_But why would I be asking someone about the Avatar class if I'm not admitting that I'm..._ Tansy broke off. _Aha! I can say that I'm asking on her behalf. So not even do I have a reason, but it makes me look magnaminous!_

_I don't think that that's word that you're looking for, but I agree. Take her and introduce her to someone that can advise her._ Fenryk paused... _Oh, and shouldn't you be sorting out your classes today?_

_I'll take that Criminology class that she's taking,_ Tansy told him. _From the description it covers the basics of looking for clues, so I'll know what I should hide to stop people from finding clues leading to me... or to plant clues pointing at other people._

Fenryk snorted. _I'll let that reasoning go for now, but it sounds like a reasonable plan. So that's your fifth period, what about the third?_

_Oh I don't know,_ Tansy said as she towelled off. _Nothing looks good there. Maybe Mrs. Hawkins will give me a free period there, since I've got to get up at the crack of dawn for flying _and_ take an evening class as well._

_She might, but I won't. You're still packing that force pistol, right?_

_Of course!_ The compact energy weapon was marketed as a holdout, but Tansy knew that it could be a handy equaliser if someone was ever desperate enough to get physical with her. There were any number of students who posed a serious threat to her in a fight, but firing the pistol would't just deter them it would also alert security and then she could have the book thrown at them.

_Do they only come in that size?_

_Of course not!_

There was a hungry sound to Fenryk's voice. _Excellent!_

.o0o.

**Dickinson Cottage  
6 September 2006**

"You've got a guest," Sahar observed as Tansy walked back in.

"I do?" She looked around the room, not seeing anyone.

Sahar pointed out of the window at the flying girl hovering outside, wrapped in a black cloak. "It's a good job for her it's a green flag day. Someone you know?"

Tansy looked out the window. It was impossible to tell for sure because whoever it was wore sunglasses, but she didn't think that the girl was even looking at her, instead just knocking gently on the window pane. "I don't think so. Are you sure she's looking for me?"

"Hello, Solange?" the voice said, barely audible through the thick double-glazing. "Hello?"

"Yes, I am," Sahar deadpanned.

"You make an excellent case." Tansy unlatched the window and opened it a crack, readying herself to yank it closed if it turned out to be a trick. "Hello?"

"Hi!" the girl said cheerfully. "Solange? I'm Jade's sister, Jinn!"

Tansy blinked. This girl didn't look like Jade very much - if anything, her face looked more like... Madonna? "Are you wearing a mask?"

"Um, yes." She sounded embarassed, as well she might. "I sort of have to. Does it show?"

"A little. Are you taking costuming class?"

Jinn nodded.

"Then they'll help you with that. So what can I do for you?" Tansy felt excitement. Had Jade found Trevor? Had he been beaten like a bass drum by all the girls in Poe?

_You have an unhealthy obsession with that idea,_ Fenryk noted.

"Jade told me you were looking for a friend of yours and I think I might have found him. He used to go to Chilton and he's a freshman, like us."

Jade was a freshman? This girl looked the right age, but she'd have guessed no more than twelve for the little chink. Well, perhaps the younger little sister was one of those Devisor brainiacs. "Well that sounds promising." And she said him, so they must know he was a boy... For a moment Tansy went back to her fantasy of Trevor taking a beating but then reality intruded. Jinn's voice certainly didn;t suggest that she considered him a disgusting pervert, so he must be either innocent or had managed to weasel his way out of it.

"Can I come in?" asked Jinn? "I can't see you through the window and it's kind of weird talking to you through it."

Tansy filed that away as a potentially useful blind spot in the girl's powers. "Of course. Give me a moment and I'll get the window open a bit wider."

"That's okay, I can manage."

Tansy backed up and watched in surprise as Jinn seemed to flow through the narrow opening, paying no heed to the difficulty it should have posed for her. So she was a shifter of some kind, perhaps? "Welcome to my little domain. This is Sahar, my distinguished co-ruler."

Jinn curtseyed with a giggle that definitely reminded Tansy of Jade's. Chalk that up as one piece of evidence for the sister story.

"Excuse me if I get dressed while we talk," Tansy said. "I'm running a bit late today and I want to get my classes finalised."

"So," Jinn asked coyly, "This guy you're looking for... were his initials T. J.?"

Paydirt! "You're right," Tansy confirmed as she took off her bathrobe and went to the dresser for her clean underwear. "That must be him. Is he alright? I'd think he would be having some trouble with his family.

"Weeeelllll," Jinn actually pressed her fingers together. "I'm not sure he'd like if if was talking about him behind his back. I mean, you say you know him but he says he doesn't know a Solange..."

_Bus_ted_._

_Shut up._

"Oh yes, that's my codename. My real name is Tansy Walcutt." Tansy held up two blouses, comparing them in an effort to decide which to wear. "I imagine Trevor will remember the name, but not all that fondly."

"But I thought you were friends with Ayla!" Jinn clapped her hands over her mouth and Tansy smiled like the cat that had got the cream, setting aside the blouses.

"Ayla is it? Ah, I take it that the changes must have been more drastic than I'd heard if Trevor's using such a feminine name."

Jinn headed for the window. "I think I should be going now."

_Well, this is going swimmingly,_ Fenryk observed. _Clearly she's well aware of the gender issue so it's unlikely that your old enemy is making use of it in the way you envisaged._

_I know. Oh well._

_Ah, ah, ah. I'm not going to let you leave it at that,_ the spirit ordered. _You really don't need another enemy right now and if you leave it at this then that's what you'll have to deal with. So you're going to patch up this feud._

_And why would I do that?_

_I think you remember why, child. I'm not asking you to make up with his sisters, just with him. And if that means apologising..._

_To him? But he- !_

_This isn't a request._

"Jinn, wait!" Tansy rushed to the window and threw it open before Jinn could get too far away.

The girl obligingly slowed, although she stayed well out of reach. "What?"

Tansy leant out, urgently. "Please could you take a message to Ayla for me. I want to meet him. Her."

"He prefers him."

"Okay. Just... tell him I want to apologise." The words almost stuck in Tansy's throat.

"You do?"

Tansy nodded with something approaching sincerity. Eating crow to Trevor would be abject humiliation, but she could say with absolute certainty that it was less daunting than Fenryk deciding to electrocute her to death. And he did sort of have a point: Trevor could make life very difficult for her, since he'd have all sorts of ugly blackmail material from when she was 'Tubby Tansy'. "I'll understand if he doesn't want to see me, but please could you at least ask him for me?"

"Well..."

"I never lied to your sister, Jinn, or to you. I already owe her a favour for finding him and I'll owe you another if you can tell Ayla what I said."

Jinn hovered in the air for a moment. "Alright. But all I'll do is ask. If Ayla says no..."

"Okay, that's fine. Thank you!"

The flying girl nodded and then looked Tansy over. "Aren't you cold?"

"What?" Tansy looked down and realised that she was leaning out of the window, wearing only her underwear. "Eeep!" She threw herself backwards into the room again, throwing her arms across her chest. Outside, she saw Jinn throw a jaunty wave before dropping out of sight, presumably to make her way back to Poe on the ground.

"Well that went smoothly," Sahar noted drily. "What's the next step in your master plan?"

"Grovelling abjectly," sulked Tansy. She made a decision over the blouses and then went into the wardrobe for one of the treasures within. In this case, a pair of leather pants. Since she was stuck with the role of rebel against the Alphas, she was certainly going to look the part.

"Right, so there's this boy that you hurt, and now he's a girl and in Poe and you want to make up with him." The red rings around Sahar's eyes were almost glowing. "This all sounds terribly familiar to me for some reason."

The other girl shrugged indifferently. "Well don't look at me. I've no idea what you're thinking of. I just don't want Tre- uh, Ayla, coming after me. I'm going to have enough trouble with the Alphas."

"You think a Freshman can be that much of a problem?"

Tansy groaned. "Oh I've not doubt at all of it." She thought a moment and then picked an example. "Trevor was a freshman at Chilton when he organised a boycott of the cafeteria because the food wasn't up to his standards. And apparently he did the same at every school he went to, starting from elementary school."

Sahar raised an eyebrow. "Is that impressive?"

"How many six year olds do you think can force the administration of their school to do something they don't want to?" Tansy asked rhetorically.

"I doubt he can achieve the same here, given the appetites involved."

"Oh you're right. I'm sure that with eight years to prepare he'll be much worse. Nothing I can't cope with of course, but I'd rather not have to worry about the Alphas and Ayla... or worse, them making common cause against me." _Okay, Fenryk, I admit it. This is a better idea than I thought._

.o0o.

**Crystal Hall  
6 September 2006**

Being out of the Alphas meant not having anyone to eat lunch with, Tansy noticed, unless you counted Fenryk, which she didn't. She was about to contemplate her options on finding one of the Freshmen from yesterday whose company she could bear when Jinn skimmed silently across the floor to meet her, followed by another girl with improbably blue spikey hair who was carrying approximately enough food for a twelve person banquet piled high on two trays.

"Solange," Jinn said solemnly. "Ayla thought that you might want to talk over dinner."

Tansy nodded and took her own, tray which she'd considered reasonably full until she saw the small mountains of food being carried by Jinn's companion. _Well, at last I can take a little satisfaction in the idea that at least this conversation will probably spoil Ayla's appetite._ "I don't think we've been introduced," she said to the flying girl, who looked her over for a moment before replying.

"Call me Tennyo." She frowned a bit. "You used to be an Alpha, right?"

Tansy hid her annoyance at the reminder. "Yes."

"Do you know three chuckleheads, all with crewcuts. Twin blonds and one with white hair? I had a run in with them a couple of days ago at the train station."

Hmm. Well that wasn't hard to guess. "Sounds like Hamper, Damper and Icer. The Don brought them into the Alphas to use as muscle. Damper can knock out most people's powers, Hamper can mask them from surveillance and Icer's got a nice, low evidence attack: what's odd about ice and cold water in New Hampshire? Particularly once winter sets in."

"Hmm." Tennyo shrugged, revealing that she hadn't bothered with a bra today. "They didn't seem all that tough."

"If that isn't just bravado then I'm in the market for a bodyguard," Tansy offered.

Tennyo laughed and then blinked. "You're serious?"

"Well it would be easier if you were in Dickinson, but there's no helping that. They're not all that keen on moving people between cottages except into Hawthorne when they have to."

"Hawthorne?" asked Jinn.

"All the cottages have their niches, I'd expect you know that in Poe."

The other two girls looked at each other and then nodded. "So what's Hawthorne's niche?" asked Tennyo.

"Students who can't control their powers or who need a specialised environment just to survive. I've never been in there, but Hawthorne's set up to support them."

"Is that common?"

"Oh, I don't know exactly." Tansy thought a minute. "I guess there's maybe sixty or so students there," she said uncertainly. "Some of them pretty much never leave."

Jinn did a bit of mental arithmetic. "That's one in ten out of the whole campus!"

Tennyo flinched and Tansy nodded. "Yes. We're the lucky ones."

The three girls reached the table and Tansy looked at the four freshmen already there. Well, it would be more accurate to say she looked at one of them. For a second she was frozen in indecision: should she befriend the adorable redhead in preparation to stab her in the back or just skip straight to begging to suck on her toes?

A pulse of electricity snapped her out of it. _Glamour,_ Fenryk warned her laconically.

"You know, using a glamour on me isn't very nice," Tansy warned the redhead, bolstering her mental defences as much as possible. With an effort she pushed the inappropriate urges down to a dull roar.

The younger girl blushed and looked at the table embarrassed - not the sort of behaviour she'd expect from a Goodkind, but darned cute none the less. Okay, so she wasn't likely to be Ayla. "There's nothing I can do about it," the redhead said apologetically.

"I see." Tansy refocused on the rest of them. One boy - also cute, and filling out nicely. Pity he wasn't a year or two older. Still, if that was Trevor he'd not be calling himself Ayla. There was also Jade, too young, which meant that Ayla was either the black girl or the delicately-built punk girl. A quick look at their expressions made it clear which was which: the latter had the 'when royal-we rule the planet we will crush you like the insect you are' expression that Tansy had hated on Trevor's face. It really clashed incredibly with the torn jeans, the band T-shirt and rebellious hairdo. Tansy put her tray down in front of her. "Hello Ayla."

"Tansy," Ayla replied in a neutral voice. "It's been a while."

"May I?" Tansy indicated the chair facing her.

The Goodkind nodded slightly and sipped from her waterglass. A certain tension went out of the rest of the group as they sat down but Tansy and Ayla continued to eye each other like duellists. The first clash of dominance hadn't been a clash, Tansy had let Ayla play host - treat the table as her home ground - and that wasn't what she'd been expecting.

_I hate this, I hate this._ It would have been immensely satisfying to simply take a seat, giving unspoken warning that she was a junior and they were only lowly froshes.

_You're doing very well. Just remember you're trying to make peace._

"How did you know I was here?"

Tansy paused in cutting what the kitchen staff called a steak philadelphia - it compared poorly to Ayla's stuffed croissant. She wondered where that had come from - there had been ordinary croissants available but that one was something else. "I met your brother Paul at a party a week or two back."

"Paul wouldn't tell you about me." Ayla spoke with confidence that wasn't entirely ill-placed. The Goodkinds were big on maintaining an image of family solidarity, no matter how inaccurate it might be at times.

Tansy reached into her back-pocket, absently noting how Ayla's eyes - and those of the boy - focused on her blouse as she wiggled to get at what she wanted. "Here." She placed her MID on the table where Ayla could see it.

It took less than a second for Ayla to put together Tansy's PSI rating and her having met his brother to mean: "You - !"

"If I can, so can others." Tansy lifted her glass of mineral water and sipped from it. "I presume that you can take it from here."

Ayla glowered and then nodded curtly, not so much in agreement as in acknowledgement that Tansy had done her a favour by telling her. As peace offerings went it wasn't all that impressive but that wasn't the point.

They ate in silence, Ayla trying to savour her meal. Around them Ayla's friends tried to make conversation but it always died out awkwardly with looks at the pair of them.

"Look, are you two going to kiss and make up?" That question came from the black girl who Tansy gathered was called Toni.

Ayla looked vaguely disgusted, although Tansy could pick up at least a slight tinge of lust as well. Not that the latter was at all unusual for boys around her. "We're not going to kiss, no."

_You're not going to get a better opening,_ Fenryk pointed out.

_Thank you Oprah._

_Who is this Oprah and why do I feel like I've been insulted?_

"Toni does have a point though." Tansy put down the fork of cheesecake that she'd been about to eat. "Look, I want to meet you -"

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder.

"What!?" she snapped, snapping her head around. She found herself staring at the muscular chest of Aries.

"Tansy, the Don wants a word with you."

This wasn't good. Everyone on campus knew that Aries was the Don's good friend. Everyone _in the Alphas_ knew that it was more like minion and while the trio of Hamper, Damper and Icer made up one half of the Alpha's hit squad Aries was the other half all on his own. Under the right circumstances, Tansy might be able to put one over on him but these weren't the circumstances.

"I'm done listening to Donny-boy, Arn," she told him, recalling he didn't like being called by his real first name Arnold. "If you're smart, so are you."

"It's not that simple, Tansy and you know it."

"Hey, 'scuse me," Toni said to the towering Junior. "We're having a conversation here. Could you go wait your turn?"

He ignored her. "You know there will be consequences if you don't come."

"I've spoken to him plenty of times and I don't recall any coming being involved." There was a muffled chuckle from someone. "Go break a leg or something."

Aries shrugged. "Your call." He turned away with a casual wave of one hand.

_I don't like the way he said that._

Fenryk didn't reply, which Tansy took for agreement. She turned by back to Ayla. "Sorry, old business. What I was trying to say... what?"

There was an odd expression on Ayla's face. "I don't think I've ever heard you say sorry before. Excuse me while I savour the moment." She paused. "Oh, and you have more callers."

_Given I just ditched the Alphas, I'm surprised I'm so popular._ Tansy turned around and saw the Whateley Academy Martial Arts Cheerleader Squad approaching in attack formation.

"Which of them is Sailor Moon?" piped up Jade curiously and Tennyo laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing at, frosh?" demanded Ginger, Patty's redheaded sidekick. "Clear off, we want a word with Solange."

"Well since you asked so very nicely," Ayla drawled. "I don't believe that we will."

"Look, you're new here," Patty said condescendingly. "Obviously you don't understand how things work around here."

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea. After all, it's not as if Whateley has intermural sports teams, so you're obviously hookers dressed up as cheerleaders."

Tansy choked at the expression on Patty's face. _Why didn't I ever think of that as a put down? It's perfect!_

_The boy is strong in the ways of the snark,_ Fenryk agreed. _Watch out!_

Tansy turned just a moment too late to avoid getting brushed aside as Pattie tried to charge over the table and kick Ayla in the face. Tansy was kissing the floor so she didn't see how that went but since the next sound was Pattie squealing in pain, she correctly deduced that it didn't go well. In fact, Pattie felt rather as if she'd kicked a brick wall and adding insult to injury, the flat-chested little freshman simply raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'was that it?'

Gem and Tazer, also known as Kelly and Ginger powered up and tried to charge after their leader. They met Toni and the group's token boy Hank coming the other way. The black martial artist latched onto Gem's neck and shoulders, although it didn't stop her from contiuing towards Ayla.

Tazer got off one bolt of energy into Hank, which he simply ignored, punching her below the ribs. She doubled up and the flying boy put his fists together and delivered an overhand blow that sent the girl crashing down to the floor - unfortunately, on top of Tansy.

"Get off of me!" the blonde protested. The only reply she got was an electrical jolt, although one that was nothing like as bad as what she was getting used to from Fenryk. _Hey!_

_Not me this time. Still, if she's zapping things then maybe no one will notice a little discreet..._

_Say no more!_ Tansy jabbed two fingers into the most available part of Tazer and for the first time let loose with the one benefit she got out of having Fenryk in her head. The other girl literally flew off her with a high-pitched screech. _Cool!_

_I said _discreet_!_ snapped Fenryk.

_It's not like I've had any chance to practise._

"What did you do to her!" cried out the new addition to cheerleaders, a little twerp about half Pattie's size who was currently being backed off by by Jinn and Jade. Hank, his opponent out of action, was now wrestling with Pattie and getting envious looks from Ayla as the boy-girl and Tennyo tried to get Gem under control.

Tansy shrugged. "I guess she zapped herself. What a loser."

Rather gamely the little girl tried to get past Jinn to reach her. "You're not getting away with this!"

Tansy was really hoping that the littlest cheerleader would be dumb enough to throw a punch, particularly with Adam Ironknife and his little band of followers about to arrive but instead she backed down. _She must be the one who has their team's collective half-wit today._

"Settle down, all of you," snapped Adam, who was in his full Stormwolf, Auxiliary Agent of Security mode. Of course by the time he and the rest of the Betas had arrived it was pretty much over: Hank had Patty in a full nelson, Tennyo and Ayla were pinning Kelly (aka Gem) against the table and Ginger seemed to be out of it with Toni and the redhead (whose name was Nikki) checking her for injury.

"Thank you for your swift arrival," Tansy snarked.

"Can it, Solange." He looked around. "Okay, all of you come with me. We can sort this out at Kane Hall."

.o0o.

**Security Offices, Kane Hall  
6 September 2006**

Being frog-marched into security was a new experience for Tansy and one that she hoped she wouldn't be repeating too much. The staff there were obviously used to dozen-strong bands of teenagers being marched in because they had a waiting room all set up for it. Ayla and her friends were pointed to one corner, and Tansy and Martial Arts Cheerleaders (_sans_ Tazer, who'd been carried off the school clinic to be given a check out) to the other. Tansy did try to protest that grouping but apparently neither the Betas nor the two security men who stayed in the room was interested in her protests.

_At this rate I'm never going to have to apologise,_ she thought hopefully.

"This is your fault," Pattie hissed to her.

Tansy leant back and arched her immaculately cared for eyebrow. "How is it my fault you picked a fight in front of half the school?"

"If you hadn't been sitting there, we'd never have run into those disgusting froshes!"

"_And_ you're the one who put Ginger into hospital!" chirped mini-Pattie. "You're going down."

"Funny, it looked to me like you went into a snark-off and managed to lose not only the contest but your cool as well. The great Yellow Queen lost the verbal battle with a freshman, took it physical and... oh look... you got beaten there as well. I'm sure the Alphas will rush you any moment now.

"Shut up! Like you're the one to talk. Who was it who got kicked out of the Alphas again? Someone not a million miles away, name rhymes with Pansy..."

"What!? I didn't get kicked out, I quit!"

"Sure you did. Because you'd just drop out of the Alphas after spending most of last year doing everything short of turning tricks to get into them."

"Well you shouldn't be far off being a member yourself then, with your new themed cheerleader approach."

One of the security men walked over and glared down at us. "Cut it out you two. If you start another fight in here, we'll separate you with firehoses."

Tansy could have sworn she heard someone mumble "I'd pay to see that," from the opposite corner of the room. From the way Nikki and Tennyo had both elbowed him, it was probably Hank.

Pattie humphed and looked conspicuously away from Tansy, starting up a conversation with Kelly and the new cheerleader, who as apparently her sister who was in the Junior High year. Tansy made a mental note to treat the girl with more respect. One detail she recalled from Power Theory back in her own Freshman year was that the younger a mutant manifested, the more powerful they were likely to turn out to be. She might have been up against a real powerhouse that she hadn't even known about.

After a moment, Chief Delarose came in. "So what was so important that you decided to trash part of the cafe before classes have even begun?" he asked drily.

Tansy hovered right on the edge of pointing out that it was Ayla's crass (if incredibly apt) zinger that had provoked Pattie into throwing the first punch (or possibly kick, since the cheerleader had been limping on the way to Kane Hall). That would get them both detention, and Ayla would probably never want to talk to her again...

Except that awkward as it was, outside of the other Venus Inc. girls, the best chance Tansy had for anyone to hang out with at the moment was the Freshman class Dropping one of the Poe freshmen into trouble wouldn't do her any favours in the long run.

"Well?" asked Delarose. "No one has anything to say?"

Tansy raised her hand.

"Yes, Solange? What's your excuse?"

"Oh I was right in the middle of it," she said breezily. "Not that I wanted to be, but such is life. However, these four " she pointed at Jade, Jinn, Nikki and Patti's sister Beatrice "- didn't get involved that I saw."

"Well I would have!" all four protested hastily.

Ayla and Tansy slapped their foreheads in unison.

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
6 September 2006**

"So, Solange." Delarose had cornered Tansy while Pattie and her crew were sent off. For obvious reasons, security didn't want both groups leaving the offices together. As Pattie had thrown the first punch she and Kelly had been given detention every evenings for the next week emptying bins for Campus services, with the same for Ginger, less time spent in Doyle Medical Complex. It wouldn't do the cheerleader's reputation any good to have been publically beaten down by a bunch of freshmen, even at what had been two to one odds. "One thing still bothers me about this."

"Only one?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Why were you having lunch with freshmen from another cottage?"

Tansy humphed. "Well I could say that that's not really your business, Chief Delarose," she stalled, quickly formulating a cover story.

"I suppose you could."

"Actually, I'm rushing them."

There was an almost synchronised mumble from the Poe crew as they held back from denying it, wondering what she meant.

"Rushing them?" Delarose frowned. "I thought you were out of the Alphas?"

"Oh I am." Tansy smiled brightly. "But that's not the only club I was in. I mean, just look at them." She pointed, picking out Nikki in particular. "Can't you just see them on the cover of next year's prospectus."

"Ah... I see." Delarose shook his head.

"Chief?" a voice called. "We're getting interference on the cameras around the Quad. Looks like someone's running an experiment they shouldn't be, again."

"And it's only Wednesday," he sighed. "Okay, I believe that Miss Horton and her companions have had enough time to get clear now, so you can go. Don't forget to report to Campus Services, those of you who have to."

Since Ayla had - perhaps wisely - decided not to admit exactly what he'd said to provoke Pattie, she'd also been given detention, although only for two evenings, playing assistant to the motor pool. In contrast, Tansy and the other four Poe freshmen would be doing the same for maintenance of the many many tunnels under the campus. Jade and Beatrice were leaving with nothing but a lecture. Such was the power of pre-teen cuteness.

"So," Hank asked as they walked out of Kane Hall onto the Quad. "What club are you in?"

"It's called Venus Inc.," Tansy explained. "At the risk of being obvious, quite a few of us on campus got quality transformations when we manifested, so it's a group of us who take advantage of that."

Hank fell over his own feet and fell face first onto the paving. Pretty much all the Poe crowd were blushing furiously.

"How do you mean?" asked Jade innocently.

"Modelling of course!"

There were several sighs of relief and at least one of disappointment. Tansy gave them a look. "What did you think I meant?"

"Okay, now you're just poking fun at us," Ayla grumbled.

Tansy reviewed what she'd said and flushed. "Not what I meant at all!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind!" Tennyo told Jade firmly.

Tansy backed up, holding her hands out to simulate camera shots of them. "Actually... well it was only a cover-story but you've all got potential..."

"Thank you, no," Ayla shook her head.

"Not my scene," Hank agreed.

The junior smiled. "You mean you don't want to be around a number of rather attractive women as they're getting in and out of semi-revealing clothes."

"Um, uh, well..." he spluttered.

"No fair using feminine wiles on the unarmed," Toni chastised Tansy. She paused. "Even if it's a riot."

"...thanks, Toni."

"I might give it a try," Nikki said with cautiously.

Jade's face fell. "I don't think I can. I'm not... pretty like you are."

"No, but you're pretty like you are," Tennyo reassured her. "If Tansy's asking Hank then it's not just for the girls with lots of talent."

"How delicately put," murmured Nikki.

"You're very welcome, Jade," Tansy assured the girl.

"We're getting a bit off topic." Ayla shoved her hands into the hip pockets of her jeans. "You had something you wanted to say to me, Tansy?"

_Oh great. Now I'm back on the hook._

_Yes, you are,_ Fenryk agreed. _In fact you were never off the hook._

_A girl can dream, can't she?_ Tansy nodded. "You're right. Of course I keep getting interrupted..." She looked around, but no one seemed to be there.

"Something wrong?"

"Just wondering if the next interruption missed their cue."

"You think they have a schedule?" asked Ayla drily.

Tansy shook her head. "No, just it just seems to be how my luck is running toda-aah!" She managed to see a blur a second before something snatched her leg out from under her as she was in mid-step, dragging her with hip-straining force for a split second. By throwing her hands around her head, it the blonde girl barely kept her skull from cracking against the paving as she tumbled to the ground, the sharp pain from her leg let her know that she hadn't gotten out of whatever had just happend unscathed. "Oh god!" she whined as her elbows also protested the scraping she'd taken as she landed.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Hank asked - he'd caught Jade, who had also gone flying, apparenly having been brushed by whatever had hit Tansy.

"Sure, I'm doing this because it's so much fun!" Tansy bit out, twisting to try to keep her leg from pressing against anything.

Ayla looked around. "It felt like someone brushed against me just as you fell..."

"Yeah, I saw someone," Toni agreed. "Going too fast for me to get a good look at them." She paused. "Hmm. I wonder if I could sort of speed up my perceptions with my _ki_. That would have helped."

"Worry about that later," Ayla ordered, looking around. "Did anyone else see them?"

Hank and Nikki shook their heads. "I did," Jinn confirmed. "He went that way!" she pointed towards the corner of Schuster Hall.

Tennyo levitated upwards, staring in that direction. "I don't see anyone!" she called back.

Tansy groaned and looked around as best she could. 'Go break a leg or something,' she'd told him. Yep, there he was, jogging up the path from a completely different direction. "What an unfortunate accident," Aries said innocently. He pulled out his cellphone. "Would you like me to call one of the paramedics or has someone taken care of that already?"

.o0o.

**Doyle Medical Complex  
6 September 2006**

Tansy was checking her email when the door opened and Ayla walked in as if he owned the building.

"I thought visiting hours were over."

"I asked nicely." Ayla walked over to the chair by Tansy's bed. "How's the leg?"

"A clean break, apparently. Fortunately I'm an Exemplar so there should't be any complications. I should be out of here tomorrow for my first class but I'll need a crutch for weeks..."

"That's not too bad."

"Well if I wasn't an Exemplar they might be willing to get someone here to to patch it up straight away just in case of complications, so in an odd way I'm going to recover more slowly than I would if I didn't have a BIT." Tansy closed down the laptop. "Alright, before we get interrupted _again_, I owe you several apologies."

"I'm listening."

"I'll spare you the excuses and the whining about your sisters. My problems with them were none of your doing and it was stupid and cowardly of me to take them out on you. I'm sorry. I... I'll try not to do it again." _There. I said it. Are you happy now?_

_Are _you_ happier?_

Ayla nodded. "You know, Jinn's an empath. She tells me that you weren't entirely happy all the times you tried to apologise before."

_Dammit!_ "That's true."

"And Beltane told me quite a bit about what you've been like these last two years and I have to say it sounds very much the way I'd expect given how you behaved at Chilton."

_This was a complete waste of time. And now I have a broken leg._ "I imagine that she can tell you a great many stories like that. Most would be true."

The boy although Tansy couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem at all male (even the body language was subtly feminine) nodded. "So with that being true, Tansy, why exactly should I trust you?"

Tansy thought desperately. Surely there had to be something she could cite, something she'd done that would convince Ayla to make a truce. Some argument that would convince Ayla to side with her rather than simply standing back and watching the Alphas tear her apart like this. _Help me, Fenryk._

_Be honest, girl. If you have nothing... admit it._

_You can't be serious!_

_By all means, if you have another plan..._

Tansy slumped back into her pillows. "You shouldn't," she admitted. "I really screwed up." She was horrified to feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes. There was an uncomfortable moment as Ayla looked away and Tansy wiped her eyes.

"Look, I don't like you," Ayla pointed out. "I've never liked you. But I guess with everything that's happened..." She rose to her feet, brushing her thighs off to avoid meeting Tansy's eyes. "Well. Alright. We're square. For now. But I'll be watching you."

Bemused, Tansy watched her leave. _Did he just say that? He... believed me?_

Fenryk sighed. _You've got a long way to go._

_What does that mean!_

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
7 September 2006**

Kodiak and Sahar were waiting for Tansy when she walked out of Doyle, eyeing each other suspiciously. Still trying to get a good rhythm with her crutch, Tansy looked them over sceptically. "Did you two start dating or something?"

Sahar made a face. "Don't be disgusting." She placed the heavy bag she was carrying in front of Tansy. "It was right where you said it was."

"Thank you." Tansy pulled out her phone and hit a speed dial. "Henry. Yes. Thank you. If you could transfer $1,000 to Miss Vesmarran's account. Yes, as before. Thank you." She closed the cellphone. "The money will clear some time on Saturday."

The other girl nodded and then yawned. "I'm going back to bed. Have fun with, whatever you're doing."

Kodiak chuckled as the girl wandered back into the darkness of the pre-dawn Campus. "You had to pay her a thousand bucks just to bring your bag to you?"

"And a few other things, none of which are any of your business. What do you want, Wyatt?"

The senior ran one hand through his shaggy hair. "I'm not out to get you, Tansy. The Don's pretty much pissing himself laughing about Aries breaking your leg so you've probably got a day or two before he thinks something more needs to be done to remind you that you're on his shit list." He reached down and took her bag.

"Hey!"

"Relax. I'll walk you to wherever you're going."

Tansy stared at him. Something about his powers protected him from Psionics, at least to an extent, but as far as she could tell from his face, he was sincere. Besides, if Kodiak wasn't the subtle type: if he was out to get her then he wouldn't bother lying about it. "Fine. Laird Hall."

"Flight, I hear? You developing TK?"

She shook her head, aware that he gave an appreciative look to the way her long hair brushed against the curves of her snug sweater. "No, I've got a jet pack. The same kind security use sometimes."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Don't be a dumbass, Wyatt. We both know I'm in a war and that I'm badly outmatched in raw power. If technology can make up the difference I'd be a fool to ignore it."

"Flight, Defensive Driving, Heavy Weapons... and magic?"

"Hekate," Tansy said with a grimace.

"It's not going to put you on a par with her, you know. I hate to say it," Kodiak said with a grimace. "But between her, Spellbinder and Conjure the Don has access to more magical expertise than just about any other group on Campus. One term of classes isn't going to do very much."

The girl didn't reply for a long moment as she hobbled along the path, the muscular Avatar having to shorten his stride to keep from loping well ahead of her. "It's better than nothing, which is what I have now."

"There is that." He weighed his next words carefully. "So why'd you do it?"

Tansy weighed the odds of her survival if she told him everything. Kodiak was an Avatar, and a strong one, he might know a way to keep Fenryk from harming her. Not all that good, she concluded. "Ever looked in a mirror and not liked what you were seeing?"

"Once or twice," he admitted. "It's none of _your_ business what for," he threw her earlier barb back at her.

"Whatever it was, are you going to do it again?"

"It isn't always as easy as that."

She paused and waved her crutch at him. "You're just a font of wisdom, Wyatt."

Tansy had seen Kodiak call up the bear before but never so close. "Don't sass me, girl," he growled, swelling up. Fur covered his bare arms and she could see fangs in his mouth. "If you know one damn thing that will get rid of The Don..."

"If I knew that then I'd have told Carson and he'd be in MCO custody right now, probably with a Lady Astarte-sized boot print decorating his groin," she shot back with false bravado. _Fenryk?_

_I'm here, child._ For once Fenryk's voice was a comfort and she could feel not only the lightning inside her but also the cool assurance of a seasoned warrior.

There was a spark of respect in Kodiak's eyes as he looked at her. "Maybe you would. Which is damn strange because last year, I'd have laid odds that you'd have used the information to blackmail the Don and Hekate into giving you power over the Alphas."

Tansy couldn't help but smile at the idea. _What I could do with that sort of a hold on them,_ she thought dreamily.

_Screw people over for your petty amusement?_ Fenryk suggested. _Of course, that's pretty much what the two of them do already, so what difference would it make?_

She stumbled to a mental halt? _What? What do you mean?_

_Think about it,_ he commanded.

"Maybe you're right," Tansy admitted to Kodiak, looking away to hide her confusion.

He grunted noncommittally and they walked in awkward silence until they were almost to Laird Hall.

"You took Avatar I," Tansy asked him.

"Yeah, Doc' Bellows was pretty firm that it was a requirement. Why?"

Tansy shrugged. "There's a freshman I know who was told it could wait. Just wondering if that was good advice."

"Probably not. I guess it's like any power. The more you know, the less likely you are to take a bite to the ass."

"Huh. Wish I knew that yesterday." Tansy squinted, the sky now lightening and revealing more of the campus although the sun itself remained below the campus. I see some people coming," she warned, looking south towards Poe Cottage. "Unless you want to be seen with me..."

The senior handed the bag to her, reaching out to steady her as she staggered trying to balance the weight. Then he backed away and left her to meet up with the two girls from Poe, chuckling at the startled expression on the white winged one's face as her companion flew forwards to solicitously help Tansy with her bag.

"What do you make of her?" he asked out loud, but there was no reply from Bear. "Yeah, same here."

.o0o.

**Range Four  
7 September 2006**

Erik Mahren frowned as he saw Tansy Walcutt limp through the door. He'd been surprised to see the former-Alpha's name down for this course. The rest of the class was a mix of Devisors testing personal weapons, Energizers with some sort of ranged blast and military types stretching the latter definition to include not only the JROTC kids but also Counterpoint, who wouldn't be allowed in any military worth discussing by the standards of Drill Instructor Erik Mahren, USMC, but nonetheless considered himself to be a soldier.

What he hadn't heard was that she was coming in injured. "What happened to you, Solange," he demanded.

For a moment he thought he had his first case of someone trying to yank his chain to see what he'd do - she'd been a real trial in basic pistol qualifications two years ago but the girl lowered her eyes and for a wonder, neither whined to nor snapped at him. "My leg mysteriously slipped out from under me on the Quad. Sir."

The pause before the last word raised Mahren's temper a notch, but she added it quickly, as a correction not insolence. Still, it was mistake. "Give me fifty, Solange." She blinked. "Sir?" There was a harder edge to the word this time.

"Seventy-five," he amended. "Don't call me sir. I work for a living."

"_Press-ups_?" her voice was incredulous, but she moved out of the flow of other students and dropped to one knee before letting go of her crutch.

"I'm sure an Exemplar won't find doing so with one leg too much of a challenge," he said. "Mega-Death. Spot her."

The boy blinked and stepped aside to crouch beside the girl.

"So, what am I supposed to call him?" Solange asked between two push-ups, gritting her feet as her sore leg brushed the ground again. "Other than a sadist?"

Mega-Death grinned, and then remembered who he was watching on the floor. Just another Alpha who'd been more than willing to prod him into a Diedrick's fit the previous year. After a moment he decided that giving her bad advice might cost him his hard-earned re-instatement of access to the ranges. He'd violated three range rules the year before, earning a literal boot to his ass from Mahren, forcing him out of the door and into the snow. Getting back in after being banned was almost unheard of and there was no way in hell that any of the Range crew would give him a third chance.

"To his face, Teach' is fine and so is Mr. Mahren."

"And behind his back?"

"Our dread master of ordnance," the Devisor intoned solemnly. "Although the Bastard King of the Range got a lot of votes too." He eyed her slow progress. "Are you going to be much longer?"

"I'd ask you to give me a break, but I've already got one," she grunted. "I haven't done a press-up in years."

"Ah, in your own time then," he said agreeably, focusing his attention on her rear end as it rose and fell. Her sweater had slipped a little from the waistband of her jeans, revealing an inch or so of skin.

Mahren shook his head as he watched them. "Take your meds while you're at it!" he yelled at the boy. "The rest of you gather round here."

He produced a cased round of ammunition from his jacket pocket. "This is a .50 calibre BMG round, used by any number of militaries around the world for going on ninety years. It's primary uses are in heavy machine guns and sniper rifles. Typical muzzle velocity when fired are almost three thousand feet a second, depending on the exact type and it can be fired accurately over ranges of up to two thousand yards. Spinning it slowly between his fingers he moved the round in a direct line towards the face of Malachai Diabolik. "Techno-Devil," he said when the boy's eyes were beginning to cross, focusing on the tip of the bullet, "What happens to a mutant when one of these hits them in the face?"

"Um, they die?"

"Probably, yes." Mahren put the round away. "There are exceptions, such as Mule," he pointed at that individual, "Who will be assisting me today. However the rest of you are _not_ exceptions." He turned to Counter-Point, who seemed about to cite his own invulnerability. "Counter-Point, what do you think would happen if you were hit in the leg?"

He shrugged. "Might lose it. Teach'." There was definite insolence in his voice.

"Correct. And you _might_, being an mid-level Exemplar, survive the shock. But my money is on the BMG. Those of you who are not which is everyone would not be that lucky. For that reason you will all, without exception treat the weapons you use in this class with the utmost respect. There will be no horseplay, which includes but is _not_limited to pointing any weapon including for those of you here using your mutant abilities, said powers at another living soul. And if for any reason you should cross me MEGA-DEATH!"

The boy jerked upright. "Sir?" Then he cursed as he realised his slip.

"What will I do to anyone violating range safety regularions, Mega-Death?"

"Boot them."

"Right out the door. Which will be followed by your being dragged to the infirmary, for the removal of my boot from your ass if nothing else, while Mrs. Carson decides if you should be prosecuted for attempted homicide."

He swept the group with his eyes, calculating the odds of anyone provoking him. Not yet, although he was sure that someone would. "Am I understood?"

There were muttered agreements from everyone with him.

"Solange?"

"Crystal huff clear," she panted.

"Good." He paused. "Gimme fifty, MD. You know better than that."

With a grimace Mega-Death dropped into a front-rest position and started pumping. To Tansy's annoyance, despite starting when she was two-thirds done with her own allotted penance, the lab0-geek was done before her. _Then again, he doesn't have a broken leg,_ she reassured herself.

Once they were done," Mahren produced a remote. "We'll start with a little video montage of past accidents on the range. Barf bags are on the side table. Anyone who throws up on the floor gets to mop it up."

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
7 September 2006**

Sahar was waiting for Tansy outside Range Four and, as arranged, she was not alone.

"You're doing favours for Solange?" Banned Aids asked incredulously. "Wow. Just when you think you can't get any lower."

"She pays promptly," replied Sahar with apparent indifference.

"I'm grateful for your assistance," Tansy offered sincerely, but it didn't seem to make a difference to the senior.

"Okay, fine, let's get this over with." He followed her into the Range's girl's restroom without batting an eyelid: no one was likely to spot them there during the lunch hour and Sahar was guarding the door. "Sit down somewhere and drop your pants so I can take a look."

"You're _such_ a gentleman."

"Trust me, you don't have anything I'm interested in," he assured her. With a grimace, Tansy propped herself against the edge of a stall while she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down to her knees before waddling into the stall so she could sit down and take off her shoes before working the jeans over her cast.

"That'll do." Banned Aids dropped to one knee and took hold of her leg at the knee and ankle. He closed his eyes in concentration. "Right, this shouldn't be a problem. Sahar said it's worth a thousand dollars to you?"

"One thousand dollars for you healing me and you keeping quiet about it," she corrected him.

"What's the big secret? It's not like everyone doesn't know there are Healers around."

Tansy sighed. "I doubt it's an accident I got a broken leg after I let The Don know what I really think about him. If the Alphas see me _appear_ to be suffering for it, then it might be a little while before they decide I need another reminder that I'm not in The Don's good books."

"Ah. So it's not a pity ploy to win over the Goodkind and her buddies?"

"God, no!" Tansy paused. "Pity? They _pity_ me!?"

"The whole, 'I'm lying in a hospital bed while apologising' sounded a bit contrived to me," Banned Aids told her. "This is going to sting a bit, by the way."

Tansy chewed on her lip as Banned Aid went to work, his powers vastly accelerating the natural rate of healing in her leg. _Pity? I'm Tansy _fucking_ Walcutt. No one pities me!_

_Of course not. You don't need sympathy._

_Right,_ she agreed.

_And that's why I'm not offering you any. Just a bolt of lightning up your ass every now and then. I'm sure Mr. Mahren would approve._

To distract herself from the temptation of admitting that some sympathy from Fenryk was exactly what she'd been fishing for, Tansy took out her phone. "Do you want the money in your school bank account?"

"That'll do, yeah."

Tansy dialled through to her bank and gave the necessary instructions. "You'll have the money by Saturday," she promised.

"Good." Banned Aid released her leg and stood. "That's done. You'll probably have pins and needles for a few minutes." He seemed totally unmoved by her legs, which Tansy felt was most unfair given that the limbs in question were on par with the rest of her. He glanced at the door. "And just for reference, Poe look after their own. If you get up to any funny business with them even the Goodkind then this is the last time I'll heal you. Ever."

"Noted." Tansy thought that over for a moment. "So why do this."

"A thousand bucks is a nice start to the year. And you did side with them against the Yellow Queen. That gets you a little slack."

His words continued to bother Tansy as she got dressed again. By the time she got to the door, he was gone and Sahar was also leaving. For a moment, Tansy considered chasing after the other girl but besides being demeaning it would probably give away that her leg had recovered.

.o0o.

**Laird Hall  
7 September 2006**

"Tansy!" The aforementioned junior was ambushed as she went into the lecture theatre. Lunch had been blah she'd not risked the Crystal Hall, instead visiting the small burger bar that served as an auxiliary source of food for the student body. Between the uninspired food and a Physics class that would have been boring even if she hadn't covered the same material over the summer, it was fair to say that Tansy wasn't being particularly attentive so it was fortunate that the ambush was benign.

"Oh my god!" Anna cried out, seeing the crutch. "What happened to you?"

"Someone knocked me over. An accident, hopefully"

There was a scoffing sound and Toni bounced up. "'An accident,' she says. Do you have any idea who it was yet?"

Tansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, but without evidence there's no point going to Security. I need to do a better job of watching my back."

"And a very nice back it is too!"

"Thank you." How much soda had the girl drunk for lunch? Or scary thought was she always this energetic? She glanced at Anna. "Have you met Toni?"

The other Dickinson girl shook her head. "I don't think so. Um, do you mean someone broke your leg on purpose?"

"Toni, this is Anna. She helped me out a couple of days ago..."

"It wasn't anything special."

"Maybe for you, it wasn't." The girl was almost criminally modest, Tansy had noticed. A little positive reinforcement and she was practically eating out of Tansy's hand. Then again, a bag of nuts might have had the same effect. "And Anna, this is Toni. She and I did time together at Security."

"Don't tell my brother that," Toni said quickly. "Vince's into that whole 'gangsta-rap' thing and if he hears I got arrested he might try to one up me or something."

"My lips are sealed."

"So how come you're in a freshman class, Tans'? Aren't you a Junior?"

"Anna made it sounds so interesting I thought I should give it a try," Tansy explained as they took three seats together. "And it's not uncommon to mix year groups for specialised classes like this one."

Anna looked on the brink of tears. "But what about whoever broke your leg?"

"There's not really anything I can do, right now," Tansy admitted. "I mean it _could_ have been an accident and it _might_ not have been the guy I think it was. Security has to work on the basis that everyone is innocent until they're proven guilty and there's no proof at all."

"Yeah... and how's the leg?" Toni asked with a sly wink. The difference in the _ki_ flows between yesterday and today were fairly obvious but Tennyo had told her at lunch that Tansy had been noticeably limping that morning.

Tansy gave her a blank look. "It's... broken," she lied. "I just took a painkiller," she added. _Crap! Is it obvious that it's been healed?_

"Okay," Toni said with a broad grin and a conspiratorial tap of her nose. "Say no more. Hey, do you think that this class would teach me how to find the missing bust?"

"I don't think any of the three of us is missing a bust." Tansy glanced illustratively at the respectable contents of the younger girls' school blazers.

"No, I mean Edgar. You know, the bust of Edgar Allan Poe in our lobby?"

"It's missing?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Horton's real mad. It'd be like _beaucoup_ points with her if I could find out who took it."


	3. Classroom Games

Chapter 3: Classroom Games

_And I know she's pulling tricks on me  
But she glows, there's something about her  
And I'm lost in her mystery_

- Hell on High Heels, Pretty Maids

**Kirby Complex  
7 September 2006**

Having started her day before dawn, Tansy was glad she'd managed to take a nap after dinner or she'd probably have been asleep on her feet as she approached the Department of Mystic Arts. It was an article of faith among the faculty of the Psychic Arts programme that the teachers they shared the building with had much nicer rooms for themselves burrowed beneath the basement but Tansy doubted she'd be finding out for sure today: Basic Mystic Concepts was in a ground floor classroom.

"Don't tell me you're the teacher!?" protested one of the three little girls already in the room.

"She is not," an irritated voice came from behind Tansy. "Take a seat, Solange."

Tansy, who hadn't realised she was being followed, gulped and obediently took a seat. She didn't know the teacher's name but that didn't mean she didn't recognise the woman. 'Mrs. Snape' might not be the most powerful or the influential teacher of the Mystic Arts at Whateley Academy but it was well known that she was the one with the shortest temper. Given her tall, slim build and fondness for long black dresses she also reminded Tansy irresistibly of Morticia Addams.

"My name," she announced, "Is Miss Grimes and I will be introducing you to the very basics of magic. This is supposed to be a theoretical class but if you work hard, you_may_ be allowed to try some practical effects."

The girl who had spoken earlier raised her hand.

"Yes, Irene?"

"Why is she here?" the girl asked, pointing at Tansy. "I thought that this was a class for Junior High students?"

"Tansy is just starting her magical studies, just like you. Normally she would be joining the Freshman students, but there was a scheduling conflict."

_She's good,_ Tansy admitted. _If didn't know better, I'd believe her._ Then she saw Grimes eyes focus on her and couldn't help but stiffen slightly. _Could she know about you?_

_It's entirely possible, she must be fairly adept,_ agreed Fenryk. _Still, just because she suspects I'm here doesn't mean she knows what that means._

"We will begin by discussing some key terms." Grimes snapped her finger and a marker levitated to write the words 'Mage' and 'Wizard' on the whiteboard behind her. "Do any of you know the difference?"

"Sure, Harry Potter is a wizard and Jordan Winters is a mage!" chirped up the blonde munchkin sitting between the other two small girls.

Tansy slumped face first over the textbook she'd just pulled out of her bag, for the first time in her life ashamed of hair colour. _Maybe if I dyed..._

"And why would you say that Harry Potter is a wizard and not a mage?" asked the teacher drily.

"Ah..."

"That's what I thought. Guessing about magic, Estelle, is a very reliable way of getting things completely and tragically wrong. I suggest that you refrain in the future. Tansy?"

"Huh?" Tansy asked.

"The answer... assuming that you, unlike these three have looked at your textbooks."

She hadn't but fortunately she didn't need them for this information. "A mage is anyone who uses magic, a wizard is a mutant who can naturally draw on essence to use in magic."

"Half-right." Grimes cut her down to size before she could even direct one superior look at Estelle. "Both terms can be applied to any magic user. The terminology is something that _we_ magic users - whether mages, wizards, witches or whatever - create to help ourselves. With that said, there is a degree of standard classification which for the purposes of an MID is referred to as the 'Wizard-trait'. Any mutant who practises magic will have the abbreviation WIZ applied to their card - so you can expect an update to your card shortly Tansy."

"At the speed of bureaucracy, no doubt."

"That is correct. Now, some mutants do have a natural, instinctive ability to access sources of Essence, but in theory anyone can learn that ability. All four of you have been assessed as WIZ-0, which is to say that you have no more ability to draw upon the various sources of Essence than a baseline human. Your Principles of Magic classes will teach you how to make use of Essence but one of the foundations of this class will be to teach you all how to accumulate and handle the Essence. Needless to say, the consequences of getting this wrong can be _quite_ disasterous."

Tansy took notes and wished fervently that she had a higher level of Exemplar mental traits. An eidetic memory would save her so much time and effort repairing the damage that typing all the time did to her fingernails.

"Why are you really in our class?" Irene asked as they were packing their bags. It was after midnight, evening classes for Mystic Arts deliberately scheduled for that so that rituals drawing essence from that mystically significant moment could be enacted. Grimes had told them she would demonstrate next week, maybe even let them try. "And don't try telling us that tall tale Grimsey spun."

"Grimsey?" Tansy asked, slightly incredulously and more than slightly sleepy. Not that she wasn't used too late nights, but not followed by early mornings. _Why did I let you talk me into this schedule?_

A slight jolt of electricity banished all thought of sleep.

_Oh yeah, that._ She shook her head and decided to turn the question back on the little snot. "Well why do you think we got put in the same class?"

"You're really twelve, like us?" asked Estelle.

"We're thirteen," hissed Irene and Bethany (the third little girl) in unison.

"Nope." She closed up her laptop and put it in her bag.

"You got held back?"

Tansy eyed Bethany with narrowed eyes. "Can you think of any way that that wouldn't get me mad at you?"

She shrank back. "Um... no?"

"So, did you say that?"

"No?" she squeaked.

"Smart girl."

Estelle listened to her dog - that she'd somehow managed to bring to Whateley despite all the rules against pets, on the grounds that he was her familiar - and then announced: "Buttons says it's because you're a big meanie."

Tansy could _feel_ Fenryk laughing at her. "Well I guess that just goes to prove what I thought from the moment I got here."

"What's that?" asked Irene.

Tansy shouldered her bag and picked up her crutch. "The dog's smarter than all three of you."

Sitting quietly at her desk, obscured from her students by a glamour, Elyzia Grimes barely managed to keep from laughing out loud.

.o0o.

Dickinson Cottage  
9 September 2006[/b]

While there would be Flight Lab sessions every other Saturday, the first one wasn't for a week so Tansy was - after two days of lessons - more than happy to skip breakfast and remain curled up under her covers. She'd propped up her laptop beside her bed and was typing away, interspersed with various barely audible muttering.

"Unless you're researching Anglo-Saxon profanities, I doubt that that's homework," Sahar observed from the top bunk, probing for a reaction. From what she'd seen last year, Tansy was pretty much the last girl she'd want to be rooming yet: there was nothing she could learn from her that wasn't obvious to everyone who saw her. Tansy Walcutt possessed money, beauty and power unimaginable to almost anyone else that Sahar had ever met... and coupled it with a lack of morals that a Lebanon pimp would envy and goals lower than the gutters Sahar had crawled out of to get into Whateley.

In her heart of hearts, Sahar suspected that Tansy was probably the roommate she deserved.

And yet, this year...

This year she was different. Actually treating a few people with at least a semblance of courtesy and consideration? Kicking herself free of the Alphas and into a social freefall out of - if the rumoured contents of her letter of resignation were to be believed - moral repugnance.

Sahar had given serious thought to the prospect that she might be rooming with an imposter.

Or was Tansy actually trying to turn over a new leaf? To reform? On the face of it, the idea was ridiculous, but if it was true and if Tansy were to succeed...

Did that mean there was hope for Sahar as well?

"I'm trying to pick a new codename," Tansy admitted. "But everything I try is in use, either by real supers or by one of the comic companies."

"Have you tried Jezebel?"

"Isn't that biblical? I'm already using the name of a saint." She typed it anyway. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I am still trying to get used to American humour."

"Of course you are," Tansy replied sceptically.

"So why do you wish to change your codename? You know that the MCO dislikes making changes to their records and your file's almost two years old with them." All Whateley students had to have Mutant ID cards issued by the Mutant Commission Office, no later than the first holiday after they enrolled. For Tansy, like most of the Juniors, that had been the Thanksgiving weekend of 2004. In theory the MCO was simply an international advisory body regarding mutants, but in practise many countries (including some US states) had granted them police powers. They were also active in maintaining public awareness of the 'threat of (rogue) mutants' in order to maintain their funding. Most mutants despised them and the antipathy was returned in spades.

"There are strings that can be pulled," Tansy said vaguely. "But there's no point doing anything until I pick a new codename."

Sahar nodded. "Perhaps you could follow Jobe's example?"

"Jobe?"

"A freshman. He -"

"Follow a freshman's example? Are you mad?"

And sometimes Tansy reverted to type. Sahar sighed and rolled back over, going back to her book. "And don't you have detention today?"

"Oh... nuts!" Tansy exclaimed, checking the time and then throwing back her bedcovers.

.o0o.

**Whitman Cottage  
10 September 2006**

"Ladies, ah would lahk to raise new business," Elaine 'Doc' McNally announced to the other girls gathered around their table in one corner of Whitman Cottage's library. The redheaded sophomore laid an envelope before them and pushed it forwards. "Tansy Walcutt."

"Walcutt?" Becky Corbin looked up. "What about her? She's practically turned into a hermit since the Alphas booted her."

"Not quite," Doc's roommate Maggie interjected. "She's dropped by Venus Inc. a few times. Said something to Poise about rushing a few of the Poe freshmen."

"And a little bird - Angel - tells me that she was havin' a very quiet chat with Kodiak Thursday morning, right at the crack of dawn," Doc added to the pile. "But before y'all start yammerin' on -" She gestured to the envelope. "- the Alphas didn't boot Walcutt. She quit."

"No way!" Maggie exclaimed. "Walcutt ditched the Alphas? What sort of crazy talk is that?"

Dee Castle pulled a pair of disposable plastic gloves out of her purse and donned them before opening the envelope. Her eyebrows raised. "Well, it's as advertised. Although if she really gave this to the Alphas, I'm surprised she's only got a broken leg."

"Ah don't 'spect Donny is too happy with her, no," agreed Doc, leaning forwards. "And little as ah like to admit it, she's not quite dumb enough to miss seein' that. So why'd she write this?"

"Blackmail?" suggested Maggie. "They'd have to have something pretty damn bad on her to make her write something like this, but it'd be one hell of a revenge to force her to."

Simone Bender shook her head. "Say that it is, how would we ever find out _who_ was out to get her. The suspect list would be practically everyone on campus."

"And what secret would she have anyway? That's she's fewer morals than a rattlesnake? I think word got out already."

Maggie and Dee chuckled at Doc's summation of Tansy's character but Becky frowned. "Maybe she's up to something. You said she was closing up on some Poe froshes? Which ones?"

Maggie shrugged. "Most likely the ones that Pattie Horton and her little band got thrashed by, she was there after all. So that's the Ryoko lookalike, that redhead that Mystic Arts is all cuckoo about, the Goodkind..."

"Whoa, wait a minute, a Goodkind? And Walcutt might be hooking up with 'em?" Simone exclaimed. "I'm not sure who to feel sorrier for."

"Everyone else," said Becky grimly. "Nikki Reilly is the redheaded wunderkind of the Mystic Arts because she's got more ability to tap into Essence than practically anyone they've ever seen. Throw in the girl who tore an entire range apart Thursday evening and you're talking serious power. Then there's the Goodkind and Walcutt money backing them, and if the other girls involved are even half as powerful then she's going to have quite a hit squad at her disposal."

"There's a guy with them isn't there?" asked Doc?

"Yeah, the cute one who decked Tazer." Maggie paused dramatically. "We could rescue him. Doc could hide him under her bed..."

"Ah am a proper southern girl," the redhead corrected. "Ah keep gentleman callers in mah wardrobe, not under mah bed."

"But anyway, we have what might be a major problem. Because I have no idea what Tansy Walcutt would do with all that power at her disposal." Becky grimaced.

"Other than the obvious?"

The other girls looked at Simone. "Th' obvious?" asked 'Doc.

"Kicking Donny and Hektate out of the Alphas and making their lives a living hell."

"Well Ah guess we could foil Walcutt's evil plan afta' she's done that," the southern belle proposed thoughtfully.

"Doc!"

"Aw come on! It's kinda hard to peg those two as being the lesser evil here," she defended herself.

.o0o.

**Range Four  
13 September 2006**

"So what exactly do you have here?"

Tansy had had a delivery from Sin d'Rome the previous afternoon and the result of that was now in Erik Mahren's hands, awaiting his evaluation before she could use it in his class. "An automatic grenade launcher, Corporal," she told him, realising that he already knew that but also that she was being tested. "The ammunition loads are based upon military 40mm grenades, however they are air-launched rocket-propelled and come in a variety of lethal and non-lethal types."

She tapped the underside. "Two drum magazines fit here and here. The forward magazine is the primary loading mechanism and can feed rounds back to the firing mechanism as fast as they can be fired, which comes to one-seventy-five per minute. The rear magazine is computer controlled for selection of specialised rounds, although maximum rate of fire from that is only seventy-five per minute."

"It doesn't feel very sturdy," the ex-Marine observed.

"The materials are ultra-light according to the manual. The fully loaded weight is eight pounds, but it would be around five times that if made from conventional materials."

"And what would firing one of these grenades off inside the range bunker do, Solange?"

"In theory it would not detonate due to the safety features, Corporal. In practise I hope that it would prove lethal to me as that would probably hurt less than whatever you did to me."

Mahren humphed. "There are a number of ways this could end up doing far more damage than one of our M-203 machine guns."

Tansy waited for him to say more, and when he declined to do so, asked: "With respect, corporal, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"'With respect'?" he asked incredulously. "Where did you get that from?"

"Um, a movie." _Oh not again!_

"Well surely, Solange, you know that anything said 'with respect' is never actually respectful." He shook his head. "Drop and give me fifty."

With a groan, the girl dropped to a front rest position. She paused as Mahren lowered the bulky weapon, placing it across the back of her hands. "And get rid of the cast before tomorrow's lesson," he added in a quiet voice. "You're not fooling anyone."

_Well, what do you know?_ Fenryk noted wryly. _You get to use the gun and he's taken a shine to you._

_If he likes me, why is he torturing me?_ she wondered as she did another press up.

_Because it's for your own good, silly girl._

Then Tansy's eyes narrowed dangerously and she snapped her head to one side in response to a sudden surge of fury. What she saw had her heart racing and pupils dilating: Counterpoint was staring right at her through a scope... a scope attached to one of the M-203 machineguns. She could tell the moment he recognised her fear - partly from the spike in his emotion and partly from the way his tongue licked across his lips.

But he wasn't the source of anger: Erik Mahren crashed into the student like a train, blindsiding him completely. The gun went flying and the young mutant hit the floor, surprise etched across his face. Perhaps it was that surprise that accounted for his second mistake: twisting into a kick that crashed into the Range Instructor's ribs. Without breaking stride, Mahren caught hold of the limb and yanked and twisted. There was a sickening pop and Counterpoint screamed.

For a moment Tansy thought that Mahren would kill him and she gathered her focus for a psychic jab to break his flow, but before the worst could happen, the ex-Marine took a deep breath, winced and then headed for the Range's landline telephone.

"Security. ... This is Mahren, Range Four. Send someone to drag Counterpoint over to Doyle. I imagine he'll Regen given time. And put him on the banned list."

MegaDeath laid down his own weapon, a particle cannon of his own making (Fenryk _yearned_ almost poetically to compare its effects to what Tansy might produce if she cut loose with his lightning) and picked up the M-203, clearing the bolt. "Not loaded," he reported.

"Doesn't make a bit of difference and you know it," Mahren rasped.

"Not to me either, sir, but to her." Mega-Death nodded in Tansy's direction.

_Well at least you didn't wet yourself this time,_ Fenryk observed as Tansy fought off the shakes at her having had a gun pointed at her.

"I'm fine," she insisted, hating the slight quaver in her voice.

Mahren groaned. "I'm too old for this shit," he muttered. "Mule, check everyone's weapons back in and do not fuck this up. MegaDeath, you check in Counterpoint's and then... after you give me fifty... make sure Solange gets back to Dickinson."

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
13 September 2006**

"You don't need to do this," Tansy told MegaDeath as they left the Range. "I've managed to get back to Dickinson on my own just fine so far."

"Not last Wednesday," the inventor pointed out. "You think Counterpoint would have tried that when you were part of the Alphas? You don't have that safety net anymore."

"Like you care."

"I really shouldn't. You think I didn't notice how often you or one of your 'friends' was around when I start 'dricking out?" He shoved his hands into the black labcoat he was wearing in lieu of an overcoat. "But Mr. Mahren told me to make sure you made it, and I'm not going to let him down."

"What if -" Tansy twitched and broke of as Fenryk shocked her. "Sorry," she said grudgingly.

Harvey gave her a skeptical look. "Right, like I'd believe you mean that."

"I am!" she protested. _Who does this damn labgeek think he is, questioning me?_

_Apparently someone sick and tired of you sniggering at him behind his back._

_Hey, I laughed at him to his face too._

_Then it's only fair that he should laugh in your face, isn't it?_

_Shut up. This worked on Ayla._ "I guess I deserve that."

"You know, it's a lot easier to sympathise with you when you're not talking."

Tansy opened her mouth to to respond but Fenryk zapped her again. _If he likes you better when you don't talk, then shut up._

_What? You want me to be a nicer person to him too? Can't I just be a better person to people who aren't nerds?_

_Would you like me to exclude the GSD students? And anyone in Hawthorne?_

_Yes please!_

_No,_ he growled and zapped her for good measure.

MegaDeath eyed her cautiously.

"What?"

He looked away. "The way you just twitched. Down in the workshops we'd call that a warning sign."

"Warning of what."

His silence was answer enough.

"I'm not one of you 'drick-cases!"

"It's not just Devisors, who get it, you know," he pointed out. "Maybe you should get yourself checked out."

"I'm telling you -"

"Well, look who it is."

Tansy turned and saw Nancy, Hayley and Barbara along with another girl she didn't know. The four of them had spread out into a loose line, just close enough that she couldn't get through without forcing herself into their personal space, but just far enough apart to block the path. For a moment she was glad to see them but then she recognised Nancy's tone. "Nance'," she greeted their leader with a warning note in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, are we interrupting your lunch date, Tansy?"

Tansy heard the words but couldn't make sense of them for a moment. Her? Dating the school's most notorious case of Diedrick's Syndrome?

"You're getting me mixed up with Montana," the boy snorted. "Th- I'm not gullible enough to fall for what are laughably called her feminine wiles."

_Oh crap, he's going to 'drick out._ Tansy saw that the unfamiliar girl's eyes were narrowed in concentration and played a hunch, hitting her with one of her techniques - a subtle psychic jab that caused a 'hiccup' in the mental processes. It didn't last long, but if you were doing something that demanded concentration then... She saw the girl flinch as her psychic efforts collapsed, but it was probably too late.

"You protest too much," Barbara insisted. "You're doing everything but holding hands."

_This is much more fun when I'd doing the taunting,_ Tansy realised.

"The great MegaDeath does not _hold hands_ with an intellectual lightweight!" the boy bellowed, drawing attention from the other students now spilling out of their classes for their lunchs. "You are not, none of you, worthy to even be my lab assistants!"

"Well who'd want to be your lab assistant?" Hayley asked.

"All of you, for you desire wealth and power and know that the great MegaDeath shall have both!"

"Seriously?" Tansy asked. "I already have quite a bit of both. You don't have anything to - auk!" she yelped as MegaDeath spun her around and into his embrace. "I hypothesise," he growled, "That your heart will beat faster and your breath grow faster now that you are in my arms."

"Let me go,you idiot!" _Everyone can see this! This is a disaster!_ She reached for Fenryk's power to use against him but it eluded her. _What are you doing?_

_This hardly merits letting out our secret._

"The experiment is completed!" MegaDeath roared out as she struggled to get away. "The result: complete proof of the passions aroused the merest proximity to the Gre-"

Humiliated and more than a little afraid of what the raving scientist would do next - it wasn't fair! Labgeeks shouldn't be allowed to have muscles, no matter how much PT Mahren put them through - Tansy had jabbed her knee up between the boy's legs.

Unfortunately it had much less effect than she had hoped for, the main force of the blow striking MegaDeath in the thigh rather than the groin. While it cut the boy's diatribe off, it also caused him to fall over on top of her. "Get off of me!" she screamed, pushing at him.

"Then let go of the Great MegaDeath," he yelled. Pushing at her. This, of course, put his hands somewhere that Tansy didn't really want them.

"My god! MD is raping Solange in public! Or is it the other way around?"

"Doesn't anyone have a camera!" called another voice.

Then: "This is Peeper on WARS, right here outside Laird, where Solange and MegaDeath have been caught in the throes of passion..."

Strong hands grabbed MegaDeath and hauled him off of Tansy. She looked up and saw Hank standing over them, holding the Devisor off the ground.

"The Great MegaDeath will reward you greatly for rushing to his aid."

"Do I want to know what you were doing?" Ayla asked, crossing his arms.

_Oh not him._ Tansy looked up. "Now you see, this is why I wanted to hire Tennyo as a bodyguard."

"Oh, this happens a lot?"

_Behave,_ warned Fenryk.

"He's got Diedrick's," she mumbled reluctantly. "It's not his fault."

The crowd ooohed and Peeper pushed forwards, the freshman extending a microphone towards Tansy. "So, everyone wants to know, is your secret love affair with MegaDeath why you got thrown out of the Alphas."

"I wasn't 'thrown out', I quit," Tansy said clearly. If she could salvage anything from this, getting that straight was her first priority.

"You heard it here first, folks. Solange quit the Alphas for the sake of her relationship with MegaDeath."

If Tansy could salvage anything from this, making it clear that she'd not been thrown out of the Alphas was her _second_ priority, right after making clear that she and MegaDeath weren't dating. Unfortunately Peeper had retreated with his microphone and was already pointing it at the ranting MegaDeath. The implement did what nothing so far had done, it shut the lanky boy up.

"So, MegaDeath, important question: your girlfriend, C-cup or D?"

Tansy started to cry.

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
13 September 2006**

Tansy's stomach rumbled as she and Nikki walked out of Kirby Hall. She'd missed lunch due to the whole MegaDeath thing and getting her cast removed. Through the tail end of the afternoon classes Tansy had been uncomfortably aware that if she made too much of a pig of herself dinner, she'd probably fall asleep and not wait up for Basic Mystic Concepts. Given that Bethany was soaking up the course material like tissue paper and water, and that the four girls in the class were all fiercely competitive, that was not an acceptable risk.

And Grimsey would probably be unhappy too.

"So will you drop by Venus Inc. after dinner?" Tansy asked. She could swear that Nikki - who had picked the codename Fey - was blossoming day by day at Whateley. In fact, there was now the unsettling suspicion that before too very long went by Nikki might not be her protégé in the club but a genuine rival.

Still, as long as it wasn't this year, Tansy could probably make it more of a 'grooming her successor thing'. After all, once Poise graduated there was only one logical choice as leader of Venus Inc. _Of course, if I was still an Alpha I could have taken over instead of Poise having it her way this year._

_And do what, exactly?_

_Be in charge, of course._

_By which you mean, do pretty much what Poise does except drive out of the club anyone that disagrees with you?_

_Well I can't let them make trouble in my club, can I?_ However, Tansy had to admit that Fenryk had a point. She should think of some project that she could set Venus Inc. to when she was in charge. Something spectacular to make it clear that she was better than Poise.

"Sure," Nikki agreed. "Do you want to try to get Hank to come along again?"

"I'm sure Poise would make him welcome." The two girls giggled. The first time that Hank had set foot in the clubroom, Poise - who had been struggling to find a suitable young man for some shots - had almost crushed him against her chest. While the young PK-superman hadn't _objected_ to proximity to the shapely Exemplar, he did turn a most amusing crimson whenever she was around.

"And I think Tennyo was talking about maybe having some shots done of her bal-" Fey cut off as MegaDeath rose from the bench where he'd been waiting for them.

"Oh, what do you want?" Tansy sighed. She'd had quite enough of him for the day.

"I can't believe that I have to say this - to you of all people - but I owe you an apology. I was supposed to... I don't... I mean, even when I'm 'dricked out I shouldn't..."

Tansy was deeply, deeply tempted to rip into him for the 'you of all people' crack, but she knew Fenryk wouldn't let her, and it wouldn't do to be less than gracious in front of Nikki. "I understand, naturally if you had been in your right mind you wouldn't have gotten fresh with me if I was the last girl on Earth."

"I wouldn't go quite that far," he mumbled under his breath, obviously not intending the two girls to hear him. "Um, well, that's all I had to say."

"Then I think it's my turn," Tansy said. "I owe you an apology as well. I'm fairly sure that one of the girls with Nancy was pushing you to 'drick out, and she'd only be doing that to get at me indirectly. So if you hadn't been a gentleman today, escorting me back from Range Four, you'd probably not have been hit with that."

He scowled. "Well, no good deed goes unpunished."

"Want to come with us for dinner?" Nikki asked. "Since we're all friends now?"

"Thanks, no. I don't want to be the next Montana?"

"Huh?"

He didn't reply, turning sharply and heading for the nearest stairwell back down into the Workshop tunnels beneath the campus.

"Montana?" Nikki looked at Tansy. "I'm guessing he doesn't mean Hannah Montana?"

"Montana - his real name's Sebastian - is a Junior from Twain Cottage. He looks sort of like Bigfoot... or maybe Chewbacca." Tansy swallowed. This admission was going to gall. "I'm sure Ayla and Beltane have filled you in on all the horror stories about me."

Nikki nodded. "So you... did what, to him?"

"Strung him along and then dumped him, playing it for maximum humiliation." She let her shoulders slump. "I've done some really dumb things, Nikki, but that was vicious."

The younger girl put her hand comfortingly on Tansy's shoulder. "Have you apologised?"

"He'd rip my face off before I could say a word!" protested Tansy.

"Look, Tansy," Nikki told her firmly, "You're right. Ayla and Belle both told me what you've been like in the past. And they've also told me that you've _not_ been doing that sort of thing, this year. But most people think it's just that you're being more subtle. But if someone like MegaDeath sees that you're trying to make things right, then they'd have to accept that you're really trying, and give you another chance."

_Oh my god, she's a Disney princess._

_She's not wrong. Wherever this Disney is, they seem to raise their royalty well._

_Disney's not a place, it's... it's complicated._ "I know," she admitted out loud, "But the thing is, when it comes to Montana, I wasn't exaggerating about the 'rip my face off'. He _really_ would do that."

.o0o.

**The Workshop  
14 September 2006**

"Hi, Harvey."

MegaDeath straightened at the sound of his name. "Doc? What brings you down to this neck of the woods?"

The Lit Chix' gadgeteer sashayed into the workshop, apparently unaware of just how snug her jeans and T-shirt actually were. Normally, the workshop's denizens would just have taken it for granted that she was genuinely ignorant (and in many cases thanked god for it) but, perhaps due to yesterday's experience he was now feeling suspicious of women.

_Great, I spend half an hour with Solange and I'm turning into Montana._

"Ah heard about yesterday and..." She looked embarrassed. "You're not really datin' Solange, are you?"

"For the..." He paused in calculation, "forty-seventh time today, no, I am not dating Solange. Counterpoint decided getting banned from the Ranges was a fair price to pay for eyeballing her with the scope on a M-203 - unloaded, fortunately - and since she looked a bit shaky I was dumb enough to volunteer to make sure she made it back to Dickinson."

"You poor sap."

MegaDeath shrugged. "Honestly? She's actually been more or less tolerable in class. Anyway, there was a run in with some of the Alpha's junior bitch squad, I 'dricked out and we had a collision. Everything else was in Peeper's imagination."

"No surprise there."

"Exactly."

"And so there's no truth to the tale that you had your hands on her goods."

Red crept up Harvey's face. "Not deliberately," he said with forced calm. "And yes, _Elaine_," he emphasized the girl's hated first name, "I do remember what happened to Montana."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Harvey. I just can't get a handle on what she's up to this year."

"I can't help you there. Machines, I can manage." He tapped his octobot and then shrugged. "People, girls in particular, are another matter."

"Harvey, _Ah_ am a girl."

"And a fine example," he agreed. "You're snoopin' again?"

Doc shrugged. "Just curious. Ah can't see that partic'lar tiger losing her stripes, but ah'm damned if ah can see what she'd get out of callin' the Don out like she did."

"Well she's been behaving herself in class, at least the one I have with her." MegaDeath paused. "Calling his high and mightiness out?"

The redhead's white teeth flashed in a grin. "I happened across a copy of her letter of resignation from the Alphas and it's a doozy." The grin turned into a grimace. "She actually claims she's walking away because she has morale scruples about what t' rest of the Alphas were up to. Which is good, coming from her. Don't let that pretty face fool you."

A sudden recollection of that face crossed his mind's eye. "I'll keep my eyes open."

"Ah'd be obliged." Doc turned to leave and then paused. "Keep an eye out for her new crew too."

"There a redhead with them? Pretty one, with big green eyes?"

"Yep. Nikki Reilly, one of the Poe freshmen."

He hesitated and then: "They invited me to go have dinner with them yesterday."

"Well now, that is interestin'." Doc thought a moment. "No offense, MegaDeath, but sounds like they're tryin' to set you up for something. Maybe as their 'man inside' for the Workshop. It's just a theory, but Solange might be lookin' to set up her own faux-Alpha group by fishing in the younger years. She's got some hard hitters together and lord knows, they aren't hurtin' for cash."

"Well if all she's looking to do is take down the Don and Hekate then more strength to her."

"Y'all are preachin' to the choir," agreed the stacked sophomore. "But there's such a thing as collateral damage and somethin' tells me that neither one of them would roll over easy. If they turn Whateley into a battlefield then a lot of folks could get hurt."

MegaDeath nodded. "Like I said, I'll keep my eyes open."

He waited until Doc was gone, then quietly packed away his octobot project. That could wait for a while. He'd seen Doc and her friends go off on some pretty wild tangents sometimes, but if they were right this time...

The Devisor placed his particle cannon on the worktable and opened up the casing to examine the workings. While the weapon was impressive on the range, it had also cut out repeatedly and needed constant babying, something that had earned the scorn of Mahren. "I can do better than this," he assured himself and started unscrewing the galvanic discharge plates. "I will do better," the inventor repeated, as much in hope as anything else.

.o0o.

**Melville Cottage  
19 September 2006**

"Well, that broken leg certainly slowed Solange down." Hektate set her glass down and gave Aries a golf clap. "She was probably healed up before she even left Doyle."

"How was I supposed to know she'd get a Healer to fix her up?" the boy asked. "It's not as if she's got any friends worth mentioning."

"You see?" Hekate said sweetly to the Don. "Sending boys to do a woman's job? It never works."

"And you can do better?"

The witch shrugged. "Well I'm certainly not likely to forget that Solange has never needed friends as long as she has money."

"Yes, yes, dear." The Don raised his own glass for Cavalier to refill and then gave the 'hit squad' an amused look. "Icer, cool this down for me." Condensation formed on the glass. "Ah, perfect."

There was an awkward silence and then the leader of the Alphas shook his head. "Perhaps you have a point, Hekate. You boys can lay off Solange, see if maybe you can do something about her freshmen friends. The Goodkind's some sort of inter-sexed freak, you should be able to work with that."

"Fine. She's all yours Hekate." Aries walked out of the room, glad to be out of it. Hitting Tansy had been mildly satisfying, but afterwards? There wasn't anything heroic about it. It wasn't even as if she'd done anything to earn it, for once. Fact was, he'd not heard anything to say she'd been up to anything since the summer.

The Don watched Hamper and Damper follow Aries out. "Icer."

The white-haired boy paused. "Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on Aries for me. It's a little too convenient that he believed her leg was really broken."

"Right." Icer nodded and then continued.

"You don't trust Aries?" asked Hekate. "He doesn't have the balls to cross you."

He leant back into his chair. "Perhaps. But then, nor did Solange. It's almost as if she were..."

The girl brushed Cavalier aside and perched herself in the Don's lap. "You're not the only one who suspects that. The Mystic Arts programme didn't just put her into the kiddie class of magic because it keeps Hartford happy. It's to give Grimes a chance to check her out over time. And reports for this are going straight to Carson."

"And you're not worried?"

"Please." She took his glass from it and sipped. "They've been poking around at Skybolt and Cavalier for months and they've found nothing. Whatever they find out about Solange can only cloud the water."

"Alright. So what do you plan to do about her?"

Hekate kissed his cheek. "She thinks she's got potential as a mage but she hasn't established even the most basic of defenses. I think I'll give her an example of what a real mage can do, especially when she has a coven to support her. All we need is the right moment and she's going to be a helpless witness, listening to herself talk herself into more trouble than she can manage."

"An object lesson?" Don asked. He reclaimed his drink. "I like the way that you think, my dear."

"Of course you do," she assured him.

"However, what happens if the right moment doesn't happen?"

"Oh Sebastian, we're talking about Solange. She has far too many enemies for her own good."


	4. Past Sins

Chapter 4: Past Sins

_That night I made a move, man, I fell hard  
When I put my hands in her cookie jar  
She was more than a girl, she was a cabaret star  
I was a deer in the lights of a speeding car  
Nothing's what it seems_

- Queen of New Orleans, Bon Jovi

**Whateley Academy  
22 September 2006**

"Hey! Cleanup girl! Clean this!"

Tansy's head, like those of many a student in the Crystal Hall, turned at that shout. The junior winced as she recognised the voice. The more obvious cause however was the plate loaded with leftovers that Montana flung up at one of the students bussing tables.

Unable to get past the crowd, Tennyo had taken to the air and Tansy wasn't at all surprised to see her weave to one side, avoiding the projectiles with ease. The older girl had seen the same precision several times in the morning Flight classes. Of course, since the food wasn't hitting Tennyo it had to go somewhere and it came down over two tables where students were still eating.

"You stupid idiot! What do you think you're doing!? Get over here and apologize and help us clean up," yelled a towering boy who'd have been a shoo in for the football squad in any other school.

Montana flipped him off and kept tracking Tennyo, reaching for something else to throw. What he had against her, Tansy had no idea, but she was relieved to see the girl dive through the door back into the kitchens, still carrying a tray of crockery. Then the food started flying the other way and Montana caught half a slice of cheesecake to the face.

As the foodfight spread, Tansy gave up on what was left of her dinner, running for cover at one of the tables further away from the carnage. Since it was a green flag day, powers were allowed and several tables were cutting loose to secure their surroundings. The table she was running for wasn't one of them: charging towards someone proactively defending their turf was very likely to end up with her coming under bombardment by anything from pizza crusts upwards.

As the action intensified she abandoned her dignity as well and ran like the clappers for the table, diving onto it and then rolling behind it with a vigour that would have earned her a well done from Mr. Anderson, the teacher of the Survival courses she'd been taking for the last two years. Three dishes, including an entire trifle, splattered down inches behind her.

"T-tansy?" asked the nervous Freshman she'd almost landed on.

"Evening Winnie," Tansy greeted her with a smile that wasn't entirely sincere as she realised that the cliques she was sheltering with were the Underdogs, a group that existed almost entirely for the purpose of peer support of the 'natural victims' among the Whateley students. Since they almost by definition lacked substantial powers, resources and the confidence to get by without that support, it wasn't at all surprising that they were more concerned by taking shelter than in retaliating for the occasional barrage of foodstuffs. "Funny weather we're having."

"O-o-o-oh?" stammered Winnie.

"Raining scraps." Tansy pressed her back against a chair as a spray of peas and - unless she missed her guess - spittle whistled over head.

There were disgusted looks from some of the older Underdogs (who no doubt recalled several past occasions when Tansy had been only too happy to treat them as easy targets) but Anna waved from where she was sheltering a few seats down.

Emboldened by Tansy's past friendly behaviour, Winnie ventured to ask: "D-does this h-happen o-often?"

"Once or twice a year." Tansy shook her head. "Looked like Montana has a dislike of Tennyo though - he threw first."

_Or maybe he likes her too well,_ Fenryk suggested with wry amusement. _I recall a few dumb pups who thought it was a way to make an impression._

"They had a fight a couple of weeks back," offered a boy she didn't know. "He was hassling her when she came by to speak to Harry Wolfe."

"Oh?"

"She put him on the floor and then smoothed things over when Mirror came down on them for rough-housing," he explained excitedly.

That sounded unusually restrained for 'Tennyo, Destroyer of Infrastructure'. Tansy had heard at least three versions of Hartford's attempt to ramrod a transfer to Hawthorne for the usually shy girl after two incidents that - at least according to her telling - were the fault of Whateley staff and would have probably killed anyone less resilient. "I can believe it."

_And why did he mess with Tennyo? I'd imagine that an all male dormitory would welcome a lady caller,_ asked Fenryk with a certain intensity.

Tansy repeated the question and received glares from the older Underdogs. "Seems like a 'pretty', as he calls them, caused him quite a bit of trouble in his freshman year," answered a girl her own age. "He's been taking it out on every 'pretty' he comes into contact with ever since."

"I see," Tansy said, a sickly feeling in her stomach. She just knew that -

_I do believe that that makes this your responsibility then, doesn't it?_

- Fenryk was going to make her deal with this. _Great. But what am I supposed to do about something on this scale?_ she asked. There had to be at least a hundred students involved in the food fight.

_Oh, you can leave this to School security,_ Fenryk assured her. _This is just a symptom, you are going to deal with the root of the problem._

_Er, what?_

_Try to follow my logic: Heather Goodkind bullied you?_

_You know she did,_ Tansy thought, grinding her teeth slightly. The social sneer from Trish, who clearly thought that she was the cause, only increased her irritation.

_And in revenge, since you didn't _dare_ go after _her_, you instead bullied someone associated with her: her little brother Trevor/Ayla._

_Yes._

_Now let's mirror this: you bullied Montana, and he's taking it out on someone associated with you: Tennyo. So since you're the cause of his being a bully, you now have to stop him._

Tansy's mind worked on that. _I suppose I could..._

_Without being even more of a bully,_ Fenryk appended irritably.

_...how am I supposed to do that?_

Fenryk sent a pulse of electricity through her. _You want to be the great leader for Venus , Inc. Surely you can come up with a plan for this._

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
22 September 2006**

Tansy was just approaching Poe when the resident bouncing ball of afro-american energy stormed out, clearly on the warpath. "Chaka," Tansy called, using Toni's codename. She was about to ask if the girl knew if Tennyo was in when the martial artist bounded over and got in her face. The usually flippant girl was fuming.

"Nikki told me you and this Montana yahoo have a history?"

"Er... yes."

"So what's the story? Someone's going to have to straighten him out and Tennyo can't. Hartford is just waiting for a chance to drag her off to Hawthorne and she deserves better than that."

Tansy rubbed her face. "It's not something I'm particularly proud of, looking back."

"Yeah, I heard that." Toni tapped her feet impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Feeling about ten inches tall, Tansy told the tale. She'd needed to prove her chops to Freya, then a rising star in the Alphas and the obvious way to show off to such a superlative bitch was to sink to a level of cruelty guarenteed to amuse her. "Not that it was her idea," she added on Fenryk's prompting. Having drawn the then-shy Montana out of his shell and wormed her way into his confidences despite his insecurities about his inhuman appearance, Tansy had then exploited every one of those openings to tear him down and reduce him to a public laughing stock, the boy led around like a pet.

Freya had been impressed, particularly when Tansy then proceeded to viciously dump him, mid-meal in the Crystal Hall, Valentine's day.

Toni shook her head. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"I've heard it said," Tansy conceded. It felt strange to tell someone the story, more than a year later. The closest she'd done to this had been using it as anecdotes once she was admitted to Freya's circle, albeit as a junior member. Then it had been a cause for sniggering but now she could imagine all too clearly Heather Goodkind making the same sort of cruel jokes about pranks played on her.

_Is that what I really wanted? To turn into her?_ Sure, she now had a body to put the glamorous Goodkind to shame. She had - or at least had had - similar levels of influence over fellow students. And she'd used that to tear apart easy targets. Had someone done the same to Heather, back before they'd ever met? Perhaps Ayla would know.

"So what now?" asked Chaka.

"I was going to ask Tennyo about Montana. See if I could figure out a plan to make him leave her alone."

"What more do you need to know? Seems to me, you know him in and out already. Or isn't that what you said?"

"What do you want me to say? That this is my fault?" Tansy snapped. "It is, okay? I know that. I just... I don't know how to _fix_ it."

"Well there's got to be some way, kids can settle their differences. If there's isn't an official way of letting off steam, there'd be a rush of grudge matches."

"Well... there's nothing stopping two students from booking a training room, or even one of the combat arenas for a supervised sparring session. The difficulty will be getting Montana to agree to it."

"Excellent!" Toni bounced on the balls of her feet and then grabbed Tansy by the hand and then started towing her in the direction she'd come from.

"What?" Tansy stumbled after her, barely able to keep her feet under her as the younger girl dragged her irresistibly across the campus.

"You're going to help me convince Montana to fight me in a duel!"

"How am I going to do that?"

Toni slowed slightly, not so much because of the question as because a whistle from one of the boys apparently reminded her that she was only wearing exercise pants and a tank top, which wasn't all that much protection from either teenage libido or the cold autumn air. "I'll think of something. How soon could you get hold of a Princess Leia slavegirl costume."

"Well, express delivery from the costume shop I used last Halloween... about an hour. Also, I'm pretty sure Mrs. Carson won't allow white slavery - or any kind of slavery - on campus."

"Are you sure?"

Tansy considered the current status of Cavalier and Skybolt. "Positive," she lied.

"Well that puts a crimp on an otherwise damn fine plan. Well you're supposed to be really good at manipulating people - you've got about two minutes to think of something."

Clear of the more populated paths, Toni sped up again, Tansy feeling very much like a kite. She spotted Hekate's two little minions and hastened her pace so as not to make it obvious she was essentially being towed around by a freshman. _Could I have some help, please?_

_Well since you asked so nicely... you're not actually any good at fighting, are you?_

_Duh, that's why I used to have people to do that for me!_

_Well I doubt Montana really wants to be like you. You could let him beat you up and then point out that he's acting just like you did. Perhaps even be smug about it._

Tansy felt a cold chill. _That's a _terrible_ plan! I don't want to get beaten up!_

_Well you can change the details,_ Fenryk allowed generously. _But letting Montana know he's acting like the person he hates most in all the world has the best chance of persuading him to stop bullying Tennyo._

"What are you going to do, barge straight in?" Tansy asked, trying to hide her nervousness as Toni dragged her towards Twain.

"Yep. Best to strike while the iron's hot!" she chirped.

"I'm not implying anything, but how much sugar have you had in the last hour?"

"Huh? I try to avoid sugar. It makes me hyper."

"Makes... you... hyper...?" The older girl shook her head. "The mind boggles. Could you slow down just a little. Making it look like you had to drag me here isn't going to help."

"Trust me, if half of what Belle said is true, it'll help a lot."

"Oh god." Tansy started to hyper-ventilate.

Toni didn't even let her pause as she stormed through the door and whistled piercingly, to get the attention of the boys in the ground floor common room. At a guess the Twainites didn't get many girls coming over, much less the hotness that was Tansy and (to a lesser extent, Tansy assured herself) Toni, because they stared at them as if they'd arrived from another planet. The younger girl didn't give them a chance to gather their wits: "So, where's that sorry excuse for a wookie, Montana? I wanna have a few words with him!"

"Hey, look," one of the boys warned. Tansy thought his codename was Carapace or something like that. His head was bare of hair, instead with a turtle-like shell covering it - presumably the source of his codename. "I don't know what Monty's done this time, but I gotta let you know that you ain't gonna make it any better by getting up in his face."

Toni shook her head, "Less lip and more action. Is that overrated dust mop here?"

"Hey, calm down! We don't get many pretty girls in here..." The boy eyed them appreciatively and then his eyes narrowed as he recognised Tansy. "And some of them ought to know better than to come here."

"Given the history I have with Montana," Tansy told him, affecting a confidence she didn't really feel. "Do you think I would come here asking for him if it wasn't serious business?"

Carapace glowered at her suspiciously. "Kludge, go tell Monty he has visitors. Y' don't have to hurry about it though." He didn't wait for the boy in question to get his wheelchair moving towards the elevator before turning towards another of his companions. "Newt, get Mr. Filbert and then Mirror if you can find him. Fast as y' can, 'cause I don't wanna have to handle Monty without some back up. Not with her here."

"Did you go out of your way to offend _everyone_ here," asked Toni as the second boy bounded out of the common room with a disconcerting but clearly effective mixture of stretching and hopping.

Tansy sighed wearily. "It feels like it some days."

"What she said," Carapace agreed, eyeing her suspicious. "Don't let that sorrowful act fool you, frosh. Whatever she's got you involved in, if you're smart you'll get clear before she uses you up and spits you out."

"You've got it all wrong, buddy I'm the one who dragged her here."

"Yeah, that's what they all say at first."

Tansy put her hand on Toni's shoulder. "Leave it." She shrugged slightly at the questioning look. "We didn't come here to argue with him, did we?"

Further discussion was broken off as the stairs creaked under the weight of the golden-furred, sasquatch-like Montana walked barefoot down them, wearing jeans and a Lord of the Rings T-shirt. He jabbed a finger at Tansy the moment he spotted her. "What the hell do you think you're doing coming here, bitch?"

Toni didn't give Tansy a chance to reply, instead bounding forwards and getting as much in his face as he reached the bottom of the stairs as she could, given the disparity in heights. "You started a food fight in the cafeteria that cost my friend Billie her job. What are you going to do about it?"

"Don't know who you're talking about," he rumbled, "But you're with her -" he gestured in Tansy's direction, "Then I guess your friend is one of the 'pretties' too, so it's just what she deserved."

"Oh yeah? Then maybe it's time you learned that not everyone's going to 'let the Wookie win'!"

There was a dangerous hiss from Montana. He hated being compared to the Star Wars character in question, it was one of the things Tansy had used against him. "Shut up, or you'll get what's coming to you too."

"What's going on here?" The Twain House Father entered the room, Newt at his heels. "There's not going to be any fighting here."

"This overgrown carpet started the food fight that cost my friend Tennyo her job," Toni explained succinctly. "He owes her an apology, at the very least."

"Like I'm going to do that!" Montana brushed her off, looking past her at Tansy. "So what's your angle here, Solange. Trying to set me up again? I ain't falling for it."

Tansy opened her mouth to reply and then found herself frozen. _What are you doing?_

_It's not me._ Fenryk sounded irritated. _Be wary, someone's casting a glamour on you._

"I thought you'd be like this," she heard her own voice say. "If you're not going to apologise, then how about a challenge."

Montana's massive brow lowered suspiciously. "What?"

"A sparring match, in one of the dojos," Toni butted in quickly. She took off one of the weight-lifting gloves she was wearing and threw it in Montana's face. "You lose, then you make a public apology to Tennyo."

"Why should I beat up some putz you line up to fight for you," he sneered.

"Who said anything about someone else?" the girl shot back. "I'm more than up to folding you like laundry all by myself!"

"Sure. In a gym and with a teacher there to make me mind my Ps and Qs while you play some stupid game," growled Montana. He glanced over at Tansy, who was still frozen. "I don't know what you're up to, but I'd be a damn fool to go along with it."

"So you're a coward. You pick on girls that you think are weaker than you, and when it turns out that they can drive you into the ground, you stoop to kiddie pranks. Always hiding behind something, never putting your furry ass on the line."

"I don't see what's in it for me, going to all this hassle just to squash you like a bug."

"What's in it for you," Tansy's voice said, "Is me."

Heads turned. "What exactly do you mean, Solange," Filbert said repressively. "I don't..."

"You don't have a problem with Billie, _Monty_." Tansy saw the boy's temper fray a little more at her familiarity. _Oh god, what's going on. Why am I saying this?_

_You're not, it's the glamour._ Fenryk's voice was strained. _Someone's preventing you from moving and speaking while they cast an illusion that makes it sound like you're talking._

"You have a problem with me. So why not cut out the middleman? If Chaka here can beat you then you apologise, publically, to Tennyo. But win or lose, once that fight's over, you get to fight me. No tricks; just you, me and the chance to do what you've wanted to for the last year and a half. Winner owes the loser one favour."

"Now I definitely don't like the sound of this," declared Filbert, but it was far too late.

Tansy felt the forces binding her collapse. "Hey, you heard them," Montana said, a slow and nasty smile crossing his face. "They're challenging me. In front of witnesses, too. You heard her, didn't you, Mirror?"

"I heard." The senior had come down the stairs while everyone was distracted, skin covered with the metallic finish that he took his codename from. "Doesn't sound terribly bright for either of you, but I heard it. Who should I call to set up the details?"

Tansy blocked out the details, focusing entirely on the horrible truth. _I gotta get out of this! I can't fight Montana!_

_Well I'm not going to make you,_ agreed Fenryk reluctantly. _It's not like you made the challenge. Of course, no one else knows that. You back out now and you'll be trashing everything that's left of your reputation._

_Then I've got to take him out before the fight!_

_Right, and how exactly do you plan to do that?_

_...maybe Toni will beat him so badly he can't continue._

_Except that he can simply recover and fight you then. Whoever set this up, they made this very simple. I don't see any obvious loopholes to get you out of this._

_I could get checked out by Ms. Grimes. She might be able to provide evidence that I was set up._

_And, given your history, who would believe it?_

She barely noticed Toni dragging her out of Twain until the other girl punched her arm lightly. "Thanks for the back-up, Tans', but what's with the 'win or lose' thing, don't you have any confidence in me?"

_She really isn't bothered about facing someone who'd make three of her?_

_I've seen more surprising upsets. So, decision time? What will hurt less? Being Montana's punchbag or throwing away what little good reputation you've managed to build up this year?_

_I hate this, I hate you._ "If I hide behind you, he'll just pick another target," she answered Toni. "One way or another, I've got to finish this."

.o0o.

**Poe Cottage  
22 September 2006**

"You did what?" Jade's eyes were huge. Tansy wondered if it was some sort of mutation. "But Chaka-sempai, Montana's huge. And Tansy-sempai doesn't even take Martial Arts!"

Toni blinked and looked at Tansy. "You don't?"

She shook her head. "I took survival classes for the last couple of years instead. Lots of focus on running away, using cover and if all else fails, some pretty nasty disabling moves... that whoever referees probably won't let me use on the mat."

The black girl whistled softly. "Wow. That's some serious cojones, volunteering to go one on one with someone Montana's size without any training."

"What are you talking about?" Ayla asked as she walked in the open door of Poe Cottage's second floor sunroom, followed by another black girl. Not that Tansy was prejudiced, although hopefully this one wouldn't be quite so hyper.

"Who's fighting who?" the new arrival asked.

"Tansy's going to get her arms torn off by Montana!" Jade exclaimed loudly, turning heads around the room. Tansy made a mental note to have Sahar hire Banned Aide again, as soon as she knew where and when the fight would take place. He could put her arms back on again, hopefully. Or maybe Ayla would arrange it? She'd still have to pay the senior, but it would cut out the expense of hiring Sahar to be a middleman.

_Better stick to Sahar. Sliding her some jobs keeps her sweet and you don't need your roommate gunning for you._

_Good point,_ Tansy agreed.

Ayla took the news with his usual composure. "Could I have that again with a few more details."

"Well you know Tennyo lost her job at the cafeteria?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "No, I didn't. What happened?"

"The foodfight yesterday? This guy from Twain's been giving her grief and he started the whole thing throwing garbage at her. The cafe staff say it'll happen again if she stays working for them, so she's looking for a new job," Toni explained at her usual breakneck speed. "So Tansy and I went over and he was like 'So what'. And then I challenged him to a duel..."

"I thought Tansy was the one fighting him?" Ayla's companion asked.

"Yeah, well he was gonna weasel out but he's got this major beef with her - mostly her fault, sorry Tans' - so she said if he fights me then he can fight her too. So it's on!"

"So... whose idea was this?" All eyes went suspiciously to Tansy.

"Uh-uh," Toni waved her hands in the air. "No blaming her for this. This is my plan. She just helped."

"I'm sure." Ayla seemed sceptical, which Tansy had to admit wasn't entirely unreasonable. "So what's Montana's problem with Tennyo?"

"Eh, he tried hassling her when she went to visit Harry - you know, her BF she doesn't admit to - and she cleaned his clock. So he's got a head of steam and..."

"Why was he hassling her?" Ayla's chain of thought was closing around the issue like a steel trap.

Tansy cleared her throat. "My best guess is that he's taking out all his anger at me on all the 'pretties' on campus."

"So we're cleaning up your mess?"

The blonde bit her lip. "Why do you think I'm fighting him?"

"Well in that case why is Toni fighting?" asked the other girl. "I'm Vox by the way."

"Tansy." At the look she got, she added: "My codename's Solange but I'm thinking of changing it. I'm not sure what to yet though."

"Maybe you should ask Ayla. He suggested mine."

"Getting back to the point?" Ayla asked archly.

"If Toni wins, Montana will apologise to Tennyo for losing her her job," Tansy explained. "I supposed I could have offered the same terms, but it's not likely that I'll win."

"But you've got a plan, right?"

"Only to have a Healer on standby." Tansy threw her hands in the air and their disbelieving looks. "Look, what would you have me do?" She felt tears beginning to prickle at the corner of her eyes and was surprised when Jade threw herself around her and gave her a hug. A moment later Jinn, who was somehow a blanket now rather than her usual human shape (for reasons unclear to the Junior), also wrapped herself around the blonde girl.

Ayla half-turned her face but Tansy could feel the suspicion that they were crocodile tears on her part.

They were all distracted then when the door slammed open and Tennyo flew in, closely followed by Nikki. Tansy had to admit that it was a nice spell - she'd have to see if she could learn it. Then again, from the lessons so far it seemed like she'd need to spend most of a week engaged in complex magical rituals just to be able to hover for five minutes, at least until she managed to 'spark' her own Essence, whatever Grimsey meant by that. The Mystic Arts teacher didn't seem too interested in moving her students along to that point any time soon despite the impatience that they all had in common.

The two flying girls started talking at the same time and the top of their voices, the words tangling across each other and leaving them completely incomprehensible. Tansy tried to read their surface thoughts to get an idea but to her surprise couldn't get a read on either of them. She did get Nikki to stop and direct an irritated look at her though, cutting off her flow of words to the point that they could hear Tennyo.

"...can't do it! I won't let you!" she finished, pointing at Tansy.

Everyone blinked and Nikki spoke into the momentary gap: "Toni, there's a rumour going around the Crystal Hall that you've challenged all of Twain Cottage to fight you at once?"

"No, that's not true at all."

"Oh good." She turned to Tennyo. "What were you saying?"

"They can't fight Montana, not for me!" The blue-haired girl's eyes were practically glowing. "I'll do it, I don't care if I get sent to Hawthorne -"

Jade gasped in horror and jumped to her feet. "Oneesan! No!"

"- but no one should have to risk that for me!"

"Relax, I know exactly what I'm doing," Toni assured her. "Tansy might get mangled a bit, but she's going to have a Healer on hand."

Tennyo wrung her hands. "But what if you _lose_!?"

Toni and Tansy exchanged glances. "Um..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Vox.

"I heard they promised to blow every boy in Twain if they lost!" Tennyo exclaimed.

"Billie, calm down!" Toni waved her hands in denial. "We didn't agree to that!"

"I'm fairly sure I was out of my mind to agree to fight at all," Tansy agreed, "But I'd have remembered that."

"Oh." Tennyo went red in the face. "Sorry," she added in small voice. "But you still shouldn't have done that for me."

"I hadda do it," Toni declared firmly. "If I hadn't called him out, he woulda just kept ragging on you until you completely blew your cool and vaporized him. Believe me, I've seen guys like that before - when they find someone that they can push around, they just keep pushing until something breaks."

A chill went through Tansy at the thought. She pulled the Jinn-blanket closer around her, barely noticing the tingling in her skin as she listened to Toni's words.

"And then," Toni added, "he'd probably wonder why everyone was so mad at him. Guys like that don't get a clue unless someone swats them on the nose. You wouldn't, so I hadda."

_Sound familiar?_ Fenryk asked drily. _You might have benefitted from having someone like that as a friend earlier, you know._

_Oh shut _up_!_ Tansy exploded angrily and for the first time since the first few days as his host, she tried to strike back at the spirit, tugging and tearing at it.

Not even slightly daunted by this, Fenryk responded in kind. While there was a very real risk that one or both would take permanent damage from the struggle, but less than total commitment was a far greater hazard. Besides, the spirit would hardly have spent thousands of years bound into a weapon by choice if battle wasn't something he treated with enthusiasm.

Neither of them gave any thought to the spirit wrapped around them. Other than a perplexed look from Nikki, the first that anyone in the room noticed of this was when Tansy slumped sideways against the arm of the couch, blanket still draped loosely around her.

Jade giggled. "She must be really tired out."

Nikki nodded. "If she's getting up at the crack of dawn for flying with you," she nodded at Tennyo, "And then takes the late night classes for Mystic Concepts then she's probably used to taking an after dinner nap. Plus running around with Toni would tire anyone out."

"Hey, what are you saying?"

"Just that Rip will probably be interested to hear that you're wearing out another girl."

Toni stuck out her tongue at her roommate. "I guess we'd better get her up and back to Dickinson then."

"Jinn can take her," Jade offered immediately. "Then we don't have to wake her." The blanket declined to move. "Jinn?"

"Did you forget to recharge her?" Ayla suggested.

"No, she was here a moment ago and I'd remember being her." Jade grabbed hold of the blanket and yanked on it. "_Jinn_!"

The blanket came loose from immediately from Tansy, limp and obviously no longer under the control of Jade's alter-ego. Tansy straightened up on the couch and began running her hands across her body.

"Uh, guys?" Toni said cautiously. "There's something really weird about Tansy's _ki_. I think she's still asleep."

"She's feeling herself up in her sleep?" Hank asked incredulously. Nikki absently pointed one finger at a cushion, which flew up and started smacking him repeatedly in the face. Not that it was going to do any harm, given the whole PK shield he had going for him.

"Tansy? Are you in there?" asked Ayla.

"What about _Jinn_?" Jade wailed.

Tennyo hugged her. "We'll find her," she promised.

Without looking down, Tansy picked up a pen and paper from the table by the couch. She scribbled quickly and then held up the paper. 'I'm here' it read. Then she reached around and crossed out the last word, writing 'Jinn' beneath it.

"Jinn?"

Tansy nodded her head - or apparently Jinn nodded it for her.

"_Jinn!_" Jade almost bowled Tansy over. "What happened to you? Why aren't you speaking?"

Mrs. Horton pushed open to the door to the sunroom. "What's going on here?"

"Jinn isn't missing!" Jade exclaimed.

The House-Mother raised her eyebrows. "I think you're all a bit too excited and it is getting late. A little too late for visitors," she added with a pointed look at Tansy.

"We'll be done soon," Ayla said smoothly. "We're just waiting for Zenith."

"Ah yes, that." Horton nodded. "Hmm. I'm not keen on you kids fighting like that, but I'm going to be quite a bit less happy if you make Poe Cottage look bad out there, Miss Chandler."

Toni nodded cheerfully. "I'll be on my best behaviour, Mrs. Horton!"

That earned her an amused but sceptical look from the woman, but she let it rest. "I'm sorry to hear about your job, Miss Wilson, but Chief Delarose assured me it wasn't your fault and he's it on your file that you handled it very responsibly. That will count for a lot when you're being considered for other jobs here at Whateley."

.o0o.

**Dickinson Cottage  
23 September 2006**

Tansy woke slowly, mildly surprised that she wasn't wearing her usual nightwear. These late night classes must really be getting to her.

"Good morning," Sahar observed from her own desk.

Tansy checked the clock by her bed. Saturday morning, and not a Saturday she had class. Then she remembered the previous day. Hadn't she been visiting Poe? Had it been a dream?

"Who am I talking to?" the middle-eastern girl asked.

It took a moment for the question to filter through her room-mate's sleep-clouded mind. "What?"

"I would have thought it was perfectly plain. Am I speaking to Solange or to the _djinn_ that possessed her last night?"

Tansy pulled her purse off the bedside table and extracted five twenty dollar bills. "I'd appreciate a little more information please, Sahar."

The other girl took the small roll of bills. "You came in around ten o'clock and didn't seem to be able to talk, or at least choosing not to. Rather unusual for you so I checked and found you were unconcious. She didn't seem dangerous, just interested in trying on everything in your wardrobe, so I asked her to keep it down when I went to bed and she just crawled under the covers. Whatever it is, it makes for a wonderful roommate."

Then Tansy's hand reached out on its own and picked up a pen from the table.

"Uh. Sahar. I think it's back!" _Fenryk, help me! It's the same as back in Twain!_

_No, it's different. No glamour and you're not being held in place. I don't know what's going on, but I don't think it's magic._

"Stop it!" Tansy demanded, glaring at her hand.

The limb stopped moving a moment, then tossed the pen over onto her desk. A moment later her arm went limp and she realised that she had control. "What was that about?"

"I miss having a roommate who couldn't talk," Sahar mourned.

_At a guess,_ Fenryk suggested, _Whatever it is is trying to communicate with you. Sahar said that you couldn't talk last night._

_Oh great. Just what I need, another damn spook in my life._ She climbed out of bed, pulled on her slippers and grabbed a bathrobe before going to the desk. _If my head start's spinning through three-sixty degrees then I'm suing someone._

_I'm fairly sure that that isn't even possible, no matter how many spirits you see on the side._ There was an implausible sob from Fenryk. _I thought we had something special, Solange, something exclusive!_

"Ha ha." Tansy made a mental note to never watch Exorcist again. The last thing she wanted to do was to give Fenryk ideas. She picked up the pen. "So, whatever you are, what's..."

The hand holding the pen reached over of its own accord and flipped open one of her notebooks. 'It's me, Jinn', it wrote. 'I'm stuck'.

_Jinn? What are you doing?_

There was no response from the girl. _I don't think she's in here,_ Fenryk told her. _Believe me, I'd notice a cute little thing like that if she right next to me._

"What are you doing?" she asked out loud. Sahar looked up and then realised that the question was not directed at her.

'It's not my fault', her hand wrote. 'Something happened last night! You passed out on the couch and sucked me in somehow!'

"How could I 'suck you in'? For that matter, how did you turn into a blanket yesterday? I never got a straight answer on that."

'I don't know how it works exactly. I don't have a body of my own. I inhabit things, usually a costume so I can do stuff. Usually I have to go back to Jade every hour for her to recharge me or I fade away, but I've been stuck in you for hours and hours!'

"You little minx! You stole my body? What did you do with me?"

Tansy tried to throw the pen away, but her hand didn't obey. 'I wasn't my idea!' it wrote, underlining the words with an angry flourish. 'You're the one that sucked me in! What did you do?'

"I've no idea! I didn't do anything!"

_Tansy!_ A zap of electricity got her attention. _It probably was you. You were grabbing and tearing at me, you must have caught hold of Jinn's spirit by mistake and... half-absorbed her? - something like that. Besides, given she's in control of your body I don't think pissing her off is terribly bright._

_I want her _out_! You're bad enough!_

Tansy looked at the paper and ralised that she'd dropped the pen. "Jinn?"

Her hand moved, picking up the pen. 'What was that? I thought I'd touched a live wire or something!'

_She felt it?_

Fenryk shrugged. _She _is_ in your body._

Tansy groaned. Still, Fenryk was right. She'd got no choice but to work with Jinn. "Jinn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be... mean. I was just surprised."

It was hard to tell, but she got a distinct impression of sulkiness from the pen. 'Alright'

Tansy bit her lip. How to do this? On a hunch she lowered her mental shields and tried to reach out to Jinn. To her surprise, the connection was immediate. Then again, her telepathy had worked much better with physical contact and how could she be more in contact with anyone than this?

'What's that?' the pen scribbled and Tansy had to pull back from the connection for a moment. Having Fenryk in her head had killed her dating life, but she wasn't desperate enough to get all hot and bothered over a Freshman, particularly a young girl. Or a girl at all. Ugh.

Once she was sure she had that firmly established she opened up again. _Jinn, can you feel this?_

_Uh, yes._ Jinn's voice was surprised. _What are you doing?_

_I'm a telepath,_ Tansy reminded her. _I'm really sorry about this, Jinn. I promise I'll do everything I can to let you free._

_Okay. It is kind of scary,_ Jinn admitted. _But what can we do? We don't even know how it happened!_

_I think I have an idea._ Tansy rooted around in the stack of coursebooks she'd built up over the last two years - you never knew at Whateley what you might need later - and pulled out her first year Powers Theory textbook. Leafing through it for the section on Avatars didn't take long, since she knew exactly what she was looking for. _How much do you know about Avatars?_

_Unless you mean the cartoon, not very much. I think your friend Anna is an Avatar, something about having a spirit of a squirrel?_

_Yes, that's right. However, one of the little things that isn't well known is that although Avatars are mutants who _can_ play host to a spirit, not all of them do. There have been quite a number of mutants who only found out that they were Avatars when they were tested here at Whateley, and many of them never found a spirit willing or suitable to be channelled. There are probably hundreds, if not thousands, of mutants who are Avatars but never learn about it because they simply never encounter a spirit._

Jinn picked up the logic immediately. _So you think that I'm close enough to being a spirit, and suitable enough a match for you that when we were in contact..._

_It probably didn't hurt that I was under a certain amount of stress,_ Tansy added. _But this doesn't seem to be a proper Avatar spirit-bond, probably becasue you didn't want to be 'sucked in' as you put it._

_So what can we do?_ asked Jinn.

Tansy closed the book. _Well trying to just 'push you out' probably isn't a good idea. That could seriously harm you._ A thought struck her and probing lightly in Jinn's thoughts confirmed it: she was worried about her sister. _How is Jade taking this? Does she know you're here?_

_She's a bit upset. I was able to tell her I'm here._

"Well I don't want her to think that I'm stealing you._ Tansy picked up her phone. _Has Jade bought a cellphone yet?_

_Sorry, I can't afford one._

Seriously? She didn't have her own phone? The school really ought to provide those to the terminally impoverished. _Okay, I need to find out when Toni's match against Montana will be, so I'll call Ayla and have him tell Jade that she's invited over here._

_Right after lunch,_ Jinn answered her. _Zenith and Mirror agreed on the main dojo in the Eastmann Annex._

Tansy groaned. _So soon? Right, Jade can come over and help me get ready. Then lunch, then Montana beats me up and when I get out of the hospital, we can ask Grimsey for help. I need to make my excuses missing class last night anyway. How does that sound?_

_Are you sure you'll end up in hospital?_ Jinn asked. _I mean, he's going to be tired from fighting Chaka and you can do the whole Professor Xavier thing..._

_Life would be much more simple if I could,_ Tansy agreed. _Unfortunately, using psychic powers to hurt people, hurts their _brains_. I can do a few tricks but if I try to disable him entirely then I might cause him permanent brain damage and doing that under any circumstances other than clear self-defense would mean getting bounced out of Whateley and right into the MCO nearest lock-up. I'm really quite sure that a sanctioned match isn't going to qualify as self-defense._

_Maybe he won't want to look bad for hitting a girl?_

_Did you miss the part where he hates my guts?_

_oooh._

.o0o.

**Crystal Hall  
23 September 2006**

There was a certain hush Tansy walked into the Crystal Hall, Jade following her. Since she'd never taken any of Whateley's martial arts courses, she didn't have gi, but then again, this wasn't a normal martial arts spar in the dojo. Fortunately she had some good boots that she'd bought for her combat finals and worn enough around campus that no one would look at them twice. She might not _like_ combat finals, but after her first one she wasn't stupid enough not to have made preparations for the next ones.

For the same reason she had a black leotard-like garment that she wore beneath her outdoor clothes. Not only was it lightly padded, but it was rated to resist penetration by small calibre firearms. If anyone challenged her on its use in the combat finals, she was fairly confident they'd be hard-pressed to prove she didn't wear it regularly. And while she couldn't claim the same for the matching leggings, she'd certainly elected to wear them today. Both were hidden beneath the leather pants and motorcycle jacket she'd bought for use in Defensive Driving's motorcycle sections.

All in all, she, Jade and Jinn agreed that she looked highly dangerous. However the ghost and her sister had insisted (and Sahar when queried had concurred) on a change of hairstyle and so Tansy's long blonde hair was tied into braids that were then pinned in place, giving nothing that Montana might catch hold of. Jinn's control over every part of her body, down to individual hairs, let her guarantee that the hair would stay up.

_I still think that you should let me fight for you. I've got years of Aikido training._

_You don't think that that would cause suspicion that I was a ringer? Since it's no secret that I don't have any such training and wouldn't later?_ Tansy paused slightly to make sure the room got a good look at her. _Unless you plan to stick with me forever?"

_Um, no thanks. I don't think Jade would like that._

The silence was cut short with whistles and applause from certain segments of the student body once they had formed a verdict and Tansy smiled slightly, swaying her hips slightly for their edification as she picked up a light lunch from the foodline and went to join Toni and her friends at their usual table. It was easy to pick out the residents of Twain Cottage that meal: they were the boys who weren't looking in her direction every couple of minutes.

"Looking dangerous," Toni said admiringly. "But can you fight in that?"

"About as well as I can fight under any circumstances," Tansy admitted as she sat down in Jinn's usual seat next to Jade. It appeared that she would have a limpet attached to her until she manged to release the ghost. "Which is to say, probably not well enough. Unfortunately I doubt the referee will let me use a force pistol on Montana."

"You never know," Ayla told her. "Ito-sensei is going to referee, and he's pretty keen on realistic training."

"I think that falls under no tricks." Fey said. "This really doesn't sound like a good idea, Tansy. From what I've heard, Montana's planning to beat you within an inch of your life."

"I'm sure whoever set me up thinks it's a wonderful idea," Tansy replied.

"You were set up?"

"I don't even know enough to about magic to be dangerous even to myself, yet, but I think I'd recognise being frozen in place while an illusion of me issues a challenge as being magic." Tansy kept her voice low. "I suppose that makes me seem less outrageously courageous than it seemed, yesterday."

"Yesterday you passed out on our couch," Ayla told her. "I don't think any of us are likely to mistake you for being fearless."

"Haven't you considered begging off the duel? If you didn't really issue the challenge?" asked Vox. "No one can make you participate."

"Only about every five minutes since it happened." She shrugged. "But how many people would be willing to believe it. Most of them... well, 'you can take the bitch out of the Alphas, you can't take the Alpha out of the bitch'."

Vox shook her head. "What sort of over-testoteroned idea is that? If whoever cast those spells can get you into a fight this easily, what's to stop them doing it again?"

"I'll be taking precautions in the future," Tansy explained. "But I don't have any credibility to prove that this time was a set up. Whoever cast this probably expects me to try to weasel out of the fight. People might understand that - I imagine that the school bookies are weighing the odds as heavily against me - but no one will respect it. On the other hand, by fighting, even if I lose, they'll know that I can take what they're dishing out. They might hurt me, but they aren't going to make me quit. They aren't going to humiliate me. If this is who I think it is, that's what they want."

"The Cooler King," said Hank unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"Steve McQueen's character in the Great Escape? You've not seen the film?"

"I have," Ayla told him, but the other girls all shook their heads.

"POW movie," Hank explained to them, getting blank looks from a few. "Americans and Brits in a Nazi Prisoner of War camp. The 'cooler' was a hellish little uninsulated concrete bunker they used for solitary confinement. Roasting in the day, freezing at night. McQueen is the 'Cooler King' because he'd attempted the most escapes and been tossed into the cooler more than anyone else. Something like twenty times. But he never let it get to him. They'd toss him in, and he wouldn't bat an eye. Other men cracked in the cooler, but never the Cooler King. And that's why so many of the other prisoners held him in awe. He could take whatever they threw at him."

"Do you think you can do that?" Ayla asked Tansy seriously.

"For the next two years?" Tansy shrugged. "Ask me then. But I can do it today. I think." She looked at her meal. "You know, I'm not really hungry."

"You should eat anyway," Hank told her. "Even if it's just a bit. If you let them put you off your food, then they're rattling you already. Don't give them that."

"I really don't think I can."

_I can,_ Jinn offered brightly. Tansy relinquished control and let the ghost pick up the sandwich. _Say aah._

_You've got to be kidding me._

.o0o.

**Eastman Annex  
23 September 2006**

There were bleachers lining the dojo and to Toni's surprise, there was quite an audience gathered, clustered on the seats in distinct groups.

As the group reached the door, two girls approached them from opposite directions, pausing when they saw each other. "I'll be back," Tansy promised and stepped away from them so that Sahar could speak to her without having to come too close to Zenith, Poe Cottage's 'fixer'. Entertaining as another screaming match between the ex-lovers might be, it wasn't what they'd come here for.

"Banned Aide is sitting with the other Poe residents," Tansy's room-mate reported. "I paid him the $200 retainer to be here and ready. He says that covers you for Chaka too, but if you need help it's $800."

Tansy shrugged. "I'd put him through med-school if that was what it took. Mind you, I'd rather he didn't know he could command that much of a price."

"I think he's bet the advance on Chaka to win. Hazard's quoting 9-7 against her."

"Well it's his money. I hope his faith is well placed." She hesitated. "Do I want to know the odds on me?"

Sahar smiled thinly. "Probably not." She turned away and then turned back. "I did have $10 with Hazard that you would turn up. I believe that that means she owes me $30."

_She's nice,_ Jinn noted.

_Sahar? Nice? I think she'd be offended at the notion. Still, it is reassuring that someone has confidence in me._

_Why didn't she want to come near Zenith?_

_They had a bad break up,_ Tansy explained. _Lesbians, what can you do?_ Her heart wasn't in the comment though. She could see Montana waiting near the middle of the mat and he appeared to have put on at least a foot of height since she'd last seen him. Hopefully it was just her imagination.

The conversation with Zenith appeared to be over so Tansy fell in with the rest of the group as they trooped onto the mat and imitated their bows to the diminutive martial arts instructor. Obviously this was going to be more formal than she'd realised. That might be good news.

She followed the others off the mat but while they sat with the other students from Poe, she sat a little further down the bleachers, right on the lowest row. That put her not far from the Cape Squad, who for some reason had decided to turn up in support of Toni. While the Sensei laid down the rules for the fight, Gloriana slid along a bit to be close enough for conversation, one Dickinson girl to another.

"I heard that you are going to fight him next, after Chaka?"

Tansy nodded.

Gloriana frowned. "Is that wise?"

The younger blonde hunched her shoulders. "Gloria, can you think of anything I've done since I came to Whateley that would be considered 'wise'?"

It was not the sort of question that could be answered politely and so Gloria responded with a neutral "Good luck."

Tansy looked around and out of the corner of her eye she saw a cluster of Alphas watching the scene. They hadn't condescended to sit with the rabble on the bleachers, instead occupying some seats in the gallery overlooking the two-storey tall dojo from an elevated perspective. Hekate, Spellbinder and Conjure were up there: her primary suspects for getting her into this mess in the first place. She reached up and touched the talisman pinned inside her jacket. It came with authentication from one of her family's sources, something that would disrupt glamors cast on her, just enough to make them obvious. She'd need better protections in the future, but this one she had had delivered by emergency delivery.

Down on the main floor of the gym, Montana stood and stretched, showing off his long arms and broad chest. He capped this performance with a roar that was clearly intended to shake his opponent's nerve. It didn't seem to intimidate Chaka worth a damn, Tansy noticed. She concentrated on watching Montana, trying to get an idea of what he might do when the time came for her to fight him.

"Hajime!" the instructor called out, which Tansy assumed meant 'start fighting'.

Chaka began with a sharp cry, bracing for an attack which Montana clearly didn't mean to give her a chance to do because he charged in. The girl broke off whatever she was preparing and whirled out of the way, tagging the much taller fighter on the nose.

Montana caught hold of her when she tried to follow up with a kick, throwing her aside with ease. Then he sprang into the air, apparently intent on crashing down on Toni but she turned it around somehow, too fast for Tansy to follow, causing him to land face first on the mat.

The first few exchanges were enough to convince the boy to take a more cautious approach, using his greater reach to move forwards and herd Toni towards the edge of the at. Then Montana charged in, but the girl wove through his defenses and got in another hit to the face. It was clear that she couldn't match his reach or strength but had a healthy advantage in technique and was using it for all that it was worth.

The hairy Twainite had already shown he could make impressive jumps and now he tried to outflank her by leaping over her head. Again, Chaka was a step ahead and there were cheers from one stand and boos from the other (where many of Twain Cottage's stalwarts were sat) as she seized one arm in a lock and smacked repeated kicks to his jaw before throwing him to the floor. A retaliatory flying kick once again ended badly for him, leading to Montana's muzzle crashing into the ground once again.

The two settled into an indecisive struggle for position, Montana clearly trying to avoid giving Toni chance to catch him standing still although Tansy didn't know exactly what he was concerned she would do. For his part, 'big furry' wanted to get close enough to pound on her while using his reach to keep her from getting at his face.

After a few moments of this it looked as if Montana had managed to get in, but Chaka simply darted aside and this time her target was his shoulder. It didn't look as if she'd hit him all that hard but the arm went limp.

While the fight went on, it was clear that Montana was off-balance and the swinging punches from his right arm were increasingly wide of the target. Eventually, Toni seemed to grow bored with it, caught hold of his right wrist and forced him to the ground, pinning him face down. He struggled, but the far smaller girl had him right where she wanted him.

Tansy started unlacing her boots

One ten count later and Toni's supporters were cheering her victory.

_Wish me luck,_ Tansy said, rising to her feet. Toni had made it look relatively easy, but she'd been able to do that by using skill against his strength and mobility. Skill that Tansy didn't have. Still, at least one of his arms was out of action.

Montana shot a venomous look at Toni as she walked away, but then his gaze shifted as Tansy walked onto the mat. "Ah, the main event."

The referee glared him into silence. "Combatants! Attend me!" He then took a moment to look Tansy over and shook his head. "Solange, you have never taken a martial arts course here. Before a match, you are expected to bow to the sensei - myself - and then to the shrine and the high point of the dojo."

Tansy obeyed, more or less in unison with Montana, in the three required directions. "Do you both agree to abide by the rules of honourable combat."

_Which are?_ Tansy asked Jinn.

_Uh, no trying to cause permanent harm, including groin shots -_

_Damn!_

_- no fighting before or after it's called. No weapons unless otherwise agreed._

_Is my armour okay?_

_I'm not sure._

"I take it that the leathers would be frowned upon?"

The referee nodded slightly.

Tansy unzipped her jacket, getting a wolf-whistle from the bleachers, and shucked it towards the edge of the mat. Then she unbuckled her belt and dropped the leather pants.

Montana's eyes didn't move from hers as she kicked the pants aside and faced him wearing only the apparently thin leotard and leggings. "Get on witn this."

"You can agree to fight to either the better of three falls or to fight to submission or knockout."

"Submission," demanded Montana immediately.

She nodded sharply. "I agree."

"Very well. However, a stubborn young student may prefer broken limbs or even death to admitting defeat. This is not something that I will allow in my dojo. If I declare a winner, do you both agree to abide by my decision?"

Tansy's nod was jerkier this time and Montana grinned nastily as he saw the tension getting to her.

"Very well. To your marks."

They backed off, taking up position on the designated starting points. Tansy did her best to shut out everything off the mat. The audience, the referee... nothing mattered except surviving the next few minutes.

"Hajime!"

Montana might have been hurt fighting Chaka but he'd also had a cautionary experience. He advanced slowly on her, his good arm outstretched, eyes flickering from side to side in preparation for a trick.

Tansy edged to her right, not wanting to get caught up by that arm. "So I hear you're bullying Freshmen these days."

"You're one to talk," he said in a similarly low voice, rumbling across the mat as he circled, moving closer. His longer legs meant that he was crossing more ground than she was.

"Are you saying that I'm not an expert?" She feinted breaking back to his right, but he didn't fall for it.

He snorted. "She had it coming."

"Like you did?"

That shut him up for a few seconds. Rather than take the opening, Tansy let that time play out, let him push her back further towards the edge of the mat and then made a run for freedom past his bad arm. Or so it seemed. Just as he was about to snag her, Tansy let him have it with a brain zap - just enough to throw Montana off his game. He hesitated and she was able to duck under his good arm, delivering a jab of one fist into his armpit.

Unfortunately the net effect, as far as Tansy could tell was that her fist felt like she'd been punching a basketball and that there was a cheap laugh from the bleachers at Montana staggering off balance before he recovered and flung himself after her, caution forgotten.

Tansy ducked left but he must have recovered some control of his left arm because something smashed into her back, just to the left of her spine and she went tumbling across the mat.

_Are you okay!?_ Jinn asked urgently.

"Owww." Tansy looked up and saw Montana sprinting towards her like a soccer player chasing the ball. "Oh damn."

"Take this," he growled as he reached her, still scrambling up.

Air whooped out of Tansy as his massive foot caught her on the upswing right below the ribs. She flipped backwards, completely over and barely managed to avoid ending up face first in the mat. Still, landing on all fours did make it easier to get up again, even if her elbows and knees were protesting.

Montana had picked up quite a bit of momentum and was still turning around when Tansy came to her feet and charged him. The last thing she wanted to do was get hit like that again, but the simple fact was that sooner or later he was going to catch up with her and she'd rather it was while she was in position to do some damage back.

She may also have been a touch angry.

He hadn't expected her to do that, and a the slapped him with a second brain zap the moment he started to track. Tansy's heel connected with the inside of Montana's left knee right around the moment he got over that split second of confusion and remembered that he was in a fight.

Tansy would be willing to bet that her foot hurt about as his knee did - if not more - but she was already jumping up as he closed his arms up to seize her and he ended up with his arms around her rear end as she brought her hand back and -

_DON'T -_

- slammed her fist into his already injured nose.

_- PUNCH LIKE THAT!_ Jinn tried to warn her, a mite too late.

Montana had released her reflexively to try to protect his abused face but Tansy was in no position to do anything about it, too distracted by her broken thumb.

_Haven't you ever punched anyone before?_ Jinn asked.

_How can you tell?_ Tansy thought, trying to roll out of the way of Montana's trampling.

He connected on the third attempt and Tansy screamed as he ground his foot down on her knee.

Somewhere in the distance she heard the instructor shouting "_YAME!_", then a wave of sound as other voices joined in the tumult. None of that mattered as much as the pain as Montana backhanded her across the face with his left hand.

"Not so pretty now, bitch," he snarled before the tiny Aikido instructor arrived and through tearing eyes, she saw Montana's face pressed against the mat only a few inches from her own.

There was something she was supposed to say to him, wasn't there? Her rather tangled thought processes muddled for a moment before she mumbled "Jus' li' me..."

That was when Banned Aide arrived, literally rocketed across the mat by Tennyo and the last thing Tansy saw of Montana's face before everything went black was his brow furrowing.

.o0o.

**Doyle Medical Complex  
24 September 2006**

Tansy woke to the sound of subdued conversation and a beeping in the background. Realising that she wasn't looking at the underside of Sahar's mattress was all the prompting that she needed to recognise that all was not as it should be.

The dull ache of her legs and face brought it all back.

_Oh god! My face! He smashed my face!_

_One side of it, yes._ Fenryk's voice was mildly amused. _Not bad, kid. Not bad at all._

_Not bad? I got my backside handed to me!_

_You're an Exemplar, or did you forget. Not only will you heal - and with the help of that Banned Aide fellow, you may have already made a full recovery - but you'll wind up with exactly the same face. No blemishes at all._

_It _hurt_._

"Tansy! You're awake!"

Tansy raised her head off the pillow and saw Jade perched on the side of her bed, facing towards the other bed in the room and the door beyond it. "I am, yes. I take it that Montana stamping me into the floor wasn't a bad dream?"

"You had six bones broken in one way or another," Chaka said from the one chair provided from visitors. She sounded unusually solemn. "I'm sorry about getting you into this."

_She should be,_ Tansy agreed, winding up to rant at the girl.

Zap.

_Alright, alright._

Tansy felt her fingers close around a pen.

_Jinn? Are you still there?_

_Yes,_ the ghost-girl replied. _Banned Aides healing you felt weird. I tried to help him but he freaked out when I held the bones in place for him._

Tansy paled at the thought of a well-meaning freshman playing doctor with her precious body. _Thank you for trying._ "It's alright Toni," she said out loud. "I was going to have to do something about Montana anyway and I don't think it was ever going to turn out any better than that."

"I s'ppose," she agreed grudgingly. "Sensei Ito really ripped into him. I don't think he's real popular with anyone in Twain either."

"What did he get into trouble for? I'd have expected him to be getting accolades of victory with a chorus of 'ding dong, the wicked bitch is beaten bloody."

Toni and Jade looked at Tansy as if she'd announced she was a visitor from the planet Squawk, here to gather information on teenage mating practises. "You do remember what you agreed to before the match, right? The rules of honourable combat?"

"Yeeesss," Tansy agreed slowly, not wanting to admit outright that she was still a bit hazy on the honourable side of things.

_I do not know their code,_ Fenryk advised. _But I would reckon that the appointed judge of the combat was giving a command when he called out before Montana struck your face._

"Well, Sensei called the fight after your knee got crushed," continued Toni. "Now he might have skated by on that one, said it was an accident, but laying a hit on you after the fight was called? He's in deep deep trouble and it couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

"Oh."

_This isn't over,_ Fenryk noted with some irritation. _That is unfortunate._

_It's not my fault. I got _beaten up_, what more can I do?_

_Well, there's only one person who can get him out of the hole he's in._

_Ugh._ "I suppose I'm going to have to do something about that."

Jade deployed her huge pleading eyes, "Please don't fight him again. If he'd hit you squarely you'd be dead now."

_Jinn, mind if I use my hand?_ Tansy reached out and patted Jade's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, I have to speak to Grimsey about getting Jinn free. Montana can wait until after that."

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Toni.

Tansy tilted her hand back and forth. "I'm still figuring out the details." Then she frowned. "What's that beeping noise?"

The other two girls turned their heads towards the other bed. Tansy followed their gaze and saw the pale, still profile of Ayla Goodkind resting on the pillows.

"What happened to him?"

"Security found him unconscious on one of the paths," Jade rushed out. "He was hypothermic! They had to warm him up in something like a microwave!"

Tansy shuddered. "What sort of doctor cooks their patients? Only at Whateley..."

The door opened and one of the school nurses looked in. "Ah, one of our sleeping beauties has awoken."

"And I'm impatient to leave," Tansy replied brusquely. "Will that be a problem?"

"One of the doctors will be up shortly. In the meantime someone has sent you flowers." The woman brought in two small bouquets and placed them on the table between Tansy and Ayla. "No signature, but for both of you so if it's a romantic gesture then someone's feeling ambitious."

"Azaleas and Lobelias," Tansy noted. She'd had the language of flowers drummed into her by one of her nannies when she went through a phase of taking refuge in the gardens. "What an interesting choice."

Toni blinked. "Huh? Whaddaya mean?"

Tansy waited until the nurse had left the room. "It's the language of flowers, something that goes back to medieval days. Every flower has its own meaning."

"So what do these mean?" asked Jade.

"Azalea implies fragility," Tansy said, reaching out and touching the flowers. Then she moved her hand to the Lobelias. "These though? They're a declaration of hostility. Someone's warning Ayla and I to watch our backs."

"Ooh." Jade and Tony said in unison.

_Isn't Tansy a flower?_ asked Jinn. _What does that mean?_

_It means I stand in opposition,_ Tansy told her.


	5. Picking Up Pieces

Chapter 5: Picking Up Pieces

_The final solution  
It's a box full of tricks  
And I'm through with repairs  
When there's nothing to fix_

- The Little Things, Danny Elfman

**Kirby Complex  
24 September 2006**

Jade was wide-eyed as she walked into the building alongside Tansy. "I keep expecting to see Harry Potter or Jordan Winters running around here?"

_She's such a little kid._

Fenryk snorted.

_Alright, I suppose she _is_ a little kid. I just hope the three little terrors aren't here._

Rather than go upstairs, to the Psychic Arts department, or to the classrooms on the ground floor, Tansy turned down one of the long, curving passages, ignoring the sudden appearance of another student through what appeared to be a blank wall. "Where did he come from?" asked Jade.

"The more advanced classes and most of the offices are behind wards," Tansy explained. "If you don't know enough about the Mystic Arts to find the way in, you're not supposed to. Also, it keeps Psychic Arts from being able to prove that Mystic Arts have better offices."

"Do they?"

"They're all pretty tiny." She looked around for landmarks. "Miss Grimes office should be around here somewhere. I got directions after my first class with her."

"So?"

"I wasn't paying very much attention," she admitted.

"I have noticed that at times, Solange," Miss Grimes said from behind her. Both girls jumped and turned to see her looking down her aristocratic nose at Jade. "Hmm. You're not one of mine, are you?"

Jade shook her head. "Tansy said you might be able to help us."

"Oh?" The teacher's eyes flicked to Tansy. "And what have you been up to, Solange?"

Tansy flushed. "I sort of absorbed Jade's sister on Friday night."

"Absorbed?"

"She's a spirit," Jade explained. "Tansy thinks she might be an avatar and accidentally bonded with her."

Grimes shook her head. "Really, Solange? And I suppose that this is why you missed class on Friday night?"

"She passed out on the couch. Jinn had to take over her body and walk her back to Dickinson."

"...every year, something new," mumbled the woman. "Alright, follow me. And try to remember the way, Solange. We have enough to do without finding missing students down here." She led the pair through a winding maze of passages that should not have fitted into Kirby Hall (by Jinn's later calculation they ought to have been somewhere near the lobby of Dunn Hall, despite the window outside Grimes' office looking in completely the other direction).

Outside the door, four girls were waiting with varying degrees of patience. Becky Corbin was holding onto Irene by the collar of her blouse, the smaller girl clutching one of the basketball-sized glowing orbs that had inspired her codename: Palantir. Irene's usual cohorts in trouble, Estelle aka Clover and Bethany aka Abracadabra, were there too, the former hiding behind her dog as Becky's familiar growled every time they tried to get away.

"Do I even want to know? What have you done now, Irene?"

"The little monsters ambushed me and stole my essence," accused Becky.

"Haven't, this is ours!" Palantir protested, clutching the orb against her.

Grimes shook her head. "Don't call them monsters, Foxfire."

_It's unfair to monsters,_ Tansy thought, fully in sympathy with the sophomore.

_Funny, but untrue. They _are_ a pack of rowdies, though,_ observed Fenryk with some amusement.

"They ambushed me outside Crystal Hall and then ran off with it," Becky insisted.

"You told us on Wednesday how mages are always taking essence from each other," pointed out Bethany defensively. "And possession is nine-tenths of the law."

Grimes took a deep breath. "I also told you that behaviour like that wasn't allowed on Whateley grounds," she reminded them. "How would you like it if Solange decided to spark her own Essence by stealing from the three of you?"

_Why am I being cast as the villain here?_

_Do you really want me to answer that?_

_You suck._ Tansy had to admit that the way that the three younger girls cringed at the thought wasn't exactly the reaction she'd hope for. "

"I didn't think so," Grimes continued. "Let go of Bethany, Foxfire."

The girl grudgingly obeyed the order and also whistled for her familiar to back off. "And my essence?"

"It's our essence now!" protested Irene.

_Does this happen all the time?_ asked Jinn curiously.

_This practically counts as good behaviour for them. Personally, I suspect that Estelle's dog is a master mage using them as his catspaws._

_Aw, but he's so cute!_

_That's what makes him so insidious._

"I tell you what, Irene," Grimes told her. "Essence will always return to its true owner. That's something we'll be covering in class next week. You release the Essence now and if it stays with you and your friends, then that's the end of it. But if it returns to Foxfire, then that's the end of it too." She shot a look at Tansy. "And don't you go absorbing it."

Tansy made a 'who, me?' face and backed up a couple of steps just in case.

Reluctantly, Irene made the ball vanish. The grin on Becky's face and the crestfallen expressions of Irene and Bethany made it clear who the essence had gone to. "Aw nuts," the first girl muttered.

"It never works out when we get caught," Estelle pointed out, the youngest of the three having lost interest at some point. Then the girl pointed at Jade. "You're not in our class!"

"Well spotted," muttered Bethany.

"They're here to consult with me on a problem," Grimes told them. "Now that I've cleared up your problem, that is. Shoo."

Inside her office, Grimes sat down at her desk and gestured for the pair to take seats facing her. "Alright, so how did this happen?"

After listening to their explanations - Tansy got the impression Jade was keeping a few details back, _she_ certainly was - and reading Jinn's handwritten side of events, Grimes leant back in her chair. "Well I'll give you this, I don't come across this every day."

"You can't help us?" Jade asked in dismay.

"I didn't say that." She rubbed her face. "Alright, the simplest way is probably the best here. What you're describing doesn't sound like a normal Avatar-Spirit bond so most probably Jinn has essentially had her 'casting' pulled into Solange's body. There's no real connection between them, it's just Solange's nascent Avatar ability preventing her from returning to you as normal." She opened a drawer on her desk. "Push all the furniture back against the walls and then both of you take off your clothes."

"What!?" both girls shrieked.

The witch clapped her hands. "We don't want any contamination, do we? That means I'll need as little interference as possible with the summoning."

"Contamination?" "Summoning?"

"Beginners," Grimes sighed. She lifted a jar out of the drawer. "What I'm going to do is a summoning, using you as a focus Jade, to pull Jinn out of Solange. But I need as little interference as possible, to reduce the chances of summoning something unrelated."

"But I can't..." Jade exclaimed, face crimsoning.

"Don't be ridiculous, young lady. It's no different in the bathrooms in the morning, is it?"

Tansy and the still red-faced Jade obedient pulled aside their chairs and the table behind them aside, then spread out a canvas mat down under the teacher's direction. "Could you..." whispered Jade, "Sort of look away. T's kind of... embarrassing."

_Embarassing, eh?_

_Be nice, child,_ Fenryk ordered, with a tone very much reminiscent of Grimsey's. _Would you want to disrobe next to someone looking like you are now if you were back in your Tubby Tansy days?_

_Ugh, why did you have to remind me. Fine._ "Sure, if it makes you feel better."

Obediently they stripped down, trying not to look at each other. Grimes noticed with amusement that Jade 'broke' a couple of times, sneaking envious looks at the blonde girl, and she was very careful not to pay any attention to any... irregularities regarding the smaller girl's body. Tansy for her part, had help resisting temptation.

Zap.

_Oops._

_Seriously, what is that?_ Jinn asked.

_What's what?_

_Every now and then I've been getting these shocks. Like lightning hit me or something. You don't feel it?_

_No,_ lied Tansy. _Maybe it's a side effect you getting sucked into me._

"Since Jade doesn't want to be looked at, you can sit here, Solange," Grimes told her, pointing at the furthest of the two circles she'd marked out in lines of salt crystals.

Tansy went and sat cross-legged in the circle, facing away from the one that Jade was occupying a moment later. Then Grimes laid down more salt. "I'm drawing a line between the two circles," she explained. "This way the summoning will find it easier to bring something of Jade's from your circle, Solange, than to reach outside of it. Like most magic, in fact like most things in life, there's much less chance of a mistake if you keep things simple."

Then she started chanting.

.o0o.

**Whitman Cottage  
24 September 2006**

The door to Doc and Maggie's room burst open and then Becky was inside, slamming the door behind her.

Looking up from what had been a relaxing afternoon's reading of her namesake's Skylark novels, Doc took in Becky's red face and deep breathing. "What's got you in such a fluster on this fine afternoon. Don't tell me those lil' Devils went scrumpin' for your precious Essence again?"

"Nope... well, yeah, but that's taken care of," Becky explained. "But while I was down there who should come looking for Ms. Grimes but Solange?"

"Well, she is in Grime's class, isn't she? The same one as your favourite three SubFreshmen?"

"Sure, but would she have the littlest Poe Freshman with her, what's her name, Jane?"

"Jade Sinclair," Doc corrected, laying aside her book. "She's a friend of Bunny."

"Bunny?"

"One of our new Devisor freshmen. And yeah, the name fits." Doc thought a moment. "I'm surprised the doctors let Solange out of Doyle. Even with Banned Aide being right on hand, Montana messed her up pretty badly."

"Oh, you know Solange. She might have the _Most Common Superpower_ but her most reliable one is cash." Becky pulled out the chair at Maggie's desk - Doc's roommate and their mutual friend was absent chasing down a reference in the school's library, having ignored advice to get her homework done earlier. "Word is that Band Aid had two hundred on Chaka to win, and we all know he isn't rolling in cash yet, no matter how lucerative his powers might be once he graduates. Want to bet that Solange bankrolled him?"

"No bet," agreed the redhead. "Okay, so what was she up to down in the dungeons of Hogwarts."

"I wondered that too, so I snuck back and did a little eavesdropping." The young mage patted her lap for her familiar Slyboots to jump into it and proceeded to give him a good scritching behind the ears. "It seems that Solange somehow managed to absorb, Jade's older sister Jinn."

Doc stat up sharply. "Now how would that work?" the technologist exclaimed. "Ah doubt she laid the poor thing out on a plate and tucked in."

"It seems that this Jinn is a spirit of some kind and Solange, it turns out, is an Avatar. So she somehow forced a bond - and this is the night before her fight with Montana. Want to bet she got some kind of boost from it?"

"Not enough of a boost, obviously."

Becky nodded. "And so she's agreed to go with her to Grimes and get little Jinn out and back to normal... so she can go trolling for something bigger and better."

"There aren't that many spirits around, are there?"

"Fortunately not, but can you imagine her if she did get something spectacular?"

Doc's head started shaking. "Okay, now Ah'm imaginin' Solange as the next wielder of the Champion Force and that ain't a pretty picture."

"I'm pretty sure Mrs. Carson wouldn't stand for that. Much less, ahem, Lady Astarte." It was a fairly open secret among the student body that their ultra-professional headmistress and the semi-retired superheroine were one and the same person. "But if a spirit can be pulled out of their existing bond and... well hijacked is the closest word... then every Avatar here is at risk. Can you imagine what the bitch'd be like if she could back up her bluster with Thunderbird's power set? Or how about Kodiak's?"

Becky's friend closed her eyes for a moment, not wanting to dwell upon that possibility. "Okay, you sold me, maybe that is her plan. So what do you suggest that we do about it?"

.o0o.

**Kirby Hall  
24 September 2006**

"This doesn't strike me as the best of ideas," Franklin Delarose observed as he saw Montana being escorted politely into the interview room on the other side of the one-way mirror.

Tatsuo Ito, senior martial arts instructor for the whole Academy, snorted lightly. "I have my own doubts about Mr. Terwilliger's behaviour."

"Not exactly my first concern, actually," the head of the security force observed with a sceptical look at Tansy. "Not that I would make excuses for him yesterday, but if this is some sort of complicated revenge scheme, Solange, then you are going to be in a great deal of trouble."

"Consider me warned," Tansy said with forced calm. Running around to set this up had worn on her nerves considerably, particularly since all the staff in question had been sceptical of her motives, and added to that, there was an edge to her sense of touch - like an itch she couldn't quite pin down - now that she had seperated from Jinn. As best she been able to understand Ms. Grimes' explanation over Jade's squeals of thanks (the little girl had gotten over her body-shyness and been hugging her like a limpet the moment it was safe to leave the magic circles) Jinn had been providing a slight physical barrier around her while they were merged, even if Tansy hadn't noticed it until it was removed.

Delarose nodded and then looked at Ito. "Are you ready?"

"Almost." The little man looked up at Tansy. "If I ever see you in my dojo again, I will require you to wear a gi and to pass an examination on honourable combat. While concealed body armour is to be applauded in the combat arena, it was not appropriate to this match." Then he strode out, leaving the security chief to eye the unrepentant girl.

Montana was eyeing the man already in the room with him but when Ito entered, the elderly aikido _sensei_ had his immediate and total attention.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Ito asked, eyeing the boy as if he was something distasteful that had crawled into his immaculate garden.

"No, _sensei_."

"I am _disgraced_ to be your _sensei_," the old man observed. "I am greatly tempted to have you banned, perpetually, from the Eastman Annex. Fortunately, you have an eloquent advocate who has convinced me that you are salvageable, under certain conditions."

The other man there coughed slightly. "I don't think we've met before, Sebastian, but if you accept these terms then you'll be seeing a lot of me. I'm Doctor Bellows, one of the school counsellors. I'm also a clinical psychologist. One of the conditions that Tatsuo is referring to is that you will have two meetings with me every week from now until the end of the Winter Term. Longer, if he or I think it's merited."

"I don't think I need a shrink," Montana rumbled reluctantly.

Ito glowered at him but Bellows simply shrugged. "Then at the end of February, you won't have to keep visiting."

"In addition, for the rest of the term you will spend three evenings a week assisting with the maintenance of the dojo," continued Ito.

Montana stifled a groan. That would cut quite heavily into his lab time down in the workshops, Tansy guessed as she watched him through the glass.

"I do not believe that you have had the opportunity yet to make a public apology to Miss Wilson?"

"No, _sensei_."

Ito's sniff made it clear that he felt that Montana should have made an opportunity. "No later than dinner tomorrow. And one more thing. _You will avoid Solange_. It is clear that she is a bad influence upon you."

"You think I want to see that bi-" Fortunately for his health, he bit off the word without finishing it.

"I know far more," Ito told him in a soft, dangerous voice, "Than I ever desired about your 'history' with Tansy Walcutt. What I care about is that it is _over_."

"Fine. She's safe from me." Tansy didn't need to be a telepath to see his resentment.

"This isn't about her safety," Dr. Bellows told the furry boy. "This is because we don't want you turning into her."

That brought Montana to an utter halt and Tansy could feel an utter clarity of thought as he pieced Bellow's words together with what he'd heard her say after he hit her. "Dr. Bellows, who exactly spoke up for me?"

"You've been rumbled, Solange," Delarose told her with a degree of smugness.

"Evidently."

"They asked to be anonymous, Montana," Bellows told him. "Right now, speaking up for you isn't going to make anyone popular."

Montana shook his head. "I think I'm being set up," he said. "I'm not going to agree to this unless I know who's pulling the strings."

Tansy rose to her feet. _Well it was worth a try. If he's too stubborn to take help when it's offered..._

_Uh-uh,_ Fenryk told her. _No easy out._

_You want me to go in there _with him_? Are you out of your sparkly mind?_

_Why are we arguing, when we both know you're going to do it?_

"Excuse me, sir," she said to Delarose. "But I think I'd better give him what he's asking for."

"Are you sure, Solange?" he asked. "He did almost kill you yesterday."

"I had it coming."

_..._

_What?_

Fenryk's voice was somehow triumphant. _Just checking the sky for flying pigs._

It only took a few seconds for Tansy to exit the observation side of the room and then enter the other side.

"What the hell!" Montana surged to his feet. "What are you -"

"You wanted to see me, so like a bad fairy, here I am."

Two dark eyes glared down at her. "So this _is_ one of your games."

"I suppose you could say that." She met his gaze unflinchingly. "It's called 'taking responsibility for your actions'. For the record, I'm terrible at it. But I'm getting better."

Montana stood, although he was careful to stay deliberately out of reach of her. "Like I'm going to believe that."

"Let me put it this way. Am I important enough that you should wreck your life for my sake?"

"You're not worth anything, Solange. You don't mean anything to me."

"Oh really. So you're not picking fights with people who remind you of me? Or using the dirty tricks I used on you to pick on freshman? Seems to me that whatever you do, you've got me hanging over you."

"You 'spect me to believe you care about me?"

Tansy shook her head. "Like I said. Responsibility. If you wind up pushing someone," she didn't name Tennyo, "to the point they kill you, that wouldn't be my fault. But what it would be is my responsibility that you wound up a pathetic, cowardly bully..."

Montana snarled.

"...just like I've been."

That paused him for a moment. "You said that," he observed angrily. "Out on the mat. I'm _nothing_ like you."

"Oh? So what am I like? A bully? Vicious? Underhanded? Don't hold back Montana. But who do you think you are? A hero? You picked a fight with a clueless frosh because she was there, whined to security that she'd attacked you - yes, I heard about that - and then when that didn't work, you throw food at her. What heroic deeds they are."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Oh I've got a list from here -" Tansy pointed at one wall. "To here." The other wall of the room. "Of examples. That's the point. If you want to point the finger, and god knows, I've given you reason, then stop being just much of a bitch as me!"

Ito cleared his throat as if to speak but Bellows put one hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Neither teenager paid them heed.

"And this is you just doing more of the same!"

"Oh really?" Tansy said, planting both hands on the table and glaring at him. "Name once, just once, this year that I've been 'playing games' as you put it?"

"You've only been back three weeks, and been thrown out of the Alphas. Even they got sick of you, I bet."

"Fine, believe what you want. But this is your chance to clean up your act, and as far as even your pals in Twain are concerned, it's your last chance. Don't worry, this doesn't count as the favour I owe you."

"I don't need any favours from you, or anyone!"

"Then go to hell, and if we meet there, at least I can honestly say that I tried to be better than Heather!"

"Who the hell is Heather?"

Tansy flushed. "None of your business," she snapped and stormed out.

.o0o.

**Kirby Hall  
24 September 2006**

"What just happened?" Montana said, almost plaintively, staring at the door Tansy had left through.

"I guess we can talk about that in our sessions," Bellows told him.

He shook his head. "I haven't agreed to anything yet."

The counsellor smiled. "Oh, you're going to have those sessions whether you want to or not," he told the boy. "I'm going to insist. After all, one thing I think we can all agree is that one Solange on campus is more than enough."

"What!?"

"Mr. Terwilliger." Chief Delarose had entered the room while Montana was distracted, and he was not alone. "You _will_ attend those sessions," the headmistress directed. "Whether you are like Solange or not is beside the point. Your behaviour yesterday and the day before is unacceptable. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," he grudgingly admitted.

"Hopefully Doctor Bellows can help you to find a more productive channel for that aggression. I imagine kicking Solange was very satisfying, but do you really think the consequences were worth it?"

Montana slumped into his seat. "No, ma'am." He looked up at Ito. "When should I be at the dojo, sensei."

"Monday, Wednesday and Thursday," the old man told him. "You will be seeing Dr. Bellows on Tuesdays and Fridays." He paused. "You can go now."

Once they were alone in the room the four adults re-arranged the chairs slightly. "Teenage dramas, how much fun," Carson sighed.

"Solange's sordid little tale of her history with Montana did not include anyone called Heather," Ito noted. "Do you have any idea...?"

Carson thought for a moment and then admitted: "I don't recall any students of that name in the last two years, except one senior who never moved in the same circles."

"I suspect that she is someone that bullied Solange at some point," Bellows told her. "Is she getting any counselling by the way? She's not one of mine."

"I believe her assigned student counsellor is Mrs. Hawkins," the headmistress told him, "However, given her sudden turn around, someone does seem to have got through to her."

"Well hopefully she's managed to get through to Montana." Delarose looked around. "And on a related topic..."

"Oh?"

"Ayla Goodkind woke up safe and sound after the hospital got to use their new warming tray to bring her, er, his body up to normal temperatures. He reports being attacked by Aries, Icer, Hamper and Damper."

"Of course. I suppose that they all have ironclad alibis."

"Naturally," Delarose said with disgust. "I know we're neutral, but some of these kids are entirely too polished at covering for themselves."

.o0o.

**Crystal Hall  
25 September 2006**

Everyone at the table tensed as Montana walked up. This being Whateley, this meant the palming of various gadgets and devices, as well as various telekinetic fields, spells and a very menacing glass of water being readied for use.

"um," he said hesitantly, suddenly aware of just how much trouble he might have been if these 'pretties' had decided to go after him the way that the Alphas might have. "I'm here to apologise?"

Tennyo's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Really." It was evident that she hadn't really expected him to do so.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was a jerk," he apologised. "And about you losing your job?"

"And about almost killing Solange?" asked Toni.

Montana considered that. "Nah," he said honestly. "She had that coming."

_I'd be grateful if you'd let it be,_ Tansy's mental voice reached out one by one to everyone at the table except Tennyo, who she still couldn't reach for some reason. Their heads turned away, spotting the girl sitting at a nearby table with Anna, Winnie and several other Underdogs. For some reason, her brutal beating had sufficed to overcome opposition from the older students to her presence among them. She chose not to dwell on why exactly that was.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Montana slunk away. He'd said his piece and was entirely intent on keeping a low profile, Tansy noted, skimming his uppermost thoughts. _Probably smart of him, he's not made very many friends lately and hiding away in the workshops should keep him away from the Alphas who might try to use him._

_As good as can be expected,_ agreed Fenryk. _Perhaps the mind-healer can finish what you have begun._

_I'll settle for him not causing me further difficulties,_ Tansy replied.

The spirit laughed. _You have enough on your plate, don't you? So, do you anticipate more trouble with the Alphas._

_Perhaps,_ she thought a little smugly. _But probably not from the hit squad. Ayla's making schemes, so I suspect they've taken the tiger by the tail._

_So you plan to leave him to deal with them?_ Fenryk asked.

_Unless he needs help,_ Tansy conceded. _And just the boys. I have a bone to pick with the girls._

_Ah, revenge. What do you have in mind?_

_The Alphas have access to a number of meeting rooms and other special areas, like private boxes in the Theatre building, Eastman and the Holbrook arena. They use them as bargaining chips, essentially renting them out for favours but since The Don is generally more interested in lording over people than doing business, most of them are just sitting vacant right now or - and this is the important thing: being used to hide contraband._

_Interesting, but I don't see how this pays off._

Tansy giggled. _Well, you remember how ownership is nine-tenths of the law? That goes double for these rooms._

_Ownership is eighteen-tenths of the law? Are you sure you passed math this summer?_

_Watch and learn,_ the blonde suggested and looked across the dining area to where Nancy was engaged in an animated conversation with Barbara and the fourth girl from the little confrontation the week before. Tansy had identified her as Gwen Ingleside, another of the Dickinson freshmen. She and Barbara were engaged in a subtle power-play against each other and all Nancy's attention was on leveraging that, leaving her room-mate effectively cut out of the conversation.

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
26 September 2006**

It took Tansy until the next day to catch Hayley alone - there was only one good opening in the girl's schedule where she had two consecutive classes without Nancy, and since it had been a green flag day, it was possible that Hayley might have simply teleported away rather than talk to Tansy without direction from Nancy.

Tuesday, however, was a red flag day since several deliveries were scheduled and the drivers would not be 'in the know'.

"Hello Hayley."

"Ah... Tansy. Hi. Haven't spoken to you for a while."

"I know!" Tansy smiled brightly and gave Hayley a hug. "I missed you."

The other girl returned the hug with more manners than sincerity. "I missed you too, Tansy. It's just kind of awkward with you not being an Alpha anymore."

Tansy's psychic powers had always been far more effective with close contact. "That doesn't mean we can't talk at all, Hayley." She bolstered the remark with a delicate soothing of the girl's fears. "I'm surprised that Nancy didn't think that it might be beneficial to stay in touch with me. I'm sure that the Alphas would appreciate someone keeping a close eye on me."

"Oh, that would be a good idea."

"I suppose she was more concerned to avoid getting caught in the splatter. I suppose it's understandable, but it hurts a bit to be traded in for newer models like Barbara and... what's her friend called?" Tansy asked, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, that's Gwen. The girl who took Sweetheart as a codename?"

"Oh right. She and - what's Barbara's codename, Bombshell? -" Tansy was rewarded by a nod from Hayley. "- seem to be getting along really well with Nancy."

Hayley nodded. "Nancy's offered to sponsor them into the Alphas once they help her solidify her position. Pattie Horton made herself look like an idiot, getting into a fight with those Poe freshman, so Nancy says there should be room for some up-and-coming girls as long as Hekate doesn't think we're competition."

"It sounds as if she has it all planned out," agreed Tansy and then sank her second mental dagger in,this time inflaming Hayley's feelings of insecurity. "So what are you doing to bolster your own position? You don't want to get left behind, do you?"

"Left behind?" asked the other Junior fearfully.

"Well the Alphas are a pretty exclusive group," Tansy reminded her. "You have to stand out, just to get in, and once you are in, you have to hustle like mad just to stay up at the top."

Hayley hesitated. "But I have't really..."

"Oh, Hayley." Tansy took her hand. "Don't you remember how it was last year? How we had to keep at it to make sure we never became yesterday's news." By smashing anyone else who showed any sign of gumption, but she decided it wouldn't do to mention that detail. Instead she projected reassurance. "Come on, all you need is a little plan to make the other Alphas notice you and remind Nancy how important it is to have you on her side, rather than those two froshes."

"But what can I do, Tansy!"

Tansy pretended to think it over for a moment, as if she hadn't planned this out in careful detail the previous day. "Well what you need is an angle that no one else is working on,something that makes you look good to The Don and also makes it clear to Nancy that you're in position to do her significant favours."

Unsurprisingly, Hayley didn't comeup with a brilliant idea on the spot. "Like what?"

"Well, it seems to me that the Don is probably still using Cavalier as his secretary and valet," her old friend mused. "On top of doing his schoolwork as well, the poor boy's probably rushed off his feet. If he was approached the right way, he might be very grateful for somehelp,don't you think. Like my father always says, if you want access to aman, get his secretary on your side first."

"That's brilliant," Hayley beamed. "Thank you Tansy."

"Anything for an friend," she lied. "Why don't we meet up tomorrow during lunch in the Library and I can give you some pointers. Out of sight, of course, until we can work up a cover story for why we're talking again."

"I don't know if Hekate would like that," Hayley waved.

"Oh don't be silly," Tansy waved off the objections. "Once the Don knows you're working your way into my confidence to spy on me for him, he'll keep Hekate off you." _Of course it's going to be the other way around, but there's no need for you or the Don to know that._

.o0o.

**Crystal Hall  
27 September 2006**

The was a new addition to the table when Tansy went to sit with the Poe Freshmen (she really needed to come up with a name for them if they weren't going to come up with one for themselves) for breakfast that morning. Short, with long, perfectly straight jet black hair and what little was visible of her skin paler than ivory, the new girl had nothing on her plate but there was a caged labrador next to her for some reason.

"Tansy, this is Sara Waite," Jade introduced them. Jinn wasn't present, for some reason. The blonde had noticed that the ghost girl was giving Tansy a good bit of space when she was around her. It was understandable, of course, since neither of them wanted another accident, but it felt a little lonely not to have the freshman around all the time.

_I guess you'll just have to settle for me being around,_ Fenryk said. _A terrible burden, I'm sure._

_She was a much less demanding presence, I'll give her that._

The new girl turned and Tansy felt her knees go weak as their eyes met. She heard Jade introduce her to Sara, but for the life of her she couldn't have recalled exactly what was said about her. It couldn't have been too horrible though, because Sara extended her hand graciously for shaking.

"Tansy."

_Child?_

"Tansy?"

_Cub! Snap out of it._

Fenryk's lightning playing along her nervous system brought her back to her senses at the same moment that Chaka reached over and poked her in the forehead.

"W-what?" she stammered.

"Could I have my hand back?" Sara asked, an understanding expression on her face. "I may need it when I go to class."

Tansy's face crimsoned as she realised that she was still hanging onto the new girl's hand. "I'm sorry," she blurted, releasing it suddenly. "I don't know what came over me."

_It was a glamour,_ Fenryk told her. "And an a potent one. I don't know what the girl is, exactly, but she's certainly not human._

_Well duh, she's a mutant._

"Don't worry, I have that effect sometimes," Sara told her, gesturing to the empty seat opposite her. "Getting it under control is one of the reasons I'm here."

_It may not be anything that straightforward. It was't a Sidhe glamour like Fey's. More like..._

_Like what?_

_There are older things than man that have walked the Earth. This may be one of their kin._

Tansy took the seat, reinforcing her mental defenses. Fortunately no one except those at the table seemed to have noticed. The last thing she needed was someone spreading gossip that she had some tawdry lesbian crush on Sara, even if she did.

Which she didn't. She had absolutely no desire to reach across the table and...

_Oooo. Why is she doing that?_

_I suppose it's possible that it is natural,_ Fenryk conceded. _Fey's glamour is a type used as a defense mechanism for sidhe children, it encourages those they meet to be drawn to them and spring to their defense if need be. But this one seems more like a mating mechanism, drawing people in... Whatever you do, don't get drawn in. I've no idea what might happen if you did._

_Don't worry, I've no intention of doing anything like that._

Fenryk zapped her again. _Then would you stop trying to stretch your leg out so you can rub your ankle against hers? And you might want to look at the others._

With an effort, Tansy turned to face Ayla. "So do you have any ideas on how to deal with the Alphas?"

The scion of the Goodkinds nodded, evidently just as glad to have a change of conversation as Tansy was. "I've ordered some equipment that should come as a nasty surprise to them," he told her. "And Mobius has some impressive devices to let me carry it all around."

"Oh?" Tansy had never really paid much attention to the specifics of what sort of things the various Devisors worked on. An oversight, she now realised.

"Ayles is going to get a utility belt," Toni confided. "Now all she needs is a Stately Goodkind Manor to build her Phase Cave below it."

Ayla's face took on Goodkind Expression #13 'I am not going to display that I am upset.' Tansy had noticed it previously, using it as a mark of success for various pranks. "Um, Toni," she said quietly, "The Goodkind family do have a Stately Manor. I've been there." She left unspoken that barring a seismic shift in the politics of the Ayla's family on the mutant issue, he'd probably never be allowed to return.

"Whoops," Toni said. "Sorry 'bout that, Ayles."

"Actually," Ayla told her, "My room at my sister's house in L.A. is in the basement, so I suppose I do have a 'Phase Cave' if you want to call it that."

"While we're on the topic of codenames," Tansy said, forcing her eyes not to track back to Sara, "Have you picked one? As a team I mean - you were talking about forming a training team weren't you?"

"We haven't agreed on one yet," Nikki told her. "Although Jade is campaigning pretty heavily for Team Kimba."

Tansy blinked. "Who's -"

She found the elfin girl's finger on her lips. "Don't start her off again!" she was warned in a low voice, Nikki hastily removing her finger before Jade noticed her.

"Well it's better than someof the nicknames floating around the school," Tansy told her. "I've heard you get labelled as Goodkind's Brute Squad and as Queen Fey's Court. I'll leave you to guess which is said by your admirers."

Nikki pouted. "I don't like either of those."

"Better than what Peeper is calling you."

"Do I want to know?" The perverted freshman's antics on the school's radio station were already becoming legendary, as was the size of the pool on who would eventually squash him in revenge for one of his remarks.

"FILF."

"Filth?" Nikki's brow furrowed. "It's not very complimentary but it isn't really his style..."

"No, it stands for Freshmen I'd Like to -"

Fey's expression took on a regal fury that even Ayla would be hard put to match. "The wretch will pay for his insolence."

Tansy could practically see essence flowing towards her and decided a hasty defusal was in order. "Yes, so someone ought to warn Hank not to turn his back on him."

"Warn me about who?" asked the boy.

"Apparently Peeper has designs on your rear end," Nikki told him. Tansy wasn't sure if it was deliberate or not but the remark fell into a moment of silence by both of the adjacent tables and led to turned heads there. No doubt the rumour would spread around the school at the usual speed and she only regretted she wouldn't see the exciteable Peeper's face when the tale reached him.

"Oh not another one," grumbled Hank.

"Another one?" asked Toni. "I smell dirt, dish it out pal."

"Uh, there's not really anything to say," the boy protested. "I don't swing that way, and it was left at that."

Ayla cleared his throat, "To get back on subject, Tansy has a point. We really should decide on a name, to stop people hanging the own names for us onto us. If nothing else, we can pick something that will cut back on the bad jokes."

"Yeah, good point," cut in Riptide, a hispanic girl who appeared to be a very close friend of Toni's. "Did the Penetrators ever get a press release out without someone taking a jab at their name?"

"I don't think they have now, and it's been twelve years since they disbanded," agreed Ayla. "Good example Rip. So we ought to think about what we want the name to say about us."

"I don't see what's wrong with 'Team Kimba'," Jade added. "It's a great name."

The conversation was interrupted sound from Sara, something between a belch and a slurp. Heads turned and they saw that the dog that had been in the cage was now missing, replaced with blue ash settling to the bottom as they watched. Nikki's face went pale and Tennyo actually stopped eating (as best Tansy could determine, the girl ate her own bodyweight every two or three days. Where she put it was a matter of conjecture).

It only took a moment for the new girl to gauge their reactions. Without a word, Sara lifted the cage and walked away with composure only thinly masking her feelings. Tansy almost recoiled at the intensity of shame, fear and embarrassment that she could pick up radiating from the younger girl as she dropped the cage off with the garbage cans and left Crystal Hall.

_Tansy,_ Fenryk warned her. _The only creatures I've any knowledge of that eat like that are associated with the Old Ones. I don't know how closely tied she is, but I suggest you assume that Sara could devour you just as easily as she did that dog._

.o0o.

**Beck Library  
27 September 2006**

Hayley stepped out of a shadow between two stacks as Tansy leafed idly through a book on fashionable clothes during the Civil War. Why exactly the school had a book on that she didn't know but if it had been used during history class then it might have been more interesting. Lincoln's assassination was all very well to write an essay on but knowng what Mary Lincoln had been wearing that night would have given it much better context in Tansy's view. And what would have been suitable to wear to his funeral - why did none of the assigned books cover important information like that.

"Tansy," Hayley hissed in a conspiratorial tone that would be sure to be noticed if anyone else was in this particular corner of the stacks.

"Just speak normally," advised Tansy as she closed the book and put it back where she'd taken it from. Or near enough, anyway. "After all, we're not doing anything suspicious. Just two friends having a quiet conversation."

"Oh, okay." Hayley slumped against the shelf. "Nancy barely talked to me at lunch," she complained. "I've got to do something or I'm going to be playing second tier to Bombshell and Sweetheart."

"We can't have that," agreed Tansy. "What was she talking to them about?"

"Oh, they're going to put together a squad of freshmen, I think they're aiming to be the next hit squad or something like that."

Hmm. Tansy made a note to find out who was on this squad. It would be perfectly in character for Nancy to have her new minions prove their chops by ganging up on her one day. Knowing what they could do would go a long way towards neutralising them if that happened. "Okay, do you think that you can get close to Cavalier."

"Well I can speak to him, but why should he let me handle anything, much less anything important? Doing his drudgework isn't going to get me noticed."

Good questions, Tansy noted, although a fortunate lack of initiative on her friend's part. If Hayley had gone ahead and tried to set this up herself, her proximity at Melville to The Don and Cavalier's shared room would probably have her doing domestic work for the two of them.

"Because I'll be backing you up," she explained. "All we need to do is to arrange for you to talk to him 'privately' while I'm close enough to push him in the right direction. What we're going to do is 'suggest' to him that he should keep a detailed diary of everything that the Don does or says, so that he's got the information on hand if it's ever needed. You know that 'the great Don Sebastiano' will be counting on his faithful secretary to remember the fussy details of everything he does."

"But won't take-up lots of his time?"

"Exactly, firstly we build up his workload and then you offer to take part of it off his hands. Just remember, Cavalier's been toadying to the Don for months. As long as he's assured that he's doing what the Don would want him to do, even if he's never received any actual instructions to that effect, there's a very good chance that he'll agree - and because the Don never cares about the details, he won't mention it to him."

"But if the Don doesn't know..."

Tansy grinned. "Good girl! The Don has to recognise your efforts in order, to make you look good to Nancy. We don't want him to recognise you for _this_ - the important thing is that Cavalier gives you responsibility for something that requires you to have access to his files. Because then you can get in to his diaries which means you'll always know what the Don is wanting. Say that the Don's mad at, oh, the Capes for some reason. You can tell Nancy that it's a good time to pull something against them, which makes her look good and since she'd owe it to you. And say the Don wants something off campus, you can let me know and then be the one to provide it."

"Wow, that'll be great. But what are you getting out of it?" asked Hayley.

Tansy smiled. "Well he is a bit mad at me, understandably. If I have warning that he's looking to set up something against me, I can set something to draw his attention. Two broken legs is enough for one year, wouldn't you say?"

"Ooh." Hayley nodded quickly. "Yes, I'd hate it if that happened again. You're being a real friend to help me out like this. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you before this."

"It's quite alright," Tansy assured the girl. "You've got to room with Nancy and I'd never ask you to make a choice between us." And if you believe that, I have some beachfront property to sell you - it's in Montana and going cheap. "So I was thinking that the perfect thing to offer to do is to look after the various Alpha rooms around the campus - he'd need status reports to keep him up to date on what's available, so you would need access to his files, and it's a lot of running around so it would save him a lot of time..."

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
27 September 2006**

_I really ought to see if I can get one of Mobius' devices,_ Tansy thought as she left the library. _It would come in very handy for me to carry the jet pack around, and I could probably carry the grenade launcher as long as I don't have any lethal loads with me._

_Some sort of protective coat might be a good idea,_ counselled Fenryk. _From what I can tell he could make the pockets large enough to carry such cumbersome hardware without their being obvious. Besides, you have mobility and firepower provided for, so defense is the logical next step._

_That's a good idea. Maybe the same sort of material as the concealed armour I wore to fight Montana, but with some reinforcement in places,_ Tansy thought. She saw Sara standing talking to a group of black-clad students, and not the formal black of the school uniform. Leather jackets, a lacey dress for the girl... _Well it didn't take long for her to sink to her natural level._

_I don't recognise their pack,_ Fenryk noted. _What makes you liken her to them except their fondness for the same colours... never mind, I just answered my own question._

_Oh, they're goths,_ Tansy explained. _It's pathetic really - they mope around, dressing like they're completely blind and all they ever have to talk about is how sad and pointless their existences are. Which is true, but how is that my problem?_

The voices of the conversation grew more apparent as Tansy walked in their general direction, although planning to go past them rather than involve herself. It sounded more acrimonious than welcoming.

_Oh great, the chief idiot is out,_ Tansy sighed. _I guess he's not made himself enough of a public embarrassment lately._

_Oh?_

_His codename's Bloodworm, which ought to say everything but just to emphasise his pretentiousness he claims his real name is Nyarly-something and seems to think that he's the leader of a cult and should summon up some sort of demon to prove his 'mastery of forbidden magicks'._

_Their point being that they are suicidal idiots, I assume?_ Fenryk thought with a groan. _Please tell me that the school at least draws the line at that. Surely the Mystic Arts faculty have some idea of what a bad idea that is?_

_Oh, I don't think he's even taking magic classes any more. About one part of not wanting to trust someone like him with any actual mystic lore and two parts his being too self-absorbed to accept any lesson that doesn't agree with his own half-baked theories about the mystic arts._ Tansy shrugged. _I think _I_ would have had more of a chance of doing magic last year than he does, at least I _knew_ I didn't have a clue._

_There's something to be said for that,_ agreed the spirit as the Sara stormed away from the four Goths. _So he's harmless?_

_I think the worst he can really do is gnaw your ear off preaching about his own brilliance, the unfairness of the universe and how everyone will be sorry once he's called up one of his hopefully imaginary creations. I think he gets most of them out of half-baked horror novels._ "Hi Sara."

The girl looked over at her. "Oh, Tansy. Hi?" she said cautiously.

"I'd ask how you were doing?" the blonde said, "But honestly, you've just spoken to Narly-blah and his pack of idiots so I'd imagine that you've got a headache, at the very least."

"You could say that," Sara agreed. "Honestly, what are they thinking, letting him call himself that?"

"I think he got it out of a book, and it isn't actually his official codename, so..." Tansy saw the appalled look on Sara's face and broke off. "His real name's Cecil Darling. Is Nyarliable a worse name for him to be using?"

"Haven't you ever read any Lovecraft?"

"I think he wrote some textbooks for the advanced classes," Tansy admitted cautiously. "I only started taking Mystic Concepts and Principles of Magic this month."

Sara rubbed her forehead. "Howard Lovecraft was one of the premiere mystic researchers around eighty years ago, but given the prevailing opinions of the time he had to write most of his work as if it were fiction in order to get published. They're still considered classics of the horror genre, but for those in the know..."

"You mean that idiot might actually have half a clue?" Tansy asked, taking Sara's hand absently as they walked side by side.

"I hope not," Sara told her. "Unfortunately he doesn't seem to have understood what he was reading. The real Nyarlathotep is a troubleshooter... a hatchetman, if you will... for the Outer Gods. No one in their right minds wants his attention, so using his name - claiming for yourself - is just asking for it."

_A little knowledge can be a dangerous thing,_ agreed Fenryk.

_Does that apply to what you know about Sara?"

_Absolutely,_ he agreed. _She might just have a touch of the wrong heritage, manifesting strongly in her generation._

_But you don't think that that's the case, do you?_

Fenryk sighed. _I very much hope that that's all it is, she seems to have a sensible head on her shoulders and understand that drawing the attention of certain powers would be ill-advised. Of course, she could be more than she appears, which could be good, or could be bad._

"So you've read it I presume?"

"I have an interest in horror fiction," Sara agreed, "But I don't have a lot of patience with poseurs. If you're taking magical courses, I'd suggest reading them but consider them cautionary stories and don't expect to sleep well afterwards."

"Ah. I'll leave it until at least thanksgiving then," Tansy decided. "My days are quite long enough as they are without inviting insomnia."

Sara nodded her head. "I've got to dash or I'm going to be late to Hacking Theory."

"No problem. See you later?"

"Sure, at dinner?" Then Sara coughed lightly. "Tansy, I need my hand again."

"Oh." Tansy flushed and let go. _Why do I keep doing that. And when did I start holding hands with her? Ugh, she's turning me gay._

Fenryk grumped uneasily. _I'd be more worried that you're practically making dates with her..._

_It's nothing of the sort!_

_Of course. Oh, and shouldn't you be in Physics any moment now?_

_Dammit!_ Tansy started running.

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
27 September 2006**

_I really wish you'd not followed her back to Poe._

Tansy strained at the bonds holding her to the cold granite altar. Unfortunately the manacles appeared to be quite secure. __You_ wish I'd stayed out of this? Grimsey will probably turn me into a frog if I miss a second class this week! Now stop whining and do something useful._

_Certainly, just as soon as one of them comes into reach,_ he agreed.

Dinner hadn't gone much better than breakfast. Sara had restricted herself to a plant but that didn't stop Nikki from practically going into hysterics or Sara from fleeing Crystal Halls in tears after confessing that what she was doing was her only means of sustenance... that she'd eaten three people in the aftermath of her manifestation... or that she had attempted suicide at some point in what sounded like a rather confusing chain of events.

Feeling a certain amount of sympathy for someone trying to get past some mistakes - and also the chance to one-up Miss Natural Elven Charm in the 'being a good friend to the new arrival' - Tansy had run after her and teamed up with Jinn to try to cheer her up.

They'd barely begun when the room filled with pink smoke, confetti and hostile Martial Arts Cheerleaders. Obviously the trio had fought back, but their ambushers had three advantages: surprise; practised teamwork; and Pattie Horton's laugh (the sheer horror of which had knocked Tansy out). Tansy was resolved that once she got herself loose, she'd be the one doing the surprising and Pattie would be laughing on the other side of her face when she got her pompoms fed to her, forcibly.

The altar was on top of a hillock. From one side Tansy could hear the crackling of a fire and the chanting of several dozen people. Whether or not the chant was of any actual mystic import she wasn't sure, but since she could hear the cheerleaders discussing the state of their fingernails, competence was probably too much to ask for.

"Oh this is just priceless," Sara laughed with what Tansy really hoped was more than bravado as she was shackled next to Tansy on the Altar. "Let me guess, you're going to try to sacrifice us to your Dark Gods in exchange for ultimate power, right Bloodworm?"

"Something like that," the Senior admitted proudly.

"Cecil?" Tansy exclaimed. "Cecil _Darling_ is going to kill me. Oh god, just when I thought I couldn't sink any lower."

"My name," the boy intoned, "Is Nyarlathotep."

"For the love of god, don't say that three times," Tansy begged. She paused. "No, on second thoughts, do just that. At least then I could claim some dignity in my cause of death."

"We should be so lucky," moaned Sara. "It's not even nine pm yet. You'd think if he was going to go to all this trouble he'd at least wait until midnight."

"Maybe it's a very long ritual?" suggested Tansy hopefully. "I mean, I can understand not wanting to wait for the next mystically significant date: there's going to be a really awesome party he'd miss if he tried this on All Hallow's Eve."

"A-ha!" Bloodworm laughed in triumph. "You think I am fooled by your mummery, wenches! You know as well as I do that Halloween isn't a real mystical date!"

There was a stunned silence - the chanting cut off as if by an axe and somehow Tansy was sure that even the cheerleaders must be staring at Bloodworm in disbelief. (And how desperate must Pattie be, to be working with this cretin?)

"What!"

Sara chuckled drily. "The celebration over the night of October the 31st and through November the 1st was Samhain... the Celtic festival of the dead?"

"Marks the transition between summer and winter?" offered a voice Tansy vaguely recognised as one of Cecil's hangers on.

"For the love of god, Pattie!" Tansy shouted. "Run to Dickinson and kidnap Estelle to run this ritual sacrifice. She's only twelve and I swear she'd be an improvement."

"Oh, that," Bloodworm cut in, extemporising wildly (Tansy could recognise a filibuster when she heard one). "Well I know that of course, but it none of that matters. This ritual doesn't require a special date, time or even place. You could do this thing in the kitchen if you wanted to. I got it from Rosery Cruciforms' Bargain Book of Shadows."

"Oh that's alright then," Kelly piped up from among the cheerleaders. "Those spells really do work. My cousin's uncle's sister's brother's old roommate did a money spell from one and won eight dollars and thirty five cents in the state lottery."

The two sacrifices looked at each other in frustration. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE SACRIFICE ME ALREADY AND PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!" Sara screamed at the top of her voice. Tansy just went back to yanking at the manacles, which were decorated with glowing red runes she couldn't make head nor tail of, as Bloodworm started reading in something that sounded like latin, or maybe greek. One of those dead languages. From the way that Sara was giggling, she could only presume that Bloodworm couldn't read either.

Much to the surprise of the two girls on the altar, after about fifteen minutes of this nonsense and long past any patience that they might have had, there was a quaking vibration in the ground and then a wave of heat struck them from the direction of the bonfire.

"You actually did it?" Sara exclaimed, sounding genuinely afraid for the first time in this farce. The girl could apparently get a better view from her side of the altar.

"Huh?" the wannabe Black Magus said, apparently just as surprised. "That wasn't where it was supposed to go."

"What were you trying to do?" Tansy demanded.

"It's supposed to open onto the thirty-third layer of Tarterus, where Hades, Lord of the Lords of the Lords of Darkness... but it's supposed to be black! Who could've set Tarterus on fire?"

"That's not Tartarus, blockhead, that's a Hell of Fire and Brimstone. One of the BAD ones that the Apocalypse is supposed to come from!"

Tansy paled at Sara's description. "Pattie, you bitch! If your boyfriend's stupid pyjama party causes the End of Days then I am going to _sue_!"

"He's not my boyfriend," protested the cheerleader. "This is an alliance of convenience!"

"It's fine, it's fine," Bloodworm assured everyone. "I'll just have to make a deal with whatever comes out of the gate."

The next arrivals weren't from out of the gate however. Tennyo and Hank dropped out of the sky, Fey carried bridal style in the latter's arms. From the sounds of the shouting, their other friends were also there and piling into whoever had been doing the chanting, as well as the cheerleaders.

"Let them go!" shouted Hank as soon as he'd dropped off Fey. A moment later, Tansy wished she could clutch her ears as a terrible shriek split the air. Whatever it was must have taken Hank out of the fight, at least for now, because when Tennyo flew in to help them the boy wasn't backing him up. The flying girl smacked into an invisible forcefield, blocking her from the altar.

"Keep her busy while I deal with the wizard, Screech," Bloodworm ordered imperiously. "Twins, take out those fools on the stairs."

__Fenryk!__

_...I know! Alright, this is going to hurt but dump everything that you can into the chains._

Tansy reached for the power, forcing it out of her hand and into the metal chain. The pseudo-electricity arced, feeding back into her and also along the chains to Sara. They both screamed, their voices drowned out by Screech's... well, screeches as the girl hurled sonic blasts up into the sky at Tennyo.

"W-whatever you're d-doing!" Sara howled, "k-keep it up!"

With a final searing pulse of energy, Tansy slumped back on the altar, still chained to it by the iron links. It didn't matter to her that the red runes no longer glowed, but it was more than sufficient to release Sara from her bonds, her limbs briefly melting into tentacles to slip free. Seizing hold of one of the fat, half-melted candles that decorated the altar she flung it at Bloodwyrm, flame first into the back of his head.

"MY HAIR!" shrieked the demagogue, his attention divided. "IS MY HAIR -"

A force bolt from Fey punched him off his feet and out of the duel. A second later, the redheaded elf tore the magical dome around the altar apart with a dismissive gesture. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sara assured her. "But Tansy's had a bit of a shock."

"Don't make me laugh," Tansy moaned. "I hurt everywhere."

Fey grabbed the manacles and then recoiled. "OW! Damn! These things are cold iron!"

Jade jumped up onto the altar. "I've got them!" She grabbed one manacle and it snapped open almost instantly, the little girl moving to the next in turn. Tansy, finally able to see past Sara, screamed as she saw something rise out of the maelstrom of fire that was obviously the gate that Bloodworm had suddenly opened. As if in reply, the pillar of flesh, covered in fanged maws and staring eyes roared back at her, tentacles peeling away from the main body and reaching out towards the four girls.

"That's not good, is it?" Jade gasped, opening the second wrist manacle with the same ease as the first.

A bolt of lightning slashed out at the girl from behind her, smashing into the small of Jade's back. There was a look of surprise on her back as she collapsed on top of Tansy.

"You BASTARD!" shrieked all three girls atop the altar as they traced the shot back to Bloodworm. For a moment, Fey's forcebolt and a crimson ray of energy from Sara's aura raced with Tansy's thunderbolt to avenge their friend, before all three punched into the boy. With a despairing cry, he was hurled backwards and over the cliff into the maelstrom below. A moment later, even sight of him was lost as the twenty foot tower of flesh bent forwards over them, skin peeling back to reveal two malevolent eyes and beneath them a vast mouth lined with rank after rank of jagged sharksteeth.

Sara grabbed Jade and pushed her against Fey, toppling the elf onto the grass behind the altar. "Get her out of here!" she shouted and then seized hold of one of the chains still binding Tansy, pulling on it with all her might. Fortunately while the iron manacles might be useful in magical workings and exceedingly problematic for sidhe, it wasn't all that resilient against someone possessing the brunette's inhuman strength and a link broke under the strain, twisting to the point that the moment Sara let go the link fell away.

A tentacle lashed out and seized Tansy while Sara was working on the last chain. "NOOOOO!" Tansy wailed and clasped the tentacle, letting rip with Fenryk's electricity. However, either she had exhausted the spirit's strength earlier or the demon was made of stronger stuff then Bloodworm, because it continued to lift her, the last chain literally shattering.

Then something seized onto what remained of the first ankle chain, pulling Tansy's leg back painfully. "No!" Sara shouted defiantly. "She's mine!"

For a moment Tansy stared down a demonic maw about to devour her and then a vast voice asked: "DAUGHTER?"

She fainted.

.o0o.

**Poe Cottage  
27 September 2006**

_Well at least you're not back in hospital._

_Woohoo._

The largest of Poe Cottage's common rooms had been commandeered by Ms. Grimes as soon as she and Reverend Englund arrived to take charge of the clean up. Tansy hadn't had any chance to talk to the others when she woke up - she'd barely been able to check that the demon was gone and that none of her friends were missing while they were being marched off to the nearest cottage.

Since the teachers were accompanied by stone-faced and heavily armed security officers, Tansy had decided that co-operation was the better part of valour and allowed herself to be marched into the cottage. One by one, Grimes isolated each of the students and the cultists in individual circles of salt.

"What happened?" Tansy asked quietly as she watched the Reverend praying over the unconscious body of Shriek. The youngest of the Goths had lost her trademark dismembered teddy bear somewhere in the fight and looked almost normal, curled up on the floor.

"It got kind of confused," Tennyo admitted in a low voice from the next circle over. "You remember that thing that Bloodworm summoned?"

Tansy shuddered. "I'm trying hard not to."

"Well it turns out he's Sara's father. He was so happy to find her - apparently he's been looking for her for years..." Tennyo broke off as Englund backed away from Shriek so that Grimes could break the circle and two paramedics could roll her onto a stretcher. "Hey, what about Jade?" she called out, pointing to the circle where the small girl lay on her side. As Tansy watched, Shriek's bear appeared, working its way under Jade's head as a cushion. Jinn of course. Clever girl. "Check her next so she can go to the hospital!"

Englund pointedly turned his back on Tennyo, stepping in the direction of the circle around Nikki but something about the regal glare he received from the redhead cowed him and he went instead to Jade.

"Anyway, she told him to leave us alone. Which is good, because he's apparently some sort of Demon of Lust and Perversion and we're..."

"The hotness," Tansy summed up with a certain smugness. "It's a tough burden but someone has to bear it or what is there for the other girls to aspire to?" _My god, if I can get Sara into modelling we'll have every boy campus on their knees before us in worship. Maybe we should make a poster: all of us girls in something tasteful, lounging around Hank! We'd have to do something about his blushing though... or maybe not: the classic wish-fulfillment image..._

Tennyo's cheeks coloured. "Anyway, that's when security turned up. They've accounted for everyone but that idiot Fey was having a wizard's duel with..."

"..."

"What?" the blue haired girl asked suspiciously.

"I hope he's dead," Tansy said after a moment's judicious thought.

"Tansy! I know he hurt Jade, but aren't you trying to be a better person?"

"Oh, I am." The blonde straightened her blouse. "If I was being _vindictive_, I'd be hoping he was alive... wherever Sara's father came from."

"oooh."

Having cleared Jade for transport to the hospital (Ayla, having missed the fight, was at least around to provide an escort for that), Englund then made a point of giving Toni a once over before moving over to take his time checking Nikki out - for malign influences of course. He was supposed to be a lot older than he looked, and Tansy would have pegged him for sixty or almost that old.

"Hey, Tansy. We've got a new suggestion for a team name!" the black girl told her, jogging over to wait with them. She squared up with her hands, as if marking out a signboard: "Sara's!"

_Sounds rather nice,_ Tansy thought and then shook herself. "Sara's what?"

"Just 'Sara's'," Toni told her with a leering grin.

_Dammit, girl, stop mooning over her! She's the direct offspring of one of the Old Ones,_ Fenryk demanded. _That's practically my worst case scenario! It's amazing she has any free will of her own... assuming that she does and isn't putting on an act._

_If she was working for him, why would she make him not eat us or... whatever._ Tansy had to fight to keep a blush off her cheeks. "Where did you come up with that?" she asked Toni.

_As a way of getting your trust - or, probably more specifically, the trust of your friends. No offense, but they're more likely targets for subversion than you are._

_I have wealth and power!_

_When it comes to mystical power, you're a long way from being in their league._

"Ah! I guess you didn't hear what she said to Gothmog to convince him not to get playful?"

"Toni, I've been knocked out twice today: first by Pattie Horton laughing and second by Sara's long lost father's bad breath. Between those two events I was a captive audience to Pattie's dim-witted boyfriend -"

"I'm not dating him," protested Pattie from her own circle, a few yards away.

Tansy made an ancient and significant gesture in the cheerleader's direction with her middle finger. "- playing Russian Roulette with magic. Could you please get to the point?"

"'Hand's off, daddy!'" Toni said in an eerie imitation of Sara's English accent. "'They're mine!'" She ducked her head as Englund turned and stared at her in horror.

"Well I had to say something," Sara protested. Tansy couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that the possessive nature of the statement wasn't directed solely at her, but given the warnings that Fenryk had given her, that was probably for the best.

"No excuses. As soon as you get out of that circle, you're getting tickled within an inch of your life," Toni threatened with mock ferocity.

Nikki was released to join them before Englund assessed Tansy. He gave her a sceptical look but finally gave Ms. Grimes the nod to break the circle of salt with the toe of her shoe. "No _malign_ influence, I suppose," the Reverend diagnosed testily and went to check on Hank.

"I was wondering," Nikki asked, once he had moved on. "You must be making a lot of progress with your magical studies, Tansy, to be throwing lightning around so easily."

The blonde sighed. _So much for the secret. Oh well, it's not as if Grimsey doesn't have her suspicions._ "As I'm sure that you suspect, I wasn't using magic for that. I've been trying to keep my Avatar status quiet - an ace in the hole against the Alphas."

"And you didn't mention this to us before? I don't think Ayla will be happy that you've been keeping secrets after all that talk about wanting reconciliation."

"Actually I think Ayla will understand exactly why I didn't tell you." Tansy then took a shot in the dark: "I know Jinn didn't tell me everything about herself and I choose to respect her privacy. Or are you prepared to tell me all of your own dark secrets?"

Nikki's expression gave away that there was a secret she was hiding. "I don't know what you mean."

"What you mean is: I've no right to know all your secrets. Now turn that around: what right do you have to mine?"

The conversation had grown awkward, so everyone was glad when Reverend Englund came back to them with Hank. However, rather than praying over Tennyo he looked over at Mrs. Horton, who had come down to oversee these activities in her domain. "I'm going to want Miss Wilson checked out by Mr Lodgeman before she leaves Poe. If he can't do so before her morning classes let me know and I'll notify her teachers that she's absent on my instructions." He then turned away and started to pray over the nearest of the cheerleaders.

"What's _his_ issue?" demanded Tansy.

"The Reverend and Mr. Lodgeman aren't on speaking terms," Grimes explained. She made a break in the circle around Tennyo. "I don't think that you're in any real danger but there isn't any harm in having him give you a check up just in case."

"But that means I can't go check on Jade!" Tennyo protested.

"Jinn and Ayla are with her," Nikki reminded her. "They'll let us know if anything happens."

"Yeah, but Ayla's gotten knocked out once already on her own and Jinn couldn't stop Tansy and Sara being captured." The girl appeared to be working herself into a state.

"They'll be safe at Doyle though," promised Tansy. "Do you want me to go after them? Doyle is on my way to Dickinson - or to Kirby if class is still on."

"Oh I think I can safely say that class is cancelled," the teacher told her. "However, if you could let the other girls know, that would be helpful. And I'll expect you to present a short presentation tomorrow on mistakes your classmate made."

Tansy shook her head as she headed for the door. "How am I going to make that a _short_ presentation?"


	6. Coming Under Fire

Chapter 6: Coming Under Fire

_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You could stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down._

- I Won't Back Down, Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers

**Whateley Academy  
5 October 2006**

Tansy hadn't gone out of her way to avoid the Poe contingent in the week since Sara's arrival and her short argument with Nikki, but nor had she sought them out. She had eaten with the Underdogs, or with the girls from Venus Inc. Once or twice she had walked over to Crystal Hall with Sahar and eaten with her although there wasn't really any conversation between them.

It had, she was surprised to find out, very little impact on her interaction with them. Nikki, Tennyo and the former's friend Bunny were still regulars at modelling meetings, with occasional days when Hank was dragged along with apparent reluctance. Sara dropped by once - to Tansy's relief as she hadn't wanted to seem to be snubbing her - but seemed amused by the whole concept and didn't come back. Besides that, she still had classes with Tennyo first thing and then later shared Criminology with Toni in the afternoon.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked Toni that afternoon as they walked out of the latter class. "You were distracted, all class."

"Something weird happened in the dojo this morning," the girl replied. "And I think I put my foot in it again."

"Aw, but you're really good," Anna protested.

Toni shook her head. "Not the class. A girl came to me with a proposition..."

Tansy put her fingers in her ears. "I'm not listening to this."

"Not like that. It was your room mate, Sahar."

The blonde considered that. Well it wasn't as if Sahar's past history was a _secret_. Everyone had heard about it the year before. "That doesn't exactly rule out my first theory. I know she's had a girlfriend before now." Although... god, it had been almost a year, but was Chaka Sahar's new target for her old games?

"Um, well there's nothing, you know, wrong with that..." said Anna weakly, her face colouring. "I mean, I'm not..."

"I don't get it either," Tansy agreed, feeling vaguely bad about bringing up Sahar's dirty laundry. "She's a perfectly good room-mate though and... well, we just don't talk about that sort of thing. So what was she asking for?"

"She was asking about my _ki_ schtick."

"I'm sorry, I'm not up on the whole kung fu terminology, what's that?"

Toni rolled her eyes. "I should have Ayla make me FAQ for this, I swear. _Ki_ is this bioelectric force that runs through your body. It's what all those martial arts masters use to do all that weird stuff like you see in Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. The thing is, most people have to study for years, decades even, in order to control their _ki_enough to the slightest thing but my _ki_ is constantly flowing through my body."

_Kung fu magic,_ Tansy concluded. "Okay, I get it. So she wanted to learn it?"

"She thought that it was some sort of Psi or Esper thing that she could psychically learn from me, and she got sort of strung out when I told her that it didn't work that way."

Tansy winced. "Yes, I suppose she would be. I suppose I'm not one to talk but Sahar has something of a poor reputation, particularly with the other psychics on Campus."

"What for?" asked Anna. "Winnie says she's never done anything mean when she was cleaning your room." The girl paused. "She is kind of scary, though."

"Some of the girls in class said she was bad news," agreed Toni. "But Jade seems to think that she's okay. So what's the what?"

_Oh great, this is awkward. I've got to live with Sahar, but at the same time I can't give Toni bad information._ "Okay, I'm not in a position to throw stones about past mistakes and I'd like to stress: I've not heard of her doing this sort of thing in months, not in all of last term. But before that, she'd sometimes cozy up to other psychics and con them into teaching her their own little personal tricks. I think Zenith is still holding a major grudge about it."

"Zenith?" Toni raised an eyebrow much as Ayla might.

"They were an item for quite a while," Tansy conceded.

"Well can I come over to Dickinson after classes and talk to her before dinner?"

"I don't see why not, but I'm not going to Dickinson before dinner - there's someone I need to talk to. I'm sure Anna could let you in though, if it's not too much trouble Anna?"

"Of course." Anna looked as if she was terribly privileged to be able to do something for 'the mighty' Chaka.

Tansy made a mental note to make sure the girl got something nice for Christmas. She was just so darned likeable that knowing her was helping Tansy meet other freshmen with almost no effort at all. "Thanks, Anna." She gave the younger girl a quick hug and then headed for Kirby Hall.

.o0o.

**Kirby Hall  
5 October 2006**

Ambushing Cavalier took careful planning: his ESP and telepathy would be a formidable problems to deal with, but like most Package Deal Psychics he couldn't use either while his telekinesis was in use. Therefore Tansy had opted to catch him after his last class of the day, which he shared with the Don.

If Don Sebastiano was true to form he would dump his bag with Cavalier to be taken back to their room at Melville and depart on his merry way. Already burdened by his own bag (stuffed with various luxuries to get the Don through the day) Cavalier generally used his TK to carry the other bag when he could get away with it.

The second part of the plan required Hayley to approach Cavalier while Tansy was close enough to use her powers to good effect. Unfortunately it wasn't really practical for Tansy to drape herself around him so they had settled for Hayley making her bid outside Tansy's Principles of Magic classroom, with Tansy having taken a seat next to the corridor wall.

"Jean-Michael," Hayley cooed as she closed in on the boy. Tansy could barely hear them with her ears, but she was gently skimming Hayley's thoughts and perceptions which removed that problem.

Tansy rolled her eyes. She'd told Hayley to be subtle about introducing a little flirting into the conversation - Cavalier hadn't dated since Skybolt traded up to be the Don's preferred arm-accessory - but the girl didn't seem capable of handling that smoothly. Lack of experience perhaps.

"Fade," the French mutant greeted the girl politely. "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I was wondering how you are. Being Sebastiano's right hand man must take a lot of effort and we don't want you burning out."

"Oh, I can't complain." He actually seemed happy about being the other boy's dogsbody.

"You're an example to us all, Jean-Michael. I can't imagine how hard it must be to keep track of all the Don's affairs."

Tansy giggled quietly at the innuendo, but her main attention was on fanning insecurity on Cavalier's part. A shameful session

"I mean, all those details..." Hayley tailed off. "Remembering all that must be like being in class all the time. Still, I suppose you can refer to your notes without someone calling in cheating."

Cavalier chuckled politely. "I suppose it is. Sorry, but I do have to go. As you said, I do keep quite busy." Tansy gently drew his focus to the word 'notes' with a hint of 'that's a good idea'. That should be enough for now. She'd build upon that seed of an idea later, perhaps using another catspaw. This had to be done carefully, if the Don knew she was actively trying to arrange a spy inside his inner circle... he'd probably arrange a more serious accident than a mere broken leg. She shuddered at the thought.

"Well actually I was thinking that I might be able to help you," Hayley offered. "I mean, you're always helping the Don so if I was helping you then it would be _like_ I was helping him, you see."

"I suppose that it would be. Well why don't you walk with me over to Melville," offered the boy in a gentlemanly manner. He even offered Hayley his arm.

_No, no, no!_ If they walked away then Tansy wouldn't be able to get in as smoothly. And probably Hayley would set a foot wrong almost immediately. She quickly bundled her possessions into her bag. Okay, she could probably set him up to be more suggestible - that would cover for any slip by Hayley - and then set up a later meeting to seal the deal.

She paused at the door until she could tell from Hayley's thoughts that Cavalier's back was turned, taking a moment to kick off her shoes and pick them up, apparently to check the heels on one of them. When she left the classroom and walked behind the two, it was on silent feet. Pretending she wasn't paying attention of them, Tansy slipped into Cavalier's mind. _Fade's harmless,_ she assured him. _Humour her and she might even be useful._

_Hayley, I've got you covered. Offer your help. Next time you see me, trip me up._

Then Tansy slipped off to one side and ran to get to the main entrance by a side route before the two of them. There was a lot to be said for Kirby Hall's convoluted architecture just as long as you knew your way around and sometimes the most direct route wasn't the most useful one - which was a metaphor for the use of both the arts taught there, Tansy thought.

Somewhere between the Summoning lab and the Basic Mystic Concepts classroom, Tansy lost her connection to Hayley and had to hope as she paused behind the last corner short of the entrance hall to put her shoes back on that she was ahead of the two of them and not behind.

Fortunately as she walked out into the hall, moving briskly but no longer running, she heard Hayley's voice from towards the information desk.

"...so I can just teleport from room to room and have them all checked out much faster than you can, Jean-Michael."

Perfect! Tansy reached out to Hayley. _I'm coming out of the passageway to your left. Make sure you're on that side of the passage and trip me into Cavalier. On three..._

Tansy walked out right on schedule and with only a slight adjustment of her pace - easily masked by the fact she was still fumbling with her bag, her ankle connected with Hayley's shin right on time. Over she went and poor Jean-Michael took the brunt of the collision. He automatically responded by raising his PK shield and spilling Tansy to the floor.

"OW!" the blonde protested out loud, but her mind was already sliding into Cavalier's thoughts, sowing suspicions that the Don was afraid that losing track of the details would undermine him in front of his enemies within the Alphas, but would be even more embarrassed if such fears were mentioned to him.

"Oh god, Tansy!" whined Hayley. "Could you get any more pathetic?"

Tansy looked up at her with a careful look of injured betrayal. "Hayley?"

The two Alphas walked on, leaving Tansy scrambling to pick up her bag and the scattered possessions that had been inside of it. More than one of the other students snickered at her, unaware that she was hiding a smile of triumph. Then another girl reached down and started helping her.

"Nikki?"

The redhead nodded. "It looked to me as if she tripped you deliberately."

"She probably did, but there's no chance of proving it," Tansy told her. "Really, if that's the worst that the Alphas can do then what do I have to worry about."

"I'm sorry about last week." Nikki passed her the course books for Principles of Magic. "It wasn't really any of my business and the others have agreed not to tell anyone so your secret is still just that."

Tansy let her sweat a bit and then told her: "I guess it just goes to show that I have a lot to do before any of you really trust me."

"It isn't like that," Nikki protested. "Okay, maybe Ayla hasn't exactly forgotten about your past history, even he agrees that you've changed a lot since then."

_Have I?_ Tansy wondered. "Yes, well I was a fat little blob back when I first met him."

"Not like that. And after you got Sara loose from that altar last week - not to mention getting beaten up by Montana so that Chaka could get a crack at him - we all know you're a friend of ours. I was the one that was out of line and I'm sorry."

"Mistakes happen," Tansy said. "Okay, we're square."

"So, want to come to dinner with me? We can compare notes on class?" offered the redhead.

"I'd love to, but I have an appointment in Dunwich," Tansy explained. Buried at the bottom of her bag where they wouldn't seen were half a dozen of Mobius' finest work, purchased anonymously via two seperate cut outs and a box at security. She wasn't sure how the Devisor felt about her, but he'd been a happy enough to provide two large and four small pockets that could be sewn into garments of her choosing when her proxy had offered him fifty thousand dollars for a set, regardless of who the eventual her recipient. Anna's room-mate Skids had been delighted by the cheque for five hundred dollars she'd received for taking that little message, and if anyone identified Jinn as picking up the finished products from the box, Tansy was reasonably sure that the girl hadn't been followed through the sewers to deliver them to her.

Nikki grinned. "Ah, Tennyo told you about Cecelia Rogers did she?"

"With a recommendation like that, how could I pass up the chance to see what she can do for my wardrobe?"

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
6 October 2006**

The Defensive Driving for Overland Vehicles course mostly took place on the Kennecott Salt Flats in Utah. How the class and their vehicles got there and back in the first place made Tansy's head hurt and was certainly beyond the scope of the run of the mill Physics class she was taking in the afternoons. Today, however, Mr. Donner had decided to turn his students loose on the roads around campus. It would be a chance for them to get used to less regular terrain than the flat salt.

And they _were_ only driving SUVs from the school's car pool, so it wasn't as if they were tearing up the campus with motorbikes or security's armoured cars the way he could get away with out on the salt flats.

Tansy had just been overtaken by Anna's roommate Skids and was looking for an opportunity to return the favour without breaking the twenty mile an hour speed limit... well, by more than a mile or two. For one thing, Mr. Donner wasn't a fool and had the computers in each SUV set to prevent any of them from doing more than twenty-three and for another, she rather was reasonably sure that any punishment that the teacher gave her for getting the class sent back off campus would pale in comparison to what the rest of the class might do to her.

It was while they were sweeping down the arc that passed the gate that Tansy spotted something out of the ordinary. She picked up the handset for what appeared to be an ordinary CB radio but was anything but. "Hotrod, this is Solange. There appears to be a pedestrian entering the school grounds, over."

There was a brief pause before Mr. Donner replied. "Solange, Hotrod. Message received, over and out. Hotrod to class, don't do anything fancy even if we do have an amber flag. There's an unidentified civilian near our route. Over and out."

Tansy squinted as she got a better view. _Hmm. Make that an armed pedestrian. That looks like a sword on her back._

__Her_!_ Fenryk exclaimed sharply. _What is _she_ doing here?_

_You know her?_ Tansy took a second glance as the little convoy of SUVs went past her. A year or two younger than her, perhaps, and of Asian ancestry. Quite pretty, although scruffily dressed.

Fenryk sounded genuinely shaken. _I know of her. Go back and greet her - _politely_. She represents a power beyond your comprehension._

_Could you be any more dramatic?_ "Hotrod, this is Solange. I'm going to pull over and see what she's here for. Over." Tansy turned the SUV into a junction, then reversed out once the vehicles behind her had passed.

"Solange, this is Hotrod. I suppose that there's no point telling you otherwise? Don't get me into trouble for this. Over."

"Understood. Over and out." Tansy slowed the SUV to a crawl as she went back up to gates and turned after the girl, who was apparently aiming to walk deeper into the school grounds. She could have stopped, but this way if the girl turned out to be hostile, Tansy was one foot on the accelerator away from a fast escape.

"Good morning!" she called through the open window. "Are you lost?"

"I don't think so," the girl replied politely. "Is this Whateley Academy?"

"It is indeed. You're a bit late to enroll for this year, aren't you?"

The girl adjusted her sword's scabbard, apparently without thinking that it might seem threatening. Tansy's leg tensed anyway. "I had to travel here on horseback for security reasons. At least that was what I was told. It took a while to get here, especially after a Demon chased off my horse and I had to walk the rest of the way."

Tansy groaned. _Another demon?_ Still, as far as she could tell from a surface scan, the girl was not hostile. "Well I suppose that's a pretty good reason. Would you like a ride into the campus? It's a pretty good hike and if you've already walked from..."

"Tennessee. Well, I rode as far as Pennsylvania." She smiled. "A ride would be nice, thank you."

_Well that explains the state of her clothes._ Tansy braked and then leaned over to unlock the passenger side door. While the new arrival opened the door, Tansy picked up the microphone. "Hotrod, Solange, over."

"I read you Solange, over."

"Looks like a late arriving student. I'm going to give her a lift to Schuster. Over."

"Understood Solange. Drop the SUV off back at the garage and you can leave early for your next class. Over and out."

"What was that?" asked Tansy's new passenger, with a nod to the radio. "It sounded like an old Burt Reynolds movie."

Tansy chuckled. "Just letting him know that I'm cutting class to give you a ride. My name's Tansy, but I go by Solange for things like this."

"Chou Lee," the girl said, still holding her sword.

"Pleased to meet you. Mind if I ask the obvious question?" Tansy asked as she started the SUV again.

"The... obvious question?"

"What do you do? Around here it's about equivalent to asking someone's major."

"Destiny's Wave," Chou raised the sword slightly to indicate what - or perhaps who - she meant. "Is teaching me to use my _ki_."

"Ah? Well I know a few people who do that sort of thing." Tansy drummed her fingers on the

_She is the Handmaiden of the Tao,_ Fenryk warned her. _She's far beyond what you're envisaging. But why would she come here as a student?_

"And if I may ask you an obvious question?" Chou's lips curved in amusement.

"I'm a Psi and an Exemplar," Tansy told her absently.

"I'm sorry, I'm not fluent in superhero yet. I guess Psi means means that you are a telepath but I'm not sure what an Exemplar is."

"You'll get used to it," promised Tansy. "It means that when I manifested as a mutant I started changing into my idealised form."

"It, um, kind of shows," Chou admitted with a slight blush.

"Thank you. You're not so shabby yourself." Tansy brought the SUV over the top of the last hill before reaching the campus buildings and slowed deliberately to allow Chou to appreciate the view. The gasp she got was well worth it. "The big dome is Crystal Hall, the school cafeteria," she told her casually. "The Class of 1985 built it as a project in their final year. Schuster Hall, which has the school offices in it. Most of your classes will probably take place in Kane, Dunn or Kirby, the buildings either side of the road we're following, but the martial arts are taught in Laird Hall, back behind Crystal Hall."

"Wow. All that?"

"Yep. We students live north or south of the main campus. The cottages to the north are single sex - two for girls over there and two for boys either side of the Holbrook Arena. I live in Dickinson Cottage, which is that one." Tansy switched hands to point in the other direction as the SUV accelerated down the hill although she was careful not to let it go too fast. "And that's Melville Cottage. There are two more cottages behind it, and all three are co-ed."

Chou nodded. "It's going to be kind of strange having so many people around."

"I don't think there's even a thousand people on campus," said Tansy in surprise.

"Well I was pretty much on my own since I left Tennessee..."

Tansy upgraded her estimates of the girl's resourcefulness. "If it gets too crowded for you, there's a lot of acreage of woods around the school. Just don't go past any warning signs. We're on a tribal reservation and they get really mad if you wander off into one of their burial grounds or whatever." She decided not to mention that the warnings might be to keep students from wandering in on something that might eat them. She _thought_ that that was just a campus tall tale but after last week's excitement she was beginning to wonder.

Once at the bottom of the hill it only took a couple of minutes for Tansy to reach the Quad and she parked outside Schuster Hall. "Welcome to Whateley." She offered her hand to Chou and the other girl accepted it and shook firmly.

"Thank you." Then she scrambled out, taking her sword and her one small bag with her.

_She doesn't seem like a font of ultimate power, Fenryk,_ Tansy thought as she watched the girl disappear through the doors.

_She's the tool of that power, not the source,_ the spirit replied. And then grudgingly: _I wonder who she's here to kill._

_Kill?_ Tansy half-screamed mentally. _Are you telling me I've driven an assassin into the school?_

_Not an assassin, an executioner. Whoever she's after, leave her to it._

_Like hell I will._ Tansy started unbuckling herself. _I have to warn someone!_

A zap of electricity - far stronger than the usual ones - halted her - in fact it left her slumped nerveless in front of the steering wheel. _There's nothing you can do,_ Fenryk warned her. _The Tao is a power that even your friend the sidhe should respect. Whoever it is here that it has decided is a problem is going to be removed. All that would happen if you got in her way would be your death._

_But... she seemed so nice..._ Tansy wailed.

_So does your 'girlfriend', Sara, and she isn't even human._

_She's not my girlfriend,_ thought Tansy irritably. It was a lot easier to make that sound convincing when the girl wasn't around. _Still, Sara's harmless enough despite all the fuss you made. Maybe Chou will be too._

_You have a strange idea of harmless,_ grumbled Fenryk. _Oh by all means befriend her if you want to. Just don't get in her way when the Tao calls on her to do her duty._

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
6 October 2006**

'I have information about the Alphas that you really need to know. I'm willing to sell this information to you for $1,000. I'd prefer it if we kept this between ourselves. Meet me at the cafeteria loading dock at 10 PM'

Tansy read the note again as she sat inside the conference room. She'd found it in her letter box at Dickinson after lunch when she was collecting her books. There was no sign of a stamp and at least whoever had written had had the sense not to sign their name.

Of course they might as well have added 'This is a trap' as a postscript, so she wasn't giving them all that much credit. And only a thousand dollars? If this was genuinely important information, they should know she'd readily pay ten times as much for it.

Folding it again, Tansy placed it inside her uniform jacket and checked her watch. What was _taking_ Hayley so long? Then again, there hadn't been anything particular she was intending to do tonight when they'd arranged this, so Hayley couldn't have known that Tansy would now have a trap to disarm.

The room was one of the Alpha's private properties that Tansy had had access to the previous year. Fortunately when she'd checked two days before the access codes hadn't changed - an oversight on the Don's part not to have changed them when she'd resigned. Then again, she hadn't been inventing his problems when it came to keeping details straight.

Since neither Tansy nor Hayley knew exactly what order Cavalier would check the rooms as he handed over responsibility for their management over, Tansy had been there since just after dinner, taking advantage of the table and comfortable chairs - much better than the one at her desk, perhaps she should replace hers and Sahar's? - to get her homework done. But she'd finished everything and even read a chapter or two ahead in preparation for that evening's class and now -

Fade stepped smoothly out of the shadows at the far end of the room, which Tansy had left for her by considerately only using the spotlight nearest to her chair.

- Tansy smoothly hit Cavalier with a brain zap as Fade drew him after her, his back to where Tansy was sitting. The boy never even saw her and in the moment that his thought processes were scrambled the blonde telepath started working her way through his mind-shield.

Even so, despite the distraction the boy might have rallied if Hayley hadn't caught hold of his collar and jammed her lips against his. She wasn't Tansy, by any means, but having her pressed against him kept Jean-Michael just enough off balance for Tansy to finally move through his defences and place him in a hypnotic trance.

"I've got him." She waited a moment. "Hayley, that's enough."

With some reluctance, Hayley broke the kiss. "Mmm."

"You're enjoying this just a little too much," Tansy noted, rising from her chair and walking over to them.

"Well why shouldn't I get something out of all this work I'm doing?"

"Besides a secure position in the Alphas and with Nancy?"

Hayley shrugged dismissively. "Isn't that the Alpha way? Besides, he is awfully cute and his sexy French accent... rowr."

"Whatever floats your boat, hun." Tansy rested one hand on the boy's face, looking deep into his eyes. "You're the only one that the Don can really trust, Cavalier. If you don't help him then he might forget some important detail. So what you're going to do is to record all the details for him. There's no need to bother him with this, it's just another detail, but you should make detailed reports on everything that he does as well as any other Alpha business that comes to his attention. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good boy." She patted him affectionately on the cheek. "Now these reports need to be secure, so you shouldn't mention them to him at all. Just give him the details when he needs them. Set up a special directory on the Kirby Hall servers, not the Alpha' private files where one of them might stumble over the Don's private matters. The directory should be called service_backup -" She spelt it out for him. "- and the password c0wb0y." That should point the blame towards the Good Ol' Boys if for some reason it came to light.

Hayley tugged lightly on Tansy's sleeve. "Taaaaansy, couldn't you..." She pointed her finger back and forth between Cavalier and herself.

_Idiot. If this comes to light she'll be incriminated for sure._ "And Hayley's kind of cute. Maybe you could give her a little kiss and a cuddle if she's in the mood. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Now repeat it all back to me."

Obediently the French psychic repeated the instructions she had given him, word for word and in exactly the same tone.

"Good. Now, you didn't have this suggested to you. These are all ideas that you've been putting together for the past day or two, aren't they?"

"These are all ideas that I've been putting together for the past day or two," he repeated mechanically.

"I wasn't here. You haven't seen me since dinner. Hayley kissed you when you came in and that's what you've been doing for the past few minutes." Tansy stepped aside, letting Hayley back into his personal space. "In fact you won't notice anything but that until the door closes, including the door having opened at all."

She backed up the room, collecting her bag as she did so. At her gesture, Hayley drew Cavalier's face down towards hers again as Tansy opened the door, smoothly pulling herself out of the boy's mind. As she stepped out of the door Tansy felt the last tendrils emerge and Cavalier's mind shield recovering as the trance faded. The girl quickly slapped the control to close the door and took a deep breath once it was sealed.

That had gone fairly well, although what a time for Hayley to discover boys. _I don't think that Donny-boy will be all that happy his roommate and servant has a little romance in his life,_ she thought, _Particularly after he snagged Skybolt away from Jean-Michael last winter. But that's Hayley's problem now._

She checked her watch again. _Just past nine... plenty of time to go and deal with whoever sent me this note._

_Why bother?_ asked Fenryk. _If they're stupid enough to lay such an obvious trap, let them waste their time._

_No, I want to make sure they don't learn from this and do a better job. Besides, just because they aren't very good at this doesn't mean that someone more intelligent isn't pulling their strings._

_The way that you pulled Hayley's?_

Tansy nodded, pulling out her cellphone as she walked in the direction of the Crystal Hall's loading bay. _I suppose that that's apt. The sheer amateurness of the note might be equivalent to Hayley letting her hormones run away from her. It doesn't matter what I do to Jean-Michael - if Sebastiano decides to boot her out of the Alphas then she'll be out._

_And it doesn't matter who sent them,_ the spirit observed coolly. _You're bound and determined to make an example of whoever sent this note._

_Do you disapprove?_ she asked him nervously.

_Not at all._ There was a hint of amusement and also of approval in his voice. _Not at all. Strike them down, by all means._

Tansy hit a speed-dial on her cellphone. For this little operation, she could do with some back-up.

~Hello Tansy,~ Ayla said, evidently recognising the number. He didn't even sound surprised to get a call. ~How are you this evening?~

"Oh, you know. The usual. Listen, are any of your gang..."

~They're not 'my gang'," protested Ayla in a dignified fashion. Then he sighed. ~Jade got her way in the end. It was the puppy dog eyes that did it.~

"Ah. Well, I was wondering if any of _Team Kimba_ is busy this evening."

~Most of us. Nikki's off doing the modelling thing -"

Tansy nodded her understanding. Something about all the magic she'd thrown around fighting Bloodworm had kickstarted Nikki's transition to her full Exemplar form... and it was depressingly gorgeous. It actually made Tansy feel like she had competition.

"- Jade and Jinn are pulling an extra shift in the sewers, same for Billie in the library... oh, and Toni is showing Chou around the campus, with special emphasis on the dojo I suspect. Doesn't anyone realise that we have to take real classes if we want to do something after we graduate?~

"Well I agree that you have a point, but there are certain classes that it's wise to take if you intend to survive to graduation."

Ayla was smirking. Tansy could tell. ~I don't recall seeing you in the dojo.~

"Something that I badly regretted when I was on the mats getting whaled on by Montana." Tansy shook her head. "Well that leaves you. Hank and Sara. Would you be interested in taking a little look at a trap someone's trying to lure me into?"

~So this counts as 'the usual'?~ asked Ayla. ~Why not. I'll see what who I can round up. What's the deal?~

"I got this note..." Tansy read it off to her... friend? something like that... without comment.

Ayla couldn't help but snicker. ~You're not serious?~

"Oh but I am. They might as well have signed it 'Trap'. But I suppose the trap itself might prove to be more... effective. It's even possible, if unlikely, that the note is intended to lead me to underestimate them."

~You could be right. I'll see you on the road outside the loading area at a quarter to ten, with whoever I can find.~

"Thank you," Tansy said seriously. Then she closed her cellphone and made her way out of the tunnels and up onto the surface of the school. There wasn't really time to take her bag back to Dickinson Cottage (which inconveniently didn't have an access route into the tunnels) or to fetch the coat that had her grenade launcher and flight pack inside its deep pockets, but she was able to use a stairway leading up into Dunn Hall and use her locker there. Then she had to sprint across the campus to arrive in time to meet Ayla in time.

There was no sign of anyone at first, but as Tansy checked her watch, her phone rang and she saw that the call was from Ayla. "Hello?" _Wonderful, I shouldn't have put any faith in him. He's found something else to do._

~I couldn't find Sara,~ Ayla told her. ~But Hank and I are right above you. If this is a trap, we can drop right in and take them out.~

_Looks like you can trust him after all,_ commented Fenryk.

_Unless this was his trap in the first place._

_But you don't believe that?_

Tansy glanced up and could just barely make out the shapes above her in the sky. _No, although don't ask me why._

She walked towards the loading zone. It was fairly isolated, not actually all that close to Crystal Hall, so that the large trucks could be unloaded into the school stores without disrupting school activities... or without the students disturbing the drivers who weren't always aware of the nature of Whateley Academy. At this time of night it was completely abandoned, which went to reason.

Right in the middle of the slick tarmac was a small box, wrapped in gold foil with a blue bow.

_Seriously? Seriously!? I should just call security and have them send out a bomb squad._ Instead Tansy pulled out her cellphone. A moment later it vibrated, warning her of an incoming text message. 'movement on the roof'.

She looked up to see an unfamilar girl standing on the edge. "What's the matter, Solange? Don't you want your present?"

"Ah. The feeble banter of the confrontation. So, will this be a mysterious device of doom (tm) or are you more a legion of masked minion girl?"

"What?"

"No, What is on second." Yeah, it was corny but when life feeds you straight lines...

After a momentary confusion, the girl burst into fire and posed dramatically before leaping off the roof and descending gracefully to the floor, clearly held aloft by the fire. "You're not going to get away with dissing the Alphas!"

"Nine, nine, eight point seven from Russia and - oooh, only four point nine from the Bulgarian judge," Tansy taunted her. "I guess he's not impressed with the unimaginative speech. Why don't you tell me that in the name of Mars you'll punish me in high heels? That seems to do it for the BSDM crowd at least." Fire manifestor, probably exemplar... no, she couldn't recall this girl at all. Probably a freshman.

"Oh yeah, well try this! You're standing right in the middle of my trap: the tarmac is covered in grease. If I ignite it, you'll not only be burned but you'll also choke on the smoke!"

Tansy rolled her eyes. "And has it occurred to you that by coming down here you've walked into my trap?" She reached into her blazer, now updated with one of Mobius' pockets and pulled out one of the grenades there, picking one loaded with fire-retardant foam. Fortunate to be attacked by someone with such a readily countered power, really. To distract her opponent from the grenade she held up her cellphone. "For starters, this has a camera on it. So I've just recorded your confession that this is a pre-meditated attack for security to review at their leisure."

"S-so what," she stammered - in anger rather that fear - "I'll just destroy your phone!"

Tansy sighed. "I'm giving you every chance to back away here. You obviously don't have any information about the Alphas and I doubt they'd associate themselves with such a lame trap, so there really isn't anything you can do for me. So why don't you write this little attention-getting ploy off as experience and go to bed? It's kind of late in the evening."

"It's too late for you!" she shrieked in what appeared to be borderline Diedrick's and formed a fireball in each hand. "Now you face the wrath of Fireball!" Almost immediately two lines of fire shot out and encircled Tansy, more lines springing up to arc above her and form a dome.

_Okay, this might be a slight problem. If I brain zap her, she'll lose control of the fire and the grease will ignite. Someone's done their homework._ Tansy considered using her grenade but then decided it wasn't worth it. _If I was alone, that was._ "Gentlemen. If one of you would be so good?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Tansy pointed back over Fireball's shoulder.

"You think I'm going to fall for that lame..."

Ayla cleared his throat politely from behind Fireball where he was standing next to Hank.

The 'oh fuck' expression on Fireball's face was a picture that Tansy would treasure for years to come. Particularly since she'd caught it on camera.

"We can do this the easy way," Ayla told her, "In which case no one gets hurt. Or we can do this the hard way, which ends with you in Kirby with security or Doyle with the paramedics. Your call."

It was all looking rather cut and dried until the door to the loading bay slid open to reveal the Kenner twins. "Yeah... not," said one of them (Tansy honestly couldn't tell the difference in the poor light conditions).

"And you're not the only back up, girl-fag," the other added.

Where there were two, there must also be three, Tansy realised as ice began to form on the clothes of Hank and Ayla. "Even if she didn't know about it," finished Icer as he moved out from behind the twins. "Consider this your audition, Fireball."

_This... might be bad..._

Fireball whooped and brought her hands around in front of her, causing the dome of fire around began to contract around Tansy. Hank slumped bonelessly to the ground - Hamper's work no doubt - and Ayla struggled to get away from the Ice that had formed around his feet. With Damper knocking out the boy-girl's powers he weren't making much progress and when Tansy tried to zap him to break his concentration, she ran headlong into a mind-shield. He might not be a real Psi but he'd clearly been working on protecting himself.

_I guess his brother's been helping with that._ She thumbed the safety on the grenade in her hand, hit the speed-dial for security on her phone with her other thumb and then activated the grenade, tossing it towards Fireball.

The phone was snatched out of her hand and she saw Aries - only slightly scorched by the dome - run past her, reaching out to catch the grenade. However, since the grenade was set up to go off on impact it covered him in foam, depriving the bully of the traction to control himself at high speeds. He skidded helplessly out of the dome, putting half of it out, and collided quite hard with the side of the loading dock.

"What was that?" demanded Fireball.

"Just finish her off! snapped Icer, rushing over to check on Aries.

The girl nodded and hurled more fire down into the tarmac, setting fire indiscriminately to the grease coating it.

_I could really do with another of those grenades,_ Tansy thought and ran towards the veritable cloud of foam still surrounding Aries to avoid the flames. It wasn't that she didn't _have_ more, but she'd opted to fill the pocket with one each of a wide selection. Doubling up hadn't occurred to her. _What else do I have that will work here?_

"Let's see how tough you are without that PK-shield," she heard Hamper say and she saw him kick Hank. "Oh you can take it, tough guy?" Another kick, this time into the fallen boy's face

Then she saw huge bursts of light in every colour of the rainbow along with a few she wasn't sure didn't exist. When her vision cleared, Fireball, Hamper and Damper were all flat on the floor. Ayla simply stepped through the ice around him, scooping up first Hank and then the others to put them out of reach of the fire.

_Ow. I felt that,_ Fenryk complained.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Icer. He recovered faster than Tansy, grabbing hold of her. The girl tried to evade his hands but on the still slippery foam wash she didn't have the traction. Before her head stopped ringing from the bursts of light, Icer had her in an arm lock and a layer of ice was effectively gagging her. She tried to kick but found that the foam was freezing the soles of her shoes to the ground.

"Psi grenade." Ayla told her. "They knock out anyone using mutant powers with a certain range. Of course, I _couldn't_ use my powers while Damper was blocking us. Lucky for you and Tansy that you weren't actively using yours when I triggered it."

Tansy's blood was thundering in her ears as she fought for breath, but Icer had covered her mouth and nose completely. While his attention was on Ayla's exposition she drew her force pistol and fired it down at Icer's foot. At close range, the weapon had enough punch to break every bone in his foot and from the way he squealed, she suspected that it might have done exactly that.

Still trapped in the ice and off balance, Tansy waved her arms to try to stay upright, the effort keeping her from getting hold of anything in her pockets to get herself free of the ice. Strong hands lifted her up and she saw Ayla's face for a moment before he delivered a carefully judged tap of his knuckles to the ice gag, cracking it over her mouth. Tansy gasped for air, leaning heavily on him for support.

Then Aries clambered to his feet out of the foam.

"I suggest you stay down," Ayla ordered him.

"Sure," the boy said, leaning back against the dock. "I'm game for that. Let's just wait here for security to get here."

Tansy looked over at Ayla and saw the conclusion written all over his face. _He's up to something._ "How about you give my phone back while we wait?"

Aries smirked. "This phone?" He crushed it in his hand, reducing it to something that more closely resembled modern art than functional electronics. "Don't worry, I've got mine here."

Ayla swept his hand _through_ the phone. Judging by the crackling sound it made, that didn't do anything for the workings of the phone.

.o0o.

**Kane Hall  
6 October 2006**

Franklin Delarose was at his desk the three of them were marched in by security officers. He didn't look particularly happy to see any of them. "Well this is an interesting start to the evening," he said testily. "Fire damage to school property, five students injured - one in Doyle - and both sides claim that they had evidence it was a premeditated attack by the other group, conveniently destroyed when said students trashed their phones. I have to wonder what you're planning for an encore."

None of them said anything.

"So, to recap. Miss Walcutt claims that she received a message inviting to meet someone at the loading docks, and brought Mr. Declan and Miss... my apologies, Mr. Goodkind... in case this was intended as a trap. And further that it was a trap, arranged by Miss Waldner, who was then reinforced by Mr. Holloway, Mr. Harvey and the Messers Kenner." He paused ominously. "Mr. Harvey, on the other hand, states that he and the other three boys were walking past, heard Miss Walcutt announce that Miss Waldner was in a trap of _her_ devising and rushed to her rescue, whereupon they were set upon by Messers Declan and Goodkind. And I don't suppose that it occurred to either of you to call security?"

"I was dialling when he snatched my phone," Tansy told him in a dignified fashion. "And before you say anything, until I actually got there and met Fireball, I didn't know for sure it was going to be a trap." She decided it wouldn't be politic to add that if she _had_ called security then one of them would have surely leaked the fact to the Alphas, causing them to cancel the trap. From security's point of view, that would have been entirely satisfactory after all.

"Of course. I'm _reasonably_ sure that you know that if you absolutely have to settle your differences violently, you could have booked an arena and had a supervised match. Particularly since the security cameras all appear to have conveniently glitched. I don't imagine that it bothers any of you, but you Aries and you Solange will be billed for relaying the tarmac and replacing the cameras. You can sort out where the money comes from with your cohorts, the school certainly isn't going to pay for this sort of hooliganism."

Tansy shrugged indifferently. A few thousand dollars wouldn't even make a dent in her spending money for the month.

"Fortunately, and I do use the word with a certain irony her, the cameras did record some footage before and after the glitch. Since Miss Waldner was seen covering the dock with oil, we can confirm premeditation on her part and she'll be doing five days of detention at Hawthorne. Mr. Holloway is on camera using his powers against Miss Walcutt, so the same for him. Mr Harvey, since you crushed Miss Walcutt's cellphone, you will be joining them." The security chief glared at Aries, as if expecting a protest, but the boys face was merely chagrined.

_Of course,_ Tansy realised. _Hamper getting knocked out would have meant he wasn't blocking the cameras any more._

"Mr Goodkind was seen destroying Mr Harvey's cellphone, so you can have five days of detention as well. And you, Miss Walcutt, were clearly expecting trouble or you wouldn't have brought Goodkind and Declan in. Since you got him into this, I'm sure you won't mind keeping him company. We'll say alternate days since I doubt Mrs. Cantrel would thank me for having a rematch take place inside her Cottage. I'll let her know to expect you two -" He indicated Tansy and Ayla, "- after lunch tomorrow. That will give your cohort, Aries, a chance to recover before you do the same on Sunday. And then after dinner through the week and after lunch next weekend as well."

Tansy winced. She knew that that the newly named Team Kimba were planning a shopping trip to Boston next weekend. _Well at least they'll have all of Saturday. Maybe I can spring for hotel rooms or something to make this up to them._

_I expect that Ayla could handle that for them if they want to._

_Oh, good point. Then again, she is spending all her money on things like that Psi Grenade... No, they're not that expensive. Silly really, scarce as they are you'd think the Devisor would be asking for millions rather than a mere fifty-three thousand dollars._ Tansy had considered buying one herself, but they were out of stock and someone had snapped up the next available one before she could - now she knew who that was.

"That grenade of yours was quite handy," Hank said to Ayla as they were pointedly directed out of Kane Hall. "Although I wish I hadn't been in range." The boy, like the other four affected by the Psi Grenade, had been treated at the Kane Hall medical station.

"Sorry, but with the way you were getting kicked."

"Fortunately my PK shield remains up when I'm knocked out. Of course it didn't the grenade wouldn';t have got me." He shrugged philosopically. "How come the MCO doesn't use them all the time?"

"They're devises," the transgendered Goodkind explained. "And there's only one source who makes maybe one or two a year. Since you can't re-use them, there aren't all that many around."

"That's actually kind of reassuring."

"Look, I know that the MCO has a bad reputation..."

"Ayla, I used to think that way about the Army and I'm sure there are a lot of good people there, like my Dad. But when I manifested as a mutant they _tried to kill me_. You can't assume that just because you've had good experiences with them, that everyone there is like that. For that matter, how many times were those good experiences before you manifested."

"Well someone's got to do something! Whether we like it or not, a lot of mutants do turn to crime and there aren't always superheroes around."

Tansy shook her head. "Why don't you both calm down?" She reached out to sooth their tempers but Fenryk zapped her. _What was that for!?_

_Using that against your enemies is one thing, using it on your allies is another._

_But I'm trying to help them!_

_And who,_ the spirit asked, _will trust you when they know you've been secretly manipulating them?_

"I'm perfectly calm," Ayla declared although his voice - which was too high to sound entirely masculine - suggested otherwise.

"I don't think that Hank is suggesting that no one needs to do what the MCO does... or at least what they do on paper," replied Tansy. "Just that they aren't necessarily the right people and that there is more that they could do and don't."

Predictably, at least to her, the hidden question drew Ayla's attention away from arguing. "Like what?"

"Well, think about it. With what you've learned now here, what would you do if you were in charge of the MCO?"

"Other than drag Emil Hammond up on charges," Ayla mused. "Hmm. You're right... the MCO are supposed to do a lot more than they actually are."

Hank mouthed 'thank you' to Tansy from behind Ayla's back.

_Now how was that different from what you stopped me from doing?_ Tansy asked.

_This way you're not using tools your friend doesn't have. It was a fair victory, honestly earned._

.o0o.

**Crystal Hall  
7 October 2006**

Tansy ate with the Kimbas that morning and their expanded coterie which now included Chou and Sara plus Vox, Riptide, Bunny and, to her surprise, a sweaty Sahar.

"I was kidnapped," the dusky girl said quietly, with a nod at Toni. "Apparently lessons in _ki_ manipulation begin early."

"If you're expecting sympathy," Tansy told her drily, "I have class before breakfast most mornings." Fortunately she'd taken care of her homework yesterday and the active practise of flight (which took place at Berlin airport) was only every other weekend or she would have no time to herself this weekend. "But I thought that _ki_manipulation wasn't a psychic trait."

"It isn't, but it's not as if that will deter the 'great teacher' Chaka," Sahar said in a resigned voice.

"Okay." Tansy hesitated. "Look, I'm in no position to criticise on past mistakes, but I'll be upset if you're playing games with her."

"I'm not," her roommate assured her with a sour look. "This is an exchange - I've agreed to teach her Arabic in trade."

Fenryk prodded Tansy - not a zap, more of a gentle pressure that she should be doing something. "I'm sorry I had to ask, but would you trust me with one of your friends, given the last couple of years?"

"I..." Sahar scowled. _That was low, Solange._

_If you mean to tell me that you don't have any friends, I defy you to say that out loud at this table._

The look in Sahar's red-ringed eyes made it clear that Tansy's point had hit home.

"If our pair of penitents can stop whispering in the corner," Ayla asked drily, "We might need to make some re-arrangements to our plans for next weekend since Hank, Tansy and I now have detentions on Sunday afternoon."

"But we have to have Hank with us, how else are we going to carry all our shopping!" protested Nikki, with a teasing grin on your face.

"Yeah, what did you think you were doing, bucko," Tennyo added, punching him lightly in the bicep. Tansy got the distinct that if the blue-haired girl did the same to her, she'd wind up somewhere the other side of the room but Hank barely appeared to notice it. "Don't you know that we need you?"

"uhm, uh..."

Tansy smiled sweetly and decided to ride to his 'rescue', "Oh but you can't blame him for rushing to the aid of a damsel in distress, can you girls? Because I assure you that I was in the most terrible distress."

"No!" Nikki gasped. "Pleased don't tell me that you chipped a fingernail! Oh, the humanity."

The giggling that spread around the table gave Hank a chance to get his breathing back under control."

"So what did happen while I was giving Chou the grand tour?" asked Toni.

"Oh, we sprang a trap," Ayla said casually. "Except that then the Alphas were using the first trap as a bait for theirs and it all got a bit messy."

"Are you hurt?" Vox asked in concern.

"Only my pride. What was I thinking, relying on Tansy to take care of recording the scene for evidence purposes?" Then Ayla winked broadly at Tansy.

"I imagine all thought left your mind the moment Hank's arm was around your waist," shot back the blonde without hesitation.

Ayla flinched in acknowledgement of the hit. "Anyway, we have detention this afternoon, then the evenings of Monday, Wednesday and Friday, finishing with Sunday afternoon, so that settles which day we have to go, Sunday just won't work. Of course, some of us have classes Saturday morning..."

"koff-nerds-koff," Toni added to the conversation.

Tansy could honestly say that that wasn't an accusation that had been levied at her before, but since she did have a flight practical lesson that morning... "Well, I have an idea to deal with that."

"Oh?"

"It rather depends on you being able to cut out of the last hour or so of World Literature," Tansy explained. "Because since Tennyo will be at the airport in Berlin with me until 11:30, is there really any point to us coming back to Whateley, just to go grab a train from Dunwich to Boston?"

Jade's eyes went wide. "You and oneesan can't _fly_ us down!"

"Don't be silly. Even if we had our licenses, which we won't, we're only learning on tiny little four-seaters so we'd need at least three to carry us. No, I was thinking we could charter."

"But I can't afford that!" she wailed.

Ayla leaned over. "Jade, _I'm_ not spending three hours - at least - on a train, if I can hop on a jet and be there in ninety minutes. Now it costs me the same whether I go alone or with friends, so why not save yourself the money of a train fare?"

"It's only about nine thousand including insurance," Tansy offered in a sincere attempt to reassure Jade. Between the hyperventilating and the deadly 'stop-helping-right-the-fuck-now' glare that she got from Tennyo, she guessed that she'd dropped the ball somewhere.

And somewhere in the conversation it was assumed that she was going with them to Boston. Well why not, the girls might need some steering when it came to upgrading their wardrobes - Fey had almost as little as Chou, at least when it came to clothes that fit now that she had blossomed.

.o0o.

**Hawthorne Cottage  
7 October 2006**

Mrs Cantrel was the House Mother for Hawthorne. Popular rumour said she was older than some of the trees on campus and she was certainly broader than most. She was also confined to a wheelchair that would have made Professor X green with envy: it hung suspended on four glowing softball-like structures and despite weighing as much as any both of the detention cases that afternoon, she could manage an impressive turn of speed.

"Well, here at last, and about time, too!" she barked as soon as they were across the threshold. Then she grinned like a shark (not literally, although that wouldn't have been a surprise). "Solange, I believe you'll be helping Louis today."

"Louis?" Tansy asked, hoping Cantrel didn't mean who the girl thought she meant.

"Afternoon, Solange," came a voice from where no one had been standing a moment ago.

Tansy hid a groan of dismay, hoping that her mind shield would cover it. "Good afternoon, Mr. Geintz. So, what will I be helping you with?" She'd heard rumours...

He chuckled as he waved her towards the stairs. "Oh, I'm sure you've heard the rumours. And no, your shields are fine - much better than they were last year. But if you could keep me from picking up what's on top of your mind then you'd be doing better than most of the faculty."

Louis Geintz was one of the strongest telepaths on record, and a telekinetic to boot... which went along with the most severe case of Gross Structural Dystophy anyone had ever survived. She knew - it was no secret - that she wasn't really talking to him as they went down the stairs. She was talking to a projection, one with just enough PK substance to interact with the world around it.

What Tansy didn't know was what his real body looked like.

She was about to find out and that scared her more than she was willing to admit, because...

_Because it could have been you?_ asked Fenryk softly.

_I don't know why it scares me,_ Tansy lied.

_Is this what you think would have happened if you'd accepted your spirit? That you'd not have manifested as an Exemplar, or as a Psi?_

Tansy paused on the stair. _Well, I wouldn't have..._

_Being an Avatar doesn't change your blood. You'd have been who you are... except with a balm to your soul instead of a cantankerous son of a storm like me riding you. You didn't think the spirits would have gone this far if you didn't matter, did you?_

"Are you coming?" Louis asked. He was at the foot of the stairs, standing outside a door marked by a sign reading FUBAR. There was a picture on the sign that looked like a cartoon character with far too many limbs. Tansy guessed that it was probably a clue as to what she was about to see.

The room behind the door looked like the back of an aquarium. Aerators and pumps loomed massively in support of a huge specimen tank. The top of the tank was open and everything was covered in a thick slime, drying out places into a crusty mess. Tansy made a mental note to burn her clothes the minute she got back to Dickinson. The door wasn't at ground level, instead opening onto a gantry around the tank, with a metal stair leading down to the actual floor.

"You should probably take a look in my tank now," he advised her.

Tansy gave him a long look. "I suppose that you know best."

Once she was down on the floor, Louis pointed at the huge window and then flipped the light switch to illuminate the contents.

Well, it wasn't as if adding Tansy's lunch to the goo on the floor could be said to actually make matters _worse_.

Louis sighed slightly. "And this is why I asked you to look before you cleaned the floor."

The reality sank into Tansy's mind. No, not what she'd seen in the tank - she was going to repress that, thank you very much - but the reality of what detention in Hawthorne was going to mean. "Clean the floor!? What do you mean clean the floor? With a _mop!?_"

"Well what did you think you'd been sent here for, Solange? And you'll probably want to start with a shovel."

"_I_ don't know! I've never _had_ detention before." Somehow she didn't think her feminine charms were going to get her out of this.

"No it isn't." Louis shrugged at her accusing look. "Okay, you are slipping a bit. Still better than most people do after looking in my tank."

"Mr Geinst, I got a close look at Sara Waite's daddy's _tonsils_ just a week ago," Tansy told him, playing the 'tough chick' card.

"Oh well in that case you shouldn't have been phased at all. I'm disappointed in you, Solange," the teacher trumped her neatly. "Cleaning supplies are in a cupboard on the upper level. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

.o0o.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Tansy answered Ayla as she walked out of Hawthorne. She was trying as hard as she could not to touch her clothes. "I don't even want to think about it."

"You know we're back here Monday night?"

When Ayla didn't get a reply he looked closer and realised that Tansy was sniffling.

_I had to clean! Like a _servant_!_

_..._


	7. Big City Lights

Chapter 7: Big City Lights

_City lights are burning bright behind me  
Top down, I push it to the floor  
street signs and the centre lines spinning  
burning hot, I feel like I'm ready to roll_

- Ready to Roll, Jet Black Stare

**Melville Cottage  
7 October 2006**

"Alphas do _not_ get detentions," the Don observed coldly. For once he was setting aside his usual dismissive style and was presiding over the gathering with an angry intensity. "I do not care that your targets are _also_ getting detention, _you_ are in detention and Alphas do _not_ get detentions. So what does that make you?"

Icer and Aries wisely kept their mouths shut.

"And which part of leaving Solange for Hekate to deal with was too complicated for you?"

"We were actually following the Goodkind," Aries pointed out with forced calm. He was also very carefully plotting how to get the hell out of the room if he _really_ had to. The way he saw it, the only real barrier would be Kodiak. The odds were that the senior wouldn't really care if he bolted... but if he did lay hands on Aries then the junior wouldn't be getting out of the room under his own power.

"And you did so well there. Or am I wrong that you couldn't even take out a pair of freshmen?"

"They have given us some useful information," pointed out Hekate. "We knew that Solange was cultivating the freshmen and now we know what for: she's building her own organisation. The two she had with her are probably just the tip of the iceberg."

"And I suppose you have an idea of what to do about it?" the Don suggested, his tone strongly indicating that she had better have one.

"Well now that you mention it," she told him. "If she's gone to all the trouble to sort the gold out from the dross amongst this year's freshmen, we should hardly let her efforts go to waste. What can Solange offer them as a group outside of the Alphas, compared to what we can offer them inside of the Alphas."

Bluejay laughed from his own seat. "Does the queen tire of her courtiers?"

"Well really, what have Tansy's pets done for us lately? I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice that Tansy has picked out some of Poe's more interesting residents: the bright young stars of the Martial Arts and Mystic Arts programmes for example."

The Don rose to his feet and walked over to the window, eyeing the campus spread out below with a moody eye. "What do we know about them?" he asked, then raised his hand before anyone could ask. "Cavalier, I have a new job for you. Find out what you can about Tansy's new circle of associates. I want them evaluated as to their potential as future Alphas. We may be clearing some deadwood in the immediate future."

Cavalier nodded obediently, like a puppet.

"And tell your little pet Fade that if she wants to keep her Alpha pin, she'll have to make herself useful in more than basic housekeeping."

"Perhaps Solange could be persuaded that Fade has returned to her fold," the other Junior suggested. "She would be just as interested in learning about our actions..."

The Don stopped and looked at first Cavalier and then Hekate thoughtfully. "That is an interesting idea," he agreed. "Yes, I could see Solange welcoming her old friend back if it got her a source of information. And keeping that information under our control... yes, I like it. Very well, if she can obtain Solange's 'sympathies' then she will have earned her place." His gaze flicked to Aries and Icer. "I don't want to see either of you here for the next week. If you can make it through Hawthorne, then perhaps you'll have some ideas on how to redeem yourselves."

.o0o.

**Melville Cottage  
10 October 2006**

"Ladies, I've heard from the Don," Nancy announced to her audience. Of course, the audience was only Hayley, Barbara and Gwen, but that was beside the point.

"Well what does he have to say," asked Bombshell. "Are we in?"

Nancy smiled. "Not yet, but he's been getting very disappointed with some of what he calls the 'deadwood' in the current Alphas..." There was no need to mention that unless she pulled something out of her hat, she might turn out to be that deadwood.

"You know, Nancy, you've been long on promises," Gwen told her pleasently, "But we've not really seen any benefit from your being part of the Alphas. You wouldn't be..."

"Stalling's the word, Gwen," interjected Barbara.

"Don't be silly," the older girl assured them. "But this is your chance to show that you have what it takes to move up into the Alphas. After all if the Don is getting rid of deadwood then he'll need to replace them."

"I did hear from Cavalier that he had been told to evaluate members of the freshman class as possible Alphas," Hayley offered, but she decided not to mention which freshmen he was supposed to be evaluating.

Nancy nodded at this affirmation, glad that her roommate's support could be counted upon. "Exactly. And what better way is there for you to show your abilities than to accomplish what the current Alphas haven't managed?"

Gwen pursed her lips. "I suppose so, but I'm guessing that what's got the Don upset is the fact that his hit squad is doing time in Hawthorne after they tangled with Solange and a couple of freshmen. She's got a pretty tough team in Poe that she can call on."

"Quite right, and it will take more than the pair of you to deal with them," Nancy agreed, sitting down in her chair now that matters were back in hand. "But since these Freshmen - Team Kimba, they're calling themselves - think that they're top of the heap, there must be lots of other freshmen who would be happy to knock them down a peg, particularly if it gets them an in with the Alphas."

Barbara nodded in understanding. "Okay, so we put our own team together. I can think of a few people who might be interested and I'm sure Gwen has a few in mind. But we're going to have to be slick if we want to take them down. If two of them can take out an Alpha team on their own, then they won't be pushovers."

"Everyone has weaknesses," Nancy said with a toss of her hair. "And no one's saying that you should take them all on at once. I'd suggest building up your team so that you can use subteams of two or three to take them down individually. And if you can't take one of them out directly..."

"...get someone else to try and take the blame. That muddies the water and makes it harder to pin anything on us," said Gwen.

"What about Solange herself?" asked Barbara. "Do we go after her?"

"Not directly. We can go after her supporters but the Don's still given Hekate responsibility for handling Tansy. Now if he changes his mind, then she's fair game, but until then assume we don't want to look as if we're poaching on he preserver. Unless she drops the ball badly Hekate is still the Don's Queen and that means that no one but him gets to mess with her."

"So who should we go after?"

"Well there's that little girl that hangs around with them," suggested Barbara. "And their new Chinese friend isn't supposed to be much, so that's two."

"I was meaning who should we recruit actually," Gwen told her. "Not that I think you're wrong. And I think we should add Fey to the list. It would be _such_ a shame if her pretty little face got messed up."

"No arguement from me. As for recruiting, Shadowolf would be my first choice. If he puts his shadows around their faces then they won't know who we are, much less what we're doing. And he's pretty good at martial arts too."

"I see what you mean," agreed Gwen, "But he'd probably want to take charge. You know the type."

"Of course I do." Barbara had a smug expression on her face. "That way if anything goes wrong we can leave him to catch the lion's share of the blame and if it all comes up then the Alphas will understand that we were pulling his strings the whole time."

.o0o.

**Hawthorne Cottage  
11 October 2006**

Tansy had just finished skimming the worst of the sludge off the top of Fubar's tank when Louis appeared behind her on the gantry. "Put the cleaning gear away please, Solange, and then go up to the second floor. Mrs Cantrel has something else for you to do."

The girl obeyed with alacrity - the only thing she could say in a positive light about cleaning up down here for the third time was that she hadn't been sneezed on yet today by the water-breating snot monster. She was fairly sure that it was only a matter of time though.

When she reached the landing on the second floor she was greeted one of the more normal residents. If a girl who needed a full body exoskeleton to get around could be considered normal.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, defensive in the presence of someone that she was not sure belonged in the shelter of Hawthorne.

Tansy smiled pleasently, as she had been raised to do when visiting (although not under quite these circumstances). "My name's Tansy," she replied, aware that the anonymous jeans and blouse she was wearing with the full expectation that she would be destroying after Fubar ruined them not giving any clear reason for her presence. "Louis told me that Mrs Cantrel wanted to see me?"

"Oh." The girl shrugged. "She's with Puppet. Have you seen Phase. I wanted to beat her at Scrabble again."

"You beat Phase at Scrabble?" Tansy ignored the understandable mistake about Ayla's gender in favour of this revelation. The classical literature nerd had been bested in a trial of verbosity? This was hitting gold in the gossip field. "You must be pretty good."

"I'm okay," she shrugged dismissively. "Do you want a game?"

Tansy's heart went out to the girl. She was trying to manipulate her: so adorable! "Oh come now, you'll not attract another victim - I mean opponent - like that. Try lowering your face a little and sounding shy."

Her companion gave her a nervous look, clasping her hands together. "I can play a little," she said with becoming modesty.

"Much better," Tansy applauded. "I'm not as good as Phase at Scrabble mind you, but I will play you if Mrs Cantrel doesn't want me for something else."

The way that the other girl smirked made it clear that there would be no mercy for Tansy if that turned out to be the case. "That's Puppet's room," she directed Tansy, pointing out a door designated with more hazard signs than Tansy had seen outside the Workshop tunnels. Then she pointed at the door across the corridor. "Don't forget the protective gear."

_Oh god. What am I in for now?_ Inside the second door were a number of full protection suits, like something a soldier would wear. None of them looked like they would fit Tansy, but then again, none of them looked like they were supposed to fit anyone, at least by her standards.

Once equipped - which included a gas mask that might hopefully keep anyone from recognising her - Tansy knocked on the other door. "Mrs Cantrel, you sent for me?"

"Come in, Solange."

She carefully opened it. The room looked far more normal than Fubar's room. It was a bit smaller than the room Tansy shared with Sahar, but the single resident clearly didn't have much use for most of it since she was sat in a bed and attached to more life support machinery than Tansy had seen in a single room, even in Doyle. It was hard to make out much about her since she had her face buried against the sack-like protective suit that was presumably wrapped around Mrs. Cantrel, who was leaning out of her flying wheelchair to return the embrace. The floor was practically awash with the contents of a bucket and the mop that obviously went with it was simply lying in the mess.

"Mop this up," Cantrel ordered in an voice just short of a bark. It softened as she rubbed the girl's back as best she could around the tubes connected to her. "It's going to be okay, Missy. Whatever she did, I'll take care of it."

Her only response was sobs, interspersed with sniffs as the girl pulled herself together. Tansy picked up the mop, grimacing in distaste, and righted the bucket. She didn't know what monster had got in here to scare the girl and she didn't want to speculate. She could probably have probed Cantrel's mind, but she didn't know what the girl's powers were and even if she wasn't a telepath, playing fast and loose with telepathic ethics on the doorstep of a senior instructor in psychic arts would be a remarkably bad idea.

Unsure of exactly what she was supposed to do about the puddles sprawling over most of the floor, Tansy settled for soaking the mop in them and then squeezing it out into the bucket. Presumably if she got it too badly wrong Cantrel would tear her head off. Then again, it wasn't as if the old woman would slip if the floor wasn't done right.

"S-she didn't do anything," the girl finally managed. "S-she s-s-said..." There was another long sniff as she tried to get her sinuses together. Tansy hoped that the girl didn't start sneezing like Fubar, although given that one of the telepath's loogers would be almost as large as Puppet was entirely...

Cantrel rocked the girl slightly, although Tansy saw that she never for one instant turned her face away from the pipes connecting Puppet to all of the machinery. "It will be alright," she promised with the certainty of an Old Testament Prophet.

Puppet finally got to the point: "She said she w-was Trevor!"

Tansy almost dropped the mop. This girl knew Ayla from back before he manifested? What was she, his girlfriend? That wouldn't go down well, given Tansy was pretty sure that the boy-girl was exchanging some hot and heavy moments with Vox these days.

Unfortunately the fumble wasn't something that Cantrel would miss. "And what do you know about this, Solange."

_You might as well tell her._

_Like I can't figure that out for myself._

"Trevor manifested sometime this summer," Tansy said, figuring she might as well keep it simple. "Since he doesn't really look like a guy he goes by Ayla these days. I'm reasonably sure he's bright enough that he doesn't buy into all of the anti-mutant tales he got fed as a kid anymore."

"Well that tells me everything except..." Cantrel broke off. "Ah. She's... he is? The Goodkind that everyone's been babbling about?"

"He is indeed." Tansy leant lightly on the mop. "What I don't get is what it is about Ayla that would have you in tears, Puppet. It's not like all five foot nothing of him is_scary_." She decided not to dwell on the fact that Ayla's powers would make him a deadly assassin if for some unimaginable reason he went into that line of work.

"He's a mutant too?" Puppet asked in a small voice. "He's a _girl_?"

Tansy crossed her arms and got what she thought was a glare from Mrs. Cantrel. "Yes, Trevor's a mutant called Ayla now. As for being a girl, he claims to be, um, intact below the waist. I certainly don't plan to investigate."

_But you have such interesting dreams..._

_No I don't! And what interest would it be of yours?_

_Well your reactions are amusing,_ confessed the spirit with a chuckle. _You humans take it all so _seriously_._

There was clearly no reasoning with Fenryk - not that that was a surprise. "So how do you know him."

"He's my cousin," she admitted sadly.

Tansy mentally ran through the Goodkind family tree and the various families they were inter-married with. "Stephanie?" she asked in disbelief, trying to compare Puppet's face to one of Ayla's maternal second-cousins.

Puppet looked astonished. "No! Melissa!"

"Oooh. Ivan's sister." Tansy had been thinking in completely the wrong direction. The Thurber-Goodkinds were, obviously, paternal kin to Ayla. "Tansy Walcutt," she introduced herself.

"Oh I've heard of _you_." Melissa appeared confused. "I thought you and Trevor hated each other."

"I think I've gotten over that. Mind you, if I run unto his sisters I make no promises. You'd have to ask him about how he feels. Just because we're not at each other's throats doesn't mean we're that much in each other's confidences."

"So if you're family," Cantrel asked suspiciously, "Then what did Phase do to scare you so, Puppet?"

The girl started crying again. "He's g-going to h-hate me."

The house-mother shot a questioning look at Tansy who spread her hands to express her own lack of comprehension.

.o0o.

**Poe Cottage  
11 October 2006**

Tansy walked past Mrs. Horton on her way into the cottage, got 'Ahemed' into submission and went back to sign in. The woman was a fiend for that demanding that of visitors to her domain. Sara had been amused to relate that even after Bloodworm's little debacle the security officers had to sign themselves and their captives in one at a time.

"So what brings you here this evening?"

"Visiting Ayla," Tansy said shortly.

"This may not be the best time," warned the woman. "I gather she's had some trouble at Hawthorne."

Tansy rolled her eyes at the obvious fishing for information. "I walked in on the aftermath. If it helps, I believe that he can expect an apology to be forthcoming when we're back there on Friday."

"Well I'm pleased to hear that he's not blemishing Poe's reputation."

Given that Poe's 'reputation' was being the Cottage whose rooms needed padded walls - and possibly an extra supply of straitjackets - Tansy decided to take that with a pinch of salt as she made her escape from the lobby. While Tansy's room in Dickinson was at the stairs end of the building, Ayla's was next to the sunroom at the far end of the building from Poe's stairwell. Tansy got the odd irritated look as she walked down the corridor, even from students she barely knew.

When Tansy knocked on the door, it was Chou who opened it who opened it a crack, clearly dressed for bed in pyjamas.

"I'm sorry, I thought that this was Ayla's room."

"It is," the Chinese girl assured her in a low voice. "I do not believe she is ready for visitors."

"B-but Ayla's a boy!" Tansy protested, blindsided by the idea. Even the Don, with all his pull, didn't get to room with his girlfriend. How could Ayla have arranged this? For that matter, if he could, why Chou and not Vox?

"You'd better let her in," Ayla's voice came from deeper into the room.

Tansy walked in when Chou opened the door for her, unsure what she was walking into. The room was reassuringly similar to her own, right down to the fact that the beds were set up as bunkbeds. Ayla was sitting on the top bunk, also wearing pyjamas. He was small enough not to have to worry about bashing his head on the ceiling, something Tansy had done once or twice with the underside of Sahar's bunk. "What's going on here?"

Ayla sighed. "The importance of keeping up appearances, is what's going on, Tansy. I don't look like a boy, do I?"

She couldn't resist the impulse to look down him. In the silk pyjamas there was a slight but evident bulge. Otherwise however... "Not unless you know what to look like, I suppose."

"And it wouldn't do for it to appear that a girl and a boy were rooming together," he explained. "I know the school rules prohibit students from having sexual relations, but I'm pretty sure that the staff are well aware that their chances of stopping it from happening are somewhere between none and zero... and that's for the segregated cottages like Dickinson. Here or Melville?" He shook his head.

"Then you're..." Tansy looked between the two roommates. It wasn't that Ayla was _wrong_ - she had personal knowledge of that.

Chou blushed, but Ayla continued to shake his head. "No. If I strayed out of line, I'm sure Chou could cut me down to size."

"Oh, I'm sure I could subdue without going quite so far," the girl replied, amusement flavouring her voice. She mimed kicking her knee upwards and Ayla flinched slightly at the implication.

"So, anyway, it's more important to the school that they don't _appear_ to have boys and girls rooming together, so I have to room as a girl. Surely you noticed that the boys were all clustering at the other end of the building?"

In retrospect, Tansy had.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread it around the campus though," added Ayla. "I get enough trouble with gaybashers without them thinking I have a girl sharing my room."

"Why would that bother them, if they think you are gay?" asked Chou, seating herself demurely one of the desk chairs.

"Don't ascribe logic to those idiots," Ayla told her with a dismissive wave of his hand. "So now that you know you're not in a den of debauchery, what can I do for you?"

"I come bearing an invitation," Tansy answered. "Melissa would like to see you again."

It surprised her to see Ayla's eyes light up like that. She couldn't imagine feeling that excited about seeing one of her own cousins.

_Then a curse upon your kin,_ Fenryk told her.

Then the boy lowered his face slightly. "Are you sure that that's a good idea. I don't want to hurt her."

"As best I can make out, not visiting her would be worse for her," Tansy explained. "From what little I gather, most of her family have rejected her now that she is a mutant. Her little tantrum..."

"It wasn't like that," he protested.

"Take it from a girl who's thrown a few, that's exactly what it sounds like. Anyway, my best guess was because she's just as clannish as the rest of you Goodkinds and bad as it probably is for her to be out here and practically forgotten, it'd be a thousand times worse for you to turn up and actually hate her for being a mutant."

"But I don't, I wouldn't," Ayla spluttered.

Tansy shook her head. "Well if I ever had any doubts that you were a boy despite the superstructure, you've thoroughly allayed them."

"Thanks. I think."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Chou cleared her throat politely. "Perhaps if you were to explain?"

"This doesn't have anything at all to do with what you would do, Ayla. It's about what she was _afraid_ that you would do. She was afraid you'd tell her to her face that you hated her, so she rushed you out before you could."

Ayla groaned. "So she rejected me because she thought that I would reject her. Great. So what do I do now?"

"Well don't reject her for one thing. I've strongly suggested to Mrs. Cantrel that she send you to see Puppet on Friday. You might want to apologise for being so insensitive."

"But I wasn't! I barely had a chance to talk to her at all!"

_Boys._

_And don't forget that you have an appointment Friday to let Diz beat you at Scrabble again. Not that 'let' is the best word for it._

.o0o.

**Boston  
14 October 2006**

One advantage of flying to Boston was that there had been ample excuse to turn down petitions by other students who had wanted to go with them. Tansy could imagine Mrs. Carson's expression if she had learned that a few score students were planning to descend upon the Athens of America and somehow she couldn't see permission being forthcoming.

As a result Bunny had boarded the plane with extensive shopping lists from other Poe residents. Tansy had something of the same problem, although in her case it was only the Freshmen who had asked her. She wouldn't have bothered last year, but this year getting some favours owed would be more than worth it.

That didn't stretch to not having the girls pay her the full cost of the items, of course. Not because she couldn't afford the items, but out of principle. The Walcutts hadn't got to their current position in society by forgetting about debts owed them. (Although given how Anna's list was annotated with pathetic qualifications of how much she could afford to pay, she might just claim that it all cost the maximum the girl claimed she could afford. It wasn't as if Tansy was going to _read_ the price tags.) She'd already agreed with Sahar that the girl would collect the money, in exchange for a 10% commission, so all Tansy had to do was take the receipts back with her.

After the first complaint from Bunny about how she was supposed to carry everything (and a cringe from Hank, who seemed to be developing some primitive precognition when it came to feminine demands) Tansy had simply picked up a telephone and dialled the professional shopper that her third stepmother had introduced her to that worked in Boston. By the time that they were halfway to Boston, the wheels of commerce were in action and everything on Tansy's list and about half of Bunny's (she insisted that some items required a personal touch) was going to be waiting for them at the airport for the return flight.

"You know," she heard Toni murmur to Riptide. "I'd always heard that the rich were different from everyone else. Now I believe it."

"If you tickle us, do we not laugh?" Ayla observed sagely.

"What?"

"Shakespeare, Merchant of Venice." He saw the blank looks. "It's from the same speech as 'If you prick us, do we not bleed?'"

There were nods from the girls. "Why didn't you use that quote then?" asked Hank.

Ayla rolled his eyes. "Hank, what would jabbing you with a needle accomplish?"

"Oh. Good point."

Having eaten on the plane (and no, it wasn't the usual airline slop - Ayla had obtained a packed lunch from the school chefs that would have fed a hungry football team) the taxis dropped them off outside Faneuil Hall Marketplace. "It takes up a whole block," Jade told them reverently for the forty-eighth time.

"Welcome to the big city," said Tansy, leading them towards the South Market.

"I think we're spoiled for choice," Nikki said, wide-eyed.

_I wonder what she'd be like if she saw the shops of New York._

"Ooh! Ooh!" The redhead's pointed finger let the group know she'd spotted her first target. "Victoria's Secret!" She darted in that direction, towing a crimson-faced Hank after her. Tennyo and Toni weren't far behind them, the former grumbling something about shopping allowances with three zeros in them. Tansy could understand that it must be restrictive, but most girls seemed to manage with their allowances so it couldn't be that bad.

She hung back a bit as the others went in after them - even Ayla would need bras - and found herself standing next to Sara, who was looking through the window at the mannequins with mild interest. Involuntarily, Tansy felt her breath shorten at being alone with the younger girl. "Not going in?" she asked.

"I'm not that interested," the pal-skinned girl replied. "It's not as if I'd got much need for the support," she added, indicating her modest dimensions.

"Now that's practicality talking," Tansy warned her. "Beware its advice on a trip like this, for it is a false friend." She took Sara's hand. "This is about how these make you feel." She pointed to the display. "See something you would like to wear."

"Well, maybe."

"Then let's go finding you the lingerie of your dreams." She pulled Sara to the door, receiving no more than token resistance.

Half an hour later when they left the shop for the sake of those whose limited budgets were taking a beating at the hands of temptation - not to mention Hank's blood pressure - Tansy came to a surprising conclusion. _That was fun!_

_You like shopping. What a surprise,_ deadpanned Fenryk.

_Not the shopping._ She stopped. _Well, yes, the shopping. But... they were all asking my opinion. Like I was an older sister or something._

_Is this where I'm supposed to make an insensitive comment about your age, or did I miss my cue?_

Tansy hissed irritably at the joke, but couldn't work up the anger. _I'm being serious._

_Alright so you're enjoying yourself. And they know you look good and want your advice so that they can look good as well. I'm not seeing the problem._

_I've shopped with friends before and it's never been like this._

_Have you?_ the spirit asked archly.

Before Tansy could think of a suitable rejoinder the afternoon was cut short by the boom of a shotgun. She recognised the sound from watching her father and his friends shooting skeet... but when her eye was drawn to the source of the sound it wasn't a sporting double-barrelled weapon but a sleekly modern combat weapon that had fired into the chest of one of the security guards halfway around the square. As she watched, frozen in disbelief, she saw the other guard cut down by a submachinegun - there were five of the gunmen spilling out of an SUV not so very different from one of those she'd used at school.

Toni bolted forwards, shopping bags forgotten, and Tennyo took off like a rocket after her - dragging Hank by the wrist behind her. Fey was barely behind them but Tansy shook off her shock and grabbed her by the coat although Chou managed to slip past a similar grab.

"What are you doing?" Fey and Tansy snapped in unison.

The older girl yanked her in Ayla's direction, where the less combative members of the group were already taking cover. "We're not the X-Men," she spat. Seeing rebellion smouldering in fiery green eyes she added: "Are you bulletproof? Because I don't think the guys they shot are going to be getting up again."

Her voice took the regal note that Tansy suspected was a spirit speaking through her. "This will not stand."

"Mages are squishy," Tansy told her, calling on half-remembered comments by students taking tactical courses and the like. "If you want to help, think about containing the problem." She pointed at the crowded streets, people still taking in what was happening and just beginning to panic. "When those guys come out with whatever they're here for they're going to be in a great tearing hurry to get away, no? Think they'll care about hurting bystanders?"

Fey's eyes narrowed dangerously but she nodded as Tansy pushed her back into the shop...

...and even more so as Tansy didn't follow, ducking behind a planter to see what had happened to the others.

_Carson's going to kill me if they get hurt._

_Oh? How so?_

_One Junior, a bunch of freshmen and one soph' who might as well be a freshman... who do you think is going to be considered responsible?_

In the brief moment that had passed, the square had attracted a new accessory: a boulder-sized lump of ice. It was hard to be sure at this distance, but Tansy got the distinct impression that there were people inside of it and since she couldn't see Hank or Tennyo, she had a nasty suspicion of whom. A shudder went through her as she remembered Icer gagging her with ice and imagined it as a full body experience.

"You're not bulletproof either," warned Sara, drawing Tansy's attention from watching Chou and Chaka bouncing around the two gunmen still outside the bank like demented jackrabbits, avoiding gunfire but not able to land more than harassment hits.

Tansy pulled her grenade launcher out of her coat and then started buttoning it up. "This is," she said tapping the coat. "Technology provides."

Sara's eyes were more attracted to the gun. "You've been holding out on me," she accused. "I thought it was men that needed those things."

"Yes, I don't have a large penis." Selecting a specialist round, Tansy aimed for the front of the SUV... and for a moment she was back on Range Four with Mahren overseeing her shots with a gimlet eye. The grenade air-launched with the muffled thoom she'd grown accustomed to and then the rocket fired and slammed it through the front windscreen, which might or might not have been bullet-proof but was certainly not grenade-proof. The glass cratered in around the hole a little below centre and neon-green slime leaked back out.

Sara raised one eyebrow as Tansy ducked back behind the planter. "What was that?"

"According to the sales catalogue, a lot like Spider-man's webbing but under high pressure. I don't think they'll be driving that away." Tansy looked at the ice. If someone was in there, their time was running out. Reaching out telepathically she felt Hank's presence. He was struggling for air, so he at least was inside the ice

"You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"Define stupid," Tansy asked as she ran through her options. Explosives were out - they wouldn't hurt Hank but between the ice and the grenade casings, she'd probably take out Chou and Chaka as collateral damage. White Phosphorus would do the same, not to mention that there would be serious questions asked by the police if she used either. It wasn't like she was a licensed superhero - at best she could take the Air Marshal's exam at the end of her Superpower Law course this term. "I need to get Hank out of the ice before he suffocates."

"That coat won't save you from a bullet to the face," Sara warned. "I'll go. Can you give me covering fire?"

"I can indeed." Tansy hit the selector and then switched back to the main drum magazine. "How do you feel about tear gas."

"I don't think it will be a problem."

"None of them are wearing gas masks that I can see," Tansy noted and then impulsively kissed Sara. "Try not to die, I don't need the grief from Carson."

"Oh we don't want _that_." Sara took off like a sprinter and Tansy popped up, holding down the trigger on the grenade launcher for four 'rubber bullet' grenades before hitting the selector and sending a tear gas grenade after them. Even a non-lethal rocket-propelled grenade carries formidable kinetic energy and Tansy felt her gut clench as one of the rockets almost hit Chou, but the Chinese-American girl ducked at the last minute and the projectile slammed into one of the gunmen instead. A second later his gun was in two halves and both Chou and Chaka were bounding for cover behind the SUV as a cloud of tear gas began to stream from the last grenade.

Tansy judiciously fired off a second tear gas grenade upwind of the first and then ducked for cover as the remaining gunman began spray fire in her direction. Curled up on herself she saw the bullets that flew over the heavy stone hit the window of the Victoria's Secret store... and bounce harmlessly off.

_What sort of lingerie shop uses bullet-proof glass?_ she wondered.

_Look closer,_ Fenryk counselled her. _Or at least more carefully. They aren't hitting the glass - there's something just outside it._

Tansy looked through the glass and saw Fey standing, arms upraised, behind the window and glaring unafraid at the source of the gunfire. _A spell of protection for the store... perhaps all the stores. Good girl!_

There was a sharp explosion and Tansy bolted from behind the planter, not even looking in the other's direction until she had almost reached the next cover, a similar broad stone planter with a businessman sensibly cowering behind it. In the half-second before she was also behind its shelter, she saw that Tennyo and Hank were out of the ice and Sara was wrapping herself around the gunman, and not in a way that he probably appreciated.

The other gunmen were also out, but with the two heavy hitters of Team Kimba out of the ice and with something to prove, that wasn't much of a problem. Hank had grabbed something like a flamethrower off one of them and was swinging it like a baseball bat, while Tennyo had conjured an honest-to-god lightsaber from somewhere and was disarming another - not literally, thankfully. They'd have enough problems with the police when they turned up -

As if on cue a police cruiser swept onto the scene.

- without having to explain multiple maimings to them, even if they were essentially self defense.

Fortunately for the police officers, neither of whom was really armed or equipped for this sort of fight, Tennyo was able to call the all clear before they even had the doors to the cruiser open. Not that that stopped them from levelling their side arms... right at the four obvious combatants still standing. Typical.

Tansy slipped the grenade launcher unobtrusively back into her coat's pocket. That was another complication she wasn't eager to advertise to the forces of law and order. Leaving the bemused businessman to gather his wits and scattered dignity, she darted back to the door of the Victoria's Secret store. "Stay out of sight," she ordered the girls tersely. "We may just have blown some of our identities, which is bad enough, without adding all of you to the list. Ayla, if this goes sour, get everyone else back to Whateley."

"We're in this together," he protested.

"Don't be a fool. I'm counting on you to let Carson know what's going on. If we end up in durance vile, she's got the contacts to spring us." _And rake me over the coals with a pitchfork, but that's besides the point._ She turned away, straightening her coat and trying to look as professional as possible.

There was a scuffling behind her and then Jinn was next to her. "I can let them know what happens," she explained quickly.

There was no point to arguing so Tansy nodded. "Follow my lead then." She walked up to the police officers. "Excuse me officers, I hope that you have back-up arriving shortly?"

One of them nodded sharply before he realised he was being addressed by a civilian. "Excuse me ma'am, but this -"

"_Gentlemen_," Tansy snapped, reaching out to sooth at their suspicions and at the same time discourage them from precipitous action. "There are five criminals here who have just been disarmed while in the process of robbing this bank. We will gladly wait for that to be dealt with before we give our statements but given that most of us are not adults, perhaps we could do so outside of the public eye?"

The older of the two police officers nodded in acquiesence. "Okay. Let us cuff them and then you can wait in the bank lobby." He frowned slightly. "Please do not leave until we have your statements."

Tansy nodded and reached into her pocket, producing her MID card to display it for them to see. "I'll be there."

Chaka was apparently still riding the adrenaline and she bounded forwards to greet Tansy. "That was -"

Tansy unhesitatingly and mercilessly slapped her with a brain zap. "Get in the lobby," she hissed and reached out to grab Tennyo by the wrist. "You too. Everyone into the bank lobby _now_." She had to pull quite hard on the girl's wrist to get her attention away from glaring at the bank robbers. "We don't have time for this."

Inside the lobby, terrified customers shrank back as the six of them went in. "The police are here," Tansy told them reassuringly, "And paramedics will be here very soon." Someone had clearly triggered emergency measures as a massive metal shutter had been dropped to separate the bank clerks from the lobby. It hadn't done much good: a sizeable hole had been blasted through it by some method.

"What was that?" Chaka hissed, amber eyes now angry as she glared at Tansy. "You..."

"I got your attention. I figured it would take something like that to get through your thick skull since you apparently didn't see the two dead men we walked past to come in here. Are you wearing a mask? A costume? Anything at all to disguise your identity from anyone who might get a snapshot of you?" Tansy kept her voice low. "Carson's going to crucify us as it is. There's no need to go giving her ammunition."

"Hey, we kicked ass!"

Tansy shook her head. "Not the point. We practically took out an advert to let everyone know that there are a bunch of young mutants running around New England. And for those in the know, they're going to figure out where we live. Do you think that that might upset a few people?"

Tennyo made a distressed noise.

"Okay, you're the girl with the plan," Sara said. "What do we do now?"

"Now we wait for someone in authority to turn up, we give our statements and we get back to school."

"But our shopping!" hissed Toni.

"And what about the others?" Chou asked.

"In the hypothetical case that there's someone else with us, we're going to count on them to make their own way back to our transportation," Tansy told Chou. "The shopping, quite honestly, is a bust."

This drew sighs of despair from Jinn, Toni and Tennyo... and one of relief from Hank.

A few moments later a man in blue came through the door into the bank, but he wasn't a police officer. Instead he wore body-hugging blue spandex with a silver visor in the shape of a beak concealing much of his face. He winced when he saw the damage done inside the bank. "Have no fear, good citizens," he boomed out. "The villains have been apprehended and the day saved by certain young heroes."

Tansy slapped her face as all eyes went to them. _I'm going to kill him._ More constructively, she stood and tossed her hair lightly, confident that she would draw all eyes. "If you would all file out so that the paramedics can check you for injury," she directed the remaining bank customers and staff towards the door. "I'm sure that the police will have questions for you." She was radiating everything she could to keep their attention on her and away from the other students. It wasn't so very different from what she had done the previous year - with a bit of luck the others might fade into the background, with the witnesses focusing on Tansy.

For a wonder it seemed to be working. The small crowd filtered out of the lobby leaving Skyhawk alone with them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The slap he got probably hurt his feelings more than his face. It certainly hurt Tansy's hand. "You blithering buffoon!" she hissed. Less than satisfied with the slap she aimed a kick for his groin but Chaka had grabbed her from behind. "Are you actively trying to get us killed?"

"I'm doing nothing but offering you recognition for your deeds," he protested.

Sara stepped up and placed a soothing hand on Tansy's arm. "Recognition is the last thing that any of us needs," the half-demon told Skyhawk. "We are unmasked and in our civilian I.D.s, so any pictures of us could endanger our friends and families. It is important that we remain anonymous."

What was visible of his face paled. "My apologies for my thoughtlessness."

"That'll look wonderful on a tombstone," Tansy said, to twist the knife. Sara's eyes expressed 'that's enough out of you', along with several other messages Tansy preferred to think were all in her mind. "Alright," she admitted. "Perhaps that was out of line. I'd appreciate any help you can give us in getting out of here with some degree of discretion."

"I'll see what I can do," he promised. "Captain Tilley's usually understanding about that sort of thing."

"Is it safe to let her go?" Chaka asked Sara.

"I think so," she said, looking deep into Tansy's eyes. That wasn't entirely straightforward given the difference in height. "You're not going to explode again, are you Tansy?"

"I..." Tansy's breath caught and for a moment she knew what a deer felt in the headlights. "I'll be good," she said in a small voice.

"Let go of her, Chaka." Sara grinned broadly in a way that sent shivers through Tansy. "And you don't have to be _good_, Tansy. Just remember that we're all in this together. No more bulldozing us."

_As if I could do anything to her._ "Fine."

Then, just as Skyhawk returned, this time with a man in police uniform and full SWAT gear, Tansy's cellphone rang. Ayla's number. She made an apologetic shrug towards Sara and handed off the meeting with the police over to her for a moment while she took the call, trying very hard to keep a rein on her temper. _Which part of getting the hell clear escaped him?_

"This is Solange." Not that a codename would stop her number being identified, but that wasn't the point.

"Solange, this is Phase. We have a problem. Do you know Heartbreaker?"

Tansy's brow furrowed. Why was he asking about a Dickinson freshman? "Yes."

"She's here and she's hurt. Some sort of dart."

Tasny bit back her first response which would have been along the lines of 'can't you stay out of trouble'. "Understood. Where?"

"I think she crawled out of the alley next to the Gallery of Antiquities."

"Do you want help?"

Ayla's voice sounded strained. "I think that would be best."

Tansy closed the phone. "Captain," she called, guessing that the police officer was the Captain Tilley that Skyhawk had mentioned earlier. "I'd call 9-1-1 but I think that you're easier to get hold of right now. One of our classmates just got hit by some sort of stun dart near the Boston Gallery of Antiquities. They need help, now."

"Look kid, that's a nice dodge but..."

For a wonder, Skyhawk was the one who spoke up in her defence. "Captain, the Necromancer is known to fire darts from his gauntlets and we know he's in our fine city, with no good in mind. How can it hurt to drive past the Gallery on the way to the police station to process all of this? Even if it isn't The Necromancer - and I hope it isn't, given his history - someone has to look into this and we're only a couple of blocks away."

Tilley scowled. "Seems awfully convenient for these kids, that they don't want to hang around until the MCO arrive and suddenly they have a friend they need to rush off to help?"

"There's nothing convenient about a friend being in need," Sara told him. "Urgent might be a more appropriate word."

He sighed. "Fine, whatever. I'd rather talk this out in the station anyway. But if there's nothing going on at the Gallery, then your parents are going to hear about this from me."

"I'm sure my father would be glad to hear from you," replied Sara.

They rushed out and Tilley opened the back door of a police van for them. "Sir!" called one of the other officers.

"What!?"

"Sorry, sir. Despatch are reporting a super-fight just two blocks away. At the Gallery -"

"- of Antiquities. I hate my life." The captain spun on his heel. "Skyhawk!"

"On my way," the blue-clad superhero announced, leaping into the air. A moment later, Tennyo took off after him.

"Oh god _dammit_," Tansy moaned. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a balaclava to cover her face and hair. "See if you can at least cover your faces," she pleaded with the others while she opened another pocket and produced her jetpack.

"Where the hell were you hidin' that?" Tilley exclaimed.

"A girl has to have her secrets," replied Tansy as she hastily buckled herself into the jetpack's harness. Fortunately her coat was short enough to fit the harness around but she hadn't considered the disadvantages of wearing it with a skirt. "Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" she asked pointedly.

"Alright, alright." The Captain scrambled in, followed by the rest of the Kimbas. "Is she always like that?" Tansy heard him say while the last few entered.

"Oh no," Chaka assured him. "Sometimes she gets pushy."

"Very funny!" Tansy shouted and then opened the throttle on the jetpack. The engine thundered to life, drowning out the sound of the van's engine, and Tansy roared into the sky, heading in the same direction as Skyhawk and Tennyo.

It wasn't too hard to find them. In the minute or so since they had parted company, Tennyo had somehow found a demon - horns, hooves and crimson hide and all - to fight, while Skyhawk was doing his best to fight off what appeared to be a small army of zombies spilling out of the sewers. Phase and Riptide were in evidence doing much the same, although both had at least obtained domino masks from somewhere,

Tansy demonstrated some of the less than ladylike parts of her vocabulary as she wrestled her grenade launcher out of her coat - harder than usual due to the harness constricting her and only having one free hand. Still in the air, she swept around the corner of the Gallery and saw a white panel van motionless - perhaps because all four wheels had somehow become detached. Tansy wasn't very familiar with supervillain mug shots but she was fairly confident that the wolf-man, the woman in the purple cloak, the albino girl and the man in the horned helmet weren't on the side of law and order. For one thing they were clearly backing up The Necromancer, whose bone-painted steel armour _was_ distinctive enough for Tansy to recognise.

For another, Fey and Jinn (when did she get here?) were facing off against all five of them, which was pretty evidently not going all that well since purple cloak was busy hotwiring a parked station wagon while hornhead dragged a large carved stone laboriously out of the van.

"Decisions, decisions," Tansy muttered as she set down on the roof of the Gallery where she had a commanding view of both fights. She ejected the forward drum from the grenade launcher and pulled out a second drum. After the trap she'd encountered at the loading bay, she'd resolved not to be short of grenades again. She clipped it into view and scanned the zombie-horde. Firing on supervillains was probably a crapshoot as to what would work. Zombies on the other hand... well, there's always the classics.

The first shot she fired wasn't from the new drum. The white phosphorus grenade missed its target - the further of the open manholes from any of their 'good guys' by at least two feet. Well there was a reason that Tansy had started out firing at the furthest of them from friendlys. Half a dozen zombies found out what happens when a zombie is covered incendiaries: pretty much the same as any other human body. Tansy corrected her aim and put the other grenade she had loaded of that type _into_ the manhole. She couldn't see the results after the flash of detonation, but no more zombies came out of the hole.

Then she checked her rear and flinched as she saw the wolfman get his hands - claws? - on Jinn and start tearing her apart.

He wasn't as inclined to do that when the first of _forty_ fragmentation grenades landed right behind him. Unlike the square, here the civilians had vacated the area at the first opportunity so Tansy was able to walk her fire over the whole group with mixed results. The wolfman was clearly unhappy about having a few score pieces of shrapnel embedded in his backside, but this gave The Necromancer enough warning to raise a forcefield over himself and - Tansy got the distinct impression that this was incidental - the albino girl. As evidence for this, the protection didn't extend to hornhead and purplecloak who had to abandon their endeavours and take cover.

The Necromancer roared an order and Tansy decided - since it was more than likely something to be negative about her - that discretion was the better part of valour. Her jetpack bellowed to life again and she fled the roof. The startled cry of someone behind her suggested that she'd made the right decision and the fact that a bullet whistled past her a moment later only emphasised the decision.

Either her evasive flying or his lousy accuracy saved her from putting her coat's claims to be bulletproof to the test. Even more welcome, a police van crashed into the far side of the zombie horde (crushing a few beneath its armoured nose) and her half of the expanded Team Kimba leapt out of it. Fortunately for her peace of mind, most of them had improvised masks of some kind, some sort of stretchy material now covering the lower half of their faces. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Tansy swept down upon them, stumbling a few steps after landing as she hadn't had room to bleed off all her horizontal momentum. "The real fight's happening around the corner!" she called to them, pointing her grenade launcher into the zombie horde and triggering a canister shell - essentially a giant shot gun shell that burst a moment after leaving the muzzle, cutting a wedge out of them.

"The... real fight?" Chou asked, looking at the scores of zombies still on the street.

Tansy nodded. "The Necromancer's fighting Fey and Jinn just got torn... apart..." Except apparently Jinn had been in the van all along, still wearing her 'civilian' clothes and not the black cloak that made up most of her fighting clothes. "Do you have another sister?"

Jinn nodded. "Oh that must be Jann."

"Don't ask," Hank advised. "That way lies madness." He assessed their resources. "Chaka you and..." he pointed at Chou, who didn't have a codename yet "help Ayla with the zombies. Jinn -"

There was an explosion as Tennyo hurtled into view, crashing through a window of the building facing the Gallery. A moment later the red demon dived after her, gliding through the air on its bat wings.

"Oneesan!" Jinn called and promptly flew after the battling pair.

"...that works." He turned to Sara. "Coming with me?"

Sara accepted his offered hand and they lifted off over the zombies. "Solange, get Skyhawk and back us up!"

Tansy tried to remember Hank's codename. "Sure thing, Studmuffin."

_I don't think that that's right, and the policeman is looking at you strangely._

"It's his codename," Tansy said defensively to Tilley. "I think." _I'm sure Tennyo said that that was what they'd suggested as his codename. Although it is kind of... smug... I suppose._

_Uh-huh._

_I'll ask him later._

Tansy backed up and pulled out another drum of ammunition, non-lethal again now that there were going to be more allies in the fight.

"You know, I probably shouldn't let you run around with that," warned Tilley.

"This little thing?" Tansy fired off a 'rubber bullet' into one of the Zombies, knocking it over. "A girl has to look after herself these days."

"Most girls I know settle for Mace or a Taser."

"Oh, those are so 1990s." She fired another shot, this time spinning around the zombie that Skyhawk was fighting. The square-jawed man took the opportunity to deliver an overhanded axe-blow with both fists that knocked the revenant corpse to the ground. "Hey, birdbrain. The Necromancer and his chief minions are around the corner. We've got this covered, you go deal with him."

"There's no need for namecalling," said Skyhawk in an injured tone. He took off though, heading for the corner.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Tilley observed, reaching into the van and coming out with a pump action shotgun that he racked movie style.

Tansy pulled a spare white phosphorous grenade out of her coat and loaded it into the breach of her grenade launcher. "How can you tell? By the way, if you can get me a clean shot down into the manhole they're coming out of, I can probably deter any more from coming up."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

.o0o.

**Police Station, Boston  
14 October 2006**

Tansy lowered her cellphone from her ear, face pale.

"It can't be that bad," Hank said positively. He offered her a can of pepsi from the machine down the way.

The girl gave him a glare and offered him the cellphone in exchange for the can. "Would you like to call Mrs. Carson back and give her your perspective on today's escapade? Go ahead, use my phone."

He winced. "No, I guess if you say it was that bad..."

"You don't need to feel left out, you know. When we get back, we're going to have an _epic_ reaming. This was just her warming up."

The two had been among the last to give their statements to their police, a decision forced by the fact that Captain Tilley had agreed that once someone had given their statement there was no reason that they couldn't go back to their shopping. In apology for brain zapping her earlier, Tansy had given Chaka the chance to go first... and then all the other girls had barrelled in, leaving her for last along with Ayla and Hank.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask," she added after a moment of silence.

"What?" Hank took a sip from his own drink.

"Your codename. Is it really Studmuffin?"

Hank's drink decorated the floor. "What!? No!"

"Really, because Tennyo was telling me..."

He shuddered. "No! That's..." He lowered his voice. "They were teasing me back when I was picking my codename."

"So what is it?"

"It's Lancer!"

"Lancer?" Tansy stared at him.

"What's wrong with Lancer?"

"And where precisely do you keep your lance?" Tansy asked sarcastically. "You might as well call yourself Penetrator."

Hank - or should Tansy say, _Lancer_ - coughed uncomfortably and produced his own cellphone. "Oh, by the way, Bunny took this photo earlier. I thought you might want to see it."

Tansy blinked and then looked at the screen.

Her, behind the planter outside Victoria's Secret with the bank robbery in the background. Holding her grenade launcher. And kissing Sara on the cheek.

If it had been in better resolution, it would have looked like a movie poster. In fact, Tansy could almost imagine it plastered on a billboard with their names written below each of them and a title emblazoned across the top. "Please tell me that you're the only one that it was sent to," she asked.

"I'm pretty sure she sent it to everyone here." He paused. "And maybe a few of her other friends in Poe and the Workshop."

Tansy contemplated the impact of a picture of her kissing another girl - on the lips! - being circulated around the school. _Can I run away from Whateley?_

_No._

_Dammit!_

.o0o.

**Schuster Hall  
15 October 2006**

Mrs. Carson had waited up for their arrival, even though it was now the small hours of the morning, and no sooner did they spill out of the school van that Tansy's driving teacher had driven down to Berlin to collect them into the Quad than the elegant blonde woman emerged from Schuster. "Leave your bags in the van, Mr. Donner will deliver them to Mrs. Horton."

"Thank you for coming to collect us, Hotrod," Tansy said before the man drove off.

"I've worked worse hours," he replied with a yawn. "I'll see you on Monday, Solange."

The majority of the group had dozed off on the flight back from Boston, and Jade had again in the van. Partly because of the time and partly, Tansy suspected, in after-reaction to the excitement of the afternoon. Some interesting pairings had emerged: Riptide and Chaka had curled up against each other, while Bunny and Fey sleeping draped over each other would have been a hazard to passersby if they had been travelling by public transportation. Only she, Jinn and Sara seemed immune, leaving them to shepherd the others from the airport back to Whateley and now the ghost-girl carried her sleeping sister out of the taxi.

Even Carson's stern demeanour seemed to soften for a second at the picture that the little Japanese girl made but if so then she shook it off almost immediately and led them into the eerily quiet halls of Schuster, past the large fireplace with its comfortable armchairs and through into the office spaces beyond. Rather than herding them into her admittedly spacious office, the headmistress instead left them standing among the desks while she stood in front of them like a drill sergeant.

"Wake Miss Sinclair, please," she directed in a voice as frosty and implacable as a glacier.

Jinn shook her sister's shoulder and when that didn't stir her, Tennyo pinched her roommate's nostrils until the girl woke. "Oh, are we home."

"Home, maybe, but not in the clear," Carson told her. "Do stand up, Miss Sinclair."

She gave them a long moment, long enough for them to grow uneasy but just as Toni was opening her mouth to break the silence, the Headmistress asked them: "I would hope that you are all familiar with the Sidekick Act? I'm sure that it's at least come up in Miss Walcutt's class on Super Power Law, and all of you have had a civics requirement in junior high."

There was a muted chorus of "Yes," accompanied by nods from those who elected not to make verbal responses.

"While a lot of laws from that time were, in hindsight, foolish paranoia, the laws restricting underage superheroics, have on the whole stood the test of time. It's very nostalgic to think of Champion Junior and Miss Champion fighting alongside the first Champion back in the 1940s but if it happened these days, Champion would quite correctly be charged with reckless endangerment of both of them. There are a few exceptions, for supervised action by groups such as the Cadet Crusaders in New York, but the risk that the city and the Empire City Guard take there is one that I find unconscionable."

"Whateley is _not_ one of those few exceptions. Firstly, because as much as the Future Superheroes of America would like it to be, that would directly conflict with our neutrality. Secondly, because in addition to educating you, we've taken you on in trust from your parents or guardians that we will do everything in our power to see that you survive until you graduate."

"So with all that being said, would you like to explain what was going through your minds when you ran headlong into not one but two potentially lethal situations? The latter, I would like to remind you, being against one of the one hundred most dangerous supervillains on the planet."

"We had to do something!" Toni protested. "Those bank robbers were killing people!"

"You're quite correct, Miss Chandler. But what you should have done and what you actually did do are two very different things. You are children and what you are supposed to do in that situation is to get away the scene so that you are not among those that they kill. You are not officers of the law, whose job it _is_ to hazard themselves for public safety."

"Um, actually," Ayla said cautiously, "We sort of are. Captain Tilley of the Boston Police deputized us..."

"Which gives him a thin legal cover for letting your friends get involved in the fight at the Gallery. As soon as he knew what was happening there he _should_ have turned the van around and driven away, calling in the rest of his SWAT team to extract you and your companions Mr. Goodkind. I will be speaking to him to make sure that he understands that he is _never_ to do that with any of my students ever again."

Tansy actually felt a pang of sympathy for the police captain.

"However none of that explains why you thought charging headlong at men armed with automatic weapons when you had already seen that they were completely ready to employ them with lethal force."

Tennyo raised her hand sheepishly. "I didn't think that they could hurt me."

"Well well, an honest answer." Carson gave her a penetrating look. "And how did that work out for you Miss Wilson? Do you think that Mr. Declan's family would have accepted it as an answer if he hadn't been removed from the ice in time?"

The girl looked at the floor guiltily.

"And you, Miss Chandler, quite aside from you not having Miss Wilson's excuse that she at least isn't going to be seriously hurt by a machinegun, how would you feel if Miss Walcutt - in attempting to rescue you from your own impulsiveness - had been killed by those bank robbers."

Toni looked wary. "She didn't have to do that."

"You didn't _have_ to throw yourself into mortal danger either, Miss Chandler. She at least had the excuse that she was attempting to rescue someone that she felt she was responsible for, as lamentably poorly as she exercised that responsibility."

Tansy felt about three inches tall.

"Do I have to repeat what I just said to Miss Chandler to you, Miss Lee?" At the girl's shake of her head, Carson continued. "Now Mr. Goodkind, I'm sure that you will be glad to know that Heartbreaker is expected to make a full recovery, so I suppose I can give some congratulation to Miss Cormick and Jade Sinclair for getting her away and providing her with first aid. However, that does rather raise the question of why you decided to stay and fight yourself rather than joining them."

"I was trying to stop the zombies from hurting anyone else," he replied. "I understand that I didn't have a legal obligation to do that, but if I can do that and the people around me can't then I do feel that I have a moral obligation."

Carson shook her head. "Do I need to point out where good intentions can lead you, Mr. Goodkind? In this case your decision to get involved led to Miss Reilly also involving herself and then facing off against one of the most dangerous men in the world. She is extremely fortunate not to be dead, or worse, his prisoner. I'm quite sure that you're capable of finding out for yourself what has happened to mages who fall into his hands."

The woman eyed them all, looking for something but apparently not finding it. "Since you're all apparently still wrapped in the teenage delusion that death only happens to other people, I'll now move on to another point: Whateley Academy survives not only because of our neutrality but also because we exist in some secrecy. For every individual and organisation that supports us, directly or otherwise, I could name two or three that would be delighted by the demise of the school or at least of members of the student body."

"On the general level then, you've directly alerted the Necromancer that a sizeable number of young and talented mutants are at large in New England. You've also aroused his ire and while Charles Darrow is unpredictable in many ways, he hasn't survived - thrived in fact - for over a century without displaying a long and deadly vengeful streak to those who oppose him or his agents. You have marked yourselves as his enemies and that is never something to be taken lightly."

"Skipping past other interested parties, such as Humanity First to name but one, let's look at more specific parties. There are still outstanding warrants for someone answering to your description in Colorado, Miss Wilson. Do you think the police there will remain ignorant of your general vicinity now that you've been seen in the news?"

"Tansy, uh, said something along those lines," Tennyo admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"Clearly not strongly enough."

_Well I could hardly bring up warrants I didn't know about. What's that about? Property damage when she manifested? The police are usually happy to settle those up if a kid's sent to Whateley._

"Under the circumstances, I hope you all understand that permission to leave the school grounds except under supervision will not be granted to any of you until I am sure that you won't be bringing more trouble down upon yourselves and the school."

"Uh, we have to go back to Boston next month," said Riptide in a small voice. "In case we're called as witnesses when ArchFiend and the bank robbers are arraigned."

The headmistress glared at her. "I'm sure you think you're very clever, Miss Obregon. I will make arrangements for that when the time comes. However, as this is merely a precautionary measure, there remains your punishment for this debacle."

Ayla cleared his throat. "I don't recall that you can punish students for actions off campus," he said, ignoring Tansy's quick kick to his ankle that was intended to convince him not to dig them any deeper a hole. Of course, since her kick went right through his ankle, he probably didn't even feel it.

"I can most assuredly punish you for putting the security of Whateley at risk," Carson told him. "Since alternate days working at Hawthorne doesn't appear to have knocked any sense into your head, you can take Miss Wilson, Mr. Declan, Miss Reilly, Miss Lee, Miss Obregon, Miss Chandler and Jinn Sinclair back there with you every day until Halloween. By then we should have some idea of what the consequences of your collective indiscretion will be. Miss Waite and Miss Walcutt were at least trying to extricate you, so they will only have detentions until next weekend."

Tansy groaned. She'd been so close to getting out and now she'd have another week of fetching, carrying and - shudder - cleaning like a maid.

"I'll also expect a paper from each of you, except Miss Cormick and Miss Jade Sinclair on what you _should_ have done, given your age, the law and assuming you have a sense of self-preservation. I will be marking them personally. You're dismissed," Carson told them. "Mrs. Horton has been told expect you back at Poe and both she and I will be most annoyed if you make enough noise to disturb the rest of your housemates. Not you, Solange."

"Mrs. Carson?" Tansy asked.

The more mature blonde gestured for her to accompany her into the back office and then looked at the others. "Well, get going."

Toni straightened her shoulders. "With respect, Mrs. Carson, Tansy is with us."

"If you had respected her, Miss Chandler, then Miss Walcutt would not now be having to take responsibility for you running riot, or for employing military ordnance in the middle of Boston. Do you really want to explore how much more trouble you can be in?"

_For god's sake, get out of here,_ Tansy told the black girl telepathically.

Reluctantly Team Kimba straggled out towards the front exit of the building and Tansy followed Carson into the office.

After she had closed the door, the headmistress gestured for Tansy to take a seat facing across the desk. She took her own seat and lifted a small framed picture that had been lying face down on the desk, setting it up to face again before she spoke. "You seem to be having an interesting year, Solange."

"I suppose so." _What else is she going to heap onto me?_

_Well she's already chewed you all out - were you taking notes because she did a better job there than you did to Chaka back in the city._

"I've had reports from your teachers," Carson added. "Everyone from Corporal Mahren to Miss Grimes has been pleasantly surprised by your behaviour this year. Having you call in taking responsibility for this business was quite _un_expected though."

_Well that's just great. All the work I've put into winning the teachers over just got wasted because Toni and Tennyo lost their heads!_

"I won't go into your use of ordnance, as I believe that the Corporal intends to review it in depth with you on Monday. However I am going to remove your right to carry that grenade launcher until he is satisfied that you will make use of it responsibly."

Reluctantly Tansy opened the pocket in her coat and produced the weapon, handing it over Mrs. Carson who hefted it easily - more easily than she had expected to judge by how it jerked upwards. "I see how you were waving this around so easily."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You can relax, I'm not going to bite your head off, although I imagine that you imagine my temptation."

_She's not?_ Tansy hesitated to accept the apparent offer of informality. "I'm not sure I can relax right now, ma'am."

"Understandable after the day that you've had. I do suggest that you get as much sleep as you can tonight. In my experience the night after something like that is not generally as bad as the following night."

Tansy blinked. "Um, yes ma'am."

"It's been quite a while, I admit, but I do recall that didn't sleep very well after my own first life and death situation," confided the Headmistress. "I've already spoken to Mrs. Horton about those of your companions who are in the same situation. I wasn't any older than they were, so I have personal reasons of my own to wish that none of you had been exposed to this sort of thing."

"You were Miss Champion." It wasn't precisely a secret among the student body that Mrs. Carson had previously been sidekick to the first Champion, fighting crime in Chicago over sixty years ago. She'd operated under at least two different superhero identities since then and if Tansy's information was correct at least that many husbands.

Carson turned around the picture on the desk. It showed her - much younger - wearing a blue and white costume, standing next to a grown man and a boy about her own age wearing more masculine versions of the outfit. "At the time they were the happiest days of my life," she admitted. "It's only looking back that I can see how lucky I was not to have it all end in tragedy."

It could be said that it had. Both the other people in the picture had died decades before and only Carson was left. Tansy realised that in some way, the headmistress was still carrying that legacy with her, not as a junior member of that superhero dynasty but as its unofficial matriarch.

_The mother of the pack,_ Fenryk agreed. _Trifle with her cubs at your peril._

"I think," Carson told her, "That you might be realising the same. Don't get me wrong. I am _furious_ that you put yourself into danger in Boston, but I can't help but look back at how you acted last year, imagine what you might have done then, in the same circumstances, and feel that this is a great improvement."

"I'm the same person." _I've not changed that much, have I?_

_It's impossible to say how you would have behaved last year under these circumstances,_ rumbled the lightning wolf. _Because the circumstances could never have arisen._

_I _have_ been shopping before yesterday. You've been _with me_ when I have._

_But until now you've never done so as part of a pack._

"None of us are the same people we once were," the headmistress said, looking again at the photograph. "Life changes us all. In your case, perhaps for the better. So while you will be serving the detentions, I've asked Louis Geintz to use part of your time there to give you extra tuition on practical applications of your telepathy."

_Less cleaning!_ Tansy straightened up in relief.

"Nonetheless, if you're going to take responsibility for your friends I am going to have to expect more from you in the future." Carson smiled slightly. "And I can't expect that unless I give you some responsibility to handle. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how much of a handful the rest of your Basic Mystic Concepts class can be..."

_Maybe she's going to transfer me up to the Introduction to Mystic Concepts class that I wanted!_

_Don't be such an optimist._

"...so Miss Grimes has agreed that you can be her assistant when it comes to handling the three of them."

Mrs. Carson had a few things to say, something about it giving her credit as a teaching assistant, but Tansy missed them, being engrossed in a delightful fantasy of wringing the other blonde's neck.


	8. Under Pressure

Chapter 8: Under Pressure

_Just human nature,__  
It's not what good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

- I Kissed a Girl, Katy Perry

**Whitman Cottage  
15 October 2006**

"Don't forget that some of you have to go back to your own cottages before very much longer," Mrs. Savage advised the girls occupying the large table in the cottage's library.

"We've got an hour or more," Doc assured her.

"I know how you girls can rattle on when you get a good head of steam," the woman replied. "And that deadline's the time for your friends to be back in their own Cottages, not for them to leave here."

There were a few put upon pouts and whines, but she left the girls with their grudging acceptance of the rules. Once Slyboots confirmed that she was gone and not showing signs of doubling back, the illusion that disguised their notes as the paraphernalia of a role-playing game faded away.

"So no luck recruiting She-Beast then?" the mage asked in disappointment.

Maggie nodded confirmation. "She said she'd keep it in mind but she was just being polite."

"Darn, that would be a great opportunity. Just get her into a discussion of some fictional scheme and as soon as she used the ideas for real, we'd have her!" Foxfire sighed in disappointment, visions of putting Dr. Diabolik's elder child behind bars fading back into implausibility.

Doc leant back in her chair. "Well if she wasn't pretty darned discreet, she'd have been tripped up by someone already."

"Moving on," Simone said quietly, "I managed to have a little talk with Anna Parsons, over in Dickinson. Avatar to Avatar, so to speak."

"Who?"

"Aquerna, you know, the squirrel girl?" Getting nods, she continued. "Anyway, Solange's sort of taken her under her wing so I figured she might have got the real story about Boston."

"I've got to admit," Doc said ruefully, "That was awful slick of Solange. More'n half the school must have seen those pictures on the news of her charging at the zombies, right next to the Boston Police. She looked quite the heroine, even if that SWAT guy was doing all the actual shooting they showed. So what did she say?"

"Not much about that," admitted the spider-avatar. "Apparently Tansy's been playing the 'modest hero' card and letting the other girls talk her up."

"So..."

"So, from what Anna said, not only is she in detention with the others in Hawthorne for the rest of the month, but Solange has also had that massive gun she was carrying taken off her and she's been assigned to ride herd on Foxfire's favorite sub-Freshmen."

"Oh gawd," the mage in question groaned. "They're bad enough as it is and now they're going to have Solange as their example?"

"Take heart at the notion of her having to run around after them," suggested Doc drily. "So where are you going with this, Simone?"

"Well Solange isn't talking about what happens and it sounds like she's getting punished worse than the other girls... to me that adds up that she must have screwed up something, big time."

"Like what?" asked Dee. "You heard the Kimbas are all making out she's the second coming of the Punisher, swooping in to the rescue on a jetpack and gunning down anyone who chips one of her carefully manicured fingernails."

The girls chuckled at the unlikely image of Solange: Action Hero. "Whatevah it was, Ah don't think that the Kimbas know," Doc said after the mirth had faded slightly. "She's got them under her thumb, even the ones who only just turned up."

"Well I've been comparing what I've heard from them," Simone told them, consulting her notes. "As far as I can tell she was pretty late to join either of the fights. First she fired a few rubber bullets into the bank robbers and then she flew - alone - to the Gallery where she didn't really get close to the fighting until the zombies were pretty much on the ropes."

"Bein' fair, with a gun that big she probably wouldn't want to get too close," opined Doc.

"My point is, she seems to have swooped in at the end of both to grab the credit but it's not clear she really did all that much."

"Maybe she shot Heartbreaker," suggested Maggie.

"What?"

"Heartbreaker - freshman from Dickinson? - spent last night in Doyle under observation. The gossip is that she was in Boston too and she got shot. Now she's tight with Flicker, who _used_to be Solange's right hand woman, but apparently not that good a friend since they fell out when Solange quit the Alphas."

"I think I see where you're going." Simone leant forwards in excitement. "Solange getting her gun taken away would make perfect sense if _she shot someone_. And shooting at someone who's hanging around with the Alphas..."

"It might have been an accident - I have trouble seeing the 'precious jewel' being all that good with a gun."

"Hey, there's no reason a girl can't be a good shot and still clean up well," Doc asserted in defense of her own right to do both.

Foxfire shrugged in apology. "Yeah, but _Solange_? Really?"

"She's managed to last six weeks in Mahren's class," pointed out Simone. "I could see her claiming it was an accident... but if it wasn't then, well, that would be attempted murder."

Doc tugged lightly on the ponytail holding her hair back out of her face. "Ah don't think that that's an accusation we should be voicin' out loud. At least until we have more evidence."

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy**  
**17 October**

_And today was going so well,_ Tansy noted as she saw who was waiting for her on the path between Range Four and Dickinson Cottage. Erik Mahren had been - by his own standards at least - generous about her use of the grenade launcher. After a scathing after-action review in the Monday class, where she had to have her actions dissected by the entire class, the ex-Marine had put her through her paces with the weapon today...

And when she went to return it to the arms locker, he had told her he was renewing her permission to carry it.

Approval from the range-bastard himself was a rare privilege and Tansy had basked in it.

_I've seen him around,_ Fenryk noted, eyeing the boy. _But I don't think I recall you talking to him._

_I haven't since last year._

"Solange," Nex said as he stepped out into her path. He wasn't quite blocking the path, but she'd have to step around him to continue, explicitly snubbing him. Doing that and then turning her back on Nex wasn't something that Tansy considered wise. Unlike most Whateley students, Nex had a very firm idea about his future career. He wanted to be an assassin, more than that, to be _the_assassin. He took that, and himself, very seriously.

"Nex," she said in a neutral tone.

"We should talk."

"Should we?"

Nex smiled. The expression didn't look like it belonged on his face - social graces were not a field that he excelled at. "Yes. We should." The smile flicked off his face as he looked up the path.

Tansy half-turned and saw Mule and MegaDeath walking towards them. "Everything alright, folks?" the former asked as he saw that they were looking at him.

"Just fine," Nex lied. "Solange and I were just... talking."

"Uh-huh," MegaDeath said sceptically. "None of my business, I suppose. Do you have plans for lunch, Tansy? We have some questions about Boston."

"Nothing set in stone," she said, taking his arm. "I'll see you later, Nex."

"I'm looking forward to it." Unspoken but understood between them was that it would be sooner rather than later.

Mule moved up to Tansy's other side as they walked away. "What was that about?" he asked once they were out of the other boy's earshot.

"I'm not sure. You know Nex - everything has to be in pseudo-James Bond spy speak. Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome." MegaDeath looked down at her hand on his arm. "Is Nex still watching."

"I don't think so," she told him.

"Then, uh," he nodded down at their arms.

"I didn't mean to bother you," Tansy said, trying to hide that the rejection stung.

MegaDeath's face reddened. "I didn't say that you were. I just... um..." He looked at Mule appealingly.

"We were under the impression that you were... otherwise attached."

_What?_ "Oh, and who am I being romantically linked to today?" she asked, as if this happened every day.

In reply, Mule took out his phone and scrolled through a few options before presenting the screen for her to see. Tansy had guessed what she would see before he'd completed but what she saw was worse than she had imagined. It was, as she had predicted to herself, that damn picture that Bunny had taken on Saturday. However, someone had used Photoshop to add a banner headline to the image.

'Battling Babes Blitz Boston'.

"...alliterative," she admitted after a moment. _Who is spreading this around? How many people have seen it? God that's hot. Please let that little dick Peeper not have - Er... no it's not hot at all. It's perverse!_

She could hear Fenryk laughing.

"It's not real then?" asked MegaDeath, his thoughts a mix of anticipation and disappointment.

"Er, it did happen but..." Tansy sighed. "That girl confuses me. I just don't know."

"Ah, I know exactly how you feel," Mule said sagely, putting his cellphone away.

_I doubt that._ The girl was startled to find that MegaDeath's thoughts had shifted... but not really all that far. _I hope he's not going to 'drick out._

"Well that covers my questions about Boston," Mule said with a grin. "How about you, MegaDeath."

"I, uh, I was wondering about your launcher," the inventor stammered. "It looks like it should be quite heavy but you were carrying it quite easily. I thought you weren't all that high level an Exemplar so do you use some sort of gadget...?"

"Calm down, MegaDeath..." Tansy felt a pang of irritation from him at the use of the name. "Er, Harvey." If anything, the boys' emotions spiked further at that, although no longer irritated. _Boys!_ "It's made of ultra-light materials, I'm not sure if they'd count as a device or just a gadget but they do increase the cost quite a bit..."

.o0o.

**Poe Cottage  
17 October 2006**

Tansy had started leaving a change of clothes at Poe for her detentions. She could change quickly into them before going to Hawthorne, then change back on her return. This way she could wear what she liked all day without having to worry about wrecking her favourite outfits when she went into Hawthorne. When she'd arrived today, Mrs. Horton had offered to let her leave the clothes in her office rather than having to ask Jade to keep hold of them. Apparently sharing wardrobe space in this way offended the woman's sensibilities somehow.

She'd just finished changing back into the dress she'd been wearing earlier and was putting the discarded garments into a sealed bag for disposal when she heard the latch of the downstairs bathroom snap open. _It's not supposed to do that!_

Tansy tried to draw her forcepistol, reached out to brainzap the intruder, but a strong hand caught her wrist, she encountered a surprisingly strong mind shield - _Does everyone have one these days!?_ - and a husky voice murmured. "I'm just here to talk. Privately."

"Nex?" she squeaked reflexively. _No, wait, it doesn't sound like him._

"Nex?" the voice asked in surprise. "I've never been mistaken for _him_before."

Tansy half-turned and recognised Sahar's ex, Zenith, standing behind her. "How did you get in here?And what do you want?"

The other girl let go of her and crossed her arms. "The latch is wonky, it snaps open if you knock the door just right." And as a paragon, Zenith always knew the right spot to knock. "I want to get Sahar's claws out of Chaka. I'm not going to let her hurt someone else."

"I thought they were getting along well?"

"They are." Zenith glared at Tansy. "Don't play dumb, Solange. You know how Sahar uses people."

"I know how she _did_, but I haven't heard about anything lately. Chaka's not a Psi anyway, so it's not as though Sahar can rip her off for a technique."

"Well that's where you're wrong, Chaka's been bragging about how well Sahar's coming along at getting in touch with her _ki_. It's only a matter of time before she's got what she wanted and dumps her."

"Look, firstly, Toni knows about her."

"She _does_?"

Tansy nodded. "I didn't spell out every gruesome little detail, but yes, I gave her the cliff notes version."

"And she's still seeing her?"

"If last Saturday proves anything, then it's surely that whoever Toni Danger Chandler listens to -"

"Her middle name isn't really Danger, is it?"

"She claims that it will be as soon as she convinces her parents to sign the paperwork. I don't know if she's serious, but I wouldn't put it past her. Anyway, she doesn't exactly have a record of listening to me. Have _you_tried talking to her?"

The frustrated look on Zenith's face strongly suggested that she had in fact tried that. "Well what about Sahar?"

Tansy rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll make you a deal. I will keep an eye on Sahar and if I do see anything amiss, I will warn Toni. But I want a favour from you."

"Like what?"

The girl opened up her phone and displayed the picture of her and Sara. She'd see three other people around the school with it. "Bunny took the photo on Saturday. I know she sent it to some of the other people with us in Boston, but it's now in general circulation. _She_swears it wasn't her -" The blonde inventor had practically been in tears and Ayla, who admitted to the captioning, wasn't that careless. "- and I want to know who's responsible, because I really don't need getting labelled a lesbian and I'd imagine Sara won't appreciate it either."

Zenith frowned. "Okay, you're not wrong."

"Can I go now?"

The Poe girl stepped aside to let her get to the door.

Tansy reached for the door and then paused: "Have you considered that maybe, just maybe, Sahar's _not_ up to her old tricks? It's been a long time after all, and if she's told Toni up front that she's trying to learn to use her _ki_then that's not exactly the old pattern."

"You would defend her," Zenith said in disgust.

"Well yes, of course I would. I have something of a vested interest in the idea of people being able to change. I can't tell you one way or another whether she has really turned over a new leaf, but I have to believe that she _could_."

Zenith started laughing. "You, of all people, are you saying that you believe in _second chances_? Did you get religion over the summer?"

"I wouldn't have put it exactly like that," the other girl answered. She spent a moment trying to put it into words. "It's more like, just because someone has been throwing all their money into buying really ugly dresses doesn't mean that they can't develop a good fashion sense and build up a decent wardrobe, just that it's really difficult and they may have to get rid of a lot of the ugly dresses to make room." She paused. "But even if you do, people will still remember that you wore them."

_Words fail me._

_Hey, what does that mean? Am I wrong?_

Fenryk snorted. _I'm not even sure what you're saying._

The Poe Cottage fixer was laughing even harder now, although at least the hard edge that it had had was gone now. "Tansy, don't ever try to be profound again. You don't have the knack for it."

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
17 October 2006**

Tansy's phone went off while she was lying in her bed, reading through her notes from Basic Mystic Concepts in preparation for class. At the sound of the phone, Sahar and Chaka turned from the halting conversation in Arabic that the older girl was coaching the former through. Tansy sighed and picked up the phone from her bedside table. She didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?"

"Solange? This is Officer Gamble, from security."

Tansy sat up. "Yes?"

"Miss Grimes asked us to let you know that you should pick up your fellow Basic Mystic Concepts students from Kane Hall in time for the class tonight."

"Oh lord, what now?" she moaned.

Sahar took the opportunity to slip out, to use the bathroom. Toni bounced up onto the girl's bed and rolled over so she was hanging, head down, over Tansy.

"My partner and I found them outside Miss Grimes' bungalow half an hour ago. Now they may not have been breaking in for some reason, we can't prove anything, but they're certainly out of bounds and their exemption from curfew doesn't begin until fifteen minutes before class."

Tansy slumped back onto the bed. "Thank you for letting me know officer. I'll be there around 11pm. Is there any chance you could just throw them into a cell until I get there?"

"That might be a little harsh," the man said with a laugh.

"Don't be fooled, officer. Those are three of the most diabolical creatures on the face of the planet: pre-teen girls. Stay on guard or they'll be talking you into giving you the run of the place." She closed up the phone.

"Little girls?" Toni asked, "I didn't know that you're a mother yet."

"Don't even joke about it. Those three are enough to make me consider getting my tubes tied off."

"Would that even work, since you're an Exemplar? I know Ayla and Jade are having real issues because their Body Image Template keeps reverting any time they try to change them."

"I've never actually thought about that," conceded Tansy.

"So what did they do this time?"

The blonde shrugged. "I've no idea. Yesterday they snatched some essence from Foxfire, but today they were snooping around Grimsey's house. Whatever it was, they'd either done it when they were caught or hadn't started yet."

Toni shrugged. "Listen, I'm getting a real vibe that Sahar's still holding a torch for Zenith. So howcome I hear that she's the one that broke it off?"

"Well, that's pretty much how I recall it happening." Tansy checked her watch. Still a while before she had to go to class. "Zenith's still furious as far as I can tell."

"Yeah, she's not over it at all," Toni agreed. "Wait, when did you talk to her about this?"

"She cornered me in the toilet at Poe when I was coming back from Hawthorne."

"Oooh! Dish! Does Sara have competition!"

"Don't you start!" Tansy snapped. "That damn picture Bunny took is being circulating around the school and every other person I speak to is calling me a lesbian."

"Hey, like Anna said, there's nothing wrong with that."

"It's disgusting!"

Toni stared at her for a moment. "You don't believe that."

"Yes, I do, I'm not a lesbian!" _She can't know. It's not real, it was just

"I can see your _ki_, Tans'. There's a knot, right here." Toni reached out with one finger and Tansy shrank back from it. "You're lying, even to yourself."

Tansy scrambled out of the bed, getting as far away from that finger as she could. "That's nonsense. Look, I know you and Riptide are close and I suppose it's not really my business what you do between yourselves, but..."

"Tans', you can't just keep tying yourself in an knot about this," the other girl insisted, but she stayed on the bed rather than following Tansy, watching her with amber eyes. "You don't even have to do anything with a girl, but lying to yourself isn't going to help anything!"

"I'm _aware_ that Sara's glamour affects me as much, perhaps more, than Nikki's does," hissed Tansy reluctantly. She did _not_want to raise her voice to the point that the girls in the next room - or the hallway - could hear her. "Look, we're getting away from the point. Zenith's still carrying a boatload of grief around over Sahar..." She was about to ask where Toni was going with this line of conversation when there was a sniff - almost a sob - from the door.

Sahar was standing in the open door, having obviously overheard the conversation. "The lesson is over for today," she said, gathering the shreds of her dignity around herself. "Don't let me interrupt your conversation." Then she closed the door and they heard her footsteps heading towards the stairs.

"Oh shit," both the girls in the room said in unison and rushed the door. Despite having been on the bed, Toni made it there first - if it had been a race, Tansy would have complained that running on the wall was clearly cheating and yanked open the door. Her lead had only widened by the time that Tansy reached the head of the stairs, since the younger girl simply vaulted the rail to get down to the next landing.

"Why did I have to make friends with a band of health nuts!" Tansy whined as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could only to see no trace of her roommate or the martial arts nut. She could still feel Toni's urgency and Sahar's humiliation so they couldn't be too far ahead of her. Winnie was in the lobby though so she caught her by the elbow. "Toni - Sahar?"

"Uh, eh..." the younger girl mumbled, before nodding spasmodically.

"Which way?" Tansy managed to say once she'd taken a deep breath.

Winnie pointed wordlessly out the front door and watched in bemusement as Tansy dashed out of it, throwing a hasty "Thank you back over her shoulder.

Tansy had just spotted the two girls, Toni having thankfully run Sahar down within a few dozen yards of the room, when an arm lopped around her, dragging her back against the wall of the Cottage, cast into shadow by the light streaming out of the windows. "Don't try anything," Nex sneered as she felt a paper-sharp pressure against her throat. "If I slip, even slightly, I could slit your jugular before even I know it."

"What do you want?" Tansy whispered, quickly considering her options. She could feel the sharp edge moving against her throat as she spoke, adjusting itself just enough that she wouldn't kill herself replying. Brain-zapping Nex was possible while he was using his TK - like Cavalier he was a PDP who could only use one of the psychic arts at once and he was far too arrogant to have spent time building up his unpowered mental defenses - _would_disrupt his psi-knife but she wasn't as sure that it would be fast enough to prevent him from following through with the threat.

"I want my woman back," he told her. "She's back in the saddle again, drawing that little black bitch in like the pro she is and I won't let you ruin it."

_What is he babbling about?" Fenryk asked. _And for the record, you can discharge my power through any part of your body - even an open wound. Think that that might cause this psi-knife you're worrying about some problems?._

_It helps,_ she agreed. _He's a nutjob - Sahar cozied up and was his girlfriend for a while, her usual thing. But after she dumped him, he wanted her more than ever. Apparently getting used like that was a turn on for him._

"Why would I care one way or another whether she's screwing you," she lied. However much the idea turned her stomach...

_Oh really?_

_Not the time!_

...she had to admit that the blonde from Poe would be a step up from someone like Nex. "I'm only here..."

"Oh, I might have believed that until this year." Nex's arm tightened and Tansy winced as her breasts were pressed against her. "But here you are, rushing after her, all fired up to interfere. It wouldn't make sense if I hadn't seen a certain picture." Tansy's breath caught. "Oh yes. You're after her for yourself, aren't you Solange? Every night, sleeping right in the same room as her... in the same bed perhaps?"

_Oh god, he's going to kill me because of that damn picture! I swear when I find out who handed that out..._

_Perhaps you should focus on more immediate concerns?_

_I am! Oh my god, he's got an _erection_!_ Tansy was about half-a-second from seeing if she could shoot lightning out of her buttocks and damn what would happen to the psi-knife.

_Well of course he does, with his hands on a body like yours._

_It's still horrible!_ she declared, somewhat calmed by the compliment. "Hardly," she replied to Nex's accusation with barely a pause. Pleading innocence wouldn't accomplish anything. "She's still hung up on Zenith."

"That _bitch_," Nex snarled, his voice rising to , accomplishing two things - neither in his best interests. Firstly, Sahar and Toni's heads turned at the sound of his voice. Secondly, while the psychic assassin was too professional to let his anger move the knife from its position against Tansy's jugular, he _did_disrupt his own focus to the point that he was unable to maintain it when she sent lightning playing through it.

Say what you will about Nex, he wasn't one to throw good money after bad: with his captive free and reinforcements on the way he made like a tree and left, concealing himself within a psychic concealment technique.

"What was that?" Toni asked.

"One of Sahar's many admirers." Tansy looked to see if she could spot Nex, but the boy had disappeared, she couldn't even detect his presence through telepathy. Give him credit: when he was willing to work on something he was pretty effective. "He wanted to warn me off."

Sahar shook her head. "They thought you didn't know about me?"

"Not exactly. It was Nex. He thought I was... trying to seduce you. A rival for your affections."

"That idiot." Sahar looked Tansy over and then her tone sharpened. "Is that blood?" she asked, pointing at Tansy's neck.

"Just a scratch." Tansy took a deep breath. "I hope that Toni has apologised for our talking about you behind your back. I regret my thoughtlessness and can only offer that the other topics of our conversation were probably as uncomfortable for me as hearing us was for you."

"Oh?" asked Sahar and then smiled slyly. "Toni was telling you that a woman in a glass closet should ravish her lover in the basement?"

Tansy's cheeks flushed, thought involuntarily flashing to Sara's room in the basement of Poe Cottage. "Why does everyone seem to believe I'm gay?"

The other two girls exchanged amused glances.

"Oh stop that, I only kissed her for luck."

"You kissed someone?" Sahara asked. "And then you're surprised someone assumes that you're serious?"

Tansy glared at Toni who grinned unrepentantly.

"Have you considered that whoever this girl is, she may be taking it more seriously than you are?" continued Sahar.

The blonde paled. Surely Sara understood that it had been a moment of weakness on Tansy's part?

Mercifully Toni came to her rescue: "Don't worry, Sahar. I'm sure that if anyone understands Tansy's feelings it's Sara. She'll understand that Tansy has a lot of repression to work through before they can get to the good stuff."

"Can we change the subject, please?"

"Certainly, what was it that you and Toni here were planning about Zenith and I?"

"I was just about to ask her that when you walked in on us," Tansy told her. She gestured towards the door. "Do you mind if we talk inside. It's cold out here and I do have class in a little while."

"Sure," Toni said, bounding forwards and opening the door for them. "All I was thinking is that since Zenith isn't the one who broke off your relationship in the first place, and you're obviously still smitten, maybe you can get back together. Actually, I don't understand why you broken up with her in the first place."

"She deserves better," Sahar muttered reluctantly.

"Say what?" asked Toni, looking perplexed.

"I think I may vomit," Tansy added and then had to clutch the rail of the stairs as Fenryk zapped her.

"You don't really know Zoe," her roommate told her, a little sadly. "She's not like you or I. It wasn't until I got to know her that I realised just what a... a rat I was. A smug little street rat taking a bite out of anyone I pleased, wrapped up in a protective layer of my own selfishness, believing that everyone else was just like me."

Tansy couldn't help but flinch guiltily.

Sahar nodded in understanding. "And then I got to know her and here was this girl who actually believed in nobility and honour and decency, all the things that grifters tell their marks to get them to open their purses. Except she really is all those things, she somehow makes them work... and I saw how beautiful a person she was and that a rat like me had no business laying next to a beautiful creature of god... That my parents would vomit if they saw what sort of person I was..." She started to double over in pain but Toni grabbed her, extending a finger to tap a point just below the older girl's solar plexus.

"It sounds to me like you've built a pretty high pedestal for someone who makes you feel like dirt," Tansy said as Sahar straightened, collecting herself.

"Just a knot you'd tied in your _ki_," Toni told Sahar. "Untying stuff like that's a minor technique, I'll be teaching you once you awaken your _ki_." She looked over at Tansy. "And you might want to start listening to what she means, not just trying to find excuses to ignore her because you don't like the way Zenith cornered you in the bathroom."

"I don't think I've heard this story."

"Oh for crying out loud." Tansy reached over and took Sahar's hand. "Here, take a look for yourself." She took the memory and offered it up for Sahar to experience. "That's the Zenith I've met. Self-righteous, judgemental... I don't know the one you seem to be talking about."

"You're the one that doesn't see," Sahar replied. "She went to you for the same reason that you went after Toni on Saturday. You're just as afraid of embracing all those ideals as I am, but that's where the second chances that you told Zoe you believe in are taking you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tansy said gruffly, throwing open the door to their room and going to pick up her bag for class. Never mind that she had almost an hour before she needed to be at Kirby Hall with her classmates.

"Yes you do." Then Sahar proceeded to scare Tansy almost as much as seeing Toni charging towards those bank robbers had, stepping forwards and hugging her firmly. "Thank you."

Only a discreet jab from Toni kept Tansy from panicked flight, and she hesitated to return the embrace. "Um, for what?"

"For telling Zoe you believed I could change. I wish you were right."

"Well if I can..." Tansy mumbled, cursing her treacherous spirit for not helping her get out of this. At least if Sahar was really still in love with Zenith then she didn't have to worry about her trying to kiss Tansy, or... anything else...

"Ah got it," she heard Toni declare, and felt another jab, but there were far more important things to deal with, like the feeling of Sahar's lips against hers. "Hooboy!" the younger girl exclaimed in surprise, "Didn't think she was _that_blocked up!"

Part of Tansy wondered what the girl meant, but she was far more concerned with the interesting things Sahar's hands were up to inside of her sweater to pay attention. It couldn't have been important because the door slammed behind Toni a moment later.

.o0o.

Tansy had to run quite hard to get to Kane and recover her charges for the class and as it was they were slightly late. And it was certainly only the hurry that had her red faced for much of the rest of the evening.

.o0o.

**Poe Cottage  
18 October 2006**

Zenith was waiting for Tansy when the girl arrived at Poe to get changed after dinner for her detention at Hawthorne. Admittedly, she wouldn't necessarily be doing a great deal that required getting changed since on the last two nights her detention had involved getting thrashed at scrabble by Diz and then tutoring by Fubar in an office he set aside for the purpose. Still, she _could_get called on to clean something despite the relative abundance of slave labour at Mrs. Cantrel's disposal in the form of the other detainees.

"What happened at Dickinson last night?" the Poe senior demanded. "Chaka won't say anything, which makes it suspicious as hell."

Tansy flushed. "Yes, well I've got a few things to say to her myself."

Zoe crossed her arms. "Oh? Do tell."

"To focus on what matters to you, Sahar explained to both of us why she broke up with you."

The other girl went white. "She what?"

"It is rather interesting," Tansy said drily. "If it means anything, I, um, read her quite deeply. I'm fairly sure she was sincere."

Zoe seemed to fold in on herself. "Was she?"

That wasn't exactly the reaction that Tansy was expecting, but she ploughed on anyway. "I'm not sure that I agree with her decision, but that isn't really my business. Anyway, the point is that unless she's doing a very good job of masking her intentions, you don't have to worry about her taking advantage of Toni." She paused and then added. "Although I'm beginning to worry about the reverse."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I don't suppose you happen to have any information about my question?"

"Oh." Zoe seemed to shake herself. "Yes, that. I'm afraid one of the freshman girls was rather indiscreet. Mrs. Horton is extremely unhappy with her."

Tansy raised an eyebrow. "You took it to the House Mother?"

"Well it doesn't just affect you, the picture is also of Sara. There are a fair number of people here who wouldn't be too bothered by someone circulating embarrassing pictures of you, but dropping someone from Poe in it is another matter."

Tansy had to admit, at least to herself, that she didn't think Dickinson would have responded with that sort of... unity.

"So who was it?"

"Before I tell you, I want you to promise that you'll leave her to us. Believe me she isn't going to walk on this."

"Hell no!" protested Tansy. "If it was just snide comments from the Alphas, I could live with it, but Nex damn near slit my throat because he thought I was making moves on 'his woman'!"

"Shit! Are you okay? Did security pick him up?"

"I'm fine, but he scooted when there was a risk of witnesses so there's nothing to take to security." Tansy shrugged. "I'm not inclined to let this lie."

Zoe paused, house loyalty pitted against distaste for Nex.

"YOU!" Tansy was hit with a wave of anger. Turning, she saw a tall girl carrying a bit more flesh on her frame than she probably wanted come crashing down the stairs. "What are _you_doing here!?"

Tansy drew herself up. "I was talking to Zenith. Is that a problem?"

"Oh let me guess, the poor little rich girl is whinin' 'bout people bein' mean to her."

Zoe kept her back towards the girl. "I suppose you have a point," she said. For a moment Tansy thought that she was agreeing with the other girl but then she added: "It seems that Tempest overheard Rip and Toni talking about the photograph, and managed to get a copy from Vox's phone."

"Tempest?" Tansy tried to place the name.

"That's right, whatcha you gonna do about it?" gloated the black girl.

Tansy thought she might have seen her at Kirby a few times. Not having a Psychic Arts class this term meant she didn't have her finger on the pulse of the department she once had. Evidently, however, this girl was the Tempest in question. "So what was her punishment, Zoe? After all, whatever I decide to do, I wouldn't want to undermine Mrs. Horton."

"She's been sent to Coventry."

"Pardon? The city in England?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, it's a traditional way for a group to punish one of their members. You have some idea how close-knit we Posies can be?"

"It has come to my attention."

"Well as far as we're concerned, Tempest doesn't exist anymore. No one, not even her roommate, will talk to her or help her at all."

Tansy looked at the architect of her current embarrassment and then back to Zoe, who was still ignoring Tempest. "I take it that she's fallen back on trying to provoke reactions out of people."

That got a shrug from Zoe. "What can you expect. Of course, if she does get a reaction, she'll probably wind up in Doyle needing treatment."

"And play the injured party to the hilt." Tansy shook her head. "So does anyone have any idea what she thought she was a accomplishing? Couldn't resist the juicy bit of gossip or just hates homosexuals in general?" Or is she trying to get in with the Alphas by digging up dirt on me? It would sound paranoid to say so but Tansy couldn't help but suspect this might be another Fireball situation.

Zoe choked a bit.

"Hey, bitch," Tempest butted in. "Standin' right here. Too stuck up to ask me? Read my mind, bitch, I..."

"What a wonderful idea."

Tempest - or Sharisha, to use her real name - might be a Psi but with less than two months of training and little to now bent for receptive telepathy her mind shields might as well not have existed. Tansy slipped through them with ease, finding the answer on top of the girl's mind: towering resentment of Tansy for her wealth and looks, of everyone who had gone to Boston for that 'treat', of Sara for enjoying evident affection from a pretty girl...

_Oho! A lesbian herself,_ sneered Tansy.

_Like you're one to talk. And you're supposed to be getting information, not fishing for blackmail._

...of Toni and the other Kimba 'girls' for being prettier prettier and happier than she was...

"What are you doing? Stop!" Zoe grabbed at Tansy's wrist.

...when they weren't real girls.

_Wait, what?_

_Enough!_ Fenryk barked.

Tansy obediently backed out of Sharisha's mind, although she took the time to leave a memory behind: the moment the night before when she'd felt Nex's erection, along with every ounce of the fear and disgust. To her disappointment, Tempest didn't vomit, but the look in her eyes and the fact that her mouth snapped shut made it clear that the memory had hit home.

"Poe Cottage can punish you for spreading dirt about Sara around. But here's my little contribution. Every bit of grief I get because of your homophobic stunt, you'll get to enjoy." She used the 'H' word deliberately - she wasn't sure exactly what she made of what she'd learned, but she was sure that she'd rather not see those secrets circulated without giving it a lot of thought first. A little misdirection to pretend she didn't know them was a good start.

"You can't do that!"

"What are you going to do? Complain about facing the consequences of your own actions? I'm sure you'll get a lot of traction with that."

Sharisha looked appealing at Zoe who, of course, didn't even look at her. "Tansy have you ever _heard_of the Canon of Psychic Ethics?" the Junior asked testily.

"I had to take a lengthy exam on it and I'll have you know I got a B!" Tansy grinned somewhat toothily. "Besides gave her consent, you heard her."

"I don't think she meant it."

"Well she should be careful what she says, shouldn't she?" Tansy brushed herself down.

A door slammed open and Mrs. Horton entered the lobby. "What are you girls doing?"

"She jus' read my mind!" Sharisha screamed. "She made me... made me..."

"What!?"

Tansy folded her arms. "She invited me to go in and find out why she thought it was a good idea to circulate that photo that I gather you've heard about. And having had a quick skim, I'm not impressed."

"I wasn't serious!"

"And how should I know? I'm not a mindreader... oh wait, I _am_," Tansy protested mildly.

"Fuck you!" rebutted Sharisha eloquently.

"Be quiet, both of you!" Mrs. Horton pinched the bridge of her nose. "Zoe dear, what exactly happened?"

"Tempest did issue what could be considered an invitation, or at least a challenge."

"Exact words, please."

Zoe spread her hands. "I quote: 'Too stuck up to ask me? Read my mind, bitch'. We had been speculating as to _why_Tempest had chosen to pass that photo around the school, you see. I don't think Tansy stopped at reading her reasons though."

"Solange?" Horton asked dangerously.

"Well since Sharisha wasn't even slightly repentant for causing this trouble, I let her know about some of the problems she caused me in visceral detail." Tansy wasn't showing any sign of repentance herself. "I'm sure she doesn't mind in the least getting a feel of what it's like to have a boy threatening you with violence because he thinks you're making moves on the girl he's stalking."

Horton folded her arms. "And I suppose I can expect this behaviour from the two of you in future too. Solange, your locker privileges here are revoked and I don't want you having one of your friends storing them for you either. Find somewhere else to keep your clothes if you really can't cope without changing for detention. Sharisha, go to your room and stay there until morning. Since you're not fit company then keep your own company."

Realising that this was about as good as she could expect, Tansy watched Sharisha slink upstairs and then turned towards the door.

"Not just yet, Solange."

"I'm going late for my detention at Hawthorne if I don't hurry, Mrs Horton."

"I will make any excuses necessary," she replied. "My office, now."

Tansy raised her hands in surrender and followed her into the cozy little space. "So what can I do for you?"

"Let's not beat around the bush, Solange. You've a certain amount of credit for getting my kids back here last weekend, don't squander it by lying to me. You weren't just looking for Sharisha's motivations when you went into her mind."

_You're busted,_ Fenryk advised. _I suggest throwing yourself on her mercy while she still has some for you._

"This was not pre-meditated," Tansy told the house-mother. "I had no idea Sharisha would be so foolish as to invite a telepath into her head. But I won't pretend to you that I didn't find out more than I bargained for."

"I thought as much."

"Which leaves me on the horns of a dilemma, you see. Because on the one hand you've reason to want to know what I found out, but on the other hand... well this entire mess is because someone was irresponsible with my private affairs. I'm not quite such a hypocrite as to descend to tit for tat on Sharisha. But please keep that to yourself, I have a reputation to maintain."

"It's not a reputation to be proud of, Solange." Horton turned on a kettle and fished around on her cluttered desk for a box of herbal teabags. "We house-mothers know a great deal about our charges. However, if it isn't already on their private records I promise I won't add anything you tell me to my files - as long as whatever you found isn't hurting anyone."

"Fair enough. I'm sure you know that I'm aware of Ayla's actual gender - tick both boxes and swear. I was not aware that some of his friends are in similar situations."

Horton poured steaming water into a mug "Do you want some?" Tansy nodded and received the mug while the woman filled a second for herself. "I rather thought that you might have learned that, given who your friends are."

"I had no idea at all."

"It was safest for them that no one does. You understand, I will be very angry if this becomes general knowledge."

Tansy saw Horton's eyes narrow and nodded quickly. "I'm still trying to get my head around the idea, but I'm not going to spread it around." She paused. "I suppose Fubar... uh, Mr. Geintz already knows? I don't think I could hide it from him, it's going to be too much on my mind today."

"He does, yes. And it would be best, honestly, if you simply forgot about it. With the obvious exception of Ayla, they're all very happy with how they've changed. Treat them as they appear and you won't be too far wrong."

"I suppose..." Tansy examined her feelings and then blinked in surprise. "I suppose that I can sympathize with Sharisha a little. I've my own well-concealed streak of jealousy -"

"Not that well disguised."

"Leave me a few self-delusions. Anyway, finding out that the fairest damsel of the freshman class is a boy is something of a kick to the teeth."

"Was a boy. That's the point after all. And I don't see that you were very sympathetic to Sharisha."

Tansy judged the tea cool enough to sip and wrinkled her nose at the unfamiliar flavour. "I empathise to the point of recognising that she needs a sharp kick to the rear. I can't say that I haven't had the same."

_It's a hard job, but someone has to do it._ But there was a certain warmth to Fenryk's words.

"Perhaps. But one kick is enough, Solange. You've had your shot at her and if you can't promise to leave her to the rest of her punishment then it'll be the last time you're allowed into Poe."

"I'll resist the temptation," Tansy promised. "And I'll keep any secrets I learned just that: secrets. Tempting as it is to twist Toni's tail..."

Mrs. Horton rolled her eyes. "And what has she done this time?"

Tansy blushed.

.o0o.

**Hawthorne Cottage  
18 October 2006**

The object of Tansy's ire was in Diz's room when the blonde arrived for her mandated slaughter by the Hawthorne Cottage champion of all things Scrabble. "Don't think that hiding behind this Scrabble Shark will protect you from my wrath," she warned Toni ominously.

"It's the only card I've got, so I'm playing it. Besides, what are you complaining about?"

"Your complete lack of regard for consequences?" Tansy suggested.

Diz looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"A word of advice: don't ever let little Miss Kung Fu Magic here try out one of her _Ki_tricks on you unless you have a chaperone!"

"Like that thing she did to make Doctor Heavy fly?"

"...that was _you_?" 'Doctor' Heavy's mutant power was - unsurprisingly - the power to make things heavy, by increasing the gravity around him. (He wasn't supposed to add a title like Doctor to his codename but Hawthorne was more accommodating about that, since it would be a bold MCO agent who went in to question them). "Oh what am I thinking, of course it was. Toni, don't you every think about what you're doing?"

"Sure I do!"

Tansy gave her an 'oh really' look. "So your grand plan to set up your new student with her ex...? Did you consider how that might be affected by what you did last night?" she asked elliptically, since Diz probably wasn't in the know.

The other girl looked fascinated. "What did she do?"

"Other than setting the girl up with someone other than the object of her affections?"

Toni rolled her eyes. "So did she have fun?"

"Sure... and now she's in a colossal sulk, convinced Zenith will presume she's got exactly what she wanted from you and is now targeting, er, the person she was kissing yesterday."

"Ooh! Who was this?" Diz asked.

"I'm not going to name names, Diz. I get enough trouble from people gossiping about me, I'm not going to share the grief around by dropping other people in it."

"Aw, lemme know! It's not like I'm ever gonna be able to do this stuff, I gotta rely on other people so I can live vicariously!"

"That's what you think, shrimp. The Great and Powerful Chaka is on the case," crowed Toni. "Sit yourself down and stick out one of your feet."

Tansy moved protectively between the two. "Chaperone!"

"Hey, you're here, aren't you?"

"Like I'd know what do if you screw up. Get Cantrel or at least one of the upperclassmen here that know emergency procedures."

"It's not like she can hurt me, I've got this PK shield, remember?"

"Do I ever." Diz (short for Diz Aster) was like Hank - _Lancer!_ she snickered to herself - in having a PK shield around her, but unlike him she couldn't control it. Everytime she touched something, it was backed by the full force of her PK: eight _tons_ of force. It was like the Midas touch: she was one of the strongest, toughest kids on campus but she couldn't touch anyone safely... and she had to eat through a straw. "And what if she manages to reverse it the way she did with Doctor Heavy? So everything affects _you_with eight tons of force?"

"Eeep!"

"Look, it's fine, I tried this with Hank last night and it worked fine."

"I haven't seen your guinea pig today, is that because he was in hospital."

Toni made clucking sounds. "Look, it's no big deal. I'll go find someone." She jumped up and left the room.

"So," Diz asked slyly. "Scrabble while we wait?" She was already pulling her specially reinforced board and pieces off a shelf as she spoke.

By the time that Toni came back with Slab towering behind her, Tansy was trying to think of something she could do with the letter - she was already forty-one points behind somehow and was convinced she had to be able to do something with the J.

"Okay, let's do this thang!" Toni crowed.

Diz stuck out her leg, still concentrating on the board. She'd probably got a word all waiting, Tansy realised.

"Let me know when you feel something."

"I can't feel anything, remember?" Diz reminded her with a scornful look.

Tansy finally decided to hang 'JAPAN' off a stray A, and drew a T, a D, an K and a N. Her kingdom for a vowel! Diz, unsurprisingly, put down her own word immediately. Then she gave Toni a shocked look "Hey, I felt that!"

"Good, then I think it's working." Toni proceeded to unlace the girl's shoe and pull it off - despite the PK shield that should have stopped her from even touching it.

"How'd you do that?" exclaimed the flabbergasted Diz.

"I am mistress of _ki_ and all its myriad's application! There is _nothing_I cannot do, when I put my mind to it."

"Except looking before you leap," Tansy grumbled and then spotted that she could put her K next to an I on the board and snag a double word score.

"Carpe diem!" declared Toni.

"Do you even know what that means?"

.o0o.

**Crystal Hall  
20 October 2006**

Tansy was late for breakfast the next morning - flight class had over-run slightly - so she was annoyed to see a crowd almost blocking the entrance hall. Fortunately she was with Tennyo. "Mind getting us past this?" she asked, glad it was a green flag day.

"Not a problem!" The sophomore picked Tansy up bridal style and floated into the air. "'scuse me, hungry people coming through," she warned the crowd as she flew over them, having to brush past a few heads as they went through the door - some students were unreasonably tall.

"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING, WHATELEY! Yes, this is the FIRST WARS SPECIAL MORNING BREAKFAST SHOW!"

"Oh what is that moron doing?" Tansy sighed as she saw Peeper bounding down from a curtained pavilion that had been set up in the middle of the cafeteria.

"SARA WAITE! Just the person I wanted to see! I mean WE, yes, we wanted to see."

"Rescue mission?" asked Tennyo as they saw the obnoxious freshman approaching their friend.

"You even have to ask?"

"I know it's only been about... twelve hours since we've last seen each other, but as a special treat for all of Whateley land, I've prepared a special treat for everyone today. COME ON UP HERE!" Peeper tried to grab Sara's hand but she whipped it out of reach and a moment later Tennyo and Tansy were standing between them.

"I don't believe the lady wants you touching her," Tansy told him as she straightened her coat. "She might catch something."

"What the fuck are you up to, Peeper?" hissed Sara.

"I was a little rushed," the boy said with a grin, covering his ever-present microphone, and then he grabbed hold of Tansy's wrist. "I tell you what Tansy, I'll let you substitute. Come up to the stage or it's Fey's turn."

Tansy laughed out loud. "You'd try laying hands on Nikki Reilly? That might actually be worth the price of admission: every redblooded man in the student body would rise up as one to tear you limb from limb." She paused. "And then her highly protective father would move heaven and earth to see that whatever was left of you was prosecuted for assaulting his daughter. You want to piss your life away? Just let me get my camera." She skimmed his thoughts, trying to get an idea of what he was up to. What she got was a morass of lust - no surprise there - and fear, linked to the image of the Don.

_Shit, I think Donny-boy just decided to make this personal. This is a trap._

"You or your girlfriend," Peeper hissed. "Either way I get what I want."

"Take your hand off me," replied Tansy in an icy voice. "Or I'll see if you react to my friends William and Peter the way zombies do." She brushed past him, heading for the pavilion. _If I dodge this, they'll just try it again. I need to defuse this now._ "What do you have up there."

"It seems that our very own Solange will be participating in place of the lovely Sara," Peeper babbled into the microphone. "And I have two very special guests today for her to meet. I'd like to introduce you all to - Greasy, the curtain!"

Peeper's sidekick yanked desperately on the cord he was holding, pulling back the curtains to reveal an ordinary looking couple - a tall, well built man who was obviously a professional of some kind and his wife, an emaciated middle-aged woman dressed in a suit with shoulder pads a little larger than Tansy would have recommended from her build.

"- to Richard and Ethel Darling!"

_Darling? Shit, Bloodworm's family!_

Tansy managed to duck her head aside, avoiding the first slap as Mrs. Darling all but exploded out of the pavilion, but then borne to the ground, the older woman scratching, clawing, pummelling and yelling: "HOW COULD YOU? CECIL WAS A GOOD BOY! A DECENT BOY! A NICE BOY! YOU KILLED HIM! HOW? HOW COULD YOU?"

Hard as it was to stay focused under the circumstances, Tansy slapped the woman with a brain zap that took the wind out of her sails long enough for the girl to bring her arms around in awkward arcs (she couldn't very well pull them back when she was flat on her back) and deliver a double punch below Mrs. Darling's ribs that knocked the breath out of her.

Someone pulled her off and Tansy saw that it was her husband, his own face contorted by hatred as he looked down at her.

"Your son was a would be diabolist who tried to use another girl and I as human sacrifices. He also shot one of my friends in the back. I don't claim to be a saint, woman. My only regret when I watched him fall into hell through a portal he'd opened himself was that he wasn't already dead."

"IT'S A LIE," the mother screamed out, gathering her wind. "FREAK! MUTANT, KILLER, FREAK!"

"That's no way to talk about your own son." Tansy scrambled to her feet, slipping one hand into her pocket and into the grip of a set of brass knuckles. "You want to see his last moments on this Earth? I can arrange that for both of you and then you can take a good hard look at what complete failures you were as parents." She reached out towards them, spiking doubts and fears into their thoughts. "You called him Cecil, for crying out loud. What sort of parent does that to a child?"

"I don't have to take this from a murderess!"

"Then what did you come here for?" Tansy asked, forcing herself to be calm and not go all Emperor of the Sith on the woman. She was Bloodworm's mother after all, and probably still thought of him as the smelly little lump of flesh that had done nothing but such on her teats and shit into a nappy that she'd brought into the world... come to think of it, why was the woman grieving?

_Don't knock parenthood until you've tried it._

_Like you'd know... oh my god, have you?_

Fenryk maintained a serene silence.

_You're a parent!_ Tansy shook off that revelation. "You're just being used. This whole set-up is nothing more or less than someone else's tawdry attempt to use you to embarrass or shame me. But there's nothing for me to be ashamed of. Bloodworm tried to kill me and he tried to kill my friends, so I killed him in self-defense... and I'd do it again without a second of hesitation. You want to know the truth then look me in the eye. If you want to live in delusion, then get out of my sight."

Mrs. Darling broke into tears and security officers at last pushed her way through the crowd to remove the couple. It wasn't soon enough to keep her husband from looking Tansy squarely in the eye and she gave him what he was asking for without mercy, doing no more than blurring lightly the features of the others involved.

She let him feel the chains that had bound her to the cold stone altar, to hear the chanting of the cultists.

He heard Sara accuse Cecil of wanting to sacrifice the two of them for power and his son's confident admission that she was right.

He felt the shaking of the earth and the wave of heat as the latinesque chanting did indeed draw open the very gates of hell, heard the boy blithely declare that he would make a deal with whatever came out of it.

Through Tansy's eyes he saw the fleshy pillar of Gothmog extend out of the portal, saw Jade working to free her from the chains and the lightning bolt that struck the girl down.

And Richard Darling felt the rush of vengeful fury that swept through Tansy as she hurled a thunderbolt back at Cecil, one of three spells that in conjunction flung the boy back and into the fiery maelstrom he had called forth.

"That's impossible," he croaked, the vivid images still dancing in his mind.

"Be careful what you ask for in the future," Tansy told him callously and then spun to glare at Peeper, the boy having skulked away and now closing on a new target. "Don't even try it."

If nothing else, the boy didn't lack for suicidal self-confidence though: "And the entertainment's not OVER!" he babbled, extending his microphone towards Tennyo like a sword. "I would like to present you with the walking dis-"

Whatever else he was about to say was cut off when Tansy slapped her hand against the speakers and then called forth Fenryk's lightning. The bolt did nothing at all to the brass knuckles she was using as a prop, but the speakers died with a shriek. "Looks like you have a little technical problem," she said, smirking at the flustered Greasy. "Ladies and gentlemen," she announced, raising her voice. "WARS is off the air due to technical failure. Enjoy your breakfasts."


	9. Never Work With Children or Animals

Chapter 9: Never Work With Children or Animals

_For they are all my children, all, that I swore to defend,  
It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend—  
And of my children high and low, from beggar to above,  
The dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love._

- Cost of the Crown, Mercedes Lackey

**Whateley Academy  
19 October 2006**

_Well this is useful._ Tansy grumbled to herself.

There in front of her, in the directory she'd told Cavalier to set up was his report that the Alphas were turning Peeper and Greasy loose on her, on Team Kimba and even on the other Dickinson girls she was friends with. The Don himself had put fear of the Alphas into the two freshmen, ambushing them in their room the previous day.

While Cavalier hadn't know exactly what the boys would do, if Tansy had actually taken the time to read his report from the day before, instead of simply collapsing into bed to wrestle with the revelations about the Kimba 'girls' and the awkward silence between she and Sahar after the previous evening, then she wouldn't have been taken off guard by Peeper gunning for them at breakfast.

_Don't ignore your intel sources,_ agreed Fenryk.

Closing the report, Tansy was about to leave the directory, a new file popped into view. Cavalier was really quite conscientious about them, he'd barely missed a day so far. Opening it, she saw that discussion at the Alpha table had been slightly acrimonious at breakfast: Hekate was annoyed that the trap had struck at her rather than Sara - why she had a grudge against the half-demon, neither Tansy nor Cavalier knew - while the Don felt that it had been something of a damp squib.

That last part at least made sense in light of his earlier intentions to look at bringing some of the Kimbas into the Alphas: it was a classic ploy on his part. First let a fall guy make trouble and then graciously offer his own aid in resolving the matter, winning his targets over by playing white knight. Not that he'd get his own hands all that dirty in the process...

So a little falling out between the two lead Alphas. How delightful.

She left that fact to circulate for a while in her head. If there was any opening there that she could use against them it would be well to be aware of it, but it was hardly likely that this would turn out to be a permanent rift between the two.

She was packing up her things to leave when she saw a pointed hat bobbing along through one of the windows out from this little study hall into the corridor. A black, pointed witch hat. Now who do I know that has one of those? Grimsey wore one for Halloween last year, but she's tall enough that I'd see her...

_Oh yes, Estelle was wearing one when I fished her out of Kane day before yesterday. What's she up to now?_ She looked more carefully and could just see the top of two other heads.

The three of them were more or less her responsibility - _And I'll have to think of a very special thank you for Carson for that_ - but they did have some amusement value. Given a choice between going back to Dickinson and facing Sahar, the distraction was a welcome one. Tansy threw the rest of her books into her bag and wandered after them, maintaining a very light touch on the thoughts of Irene, the loudest of them, at least mentally so that she could stay a discreet distance behind them as they made their way down to the lobby.

"If I'm reading this right," Bethany said once the three were 'safely' outside the Hall. "This diagram." She held up part of the notes she was clutching, checked it and replaced it with another. "_This_ diagram is an enchantment that drains essence from spirits. If I'm reading it right, it's supposed to be to weaken a spirit so it can be bound to a purpose more easily but I don't see anything that says we can't just use the essence to ignite our own."

"Good work, Clover!"

That confused Tansy for a moment - surely Bethany's codename was Abracadabra - but then she saw that Irene was talking to Estelle.

"I did all the work," whined Bethany.

"And she made it happen," Irene declared confidently as the three went into Crystal Hall, Tansy still following them. It was dinner time and the crowds made it easy for her to stay out of sight as she stalked the three. "Ooh! Cookies."

The three snatched handfuls of the chocolate chip cookies to go with their dinners and then clustered around the end of their usual table, putting their heads together. "Now we need a spirit, so does anyone knew where we can find a spirit?" As one, three young heads turned towards Team Kimba's table, focusing on Jinn.

_Okay, time to put a stop to this before it gets out of hand._ Tansy took advantage of their distraction to very quietly pull back a seat beside them, seat herself and delicately placed her tray on the table without catching their attention.

"No," Bethany said firmly.

"No way!" agreed Estelle.

"It's a bad idea, Irene," Tansy said mildly. The results were all that she could have hoped for: the three little witches almost jumped out of their skins.

"W-w-wa!" Irene cried out. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, a while ago. Interesting plan that you have. Tell me, do you remember all that fuss at breakfast?"

"Yeah..." Bethany admitted slowly. "We missed most of it."

"Bloodworm's parents came to school. Do you know remember who Bloodworm was?"

"Uh-uh," Clover said, eyes wide and shaking her head so much that her blonde curls bounced.

"You should pay more attention. I did a presentation on him just a couple of weeks ago. Do you remember, the one about the boy who wanted to be a big magician so he decided he'd take a shortcut to get the power that that involved, by using a couple of students here."

Bethany gestured for her to stop. "We're not going to hurt anyone!"

"Who said anything about you?" Tansy said innocently. "I'm just reminding you of his sad, sad story. Do you remember how it ended?"

"He opened a gate to h-hell," answered Bethany, stammering slightly over the 'bad word' as she checked to see if anyone would see her using it.

"Aaaand?"

"Alright, you and Fey and Sara Waite kicked him through it."

"Close enough." The older girl leant over. "No one's ever seen him again. I guess he found something interesting to do there, assuming that he's still alive. It's a good job that the three of you are smarter and better trained than Bloodworm. Because if someone were to try to get essence by hurting one of my friends..." She smiled like a shark. "I don't know what I'd do."

.o0o.

**Dickinson Cottage  
19 October 2006**

Tansy looked up from her bunk when Sahar walked into the room. "So did you have fun at Hawthorne today?"

"It was... interesting," Sahar admitted. Toni had dragged her to Hawthorne to work on learning how to get inside Diz's PK field with her _ki_ and then kept her at Poe to coach further. "So you're not avoiding me anymore?"

"Avoiding you?" Tansy asked and then sighed in defeat. "I suppose I was doing that. I'm sorry. What we did, two nights ago... surprised me. And I have had a few other things on my mind."

"If it eases your mind, I'm not expecting you to do it again."

Tansy's lips quirked although she had to admit to a certain disappointment. _Oh god, I'm gay even without Toni playing with my her kung fu magic._

_Having fun isn't generally a _bad_ thing, you know. It's not as if you can't trust Sahar's discretion about this._

"I... wasn't planning on it," she told Sahar. "It's... not you. You're really very attractive and... yeah, I think we're friends."

Sahar sat down abruptly. The lack of a chair didn't noticeably impede her as she managed to turn the reaction into a relatively gracious crosslegged posture on the floor. "You think we're _friends_?"

"Well I... I hope so, I..." Tansy thought back to previous 'romantic' liaisons. They didn't compare. Was that because they were with boys, or because she didn't regard them as anything more than fucks? "I enjoyed it," she said around a dry throat. "Being with you."

"Friend." Sahar seemed amused by the idea. "I'll admit you're more likeable this year but I don't have friends. Street rats like me have marks but that's as far as it gets."

"You can take the urchin out of Beirut streets but you can't take Beirut streets out of the urchin? _Bullshit_!" Tansy slapped the covers of her bed to emphasise the word. "You told me yourself that you weren't trying to con Toni, so she's not a mark to you."

"She's my teacher and my student."

"You're just determined to be miserable aren't you? Weren't you friends with Zenith?"

Sahar turned her face away. "Don't bring her into this."

Tansy softened her tone. "I know you're still in love with her, Sahar. You couldn't have said what you did if you didn't. And I'm not going to pretend that I feel that way about you."

"You shouldn't."

At a loss for words for a moment, Tansy rolled over out of the bed and walked over to Sahar. "You could have pushed me away, but you didn't. Why are you doing that now?"

"That was just sex," Sahar told her sharply.

_And she was fine with that! Why's she rejecting me when I ask to be friends?_

Fenryk sighed. _What would you have done, a year ago, if someone you... to use your term 'fucked' had tried to be your friend? The way Ayla or Toni are?_

_I'd have... probably laughed at them,_ admitted Tansy.

_She understands sex,_ Fenryk advised. _She _recognises_ love even if it scares her. Friendship is just something she's faked occasionally._

"If that's how sex is supposed to feel then I've been doing it wrong until now," Tansy said. "So thank you for showing me that." Then she stooped and kissed Sahar's forehead. "You're a better person than you let yourself believe. I hope one day you understand that."

.o0o.

**Poe Cottage  
20 October 2006**

Tansy and Nikki eyed the security guard at the door to Sara's room with surprise. "What's he here for?" Tansy whispered.

"I'd like to think he's here for her protection," the redhead said.

_Rather than for everyone else's,_ Tansy finished. "I hope so too."

Sara had collapsed late the previous evening, been taken to Arkham Research Consortium, one of the school's many backers for treatment - nature undisclosed - and although she had now returned, she had hadn't turned up for lunch, thus Tansy's decision to cut the meal short and help Nikki deliver the cage of hamsters that had been set aside for their friend.

Nikki opened the door. "Hello, Sara?"

The guard held the door for them, which suggested that he was at least intended to be there for Sara's benefit, not her confinement.

"Thank you," Tansy nodded while Nikki went further into the room.

Sara was lying face down on the bed, still as death until the redhead tried to touch her. "Don't do that." She batted the hand away, sitting up.

"You scared me for a second there. I thought you were dead."

"I am," the smaller girl replied calmly. She sniffed the air. "Is that hamsters I smell?"

"You don't eat enough," Tansy told her in a feigned 'solicitous grandmother' voice. "You need to get some flesh on those bones, not go skipping meals."

"I'll eat later. No need to make you suffer."

"Don't play the martyr," Tansy pushed the cage forward. "There's no need for you to suffer either."

"I promise I will eat all my vegetables," Sara told her firmly. "But not right now." She looked at Nikki. "So, did you watch any good movies lately?"

"Just a horror flick," the elf maiden told her with a sigh as she took a seat.

"What?" Tansy asked, sitting down next to Sara on the bed.

"Someone sent us a DVD. Home videos of Sara at ARC," Nikki admitted.

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know."

Tansy rolled her eyes. "Well that helps. I take it from the horror flick comment that I probably wouldn't enjoy it."

"What I saw in that video wasn't Sara," Nikki told them both, "It wasn't the girl who can't bring herself to eat half of the time. I don't know who or what I was seeing."

"Kellith."

Tansy blinked.

"Kellith is to me as Aunghadhail is to Nikki," Sara explained. "The only difference is that I reject what Kellith offers. I don't know if it will make a difference in the long run. Whether I like her or not, she's probably my future."

"So she's why you've been so bitchy lately? To me, particularly?" asked Nikki.

"Sort of. I'm jealous of you."

"Ah, what?"

"Do you think I wouldn't give up eating the way I do in a microsecond if I could? If I could walk in the sunlight without wrapping myself up like a mummy? I wish I could be like you, have the beauty and the power and be able to have a good heart as well."

"Is there an echo in here? I could have sworn I just had this conversation yesterday with Sahar."

"Did you?" Sara asked sarcastically. "Is she turning into a demon too?"

"The way she rides herself she might as well be." Tansy wrapped one arm around Sara's shoulders. "You know, it surprised the hell out of me to find out I had friends, real friends not what I thought counted for that before. It's really not as bad as it seems at first."

"Thanks, I think." Nikki slipped out of her chair to flank Sara on the other side. "You're part of Team Kimba now, and we stick together." She winked at Tansy. "You're an honourary member too, Tansy."

Tansy squirmed in embarrassment. "Thank you."

"You're all too kind," Sara told them, her arms sliding around their waists as if they weren't entirely under her control. "You should go, leave me alone, it'll be better for all of you if I just went away."

Her self-flagellation was interrupted by the door being pushed open by a towering girl with golden hair - not blonde, actually the colour of gold - bearing a bouquet of flowers. "SUR-prise?" she said, faltering as she saw the three girls with their arms around each other. Then she went red in the face and looked away. "Er, ah, these are for you. From... the girls at Poe. Some of them should be here once they've eaten... um, lunch. You might want to hurry up." The girl dropped the flowers on the room's table and fled.

After a second's embarrassed hesitation the three girls on the bed separated. "You don't think she thought that we, I mean... the three of us were..."

"Why do I end up in these situations?" Tansy groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I don't seem to be able to be around you without causing this sort of rumour to circulate around you, Sara."

"It's not you, it's me," Sara promised her. "You had better go and have a little talk with Bunny, Fey, before the rumours get completely out of hand."

"OH MY GOD!" Nikki bolted to her feet and rushed out the door, After a moment she poked her head back around the door. "Get well okay? We're not giving up on you and the others will tell you the same."

Sara gave the girl a thumbs up and then made a shooing motion. Then she gave Tansy a look that could only be described as sultry. "You don't really think that those rumours hurt my feelings, do you?"

Tansy gulped. She'd seen those eyes in her dreams and nightmares for weeks now, never quite certain which was which. "I..." After Sahar she'd thought she could face this, get through her _totally inappropriate_ feelings for Sara. She hadn't thought she'd be reduced to red-faced stammering again.

"Not ready yet?" Sara hummed, and then rose up on her knees, leaning against Tansy, face buried in her hair. "This is nice too, you know. Fey isn't the only one I envy..."

.o0o.

**Crystal Hall  
20 October 2006**

Tansy got some nasty looks as she sat herself down at the table usually occupied by the Bad Seeds. Being the known children of supervillains made them pariahs to most of the student body and like most such groups they could get clannish.

"You missed your cue, Solange," Nacht observed. "Your mini-ons were here for lunch, not dinner."

"Yes, I noticed." Tansy folded her arms. "And from the way they're plotting right now - with careful looks at me to see that I don't overhear, I can only assume that they're up to some sort of inspired nonsense again."

"So?"

"Oh I'm sure they don't need your help to cause havoc," the blonde assured Nacht. "However, they do sometimes get... inspired. And since yours truly would be the one who has to fish them out of whatever trouble they get into, I'd be grateful if you could give me the cliff notes. No confidences of course."

"Just how grateful would you be?" asked She-Beast.

Tansy had known from the start that Jadis Diabolik, to all practical purposes the fixer to contact in Melville Cottage, would be the one to deal with, but it would have been gauche to go straight to her with the problem. "Probably grateful enough to advocate your good intentions to Mrs. Grimes if it does turn out that you've inspired one of their escapades."

"Oh I wouldn't worry," the white-haired girl said in amusement. "We just told them a little ghost story, played up all the booga-booga so they wouldn't go playing around at Devil'S Cave."

"I'm not sure I follow. Devil's Cave?"

"Oh yes." Jadis gave her a superior look. "You didn't take Mystic Arts last year, did you? There was a field trip out there so we could get a good look at what sort of nastiness is there."

"Bad?"

"Very bad mojo. Even the teachers don't mess with Devil's Cave: it's boarded up and warded heavily so that no one can get in there without the key. I'm not going to tell you what's in there, if they haven't told you yet then they will when they think that you're ready."

"That sounds like the sort of thing that would have them heading towards it full power. Where is this cave?"

"North of the campus," the sophomore told her. "Just where the foothills start. Relax, I told them the whole gory story about the Rock outside and Hellfire Sheba that had them practically wetting themselves. They wouldn't go up there on a bet after I told them all that."

"Hellfire Sheba?"

She-Beast leant forwards with the leer of telling a good ghost story. "Bathsheba Whateley, an ancestor of the very Noah Whateley that founded the Academy here, was a notorious witch in these parts back in the seventeenth century. Now she may have been meddling in things that man ought not know, but she wasn't fool enough to meddle with the Devil's Cave directly. However, there's a rock outside the cave - a huge one, mostly buried, that's part of the magical framework of that area. She used it as her altar for various rituals."

Tansy frowned. "That has nasty connotations. Why hasn't it been destroyed?"

"Well for one thing it's huge and for another, taking it out might disrupt the wards on Devil's Cave. No one wants to risk unleashing what's inside there," explained She-Beast.

"In the end, Sheba was seen stealing away the twin daughters of Benjamin Orne, a local farmer," Nacht lectured in a bored tone. "He gave chase and caught her just as she was finishing the sacrifice of Judith Orne, and he strangled her to death on her very altar. We dressed up the details a bit to put a scare into the girls."

Tansy nodded slowly. "So, what's the ghost in the ghost story?"

"Local legend has it that the damned soul of Hellfire Sheba haunts the stone to this very day. Go there under a full moon -"

"Which isn't for two weeks."

"Yep," Jadis conceded. "You really think that they'll remember it for that long?"

Tansy shrugged. "I hope not. So you were saying?"

"Well, if you say her name three times under the full moon, the legend claims that her ghost will appear and try to make a bargain for your soul. We did tell them that it was horribly dangerous and no one should go there even in daylight unless they absolutely had to."

"Well I'm sure that that will deter them. Unless, oh, just for example, they were actively looking for a spirit they could steal essence from so that they can spark their essence and do 'cool stuff'," Tansy assured them. "But what are the chances of that? I think just to be safe, I'd better keep an exceptionally close eye on them for a few days."

"Well we wouldn't want any harm to come to them," Jadis agreed hastily. "I tell you what, if Palantir leaves Melville tonight except for class, we'll let you know about it, okay?"

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
20 October 2006**

It was getting past ten o'clock when Tansy's cellphone rang and she wasn't too surprised to see that it was from Jadis. "What's that She-Beast? Palantir's out of the Cottage after her curfew again?"

"You're as funny as a hearse," the other girl replied. "Yes. I set up a simple ward to count the number of people in her room and when I checked a minute ago, it only came back with one girl, not two."

"Thanks. I'll cover for you if Grimesy asks."

"That would be appreciated."

"And I won't gloat about how you got played by three pre-teens. Oh, oops." Tansy cut the call and headed for the door.

Sahar looked up. "Where are you going?"

"My cute and adorable little monsters are roaming the campus again. I'm off to save any poor, unsuspecting ghosts and ghouls from being mugged."

Tansy met Mrs Nelson on the stairs. "Tansy? Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I just got a call from Melville, Palantir has snuck out. Could you check on Clover please?"

The House-mother groaned. "Those three girls... I'll check on her now." She turned back and went down to the first floor but paused when Tansy kept going down the stairs. "Tansy?"

"I'm going over to Whitman," the girl told her. "To check on the third of the 'little darlings'. Could you give me a call if you find her?"

"Alright dear."

The path down the north side of Dickinson Hill was fairly well lit, with discreetly placed lamp-posts, but Tansy was cursing by the time she was halfway there. _Why did they have to put the Cottages so far apart!_

_Presumably to keep you safely out of range of each other._

_That doesn't make sense,_ Tansy pointed out. _Whitman's one of the original cottages, back when this was a school for baselines._

_Well maybe it was the next bit of flat land they could see. There aren't many buildings built into slopes here._

Tansy thought a moment. _Yeah, that's probably it. I think the only ones are some of the staff cottages that are burrowed into the side of one of the hills and whoever made those probably read the Lord of the Rings too much._

_The Lord of what Rings?_

_It's a book._

_Oh. Is it any good?_

_The films were alright. Liv Tyler's make-up was _amazing_._

_Good to know you have your priorities straight._

Tansy knocked on the door to Whitman politely. It paid to be cautious in hostile territory and given the rivalry between the House-Mothers and the girls of Dickinson and Whitman, this Cottage was very definitely hostile. Besides, it was rather late.

After a moment, Mrs. Savage came to the door. "Solange, what are you here for?"

"I'm checking on Abra, Mrs. Savage. Palantir's snuck out and when one of those three are out after curfew it probably means that the other two are."

"And how would you know about where a Melville girl might be?"

Tansy held up her phone. "I'm Miss. Grimes Teaching Assistant," she explained. "She listed me as first point of contact if they get into trouble."

"That must get you a lot of calls," the blonde and still athletic House Mother observed. "I'll check on her. You wait here."

The cellphone rang while Tansy was still standing in the cold. "Tansy speaking."

"Tansy, Clover's missing," Mrs. Nelson told her. "She's left her student ID in her room so I can't trace her by that."

_Well of course she did. Even a twelve year old knows it's hard to sneak around when you're carting a tracing device around in your pocket._

"Do you have any idea where she might have gone? She's taken Buttons with her."

"My best guess is that the three of them are tooling around the foothills north of the school, looking for the Devil's Cave. I'm checking on Abra," Tansy told her House Mother as she pulled her jetpack out of its pocket in her coat. Then she took out the grenade launcher and a set of night-vision goggles as well. If half of what she'd heard about Hellfire Sheba was true then she might need both and she didn't want to have to struggle to get them out around her jetpack harness this time. "And then I'm going to head north and see if I can find them."

"Devil Cave? Who told those three about a place like that?" Mrs. Nelson asked suspiciously.

Tansy shrugged. "I don't know much about it myself, but some of the Melville girls were telling ghost stories. I honestly think they tried to deter them from going up there by making it as scary as possible, but you can imagine how well that would work with those three."

The House mother sighed. "I'll call Mystic Arts. Do be careful, Solange."

"I'll see what I can do." She saw Mrs. Savage and quickly ended the call.

"She's not in her room," Savage told her. "And what are you planning to do with all that?"

Tansy finished buckling the jet pack. "There's reason to believe that they're going to try to do something very stupid at Devil Cave," she explained. "Depending on what happens, this will be overkill or completely inadequate, but it's what I have." She switched on the night vision goggles and then adjusted the straps holding them across her face. Everything looked very peculiar in shades of green. "Of course, it would be very nice if they weren't going there, but what are the odds of that?"

.o0o.

**Devil's Cave  
20 October 2006**

Palantir's magic ball had enabled the three young girls to go directly to their goal without getting lost in the miles of hilly forest that surrounded Whateley in all directions and Abracadabra was drawing a circle around the rock, taking painstaking care to ensure that it was a perfect circle, that she was aligning it with True North and with the point of greatest potency in the local leylines. Clover and Palantir held up flashlights so that she could see what she was doing and tried not to look at the locked and barred door blocking the cave that loomed up behind the rock.

"Abra, how does Hellfire Sheba know that it's midnight?" Clover asked, out of nowhere.

"What?" bleated the girl, turning away from the rune she was drawing in the dirt.

"Well she's a ghost, right? So she can't have a watch or a clock. So, how does she know that it's midnight, if she doesn't have a watch?"

"The legend didn't say anything about midnight," Palantir reminded them. "Now it did say that it had to be a Full Moon, because that's when she's at her strongest, but since we don't want her to be strong enough to break out of the circle."

"No one's breaking out of one of my circles!"

"Right, but Grimsey's always saying we shouldn't leave anything to chance and make sure everything's going our way as much as we can, right. So we do this at the New Moon when she's weakest and can't do anything to us!"

Abra nodded in agreement and went on to mark out the next rune, not realising that she hadn't finished the previous one. The other two girls donated the tiny scraps of essence they'd managed to squirrel away over the last few weeks and as the circle came closer and closer to completing the circle, the characters she drew began to glow with power. Finally, when the circle was complete, the geometric shape at its centre began to spin around the rock.

"So what do we do now?" asked Clover nervously. It was dark, and really late, and... She hugged Button's neck nervously.

Palantir shrugged. "We're supposed to say 'Hellfire Sheba' three times, right?"

"Yeah, if this isn't just a stupid spook-story," Abracadabra qualified.

"What? We put all our magic in there and you don't _know_?" protested the littlest witch. Her eyes began to tear up as she began to think of all the other things she could have done with that essence.

"He, hey! It's alright," Palantir assured her. "Look if this works then we'll all have more essence than we know what to do with. And if it doesn't work, well you can get that essence _back_ right, Abra?"

The other girl chewed on her lip. "Er... sure. I mean, why not? If I can put the magic _in_ then I can take it back _out_."

That pacified their younger friend and Palantir raised her signature orb. "So, are you ready. We all say Hellfire Sheba three time and then suck her essence into this."

The other two girls nodded and then began to chant...

.o0o.

**Devil's Cave  
20 October 2006**

_There they are!_ Tansy saw as she spotted four moving figures - three girls and one dog - in the clearing below. _At last!_

She had been flying for what seemed like hours, trying to locate the Devil's Cave. In practical terms it had probably been no longer than fifteen or twenty minutes. The girls had had a head start, but they must have known exactly where to go to reach the place on foot with enough of a lead to begin their ritual already.

Tansy came down in the clearing, stumbling slightly. _I have to work on my landings!_

_It's not you, it's the world shaking!_

"Oh not again!" _Are we on some sort of mystic highway or something?_

_Well I suppose you could put it that way._

Hearing her voice, Clover turned and brought her flashlight around, spot-lighting Tansy and incidentally blinding her through the goggles. Startled, Tansy threw up her arms and covered them. "Aaaa! It's Hellfire Sheba!" screeched Clover, pointing at her in terror.

The other two girls turned around and this missed the sight of the circle of glowing letters dissolving. A vile, hateful stench filled the clearing and a cloud of malice poured out of the rock.

"It's worse than that, it's Solange!" Palantir shouted. "Keep her busy while I - oh nuts!" The girl turned in time to be witness to the cloud congealing into the form of a rotted corpse - Hellfire Sheba, as her corpse might now appear of someone exhumed it: skeletal bones wrapped in an antique dress and shawl. Irene remained focused enough on her task to point her magic ball at the corpse.

"Get out of the _way_!" Tansy shrieked, snapping the safety off her weapon. She wasn't sure what sort of grenades would affect a spirit, if any, but she was game to give it a try if the little brats would just give her a clear shot. Then she tripped over a stone and almost lost her grip on the weapon. "Estelle!" she shouted, "stop that."

Palantir's first clue that Sheba wasn't actually confined was when the spirit - what little remained of the malevolent harridan that Bathsheba Whateley had been reduced to by the time she died, conjoined with what she'd awoken from the altar in life, a part of Tansy speculated in purple prose - clawed at her with one talon-like hand. Only Buttons, swelling in size until he was a veritable barghest, saved the girl, snapping his jaws upon the revenant's sleeve. As it was, the blow still tumbled Palantir to the ground and sent her ball rolling across the floor.

Clover picked the orb up reflexively, no doubt concerned for the take of their idiotic little heist! Of course, that made her the focus of Hellfire Sheba's attention and the little girl screamed like a banshee as the ghost soared through the night towards her.

Tansy discarded moderation and swung the grenade launcher aside, pointing at Sheeba with her left hand. A cord of blue-white lightning lashed out, connecting her to the vengeful spirit, keeping her from reaching the cringing little girl.

"No way!" Palantir exclaimed. "Solange is a Sith!"

Clover eeped and fled for her life.

_She's more scared of _me_ than a three hundred year old ghost? That little rat!_ "Oh shut up! And go and get your ball!" Unpractised at maintaining the lightning bolts, Tansy lost her grip on them and Sheba burst forth. The wraith seemed uncertain at first of what to do but finally elected to chase after Clover and her stolen essence.

Palantir and Abracadabra ran after their friend, but not before the latter flung something resembling a spider web at Tansy, something that pinned her in place despite its insubstantial material.

"You little... get me out of this!" Tansy shouted, trying to find the weak spot of the spell so she could unravel it.

She'd just about got rid of it when Clover ran back into the clearing, apparently having gone in a circle due to her panic. The girl was still clinging to the ball of essence, still shrieking at the top of her voice and - oh yes - still with Sheba right on her heels.

The girl's face paled as she saw the cavernous muzzle of the grenade launcher pointed at her and then Buttons bounded across the clearing and somehow turned the collision into the girl riding away on his back, the magical orb flung away into the air. Tansy gave them a heartbeat to get clear and then fired a pair of grenades. The first was loaded with coarse sea salt, rather than the rock-salt used in so many shot guns. The second was a magnesium flare.

Sheba howled in agony as she ran headlong into the cloud of salt, but ignored the fire of the flare. Well, perhaps not ignored - she raised her own hand and balefire raged across the clearing at Tansy, who dived aside, taking cover behind the altar, desperate selecting another salt-shell. She had loaded five and hoped that the rest would be enough. "Estelle! Get back to the school!" she shouted, hoping that the girl would hear her. "Irene, Bethany..."

She saw them rising up behind Sheba, Palantir somehow having reclaimed her ball or made another.

"...oh you little idiots," Tansy muttered as Abracadabra pulled a small bag out of her pocket and flung a handful of salt upon the raging ghost, the salt - possessing alchemical qualities of cleansing, burning painfully at the spectre's corrupted being.

While the ghost writhed frantically to rid itself of the salt, Palantir formed one of her balls, but far larger than usual, this time enclosing the spirit within it. Almost immediately the ball began to shrink, Panatir gasping with effort as she compacted it down to the size of a beach ball.

"I - don't - bloody - believe - it," Tansy said slowly. She pulled out her phone and punched in the number for Miss Grimes.

"Solange! What's going on? I'm on my way! Are they alright?"

"More or less intact," the girl replied as she watched Abracadabra prepare a bottle to confine the spirit. "I'm almost tempted towards optimism..."

Palantir shoved the ball, now no more than the size of a pea, into the bottle and Abracadabra corked it. The two girls giggled as the tension bled out of the. "Whew, I'm wiped. Hey! Clover! It's safe to come back! And where's our Es-"

The bottle cracked.

"uh-oh." "Eep."

"Yeah, I should have know better. Help!" Tansy dropped the cellphone and racked up all four of her remaining salt grenades. "Run you ninnies!"

For a wonder, they obeyed.

There was a rattling keen from the bottle, rising to a crescendo that shattered the glass into a million pieces as the two little witches bolted for the safety of the Academy.

"Hey! Bathsheba Whateley!" Tansy yelled as the spirit hung in mid-air above the broken glass, casting about as if seeking its prey. "Welcome to the twenty-first century!"

Then she squeezed the trigger and held it down, blasting the wraith with four doses of sea salt and then everything else in the rear drum. She wasn't sure what canister, smoke, white phosphorus and tear gas would do to a ghost but it struck her as a splendid moment on which to find out.

"Good dog, Buttons!"

A chill went through Tansy. _No. She _couldn't_ be that stupid._ She turned her head and saw Clover leaning down from Buttons to pick up Palantir's ball containing the essence that the girls had stolen from Sheba. _Oh god, she _is_!_

Hellfire Sheba roared out of the cloud of dirt, fire and ectoplasm that had resulted from Tansy's barrage, intent not upon her tormentor but upon the girl holding that which had been stolen from her.

Tansy broke into a run towards Clover's back, hurling a thunderbolt at the spirit, which only seemed to enrage the long dead witch more. Clover eeped and then tumbled to the ground, losing the essence ball again, as Buttons barked defiantly and jumped headlong at Sheba.

The wraith backhanded the dog away, sending him tumbling across the clearing.

"BUTTONS!" squalled the tiny blonde as her familiar shrank down to the size of a puppy once more and lay still. "YOU HURT BUTTONS!"

Sheba ignored her, picking up the orb of essence and turning it over in her hands.

"Estelle, run!" Tansy cried, grabbing hold of her by the collar.

"She hurt Buttons!" protested Clover. She clutched her hat, which had somehow stayed on through all of this, and pulled in the direction of her dog. The collar gave way and she ran towards Buttons.

The air rang like a bell as Sheba broke open the orb and her essence flowed back into her, the wounds and tatters in her spirit filling out once more. Her form was more solid now and the eyes in her skull-like face more malevolent. Tansy fired a grenade at her but the rubber-round - all that was available now that the rear drum was empty - passed harmlessly through Sheba.

"Dammit." The girl reached into her pockets, looking for an alternative. Perhaps the drum loaded with silver penetrators?

Balefire erupted across the clearing and Tansy threw up her hands to cover her face, forgetting in her panic that she was holding the grenade launcher. The barrel deformed as the magical fire super-heated it. "Yiiiii!" The blonde Junior threw her weapon at Sheba, a second before the heat set off the rocket fuel of the rounds stored in the forward drum. It was quite a spectactular firework display but the ghost didn't seem to be impressed.

"That was custom made!" Tansy shouted indignantly and hurled another thunderbolt at the witch.

Sheba sneered at the bolt of lightning and brushed it aside, raising her hand and conjuring up a ball of balefire larger than her head.

_I'm gonna die!_ Tansy looked for something to hide behind.

"Back off Sheba!"

The ghost and the girl turned to see Clover standing over Buttons, hands on her hip and speaking in a bizarrely authoritative voice. "Or I'll let you have it with the power of my WITCH HAT! Yeah, I have a Witch Hat, and you don't! _So back off_!"

"..." _Do you have any brilliant ideas?_

_Well I don't know about brilliant,_ Fenryk admitted. _How desperate are you?_

Tansy pulled her force pistol and fired at Sheba, who was drifting slowly closer towards Clover (who was holding her hat up, as if expecting something to jump out of it). The balefire was still blazing in one skeletal hand. The spectre didn't appear to even notice the attack. _Well... pretty desperate._

_Desperate enough to fly away?_

The tempting possibility dangled before Tansy. Hellfire Sheba was focused upon Clover and ignoring her. Using the jet pack she could be back at the main campus in minutes. Or she could find Irene and Bethany - didn't she have a responsibility to them as well? It would be a shame about Estelle but really no one had forced her to come up here...

Clover shook her hat impatiently. "Come on! You're making us look bad!"

Tansy snapped on the power switch of her jet pack and the turbine spun up to life. _Not that desperate._

She rocketed across the clearing and cannoned into Sheba at twenty miles an hour. Hardly expecting a physical attack, the revenant's balefire guttered out and she was dragged along the forest floor for a dozen yards, Tansy spitting and cursing as the vile odour of death that permeated Sheba's existence violated her nostrils.

They came to rest against a bush, the bellowing turbine sucking in twigs and leaves until it clogged and Tansy ripped open the emergency cut-aways to get rid of the burden. "Clover!" she shrieked, thrusting her hands into Sheba's lank hair and drawing upon the lightning inside of her. "_Go home_!"

Then she closed her fists around great hanks of hair and unleashed the storm.

"GRAAAAAAAAAGH!" shrieked the ancient witch as lightning flensed through her being and tore away at the corruption that held malignant human will and diabolical power together. Desperate to free itself, the ghastly thing beat its hands furiously against Tansy's chest, pushing her away with brutal force. The girl cried out in pain as she hit the ground, sharp agony flaring up from her ribs. The nightvision goggles futzed and blanked. _Dammit, I should have got one of the Devisors to make me some, not gone for mail order crap._

Tansy reached up and tore the goggles away and then wished she hadn't. Illuminated by the balefire in her hands, Hellfire Sheba floated above her. _Fenryk! Help!_

_Once chance left,_ he growled.

_Like what!?_

_Bring her somewhere I can get at her._

It took a second for Tansy to realise his meaning. _You want me to invite her _into me_? Are you out of your mind?_

_I'm open to other ideas. You are _MINE_ child and I will not share. But in this battleground you will have the home ground advantage and,_ he added immodestly, _a mighty ally._

Tansy groaned. _I guess that I am that desperate. But how?_

_You know how. Or have you paid so little attention to your lessons that those three little hellions you call classmates have surpassed you entirely?_

Hellfire Sheba brought her namesake flames down towards Tansy's face but the girl's hands caught hold of the hems of the spectre's antiquated dress, drawing viciously at her ectoplasmic form and, on another level, at the will and power behind it. Unprepared, Sheba's fires guttered out and she pressed her hands against Tansy's face, trying to resist the pull as her substance and the essence she was using to sustain it came under attack.

Her voice muffled by the spirit's hands, Tansy tried to chant an invocation of binding, channelling the essence she was drawing to that purpose but given the lack of magic circle, ritual tools or the ability to pronounce anything more meaningful that "Iff - uuund - ahhhmeee," it unsurprisingly didn't do much more than fritter the essence away.

Shifting her grip, Sheba tried to wrestle Tansy's mouth open.

_What's she doing?_

_She's trying to reverse this, turn it into outright possession of your body!_

Sheba managed to pull Tansy's jaw open and forced her thumb inside for leverage. Tansy did the obvious and bit down. Hard. The thumb came away from the wraith's hand and Tansy had to fight the urge to vomit as the spiritual flesh evanescenced into essence within her mouth.

_Would that work?_

_Only over our dead souls._

Two screams of effort rang out over the forest, a sickening mix of Sheba's fury and Tansy's defiance.


	10. Thine Be the Kingdom

Chapter 10: Thine Be The Kingdom

_When the priest killed a maiden in the metal church  
Armored saints and warlocks watched the slaughter  
Rage of the slayer forced the pretty maids  
To kiss the queen in crimson glory_

- Metal Crue, Sabaton

Tansy woke to the discovery that water was trickling down her collar and some inconsiderate person was nudging at her shoulder. Couldn't they see she was sleeping off...

Memory returned like one of Fenryk's thunderbolts and she jolted awake. She was alive! _And by that logic, triumphant!_

There was no reply from Fenryk, but lightning crashed across the sky and Tansy realised she was lying - well, no sitting - in the dirt of the forest in a rainstorm with Estelle huddling against her. "What's going on... and would you stop that?"

"Thunder's scary," the twelve year old blubbered.

"Well put on your witch hat and pull yourself together," Tansy said unsympathetically. She clambered to her feet, cursing as she stood briefly on her own coattails and almost fell. The thought of sheltering from the rain was a welcome one, but she wasn't fool enough to look for shelter under a tree during a thunderstorm.

"Hasn't anyone come looking for us?" asked Tansy, looking down at where Clover was still crouched over the ball of fur that was Buttons, the little girl's witch hat - on top of an overcoat slightly too large for her - leaving her at least better protected from the rain than the bare-headed Tansy.

The hat swivelled from side to side, which Tansy took for a shake of the head.

"I suppose they must be rounding you your friends. Well there's no use staying up here and getting rained on. We can do that anywhere so we might as well do so on the way back to school." Tansy gave the wrecked jetpack a rueful look but even if it was functional she didn't think that carrying that much metal was wise in the storm. For the same reason she didn't bother to recover her grenade launcher and she had no idea where exactly she had dropped her cellphone.

Estelle picked up Buttons, cradling the puppy in one arm and then reached out with her other hand for Tansy's.

Lightning flashed again, followed instantly with a roll of thunder. Tansy orientated herself from the Devil's Cave and the rock before setting off in what she was pretty sure was a southerly direction. Holbrook Arena was quite large and if they somehow missed seeing that, Whitman and Emerson Cottages flanked it and would probably have some lights showing...

The night was dark and Tansy could have wished that Clover had managed to hang on to her flashlight. Fortunately the frequent bolts of lightning allowed her to orientate herself. _I don't suppose you can do anything about that lightning, o mighty storm spirit?_

There was no reply.

_Fenryk?_

Nothing. Tansy stopped walking, Estelle taking another couple of steps before she was brought to a halt by their joined hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Tansy shivered. "I'm not sure," she confessed and then kicked herself mentally for making such an admission. _Fenryk? Are you there?_ Once again there was no reply. _Oh my God... is he gone? Am I _free_?_ She didn't feel the sense of exultation she had anticipated feeling in fantasies where the spirit was banished from her life. Instead a lonely gulf opened inside of her.

She shook the feeling off. _On what a wonderful evening,_ she thought. _I've survived Sheba and I'm rid of Fenryk._ Rain splattered across her face but as lightning spit the sky again, she saw light reflect off glass in the distance. "Ah, that looks like Crystal Hall over there. We must be a bit further out than I thought."

"I'm tired," the little girl whined. "I want to go to bed."

Tansy understood the feeling. "It wasn't my idea to go out into the woods at this time of night. I want Grimsey to check you out - and once we find your friends someone will be reading you three the Riot Act. Not to mention how annoyed Mrs. Nelson will be about you breaking your curfew again."

"S'not fair."

"Life isn't." Tansy started walking again, splashing through a puddle with a grimace at the stains dirty water would leave on her boots. "I oughta charge the three of you for fixing my jetpack. And replacing my grenade launcher. And this coat is _ruined_."

Estelle followed Tansy through the puddle. "Aah! My feet are soaked!"

"Oh for the love of Christ."

"You're using bad words. I'm telling Mrs. Nelson on you," the girl threatened.

"I'm not cursing, I'm praying for his support," Tansy told her. "Look, we can't be far from Dickinson. We can get a towel there."

The girl was right though: tramping through the muddy forest at this time of night was no fun at all. Eventually, however, the back wall of Whitman Cottage came into view. There was a notable lack of lights from the windows, but that probably only indicated that most sensible people - and most Whitmaniacs for that matter - were asleep at this hour Tansy thought as they stepped up onto the paved road. _No more walking in the mud at least._

The lights of Whitman's lobby were out, which probably had Mrs. Savage fuming, but at least the occasional street lamps that illuminated the paths were working, although they flickered. _Either the lightning's really done a number on the power grid or someone in the Workshop is going to be in a boatload of trouble," mused Tansy as she led Estelle up Dickinson hill. The thought of just leaving disciplinary action until tomorrow was awfully tempting - she could just strip off her clothes, take a warm shower and then curl up under her blankets until the sun came up.

_But noooo, I've got to at least hand Estelle off to someone so that she's accounted for,_ Tansy thought. _And then if Irene and Bethany haven't been found, Fenryk will insist I have to go help out the search for them... Oh wait, no more Fenryk. Ha-ha..._ Then she envisaged Miss Grimes' likely expression at two-thirds of her charges going missing, not to mention Mrs Carson's. _Aaah nuts. Maybe I can get a note for Flight and lie in? Oh wait, it's a Saturday and there isn't lab. I'll lie in until _lunch_ then! I don't even have detention anymore! I suppose I could go and see Puppet though, she'd probably like to hear about 'the adventures of Tansy'._ Since the other girl couldn't leave her room, she had to experience life at Whateley vicariously.

None of the dorm rooms at Dickinson were lit up, although fortunately the lobby was lit and Tansy could see the green glow of the lamp that indicated the 'flag condition' for the night. Something cold crawled down Tansy's spine (besides the trickle of rainwater) and she thought she saw something moving among trees. She drew Estelle behind her. "Something's wrong. Stay behind me."

The door wasn't locked at least and they were able to get into the lobby, wiping their feet on the mat and shaking rainwater off them. Squinting out through the door, Tansy couldn't see whatever had been out ther before. _Maybe I was imagining it? Who could blame me on a night like this._ She doffed her coat, hanging it over the back of a chair to drip dry for a moment, and Clover flapped her witches hat back and forth ineffectually to try to get rid of the rain that was soaked into it.

Knocking on the door of Mrs. Nelson's office produced no response - perhaps she was out looking for the girls, although that seemed a bit unlikely what with Miss. Grimes having been called out for that. Some crisis upstairs? Tansy couldn't hear anything and such matters were usually quite vocal. "Sit down," Tansy suggested, waving Clover to one of the couches in the lobby. With a bit of luck the girl would doze off there so at least Tansy could be sure she wasn't running off to get into more trouble.

There was a payphone in the lobby - Tansy had never needed to use it before (in fact, she had been mildly scornful of those who did) but now she was glad of its presence. There was even a convenient list of numbers listed on the wall above it. Tansy pressed the heavy plastic handset (larger than her entire cellphone) against her ear and entered the number for security.

As was becoming a theme for her evening, nothing happened. _What's wrong with the stupid thing? Oh, I need to put money in, right?_

Coins pushed into the slot simply ended up in a little dish at the bottom and when Tansy tried putting her credit card into a slot that looked the right size, she almost couldn't get it out again. "Argh!"

"What's wrong now?"

"Phone's out," Tansy told the girl. "Okay, we're going to your room for dry shoes, and then mine so I can borrow Sahar's cellphone. This is ridiculous." She picked up her coat, flapped it in the air to shed any remaining pooled water (the chair was notable damp where it had rested) and then slung it over her shoulder before marching the sleepy girl up the stairs. Estelle must have been really been out of it, since she tried wrestling her key into the lock of the wrong dormroom door and Tansy had to correct her.

The freshman rooms on the second floor were quiet, which was to be expected at - Tansy checked her watch - close to one o'clock in the morning. _One of the teachers should really have found us by now._ Then she blinked and reached into her pocket, producing her student ID pin. _And since this thing has a tracer, they ought to know where I am by now. Why isn't someone here already, demanding answers?_

She looked through the door of Estelle's room while the girl was changing her shoes. It seemed like a perfectly normal pre-teen girl's room. The posters were of butterflies and cartoon characters and ponies - and cartoon characters who were one or the other - with an overriding theme of pink. It took Tansy a moment to realise what was missing. "Estelle, where's your roommate?" The other bed was rumpled, obviously slept in, but equally obviously empty of the girl who should be asleep there (unless Clover's cooing over Buttons).

"I dunno," Clover admitted. "Maybe she had a nightmare and Mrs. Nelson is giving her hot chocolate?"

"Sure, down in her office. And they're having such a good time they didn't notice me knocking on the door?"

"Do you think they might have more hot chocolate?" asked the younger girl hopefully.

"Nuurgh." Tansy pinched at the brow of her nose.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Just stop talking to me. In fact," Tansy added when Clover seemed about to redirect her conversation towards Buttons. "It might be better if you didn't say anything at all."

"Can I go to bed?" the girl asked, turning her accursed eyes of adorableness upon Tansy.

Tansy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut up or Grimsey gets her hat back."

"It's _my_ hat!" Clover clutched at it protectively.

"Which mysteriously appeared just after Grimsey lost hers. Now if yours should strangely go missing when someone turns in Miss Grimes' lost property... well possession is nine-tenths of the law, isn't that what Irene claims whenever you lot get caught with someone else's essence?"

Cowed, at least for the moment, Estelle followed Tansy up to the fourth floor, Buttons now recovered enough to be padding at her heels. Tansy unlocked the door, not wanting to disturb Sahar if it wasn't necessary. However as in Clover's room, there was no one in the room. The blankets were disturbed, but nothing more.

It was par for the course that Tansy couldn't find Sahar's cellphone either.

"W-what if Hellfire Sheba got them?" Clover asked nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous. We never came anywhere the rest of the school."

"But where are they then?"

_She can get right to the point when she has to._ "I don't know!" Tansy rubbed her face. There was something going on here, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it - every time she thought the idea would crystallise into comprehension it seemed to pull back from her grasp. "Okay, maybe there's some emergency. Everyone would either take shelter down in the Workshops or in Crystal Hall."

"But there isn't any access to the Workshop from Dickinson."

"I'm aware of this. Okay, once I've gotten changed we'll check on a couple of the others but if we don't find them then we'll go check somewhere else." She undressed, transferring her wards from wet clothes to a dry pair of slacks and a warm sweatshirt. Her jacket fit over the top - while it didn't have the very deep pockets of her coat, the one expanded pocket it did have was packed with grenades, just in case. And a powerful flashlight - Tansy had had enough of blundering around in the darkness.

"I-it's like a horror movie," Clover decided. "We'll be alright if we stick together."

_Surprisingly sensible. Oh wait, she's talking to the dog._ Tansy rolled her eyes, picking up a broad brimmed hat just in case they did need to go outside.

Anna didn't answer her door and nor did Winnie. Tansy even kicked the latter's door several times for good measure, making enough noise that she should have woken people in neighbouring rooms as well, but there was no response at all.

"Okay," Tansy submitted after using some bad language that she'd much rather Mrs. Nelson didn't hear - much less learn that she'd used around younger and more impressionable ears. "Time to try somewhere else. We'll start at Kane - if anything is going on then security should know about it."

.o0o.

Outside the weather was no better and the lighting worse. As Tansy watched, a bolt of lightning struck at a lamppost not far ahead of them and half-melted it, not to mention shattering the light bulb. "What the hell?" she asked in disbelief, looking back at Dickinson Cottage behind them with its rather substantial lightning rod, much taller than the lamppost. "That shouldn't happen."

Clover huddled behind her nervously. "What if that hits us?"

"I don't imagine that we'd enjoy the experience." Even if Fenryk was with her, being zapped hurt and this was evidently far more dangerous. Tansy turned and looked back down towards Whitman Cottage. There was access to the tunnels there... but it wasn't really any easier to get to than the core buildings of the campus would be. "Under the circumstances... it'd probably be best if you go back to your room. Stay there until Mrs. Nelson or I come and get you."

"No!" Estelle cried out in protest. "If we split up then whatever got everyone else will get me and Buttons!"

"And if you come with me, there is a reasonable chance that we will wind up like the lamppost did."

Estelle pouted stubbornly.

"Fine, but on your own head be it." Tansy tugged her hat down over her ears, hoping that that would keep it on while she ran. The little girl reached out for her hand again and she automatically accepted it.

Together they ran out and into the storm, feet splashing up water from the steps that led down Dickinson Hall and to the back of Dunn Hall. Thunder crashed once, twice and then a third time, the lightning dogging their heels as they ran. Twice Tansy felt Estelle stumble and she dragged heavily on the girl's hand to keep her upright and moving.

At last they were in the shelter of Dunn and the lightning raved impotently yards behind them. The school's buildings were warded, Tansy recalled. Whatever was hurling the lightning at them - and she no longer doubted that it was the action of a hostile - it did not appear able to target the pair while they were inside or against one of the structures. Useful information, although it was disconcerting to have lightning used against her, after it having been her - or at least Fenryk's - servant for the last few months. What had happened to him? Had he and Sheba destroyed each other in battle within Tansy and if so, how had she missed it?

Or had they both been expelled, to continue their struggle elsewhere? That seemed possible.

Another, unsettling, possibility came to Tansy's mind: had Fenryk expelled Sheba at the cost of being consumed himself. If so then this lightning might be his power, now at the wraith's disposal for use against Tansy and Estelle. Such a possibility boded ill for the other two girls, wherever they might be.

The two girls hugged the wall of Dunn as they moved around to the Hall's closest proximity to Kane Hall. The two buildings were separated by a lawn now covered with wet leaves carried by the wind from the many trees on the campus. There was no cover and from beside the roundel, looking out over the Quad, Tansy could see few lights anywhere. Some street lights survived, although all now cast only a wavering, flickering light. None at all spilled out of the lobby doors for Dunn or Kane - nor of Beck Library across the way. Kirby's weren't visible, but she could see Melville in the distance and there was no more light from there either.

"Are we the only ones left on the campus?" Tansy wondered.

Clover whimpered and knelt to Buttons.

Tansy rolled her eyes and considered going for the tunnels. It wouldn't be hard to get to them from Dunn, but once in them there would be limited avenues to approach them - good - and only restricted means to escape if they did run into trouble - which would be bad. Still, the lightning _was_ a known threat. Of course once she was there, where to go...?

She looked around again, leaning out to get as much vantage as she could and froze as she saw a light inside Schuster Hall's lobby. "Well now..."

"Aren't we going to Kane Hall?" Estelle asked as Tansy nudged her to keep going around Dunn Hall, heading for the lobby.

"No, that seems to be just as deserted as Dickinson was. But I think there might be someone in Schuster. I don't plan to risk the Quad though. We dodged the lightning getting here and that's as much luck as I care to chance tonight." She pushed on the door and was glad to find that it posed no obstruction. "We'll take the tunnels from here."

The inside of Dunn was dark and the stairs downwards might as well have been into the abyss itself until Tansy took out her flashlight. Even then it was hard for her to convince herself that the shadows that retreated from the light were only that and not scurrying creatures. _Estelle's right, I'm getting a distinct horror movie vibe from this. I could have sworn I saw a tentacle there._ She pulled out her pistol, holding it ready just in case.

Fortunately they didn't have to go all that far: the passages from Dunn Hall led more or less directly to Kane Hall, which was something of a node for the tunnels, partly because of the subterranean parts of the security complex and partly so that the engineering and science students would have easy access to the classrooms above (Kane was home to the Maths department, as well as Tansy's begrudged Physics III class).

Tansy hesitated at the junction from there: there was an elevator leading directly up to the entrance of Crystal Hall, behind Schuster, but if the lights were out then the elevator might well be as well. _Well I do have a probability mangler on my side._ "Clover, do you think the lift would be working or should we take the stairs?"

"I dunno," the girl replied meekly.

_Well that was useless._ "Buttons, would you please keep your pet human from falling behind?"

That got a reaction. "Buttons is my familiar, not a pet."

"I thought that you were the pet, Estelle. After all, Buttons is much more magical than you." Tansy grinned nastily. If being a bitch would get the girl motivated, well it was a good job that Tansy was an expert bitch, wasn't it? "_He_ turns into a giant dog, but you... wave your hat at people? Perhaps you're his little trained monkey who does tricks and then collects the money for him."

"That is _not_ so!" The cadence of Clover's words were not those of a little girl and it took a moment for the implication of that to sink into Tansy's mind.

It was an instant longer than it took for Hellfire Sheba to realise that in her irritation she had broken her role. The illusion of Clover broke apart to reveal the witch, now appearing far more human than spirit and she had long, gnarled fingers around Tansy's throat before the girl could move.

"Mind your temper, Bathsheba," warned 'Buttons', now swelling in size to dwarf even the barghest that Tansy had seen earlier . His fur was coal-black and his eyes were quite literally burning. Every word he spoke was matched with a wave of heat from his gaping jaws. "It makes you impatient and that has always been your undoing."

_Hellhound,_ Tansy recognised as she struggled against Sheba's fingers. _But if this is Sheba, what happened to the real Clover!? How long was I unconscious out in the forest...? What has she done to the school?_ Then the idea she'd been on the edge of grasping - had Sheba been suppressing the thought until now? - came together. _Is this even really Whateley or is it another illusion?_

Sheba laughed chillingly. "You poor child, you don't even understand, do you? How unfortunate for you... but never mind." She took one hand away from Tansy's wrist and caught her by the wrist. "Well come on. You were in such a hurry a moment ago..."

Tansy focused her mind and unleashed a brain zap at the witch. She took a brief satisfaction at seeing the ancient witch flinch, before the hellhound's fiery maw closed around her leg. Burning agony flooded through her as she fell to the floor, her hat falling away.

"Thank you, Voivode," Sheba offered, bile underlying the words. "Though her bite has little venom in comparison to your own." She took Tansy's chin. "No more of that, witchling. You will find the price for further defiance higher than what you already pay."

The hellhound - Voivode? - opened his mouth and Tansy stared in horror at the stump of her leg. Smoke still rose from the burned flesh, cauterized of further bleeding, halfway between her ankle and knee.

Sheba ran her fingers through the fur of Voivode's neck, scratching lightly. "Now keep up with us girl, or you'll regret it."

"Keep up? I can't even stand! You ate my leg, you furry asshole!" raved Tansy.

Voivode's lips parted in a terrible grin. "Do you want me to even you out?" he offered. "Crawl on your belly if you must. If you fall behind we'll put you on a leash so Sheba can drag you."

The thought of that was enough to motivate Tansy to obey, however grudgingly. She scrambled on hands and knees - attempting to spare that of her maimed leg when she could - towards the elevator with Sheba walking behind her with no more concern than if she were walking a dog, lighting the path with Tansy's flashlight. Voivode, for his part, roamed uneasily - sometimes beside Tansy, at other times ahead or at Sheba's heel The thought of the grenades in her jacket kept the girl going: this wasn't the moment while the two were watching her but given even a handful of seconds to act... well, they would regret their actions.

She had some hope that the elevator might confound the pair, but in fact the witch didn't hesitate to press the call button. Not, it must be said, with any great accomplishment, for the elevator doors opened to reveal that the car was a smoking wreck, having obviously borne the brunt of a lightning bolt. How that might be was unclear to Tansy, unless it had been at the top of the shaft when lightning hit the building perhaps.

Still, it hardly seemed to surprise her captors who merely exchanged resigned glances. "The stairs it is," Voivode rumbled.

"Too bad for you, witchling." Sheba reached down and tousled Tansy's hair entirely too familiarly. "The elevator might have spared your leg the pain of a climb." Then she hiked up her skirt and kicked Tansy in the direction of the stairs. "Well what are you waiting for?

Hands sore from bearing her weight, once Tansy reached the stairs she used the handrail to haul herself upright and began to labouriously hop up one step at a time. More than once she felt Voivode's warm breath against the back of her legs. At the first landing she tried to cover reaching into her jacket for a grenade while turning but Sheba caught hold of her elbow and used it as a brace as she stepped up onto the landing.

"You should be more considerate of your elders," the crone chided her maliciously. "And what were you reaching for in there?" She pushed her hand into Tansy's jacket, causing the girl's flesh to crawl. Fortunately the old witch didn't know the trick to open the concealed pocket so she withdrew her without finding anything.

"What do you want with me?" Tansy demanded, playing dumb. _Come one, exposit. Could someone that old have Diedrick's syndrome? She's certainly got a temper..._ "You can't want to possess me if you've had your dog b-bite my foot off and you have to be aware I'm no great shakes as a mage."

"Ah, but you're important in one very special way..." Sheba said dreamily. "Revenge, girlie. I can kill you anytime I want to... the way I have your coven..."

_My coven? I don't have a coven - oh god, the girls! She's killed the girls!_ Tansy felt sick to her stomach. They were avaricious, demanding brats... but she didn't want them _dead_. _She's lying, she has to be._

"But that isn't half as sweet as watching your regrets for raising me up so you could steal my essence." The crone smirked. "And soon I'll have a new body. Young and beautiful. Should I make you help me choose? That would be delicious... shall I possess the elf maiden or the half-demon child, do you think? Dwell on that, I'll want an answer from -"

With a cry of fury, Tansy whirled and heaved. Off balance, Sheba was tumbled backwards down the stair, bouncing down the steps in what must be a painful fashion.

For a moment Tansy thought that she would follow her enemy and flung up her arms to try and regain her balance.

Voivode hit her like a charging bull and the girl crashed back against the wall of the stair well. The rail caught her above the waist and Tansy gasped in agony at the hammer-blow to her spine, trying to scream but lacking the air in her lungs to do so.

Fortunately the black-furred demon hadn't followed up all the way to the wall or she was morally sure the battering would have snapped her in twain. As it was she fell to the floor again, unable to even contemplate trying to make her legs do anything.

"What does it take to teach you to obey?" Voivode rumbled, his muzzle lowering towards her face. "I ask simply so that I know when to stop. After a bit screams of submission and pain are hard to distinguish. Maybe your face? Mortal women are very vain about those..."

His teeth grew closer and Tansy's eyes fixed upon the inferno raging behind them.

__I DON'T WANT TO DIE!__ she shrieked and reached in desperation for Fenryk's lightning.

She didn't expect it to work - without Fenryk, how could it? - but it was hope, not logic that was fuelling her actions.

It was hard to say who was surprised more by the arc of lightning that erupted out of Tansy's mouth and crashed against Voivode's nose.

The Hellhound squealed in a most unintimidating manner as he was smashed back into the underside of the next flight of stairs up and then rebounded down on top of Sheba, who was still getting back up onto her feet.

"What took you so long?" growled a familiar voice.

Tansy blinked back tears from her half-blinded eyes and saw Fenryk standing on the landing in front of her, teeth bared and hackles - insofar as a wolf made entirely of lightning had them - raised. There were blackened stains upon him and one of his ears appeared to be missing.

"What?" she asked, still befuddled at the sudden change of events.

"I've been calling you for ages. So has your demon friend for that matter, but you've been so wrapped in Sheba's illusions that I couldn't get through to you until you reached out to me."

"I tried to talk to you in the woods," protested Tansy.

"I didn't say talk, I said - No you don't!"

Voivode tried to bull his way up the stairs but retreated when Fenryk clawed at the hellhounds' swollen nose.

"This isn't the best place for a fight," the lightning spirit observed lightly. "And since I can't see Sheba, she's no doubt up to something underhanded. How about we take this fight somewhere better suited to us?"

"I can't even walk, the bastard thing bit my foot off!"

Fenryk groaned. "Stupid cub," he said affectionately. "Haven't you realised yet that this isn't your school? This is your mind, your soul and your spirit that we're fighting inside of. You can no more be crippled here than a salamander can be scorched by sunlight."

"But..." She cut herself off, feeling stupid not to have realised it. _Another of Sheba's illusions, the sadistic bitch._

"Yeah, stop sitting on it and get your head together. Your foot is fine, it's attached to the rest of your body and unless we win this fight, Hellfire Sheba is going to be taking possession of the whole thing. I don't think you want that to happen."

Tansy stared at him and then down at the abbreviated length of her leg. "Fine, so grow back," she instructed it.

It signally failed to do so.

_Okay, there's a trick to this, how do I do this? I really should have taken one of those Mind and the Battlefield courses last year._

Fenryk sighed. "_Humans_. Always thinking too much." He turned and rose up on his hindlegs, body twisting into something that was at least humanoid. He reached down with one of his forepaws and took her hand. "Now stand up."

Tansy let him pull her upright... pivoting on her good leg... and then found herself placing her other foot down. Somehow it was just there. "How...?"

"Mind, soul and spirit," Fenryk reminded her. "You humans aren't as logical as you like to think you are, but then, nor are my kind. How isn't something that matters. Now since you can stand by yourself, perhaps you'd be so good as to run upstairs for me?"

Realising that she was no longer even pained by her back, Tansy ran up the stairs. This changed... this changed everything.

Voivode made another attempt to batter his way up the stairs but Fenryk simply roared and the thunderous noise sent the Hellhound cringing to the floor. "It's amazing what a spirit and a human can do when they work together," the wolf remarked drily. "But then you seem to have found that out, whoever you are. Go slink back to yours and we'll see how you manage in an even fight."

.o0o.

Tansy could have gone into the Crystal Hall. It was where she had intended to go: it had been, since it was constructed, the heart and symbol of Whateley and from what little she knew of the tangled representation of this battleground in the form of the school it should be similarly vital.

But her feet drew her elsewhere, to the offices in Schuster.

Unable to set aside the fear that she was trespassing, the blonde went past Hartford's desk and into the room she'd only visited once before: the office of the Headmistress.

No spiritual Mrs. Carson emerged to rebuke her for the intrusion as she half-expected. In fact the room felt almost welcoming.

_Well it's not as if I got into trouble the last time I was here. Or where this looks like._ Tansy looked around. It was very much as she remembered it, but then it was entirely probable that it was constructed from her memories so it naturally would be. _But why was I drawn here? I mean, somewhere I spent more time, like my room..._ The girl shook her head. _Ugh, I actually took Sheba in there. I feel so _dirty_._

She walked around the desk to look at the room from this angle. Nothing seemed... wait. The photograph. Pushing the chair out of the way, Tansy picked up the framed photo on the desk. On Carson's desk it was an image of her youth: stood with the first Champion and the boy who would one day become the second. But here, the photograph didn't show any of the Champion 'dynasty'.

It displayed Tansy, standing amongst Team Kimba outside the Boston Gallery. She could remember that moment, although it she was sure that no one had photographed it.

Her, right in the middle of battle-weary but triumphant friends. She sat down in the chair.

_What does this mean? I can't possibly have some subconscious ambition to be headmistress - I've only been a teaching assistant for a week but I'm fairly sure that it's soured me permanently on the idea of becoming a teacher. It's a comfy chair though._

"I'm glad you're doing something productive with your time," Fenryk observed as he bounded into the room.

"Aren't you fighting them?" Tansy asked.

"It's supposed to be something of a team effort. I called a... time-in?"

"Time out."

"Thank you. I called a time-out because half my team is apparently taking a breather."

Tansy shrugged, putting the photo down. "I had my leg burned off, my back broken and barely avoided having my face bitten off. If I smoked, I'd be looking for an ashtray and some matches right now."

Fenryk bared his teeth. "Well maybe you could finish your hypothetical smoking break before Sheba manages to take control. Just as a favour to me."

"Okay at this point you're just abusing sarcasm." Tansy sat up in the chair. "Seriously, something drew me here. I just don't know why."

The spirit sniffed the air. "The headmistress' office?" He walked around the desk. "Ah, you've found the seat of power. Good thing you didn't bring Sheba here or we'd be having major problems." Seeing Tansy was confused he elaborated: "There are at least two key 'locations' in the mind when it comes to this sort of struggle: the roots of each participant's right to be here. For the one whose body it is: the seat of power from which you control your body. For the invader: the breach, the place they first entered the body."

"You said 'at least two'?"

"In this case I have my own root and it's possible that Voivode has as well, I'm not sure. Control the root and you can expel or at least control the spirit depending on it. Control all of the roots and you are victorious, lose them… and you're dead."

Tansy nodded to show that she understood. "Then why didn't they come right here?"

"Because they didn't know where it was. Remember, this is your mind, they aren't familiar with the symbology so they used you as an unwitting guide. Now that they can't do that, they'll have to seek the roots out. Of course, we have to do the same."

"Would the Devil's Cave be their root?" asked Tansy. "That's where I woke up here."

"It could be. If so then Sheba might be rushing there to protect it… or trying to make us think that so that we'll leave our own root's unguarded. That's the trouble with this sort of conflict: whoever attacks leaves themselves vulnerable."

"So if we rush off to take out Sheba's root, they might actually be coming here to take mine?" Tansy grimaced. "I wish I had my jetpack - I could fly out there, do… whatever… and be back before they had the chance."

"Why don't you have your jetpack?"

"Because I broke it in the forest… oh, duh." Tansy reached into her coat - _Wasn't I wearing my jacket a moment ago? Well, go with it._ - and pulled out the jetpack. "But what are you going to do about your own root? Doesn't that need to be guarded?"

"If we don't take any chances then we'll lose," pointed out Fenryk. "They have a general idea of where your root is, so I'll play watchdog."

"And what should I do when I get there - for that matter, how can I tell if the rock there is her root?"

"Believe me, you'll know. I'd suggest destroying it, tearing her apart, as expelling her might leave her free to attack your body while we're unconscious and controlling her would be difficult."

"Good point." Tansy stood up and went for the door but paused before opening it. "It wasn't like this when I was struggling against you."

"Actually it was, you simply weren't perceiving it this way. Sheba pushed you to see it this way to further her illusion and your mind seems to have seized upon it as a means of visualising the conflict."

"So if we were to struggle again...?"

Fenryk hopped up onto the desk. "I'll know where your seat of power is?" He grinned wolfishly. "Child, why do you think you never won?"

.o0o.

Tansy left Schuster through the front door. The storm had passed and although the sky was still shrouded in clouds rain no longer hammered down. _I wonder if that was part of Sheba's spell or if it was a byproduct of Fenryk's lightning?_ The darkness might make navigation difficult but she produced her nightvision goggles from the coat and they cleared up the lighting issues even better than the real ones did.

With a roar of the engine, Tansy took to the sky, scanning the rolling hills for landmarks. She hadn't flown straight to the Devil's Cave before, but she had a sense that as long as she could come up with a route that would make sense to her mind then she would be able to locate her destination.

She had barely flown past Whitman however and was beginning to veer a little more to the north-east when she realised that she was no longer alone in the sky.

The stereotypical witch image would have had Hellfire Sheba flying astride a broom but instead feathered wings had sprouted from the crone's shoulders and her legs had elongated such that clawed feet now extended down from her voluminous skirts.

_She's a harpy now?_

"You're a bold little thing," the witch called out in challenge. "Overly bold, to venture out and away from your protector."

"I don't see Voivode up here to watch your back," Tansy shot back. She reached into her coat for her grenade launcher. If the witch tried to stop her, she'd be getting more of what her ectoplasm had suffered in the real world - and in Tansy's own mind there was no change of the girl running out of ammunition.

Sure enough, Sheba flapped her way up at Tansy, green fire forming in her hands and also her feet. "I don't need that hound of hell to deal with one upstart witchling. You're fifty years too young to contest Bathsheba Whateley!"

"Times change," replied Tansy and fired a shell of canister at the harpy. "And you're three hundred years out of date."

Sheba cried out as the shrapnel blasted at her. "Your toy is not going to change the fact you're sadly outmatched." She hurled her balefire at Tansy, one green bolt after another hurtling at the girl, who broke off from her flight northwards to avoid the attacks.

Sensing weakness, the old woman threw more balefire - herding her opponent back towards the campus.

_Damn the bitch, I'm not going to be pushed around inside my own mind! I get enough of that from Fenwyk!_ Tansy spun in the air and fired off heatseekers. The grenades - which had relatively sophisticated guidance at the expense of only containing small charges - rocketed into the incoming balefire, consumed by the fire but also expending its fury against them.

Now it was Sheba's turn to flee as Tansy turned into the stream of balefire and blasted her way through it, firing more grenades at the witch herself. With a grimace of annoyance, she chanted a spell and the grenades chasing her burst into clouds of smoke that obscured the crone from sight.

Tansy didn't bother trying to locate Sheba behind the smokescreen - she flew north once more, sure that her opponent would have to emerge to make another attempt to deter her from reaching the cave.

Sure enough, only moments later Sheeba came back into view - lots of Sheba, hundreds of her. It wasn't until they were almost upon Tansy that the girl realised that she wasn't seeing many full-sized duplicates of the witch but miniature versions no larger than her hand. Firing canister - both steel shrapnel and cleansing sea salt blasted dozens apart or sent them shrieking towards the ground, wrapped in purifying flames, but many more came on and there were too many for her to stop them all.

The tiny harpies caught hold of her arms, her legs and even her hair, pulling, biting and scratching at her. Tansy screamed in frustration and swatted at a cluster with her grenade launcher only for them to catch hold of it and try to drag it out of her hands. Remembering herself Tansy discharged lightning in all directions, scattering her assailants, writhing in agony to the four quarters. Still surrounded in a corona of sparking energy, the teenager ploughed through the densest concentration of the harpies still flying, tumbling them out of the sky and downwards towards the forest.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sheba!" she shouted.

"I'll try to do that, fool!"

Tansy felt a scorching fire blaze against her back and the jetpack died, leaving her hurtling down towards the trees. Tumbling slightly as she fell, Tansy saw the full sized Sheba in the sky above her, holding up a trident pronged with green fire - obviously the cause of the jetpack's malfunction.

_Think, Tansy! There has to be a way out! This is all in my mind! So how else can I…_ The thought that her mind seized upon was almost sacrilegious… _But maybe it's fitting, given where my root is!_

In a blaze of blue light Tansy's grenade launcher vanished, replaced with a far more flexible tool - Lady Astarte's rod or at least a passable replica. A second thought and Tansy arrested her descent, slowing before she hit the tree canopy and then descending between the boughs. _If the witch thinks she's taken me out of the fight then all the better,_ Tansy thought, using her the powers that her imagination ascribed to the rod to fly as fast, if not faster, than she had upon the jetpack. (Unnoticed by her, the pack simply faded away, its purpose now gone.)

Mere moments later, Tansy flew into the clearing once more. She could see the crude altar before her and beyond it the mouth of the Devil's Cave.

The altar called to her - she'd been right, it must be Sheba's root - and it was a moment before she realised that there was something different about the Cave. _Where's the door?_

There was a bellow and a head the size of a small car followed Hellfire Sheba out of the cave.

"Oh you've got to be kidding," Tansy exclaimed to herself as the head was followed by a long, limbless neck. "When did this turn into a Harry Potter film?"

Her words drew Sheba's attention and the wizened harpy cackled. "Feed my pet, would you," she called mockingly. "He loves to snack on insolent children!"

Tansy raised the rod and hurled several balls of crackling blue fire at the witch but she dived down into the trees and avoided the attack. With a gesture, Tansy called the balls back and sent them to burst against the skin of tremendous serpent that was now coiling defensively around the rock. While they blackened several scales, they failed to penetrate and goaded the snake to bring its head around and spit in her direction.

Watching the trees struck by the gobs of saliva steam and rot, Tansy was glad she'd managed to avoid being struck. _Now what do I do?_

She tried to fly up and over the snake but it reacted defensively, spitting at her again. Tansy batted the projectiles away with a wave of force from her rod and then battered at the snake with lightning. It hissed in pain, thrashing fiercely and then flicked its tail upwards, unleashing a rapidly expanding cone of air that flung Tansy back up and away.

"Ow! You _fart_ at me!? Really? Okay, no more Glinda the Good Witch." Tansy focused on the rod and a blade of force as long as her arm stretched from its end. Dropping down to fly only a couple of feet above the ground, she stretched out the improvised spear and slashed deeply into the snake as she flew past it.

Gore spilled from the six foot gash she tore in the snake and it reared up angrily, a hood she hadn't noticed before flicking open and sucking in air. This time the saliva was flung with greater force and speed, catching her offguard and she squealed as some of it splashed across her side. Tansy dived behind a clump of trees and stripped away her coat, flinging away the worst of the burning fluid with it and then scrubbed at her side frantically with the coat tail to get the rest of it off her.

To her surprise, she was wearing the night-black, skin-tight costume of Lady Astarte beneath the coat. _Hero worship is one thing, but this is a little much. Maybe I should see if Doctor Bellows has time for another patient._

Skirting around the clearing she waited until the snake's head was facing away from her and then made another slashing attack, this time lopping the tip off the creature's tail. Twisting and turning through the air, she zapped another bolt of lightning down into open wound. The snake flailed madly and Tansy came to a hover above it, waiting for the right moment.

A second passed and then the serpent stopped writhing. Before it could orientate itself, she darted down, hacking deeply into its head with the spear. One eye popped disgustingly as the blue glowing blade slashed through it and one side of the folded head hung loose, half-severed. The brunt of her wild strikes were at the mouth and nose, carving away fangs and opening up the nostrils far back into the face. Then, panting for breath she followed up with more lightning and the serpent's head dropped to the floor, the body still twitching as the nervous system struggled to cope with the after effects of the massive electric shocks in rapid succession, including the frying of the brain.

"Well that was bracing," Tansy muttered, flying over the snake's coils and looking down at the rock that was her objective. She raised the rod in readiness to cut it apart and rid herself of Sheba…

"This is too easy," she murmured and instead flared lightning and the blue magic of the rod around herself, seeking to blot away further illusions.

The body of the serpent wavered and then vanished from her view. Before her, in place of the rock, were the barred gates to Devil's Cave.

_Shit! I almost opened it. I'm not sure what it symbolises but I don't think that I'd want to find out the hard way._ She whirled around and saw Sheba standing atop the stone, a wooden staff raised up in malediction.

"You're getting too perceptive, girl." Glowing chains burst up from the ground before Sheba, arching towards Tansy. "This time I'll take Voivode's advice and put a leash on you."

Tansy leapt into the air, but not in retreat - instead she avoided the chains by going _towards_ Sheba. "I don't think so, you mewling old bitch!" Her rod smashed against the stave and both shattered, leaving Tansy to cannon into Sheba and both women rolled across the clearing, each clawing for the other's throat.

Sheba was possessed of unnatural strength, but Tansy wasn't paying any attention to mortal limits either. _This is my mind, not hers! If she's not going to leave me along then I'm going to get rid of her for good._ She closed her eyes, trying to visualise what she intended as clearly as she possibly could, not caring that they had stopped rolling, Sheba's hands clamped with choking force around her throat.

How could she suffocate when she wasn't really breathing in here anyway?

Sheba's eyes widened with an all too human terror as Tansy's jaw opened… and opened, both lips parting like the petals of an obscene flower, or like Gothmog's maw.

Then the girl jerked her head forward at an impossible angle and bit Sheba's head clean off. The decapitated body continued to blindly strangle Tansy until follow up bites tore away the shoulders. _Ugh, no wonder Sara hates what she is!_ Tansy thought as she clambered out from under Hellfire Sheba's ravaged body.

She staggered over to the altar and looked down at the rock. "Do I still need to do this?" There was still power to it, she realised. If anything it drew her in now as much as it had once repelled her. _My god, is it my root now that I've eaten Sheba? And if so, is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

In the end, all she could rely on was what Fenryk had told her. Tansy conjured another rod out of thin air and jabbed the end into the rock. With a heave she tore the entire mass up, scattering dirt, grass and dead leaves in all directions as the mass - easily the size of a lorry - emerged from the ground. Taking a deep breath, Tansy focused her attention upon the anchor that had allowed Hellfire Sheba into her body and then she exhaled against it.

Tons of rock boiled away under the force of that apparently innocuous gesture leaving a dusty vapour that hung like a cloud of fog in the air.

Tansy thrust her rod into it and called forth fire.

Three thunderous booms rocked the forest, each larger than the last, obliterating even the cloud in a blaze of white flames

Unscorched by the firestorm she had created, Tansy rocketed back towards the campus. She'd left Fenryk alone for too long and the spirit could only guard one of their two roots at once from Voivode.

.o0o.

The howl of triumph that greeted her was bonechilling, for it was not Fenryk's voice. On the south side of the school, black fur shrugged the burning rubble of Hawthorne Cottage aside and the Hellhound shook the reinforced concrete of the building aside.

"Fenryk!" Tansy screamed and pushed herself further and faster than she had thought possible, crossing the campus in a streak of blue-white lightning that thundered against Voivode's shoulder, bowling him over.

"So the old witch is dead," the black beast rumbled. "Unfortunate, but an acceptable price to pay for sole control of her replacement."

"Replacement?" Tansy exclaimed, deciphering his meaning almost immediately, but scarcely able to believe his gall. "I won't join you, you monster!"

"You say that now," the hellhound rumbled. "But your guardian spirit's strength gutters away now and who else can you lean upon. I can see that you have deadly enemies, young mage. I alone can fill his place and grant you the power to crush them."

A thin but defiant voice barked up from the path between Hawthorne's ruins and the ivy-covered Poe. "I'm not dead yet, Hellhound, and the cub needs nothing that comes with the price you would place on your 'gifts'."

"Fenryk!" Tansy descended to stand beside him and then knelt impulsively to hug him. "I thought he had…"

"So did he." The spirit grinned wearily. "Demons think they're the only ones that can deceive."

Despite his bravado, she could feel him trembling with exertion. "We don't have to worry about Sheba any more."

"So I can tell." He nuzzled at her hair. "You decided to ignore my advice I see. Can't argue with success I suppose."

Tansy nodded. "I hope you won't mind if I don't do the same with him. I doubt I could stomach it a second time."

Fenryk laughed. "Fair enough. I doubt he'd be as palatable, anyway."

Voivode, who had been sniffing at the wreck of Hawthorne Cottage (though keeping a wary eye upon them) suddenly seemed to take a scent and he began to burrow himself down into the basement of the dorm, great paws throwing up chunks of building material and other items that got in his way. Tansy thought she saw parts of Puppet's life support equipment get thrown aside.

"Crud. I think he's figured out." Fenryk gave Tansy a measuring look. "I'll hold him off as long as I can, but you need to find his root and destroy it."

"But it could be anywhere!?"

"He's a demon. Wherever his root is hidden, it'll have to be somewhere you associate with evil." Fenryk pulled back from the hug. "I've one last trick in mind to fool him. On my mark, get out of his sight."

The lightning wolf began to glow with blinding light and then with a bound he hurled himself directly through Tansy. _Now!_ he snapped as for a moment they were joined again and Tansy obediently flew back, hiding herself behind Poe. Before she lost sight of him through her tearing eyes - which were entirely due to the sudden bright light of course - she saw herself, super-imposed upon Fenryk, both glowing with the fury of his powers throw herself upon the much larger Voivode.

Turning, Tansy focused on trying to guess the answer to the riddle. _Evil? The Bad Seeds perhaps? I don't even know where they hang out except for their table in Crystal Hall but they'd never actually get up to dirty business there. Perhaps Blooworm's altar? But that's been destroyed…_

She was still retreating around Herman O. Hill when her eye fell on the dorm atop it. _Oh. Oh, of course._

Tansy reversed course and made for the lobby of Melville, crashing through the door without waiting to open it. The Cottage was built in a rectangle with two long, broad sides connected at either end by blocks of communal facilities. At the entrance end, open staircases scaled either side, leading to the rooms for the boys to the left and the girls to the right. Tansy ignored them, crashing through the doors at the back of the lobby out into the secluded garden that the Cottage surrounded and flying up above it.

The Alphas had permanent ownership of one of the penthouse apartments, using it as their clubhouse for private business and exclusive parties. It was months since Tansy had entered the L-shaped room but she didn't have any trouble identifying the window for it and she blasted it open without hesitation, plunging in to look around it.

Nothing called to her. Not the silver A written on the wall, not the throne like chairs at one end of the room.

_Damn, was this a mistake? No, I'm sure it would be something connected to the Alphas. If it's not here, perhaps one of their rooms?_

There wasn't time to be fiddly and Tansy was about to simply batter her way through the floor to get down to the Don's room when a thought struck her. _I've already copied Sara, maybe I can do the same for Ayla's powers._ She phased smoothly through the floor and then walked casually through the rooms until she reached the Don's living quarters.

They were larger and more comfortable than her equivalent space in Dickinson, but of course they would be. That was one reason that Melville was so prized as a residence. The Don's possessions were spread out without regard for his roommate's personal space, but to be fair, Cavalier didn't seem likely to complain given his subservience to the other Junior this year. There was no clue to explain that behaviour here - Tansy guessed that she could find no answers here that she didn't already have - and nor did anything call out to her as being what she was looking for.

_Well if it isn't the King's room then it could be the Queen's._ Tansy dashed through the door, across the corridor and then out over the garden, not bothering to even imagine falling or even seeking traction, just running across open air with absolute confidence that it would bear her as readily as solid ground would.

Which it did.

The room that Hekate shared with Skybolt wasn't directly across from the Don's but it wasn't far off. Tansy had never been in this room of course - the year before she'd visited the other Alpha occasionally when social custom demanded it, but that hadn't come up this year - and she only knew their room numbers because Hayley had let her know. The Don's room, at least, she knew from Cavalier's dutiful recording of where he kept everything.

As a result she found the contents of the room rather generic. The only thing that stood out was the book on one of the desks. It was large, leather-covered and so stereotypically a grimoire that Tansy couldn't believe for a moment that it was what she felt. _Evidently, he's not exactly subtle about it,_ she thought, lifting the book.

*Welcome, mistress,* the book greeted her.

Tansy almost dropped it in shock. Then on reflection she _did_ drop it. First the giant snake and now a book talking to me? This really is out of a Harry Potter movie._

*I sense that you have destroyed Bathsheba Whateley,* the book continued. The cover flipped open and she saw the name above the title 'Book of Shadows'. A line of ink slashed itself dramatically across Sheba's name as she looked. *To the victor, the spoils. You need only speak your name to imprint yourself upon me and bind me to you.*

"Why in the world would I do that?" Tansy raised her hand, lightning crackling around it.

The grimoire replied with conviction: *Because I have the power to make your dreams real.*

"An imaginary book?"

*Perhaps a glance at what I offer?*

Tansy felt a veil draw across her eyes - not the subtle deception of Sheba's spells but a simple display, little different from what she had seen others look at on a computer screen except in its depth of reality.

_She sat in the Crystal Hall, not with the Underdogs, nor the Kimbas or even with the other models from Venus Inc. This was the Alpha's table but very few of them were sat there. Kodiak loomed halfway along, the bearlike senior in animated conversation with Cavalier and Skybolt, who seemed to be back to their old selves. Hayley sat opposite Cavalier, but her attention was not on him but instead a flustered looking Hank, his expression drawing laughter from Nikki, Fey and Tennyo._

Closer to her, Ayla sat at her right hand, dining on something special from the kitchen staff, while Jade leant over the table, gathering up empty plates and cutlery (of which there was a considerable amount in front of Tennyo). Anna and Winnie were sitting opposite the two from Poe, looking worshipfully in Tansy's direction and at the far end of the table Zenith and Sahar were sitting next to each other and obviously a world away from everyone else. Sara, perched in Tansy's lap, pressed a kiss against her lips...

Tansy shook her head. "If you're going to make offers then you should at least try to make them plausible."

*Haven't you learned here that you can accomplish anything?*

"I've learned not to trust illusions," she spat, cheeks bright red with embarrassment and before anything else could be offered, she unleashed the storm she clutched in her hand, tearing the grimoire to shreds.

Looking out the window, Tansy saw Voivode standing astride Fenryk. The fiery eyed hound glared hatefully upwards at Tansy, but even as he tried to lunge down in one last bite at the lightning spirit he wavered and faded away.

Tansy sighed in relief.

She phased through the window and drifted down towards Fenryk. The clouds above the school were beginning to break up and she could see the first hints of the sun to the east. _Dawn already? I guess it's symbolic of victory perhaps?_

Concern quickened in her breast when Fenryk did not rise at her approach. "Fenryk?"

"Hail the victorious heroine," he whispered in a grating tone.

"What's wrong with you?" Tansy demanded. "Voivode's dead, and you fooled him…"

"I split my root," the lightning spirit admitted. "He got part of it then. Another part before you finished him. What remains… leaves me diminished."

Tansy dropped to her knees next to him, "I'm sorry. I should have been faster… I should have fought him, not you."

"And if he had reached my root while I searched for his? This is your mind, child. I would never have found it as swiftly as you. And then you would have had to face him alone and he is not without his wiles."

The spirit tried to stand but slumped to the ground. "It will be some time before I recover," he admitted. "I shall have to trust what I have taught to you so far."

"What?"

Fenryk's lightning compressed upon itself, his shape collapsing into a glowing ball of sparks. "F-fenryk? What's happening to you?"

But there was no reply. The sparks pulsed and then exploded outwards, filling Tansy's vision as the image of the campus collapsed around her into a pinprick of light.


	11. War on the Doorstep

Chapter 11: War on the Doorstep

_Out in the fields, the fighting has begun  
Out on the streets, they're falling one by one  
Out from the skies, a thousand more will die each day  
Death is just a heartbeat away_

- Out In The Fields, Thin Lizzie

**Doyle Medical Complex  
31 October 2006**

Tansy's eyes took a moment to focus after she opened them. _Ugh. I ought to just put my name on the door of this room._ She was in Doyle again.

Taking stock, she supposed her condition could be worse. Judging by the IV drip attached to her arm she must have been here at least overnight. At least as an Exemplar she didn't have to worry about stiffening up after too long in bed: as long as she had nutrients she'd stay in her ideal form and condition, or recover to it reasonably well. There were no painful bruises which was more evidence she'd been here - she looked out at the darkened sky - all of Saturday at least.

_I hope it's just Saturday - the Weapons Fair is on Sunday and I don't want to miss seeing what's available._ Not that anybody would be willing to be seen selling to her 'across the counter' as it were, but anonymous purchasers were almost always welcome in the Workshop, so it was just a matter of seeing who had what ready to go so that she knew who to make offers to.

Then she saw her hands. "Oh god, they go to all this trouble to keep me fed and they can't be bothered to get me a manicurist!? God help them if they'd made a mess of my hair!"

Sitting up in the bed, Tansy gave the needles a careful look and then pulled them smoothly out of her arms. Survival class might be a colossal fuss at times, but it did teach useful skills like how to escape unwelcome medical attention. She probably should have paid more attention to the part about how to punch people though.

_Fenryk?_ she asked cautiously, recalling what had happened earlier.

The response was a muted mental rumble, which Tansy decided was probably a snore. Okay, he was there. Asleep -just like a man - but present. Well, under the circumstances she couldn't blame him for being a little tired. Raising her hand she watched electricity dance between her fingers. _Nice to know that that works._

On impulse she tapped into the small scraps of essence she'd managed to accumulate so far from her magical studies and murmured a healing spell. The punctures on her arm healed over before her eyes. "Well how about that?"

The Principles of Magic class hadn't covered healing spells yet, but somehow Tansy had known that spell. Perhaps devouring Hellfire Sheba had paid off. She certainly felt more aware of the flows of essence around her than she had been, enough to be able to tell that they were stronger than usual. Almost as if it were one of the more significant times of the year...

"What the hell?" Tansy jabbed at the controls of the digital clock beside her bed. 10-31-06 the screen displayed for a moment, as if to mock her. "A week and a half? I've missed a week and half of classes? _I'm missing the Halloween party!_"

She shoved aside the blankets covering her and started looking for a mirror and a nail-file. A hairbrush and a costume for the party would also be necessary, but the essentials had to come first.

Tansy was about to open the room's closet when the door opened and a rather large man in tiger-striped armour walked in, pointing a nasty looking assault rifle at the empty bed. He was obviously fairly bright because he didn't dwell on her absence, he started backing up, checking the rest of the room for an ambush. If Tansy had needed to draw a weapon, she might not have had the chance.

As it was, she pumped reached out and sent a modest bolt of electricity through his wrist. Excessive, perhaps, but she doubted he was here to give her the rifle as a gift and it might not even kill him. She had the gun in her hands before he hit the floor.

"Blue-Two!" came an alarmed call from the corridor.

Tansy brain-zapped whoever it was, prayed there was no one in the room opposite hers and emptied the rifle's magazine in a long, burst through the wall in the general direction of the voice. One of those little lessons mentioned in Survival classes: most interior walls will slow but not stop rifle rounds, particularly when they were close enough that Tansy was getting little scratches from material flicked out of the wall by the impacts.

Somewhere at the back of her mind, Tansy made a note that she was entirely too calm about this and she should have a nervous breakdown when she had the time.

Looking out of the door demonstrated that there wasn't any obvious back up for the pair of... Syndicate Tiger Guards? What the hell? The Syndicate _funded_ Whateley! It was one of the admittedly numerous reason the school was so safe (at least by the standards of teenage mutants): one of the groups most likely to try abducting young mutants was actually sending their recruits to the school. If only the MCO was so considerate!

Tansy had to wonder if the two were here on legitimate business, in which case she was in a lot of trouble. Then again, funding a neutral institution was one thing: sending armed combat troops into a hospital room was another. Carson would have shit a brick at the very thought. More to the point she'd have probably thrown them bodily off the campus and very possibly across the state line.

She dropped to one knee by the man, removed his helmet and probed his thoughts. "Oooh." Official mission to provide cover for an assassination mission on campus, with rules of engagement not to kill teachers or any students other than their target... Sara.

If Tansy had been wearing shoes she would have kicked the man.

Role in the mission, securing the medical complex. And an unofficial side mission from - the Chessmaster - to kill her. What the hell? How had she ever come to _his_attention? Or was this aimed at her father? He'd be annoyed if she died at a supposedly safe school, but it was hard to see that it was worth all this effort. _Maybe someone's getting greedy. Or settling grudges. But who'd be able to pay for a hit against me?_ She chewed that thought over. _The Necromancer? It's awfully thin, he'd want Sara dead too but I can't see him calling for those rules of engagement. But if it is then the others are targets too._

"You're too big," she noted, looking at the fallen man, who'd be remaining unconscious for quite some time. "And you've also ruined your trousers." Then she examined the woman. "You're _about_ the right size but you're bleeding on your jacket. I can work with this." She walked across the hall and checked the opposite room. Okay, just an office. A bit of a mess but no one had been hurt by the bullets. That was the important thing, and after going through two walls, none had managed to get out the opposite wall.

Then she went back to scavenging clothes from the two dead Tiger Guards. She didn't bother with the armour though. Firstly the only intact set wouldn't fit and secondly it clearly wasn't good enough.

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
31 October 2006**

Kane Hall was looking pretty badly battered, Tansy noted as she snuck out of the Doyle. Wearing the Tiger Guards clothes probably wasn't the best way to avoid fire from security or from other students, but it was better than wearing nothing at all. Hopefully the lack of heavy body armour and a helmet would reduce accidents.

She could hear gunfire from what seemed like all directions. "Didn't I just deal with fighting an epic battle on campus?" she muttered, adjusting the sling on the assault rifle she was carrying. McFarlane Stadium was on the north side of the campus, part of the complex of buildings that had eventually given rise to Holbrook Arena. That was quite a long way to go, particularly when she'd have to cross the Quad to get there.

Tansy heard a shot ring out and traced the sound back to the roof of Kane. Sniper. Good job I'm not the one being shot at, she noted. No knowing if he's friendly though. She headed for Schuster Hall instead. Underground would risk running into a Tiger Guard willing to ignore orders to spare students since she'd evidently taken clothes off his or her comrades, but right now the surface approach risked being collateral damage.

Ignoring what appeared to be Lady Astare battling some sort of robot in the sky above the school (Lady Astarte was undeniably gorgeous but there's a time and a place, neither of which involved a teacher-student situation, much less a fire fight), Tansy had just reached the door when she saw three more girls who had obviously had the same destination in mind, albeit coming from the other direction.

_Oh dear god not those three. What the _hell_ are they doing?_

Tansy opened the door to Schuster's lobby and ducked inside, holding the door open.

A moment later, apparently having not noticed her due to their fixation on the fighting above them, her three Basic Mystic Arts classmates piled into the lobby. "Why do I get the impression that the three of you are in trouble again?" Tansy asked them from where she was standing behind the door.

There were three startled eeps and then Clover squealed: "Solange!" and threw her arms around Tansy's waist, barely avoiding braining herself on the rifle.

"You're alive! And not a grotty old witch!" Irene added in surprise.

"Thank you, Irene."

It was Bethany who showed what Tansy considered to be a sensible degree of suspicion under the circumstances. "Why are you wearing a uniform like those men outside?" She fanned spell slips that were clearly already charged with essence. Tansy wasn't sure what the spells were but she was reasonably sure that she'd rather not find out as their victim: if any of the three little witches could make a small claim to competence it was Abracadabra. Mostly because she was the only one with any sort of work ethic.

"Because it was this or a hospital gown so some nice Syndicate soldiers donated these. Not very fashionable but sometimes one has to make necessary sacrifices."

Irene blinked. "Syndicate soldiers gave you clothes?"

"When I asked them nicely, yes." Tansy held the assault rifle up a bit, carefully not pointing it anywhere near the three of them, to illustrate how she had conveyed her request. "So would you three mind explaining to your much put upon classmate what's going on and why the three of you are sneaking around instead of safely in whatever party the junior high kids are having for Halloween?"

"Uh..."

"We were going to the party at McFarlane," Clover admitted without a qualm. "Then scary men with guns turned up and there are flying machines and we hid in here and that's all I know."

"I don't doubt it for a second Estelle." Tansy rubbed her face. "Okay, hiding sounds like a good idea. I know some pretty good hiding places around here." She gestured for them to precede her towards the elevator outside Crystal Hall. Unless Hayley had changed some of the codes there was a lounge down there with some luxuriously sized couches that could double as beds. The girls would be as safe there as they would be anywhere.

The elevator, fortunately, had power. If it hadn't, Tansy would have been reluctant to go down the stairs. Even if it hadn't been real, the illusion of having her leg burned off had hurt. She ushered the girls in and then pressed the sequence of buttons that would take them down into the workshops.

"It's spooky down here." Clover protested, looking out of the elevator.

_More than you realise,_ Tansy thought, fighting back the urge to put a couple of rounds into the girl just in case she turned out to be Sheba. _This is the real world and the real Clover. Probably._ "This way. It's a nice comfortable room."

The three younger girls obediently followed her directions - a sure sign that something was seriously wrong. "What happened to you?" Irene asked. "With Sheba? They even had that girl from Poe that _eats_ animals try to wake you up but nothing worked."

"Hmm. What do you know so far?"

"Grimesy said Sheba tried to possess you and you were fighting her off." The girl blinked and then looked at Tansy suspiciously. "You are Solange, aren't you? Not Hellfire Sheba possessing Solange."

"I'm Solange," Tansy confirmed: and then added thoughtfully: "Of course, that's what I _would_ say if I was Sheba possessing me..."

Palantir gulped noisily and conjured up one of her magic balls, looking back to examine Tansy through it. "Okay, no possession, although... hey, you sparked your essence!"

"Really?" Tansy smiled a little smugly at the other girls' signs of envy. "I thought something was different. It must have been eating Sheba that did it."

"You _ate_ Sheba," asked Bethany, somewhat disgusted.

Tansy nodded. "Very bitter tasting."

"That's not fair," Irene grumbled. "We did all the hard work and then you're the one that sparks your essence?"

"Given that I was very nearly the price you paid for summoning up Sheba in the first place, I don't feel particularly guilty about that."

Palantir blushed. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you are. I ought to have Carson stop your allowances until you've paid for my jetpack and grenade launcher."

"But I only get twenty dollars a week," protested Estelle.

"Oh, and I suppose you get about the same?" Tansy asked the other two. "So that's fifty-two times twenty times three... call it three thousand dollars a year. Hmm. So you'd have it paid off by the time you were Mrs. Carson's age."

"But Mrs. Carson's got to be _thirty_!" Irene exclaimed in horror.

Tansy shook her head. "Oh come on. Surely you know she was Miss Champion, back in the 1940s. I hope I look that good when _I'm_ in my seventies."

Bethany did a quick mental calculation. "They cost over one hundred and eighty thousand dollars?"

"About two hundred thousand I think." Tansy shrugged. "Jet packs aren't all that expensive these days. It's mostly the license to own and I didn't lose that so I wouldn't charge you for it." She saw the door up ahead. "Okay, here we are. Now watch the lock code," added Tansy, punching buttons on the lock's keypad. "I don't expect you to leave - and yes Clover, there is a toilet - but I'm not going to lock you in."

The room was much as Tansy remembered it, a comfortable lounge with a pair of three-seat couches with backs that could fold down to turn them into beds - _Best not to blow the little brat's minds by telling them about anything that's happened on those couches_ - and two armchairs, all around a low coffee table. A side door led to a small washroom and there was a flatscreen TV on the opposite wall. "The remote's probably somewhere around here," she told the three. "I'm not going to leave you here without entertainment." _And since I can't tell you not to watch the adult channels and expect to be obeyed, I'll just not mention they exist at all._

"Aren't you staying with us?" asked Clover.

"No. I have something important to do."

"We can help."

"Yes, you can. You can stay here and not get shot. That would help me a great deal."

Tansy closed the door and turned away from it. Then her eyes crossed as she found herself staring down the muzzle of Mega-Death's Particle Cannon. "Yeee!"

The devisor's eyes widened. "Tansy?"

"Harvey! Mr. Mahren would kick your ass if he saw you pointing that at me!"

Mega-Death flushed slightly and lowered his gun. "I thought you were in a coma," he excused himself hastily. "I mean, I thought you were one of the Tiger Guards."

"yes, well a hospital gown looks very fetching on me -" As would any garment that went no further down than the upper third of her thighs, in Tansy's expert opinion, "- but it lacks pockets and for some reason my purse wasn't in my hospital room."

"I suppose that that makes sense," he agreed. "Uh, and if you don't mention the particle cannon pointed at your nose, I won't tell him you've got your rifle pointed at my mid-section."

"Oh. Sorry." Tansy moved the muzzle of the assault rifle away from the Devisor.

"Don't mention it." Mega-Death coughed uncomfortably. "I couldn't help but hear you say that you had something important to do?"

"Oh yes." The girl adjusted her hair slightly, moving just a little closer to him. "The thing is, the Tiger Guard I took this off was at Doyle just to kill me. And apparently the entire mission here is primarily to kill Sara Waite - although it seems possible that they might be after the rest of my friends as well."

"What? Why?"

"Well I doubt the Alphas would actually take out a Syndicate hit on me, and the only other person I know of that I've torque off enough to do that would be the Necromancer. And if he paid for this then he'd want everyone else who went on that trip to Boston dead as well."

Mega-Death whistled. "You don't go halves on making enemies, Tansy. The Necromancer's in the top 100 supervillians and if he's hired Deathlist -"

"_Deathlist_!?"

"Uh, yeah. The guy Mrs. Carson's fighting upstairs?"

"That was _Deathlist_!?" Tansy buried her face against Mega-Death's shoulder for support and tried very hard not to vomit in fear. "The one that killed _Champion_?"

"...um..." The boy gave her an uncertain look and then used the hand not holding his particle cannon to pat her awkwardly on the back. "Tansy?"

"...gimme a minute," she choked.

"ooookay..." He tried to think of chairs. Elderly aunts. Books of mathematical charts. Things that were unrelated to the fact that with Tansy leaning on him like this he could tell that whatever clothes she'd taken off the Tiger Guards hadn't included a bra.

Tansy took some deep breaths - something that didn't do anything for Mega-Death's composure - before backing off again. "Sorry, it's just been one of those nights. Or a week and half, I suppose. It feels like I haven't managed to catch a break since I went out to rescue Hellfire Sheba from those three girls."

"I thought you rescued _them_ from _her_."

"Yes, but that wasn't the plan." Tansy patted his arm reassuringly. "Okay, no more hysterics. I'd better dash though. Thank you for putting up with me there."

Mega-Death cleared his throat as the girl turned to head up one of the tunnels. "Er... Tansy."

"Yes."

He pointed at another tunnel, leading in another direction. "That's the way to McFarlane."

"Really?" Tansy gave him a beseeching look.

The inventor cursed himself for a fool. "How about I show you the way?"

.o0o.

**Workshop  
31 October 2006**

Mega-Death rounded the corner into the tunnel leading up towards Whitman just as Thunderfox rounded the corner _out_ of it. Even normally the athletic girl would have had a formidable impact, but since she had her teammates Stormwolf and Stonebear over her shoulder, she bowled the inventor over completely before tripping and landing of top of him.

Tansy took in the two athletic, if unconscious young men who had been spilled at her feet, and then the girl in the Princess Leia slavegirl costume sprawled on top of Mega-Death. "It would figure that this would happen when we don't have time to enjoy it."

"Solange?" Thunderfox exclaimed, looking up at her. Then she recognised the uniform. "I should have known you'd been involved in this!"

"Have I had this conversation before? I think I've had this conversation before." Tansy held up one finger. "Diana, imagine if you will The Tiger Guards, the Syndicate's crack corps of elite shock troops. Now imagine them recruiting _me_. If that isn't a laughable idea, I don't know what is."

The other girl chewed on her lip. "Well..."

Mindbird and Firecat also emerged from the tunnel, dressed respectively as Padme Amidala and Han Solo. "Would you ladies mind sorting this out so we can get on with running away?" the boy asked, manifesting a wall of flames across the tunnel.

Tansy tossed her rifle to Mindbird. "We don't have time for this. I'm dropping my mind shields. Take a look."

The other telepath frowned at her for a moment and then Tansy felt a tickling sensation and had to brace herself not to snap her shields back into place.

_My goodness, you have had quite a night on it,_ the other blonde admitted. She offered Tansy the rifle back. "She's on our side, Diana. And I think that Mega-Death would like you to stand up."

"The great Mega-Death is content with his situation," the Devisor announced imperiously, eyes fixed meditatively on the ceiling.

Thunderfox winced as she realised she was sat on a boy's hips and which boy in particular it was. "No, I really need to get up."

Mega-Death appeared to be on the verge of ordering her to stay put when Tansy reached into his mind, fanning the boy's gallantry. "O great and wise Mega-Death," she intoned, pushing Thunderfox quickly off him. "May we defenceless women and our hapless companions ask your aid in holding back the Tiger Guards, who are approaching with clear intent of stealing your work." Then she offered him his particle cannon.

"Hapless companions?" protested Firecat under his breath.

"Of course you can count upon the genius of Mega-Death to deal with this matter." The boy bounded to his feet and accepted the weapon as a king might his sceptre. "Be about your business." Octopus-like tentacles began to reach out from his black labcoat, yanking a metal door out of its frame to improvise some cover.

"You're a scholar and gentleman," Tansy cooed and kissed him on the cheek while gesturing for the Wild Pack to pick up their friends and make for the nearest exit. "Please survive so that I can repay you this favour."

"You have the word of the great Mega-Death."

"What more could a girl ask for?"

"That was disgusting, the way you manipulated him," grumbled Thunderfox a few moments later.

"I don't see you staying back to help him," pointed out Tansy, helping her drag Stormwolf. Ahead of them Mindbird and Firecat had stopped at a ladder leading up to one of the less obvious exits from the labyrinth beneath the school. "And I meant what I said: I do want him to survive to call me on that favour."

"Leave it, Diana," ordered Mindbird.

"I thought we were heading for entrance twelve," the girl protested, looking at the ladder.

"We were." Mindbird concentrated and then used her limited telekinetic gifts to lighten the burden of Stonebear as she prepared to carry him up the ladder. "But Tansy read the mind of one of the Tiger Guards and while their general orders are not to use lethal force against staff or students..."

"And what were they doing back there?" asked Firecat as he contemplated how to help get Stormwolf up the ladder without the aid of his comrade's telekinesis. "Throwing party favours."

"If they'd been trying to kill you, then why are these two still breathing?" asked Tansy and indicated her rifle. "The ones that came after me were armed with these. And there are others after my friends."

"Which means we have to get to McFarlane as fast as we can," finished Mindbird. "I know I'd rather have our equipment, but every moment we delay is a moment that this could turn into a bloodbath."

She was about to begin climbing when Tansy cleared her throat. "If I may suggest, there's a laboratory just along here that one of last year's Alphas used. Unless they've changed the codes, Adam and Theo would be safer in there than they would be if you take them into a firefight. If nothing else, they're less likely to be stood on."

"It's sure got to be easier than getting them up the ladder," agreed Firecat. "Point me at it."

"Alright," conceded the acting leader of the Wild Pack. The four of them carried their unconscious friends over to the room and laid them out on the floor. Thunderbird found two emergency blankets and rolled them up as improvised cushions. "I seem to be getting into the habit of leaving people in siderooms," Tansy noted. "I left three of the junior high class bunkered up underneath Schuster."

"Well they should be safe enough there," noted Firecat. "We'll go let them out when it's all over, if you... can't. For any reason, y'know."

"Smooth going, Bob," Thunderfox muttered. She tugged on her skimpy costume. "'Let's go in costumes that actually have armor value, maybe a few weapons, just in case someone decides to do something stupid, and we have to break it up' I say. But no, we get these instead. I'm supposed to be the smart one on this team, but does anyone ever listen?"

"At least you have a bra," Tansy told her, "Even if it's all you have there right now. I promise, next Tiger Guard we encounter, you have first dibs on the shirt." Then she unstrapped the second rifle she'd found from under the back of her too-baggy tiger-striped fatigue jacket and offered it, to the gadgeteer. "You may as well have this."

Thunderfox accepted the rifle although lacking pockets for now, she declined to take additional magazines. "Are you sure?"

Tansy shrugged. "What am I going to do, fire from the hip with one in each hand? I doubt I'd hit anything if I tried that sort of stupid action movie stunt. I'm not one of you bricks that can handle the recoil."

.o0o.

**Whateley Academy  
31 October 2006**

The four had just reached the surface when a fiery form rose into the air somewhere south of the Quad and began raining down fire on the ground below.

"Who or what is that?"

Firecat shaded his eyes. "I think it's Miss. McQuistion. She's a fire manifestor - gave me a few pointers."

"Well she's not putting on the show for our sake..." Tansy said, turning away to the north.

The thunderous crash of a large-calibre rifle coincided with the final fiery flare as the fire-wielding mutant fell towards the ground.

"No..."

"Dear god."

Tansy licked her lips nervously. "Final lesson..." she whispered. "Don't make yourself an easy target."

"That's cold, Solange," snapped Thunderfox. "Even coming from you."

"Nothing I do will hurt her now," Tansy replied solemnly. "But dwelling on it could kill us all."

A savage scream rose up from beyond Kane, one that spoke of both unspeakable rage and incomparable loss.

Tansy shivered. "We need to go."

Somewhere beyond the campus something titanic, with a green scaled body and long claws, slapped one of the dropships out of the air. It exploded when it hit the ground.

"The school's beginning to rally," Mindbird announced, unnecessarily. "On the one hand that means we can expect allies at McFarlane. On the other, the Syndicate troops will be getting desperate."

"I think I can see another reason that that might happen," Tansy said and started running north.

"What?" asked Mindbird. "Solange? What?"

Thunderfox and Firecat grabbed her by the elbows and ran after the other Dickinson girl. Since she was being dragged backwards, Mindbird got the chance to see what the other four had noticed: the blue-glowing Lady Astarte and the forcefielded Deathlist in the air and moving north in their general direction

"I like this plan!" she shouted, kicking at the ground in an attempt to add more speed to their retreat.

An explosion of light and sound erupted from the stadium that was their destination, lighting up the woods around the northern end of the school.

The four students barely noticed as they were overtaken by Lady Astarte and Deathlist. The headmistress came to an abrupt halt among the trees, blasting Deathlist's missiles apart rather than risk them hitting the four teenagers, who dived for cover behind the trees.

"Oh Betsy," the cyborg killing machine laughed cheerfully. "Students of yours? You shouldn't have. Really you shouldn't."

"Keep your hands off them," Carson ordered.

"Don't be silly." He popped up a grenade launcher and sent a scattering of grenades in the direction of the three members of the Wild Pack. Carson brought the Rod of Astartes up, surrounding them with cocoons that would absorb the blasts, just as he had predicted. The eight-foot tall cyborg took the opportunity to lunge at her with the blades that popped out of his fingers. He had to back off though as a short burst from Tansy's rifle narrowly missed his face.

"Now that wasn't nice," he purred, assessing Tansy as a threat. "Oh I like the fatigues, are you an admirer?"

"Needs must," Tansy replied shortly. Her face was pale as she watched for another opening. Deathlist was fast, and totally in control of himself. If she just blasted away then she'd never stand a chance of hitting him.

He laughed at her. "Oh don't try to hide it. I can smell your fear. And you should be frightened."

_He gets off on fear,_ Tansy recalled. The mutant cyborg was a twisted monster - she'd never heard anyone say anything kind about him.

"Get out of here, Solange," ordered the headmistress.

Tansy shrugged slightly. "I don't see anywhere to run to," she pointed out. _Fenryk, I could do with some advice._ None was forthcoming so she edged over to the Wild Pack, never taking her eyes off Deathlist. Their best chance, she guessed, lay in staying close enough together that the headmistress could cover them.

"Such pretty children. Exemplars? They must be." Deathlist ran the blades down his chest, tearing away more of the tattered suit that had covered his metal body. "Exemplars are always fun. They don't scar, they always heal cleanly... you can torture them for months..."

Firecat threw up a fireshield around the four of them.

"Very brave, boy. Perhaps when I give your friends to my troops I'll keep you for personal attention."

"You're a monster," Thunderfox growled. She brought up the rifle and fired - quickly, efficiently... and pointlessly. The rounds simply bounced off Deathlist, although he raised one hand to shield his face from the bullets.

Carson gestured sharply for the girl to stop. "His chassis is covered in Wexlertie," she told them absently. Then she exploded into action, driving Deathlist back with a flurry of kicks and punches that the cyborg clearly wished to avoid, since he bounded out of their path, boosting his agility with the jumpjets built into his frame and returning fire with his plasma projector.

He was also, Tansy realised with a sudden clarity, drawing her out of line with the four of them.

The Wild Pack saw the same thing but they mistook it for an opening. A fountain of fire roared from Firecat's hands towards the killing machine and Thunderfox started firing steadily, aiming for his vulnerable face. "Solange!"

_He's going to come at us, he's going to kill us all. He's going to _cut my face off_!_ Tansy thought, raising her own rifle to join in, knowing that it was wasted effort. _He'll..._ She froze as mad inspiration struck her. _I can't..._

But a quiet part of her, part that sounded very much like Fenryk, insisted that she could.

"I don't want to _die_!" Tansy shrieked and threw away her rifle, fleeing unashamedly for McFarlane and not making any attempt at all to mask her terror.

Deathlist was a lot of things, most of which Mrs. Carson would never allow onto the campus if she had a choice. But above anything, even above being a lover or a surrogate father (which he was, however unconventional his execution), the cyborg was a sadist.

The decision as to which of the four he was going to take down first wasn't a decision at all. He wasn't going to let the source of that delicious terror get away from him.

Distracted by her shock at Tansy suddenly losing her nerve, Mrs. Carson was a hair too slow to avoid the cyborg's sudden reversal of course or the kick that pushed her directly into Firecat's flames.

Less than a second later Deathlist's longest, most jagged blade, was buried eight inches deep in Tansy's back, just below the ribs. The girl's scream wasn't just afraid now. It was also one of pain and Deathlist relished the look he imagined on her face as he brought his other hand around to make the second hamstringing cut that he calculated he had time for before dear Lady Astarte could reach him.

The blade was metal, as was Deathstroke's cyborg body. While his essential organs were insulated against all harm, the same could not be said for the rest of the chassis.

Fenryk's lightning lashed along the blade and through the chassis like a fire through petroleum soaked tissue paper.

Deathlist enjoyed a brief moment of agony before the shell's senses died along with every servo in his mechanical body. The batteries that powered him simply melted.

"S-sucker," Tansy gloated weakly, trying to crawl off the blade impaling her. Every movement she made caused more pain. Blood and tears mixed on the ground below her face and the contents of her trousers were something that she didn't want to contemplate.

There was a snap and she felt the weight on the blade vanish. Mrs. Carson's voice grated: "Hold still, Solange." And then the blade was gone, so fast she was never sure if it had torn anything. "Mindbird, hold her together."

Tansy screamed again as something took hold of the wound.

"I'm sorry it hurts," Mindbird offered apologetically.

"C-carson," Tansy rasped, uncaring of the tears running endlessly down her face. "I-is... D-death-"

The headmistress understood. A moment later there was a tearing sound and Deathlist's head bounced into Tansy's field of vision. A moment later a canister containing some kind of bodily organs crashed down next to it. Carson's foot smashed them jar and ground the flesh inside into the soil. "He's dead, Tansy. Forever."

Elizabeth Carson wasn't an especially large woman, but she was able - somehow - to lift Tansy and Mindbird together without breaking the connection between them. "I assume that your teammates are nearby?" she asked the other two of the Wild Pack.

"Yes ma'am," Firecat replied automatically. "They're unconcious, but stable."

"Good enough. Wait with them - I'll let you know when you can bring him to Doyle."

Lady Astarte took off, heading towards the core of the school. "Chief. Is Doyle secure?"

The muted voice of Delarose was barely audible over the wind. Tansy realised she could only hear it because her head was resting on the superheroine's shoulder, next to her ear. "Yes. Ma'am, we have a problem."

"Oh? Y' think?"

Tansy could count on the fingers of one foot how many times she'd heard the headmistress speak with less than perfect diction.

"Beyond the obvious. Ma'am, Cat's dead."

Tansy sobbed. She'd barely ever spoken to Mr. Mahren's fiancée and now she never would. It didn't make sense to her rational faculties to cry at the death of a stranger, but her body didn't seem to be paying much attention to rationality right now. If it was, she'd not have deliberately drawn Deathlist down on herself, would she?"

"Erik's..." Delarose sounded very tired. "Well, Cat's dead, what do you _think_ Erik's doing?"

Carson went stiff. "Oh shit." She landed, paused at the door and then simply kicked it down rather than let go of either girl. "I need a trauma surgeon here right now," she snapped. "Solange took a gut wound from Deathlist before we put him down."

Tansy thought she heard a cheer in the distance.

She felt Carson try to let go of her and she clung on with whatever scraps of strength she had.

"You need to let go, Solange."

She shook her head childishly.

"Tansy, let go." This time Carson's voice was firmer. Begrudgingly she uncurled her fingers and allowed the superheroine to place her on one of the emergency beds. The headmistress squeezed her hand lightly and then looked over at Mindbird. "Keep an eye on her."

.o0o.

Tansy woke in her bed in Dickinson.

The room felt warm and cozy, sheltered from the cold autumn outside the window.

_No, this isn't right,_ she thought. _I was hurt. I should be in Doyle again._

"You're dreaming," Sara's voice told her from the top bunk. A moment later the girl hung over the edge of the bunk, hair trailing towards the floor. "I tried to see you before, when you were sleeping but something kept you from seeing me."

Tansy thought back, recalled the moments in that dream she'd seen something lurking in the shadows. "I think I did see you," she confessed. "I just... didn't understand."

The smaller girl crawled like a spider down the side of the bed and onto the top of Tansy's covers. "Well, you could have at least come to see me before you got yourself put back into hospital again," she pouted.

"I tried..."

"I know." Sara snuggled down against her. "You just have the worst luck in the world."

Tansy laughed awkwardly. "I really do." She lay there, just luxuriating in not having to run around, or fight anyone.

"Sara," she asked guiltily, sure she was going to stir up unwelcome memories. "You've... killed people... haven't you?"

The raven-haired girl nodded slowly. "Yes."

"So have I."

"I know." Sara raised her head from Tansy's side. "And yes, it did get easier for me. That's the worst part in some ways."

"I-I..." Tansy struggled to say it. "I ate Sheba."

The half-demon's eyes widened. "Did you really? Like I do?"

"Not really. I... bit pieces off until she died."

That merited a soft whistle. "That must have been quite a struggle. Normally in a possession, the victim never has a chance to fight back."

"I had an advantage. I wasn't alone." Slowly, compulsively, Tansy told Sara her story. "He was supposed to be making me a better person," she said bitterly. "But the moment he was gone I wasn't just cutting people dead socially - I killed a woman. I could have killed a man. I did help to kill Deathlist."

"I wouldn't waste any guilt on that one," advised Sara. "And from what you say, I doubt that your Fenryk will be anything but pleased with you. Spirits tend to either be very idealistic or very pragmatic and he sounds like the latter. They came to kill you, and if that meant killing them to stop them..." She rubbed Tansy's shoulders. "Well that's unfortunate but hardly your fault."

"That doesn't make me feel particularly better."

"You're never satisfied are you?" the other girl laughed gently. "You can't turn back time, Tansy. If you didn't enjoy it then try not to do it again. Isn't that your philosophy?"

"Not exactly."

She nodded sagely. "I thought that Zenith might have gotten a bit muddled about that. She doesn't take her wardrobe quite as seriously as you take yours."

"I suppose it's close enough. So will I be sleeping away two weeks this time? Three?"

"What?" Sara blinked and then shook her head. "Oh. No, you're just asleep. I expect you'll wake up in time for dinner. Banned Aid healed you once word got around that you'd been injured."

"Hah," Tansy snorted. "How much did Sahar promise I'd pay him for that? Not that it matters, he knows I'm good for it."

"I don't think money's involved. Perhaps curiousity. There are a lot of rumours about what happened with Deathlist. Some of the Betas say that you ran away from Deathwish and Carson barely stopped him killing you."

Tansy shrugged. "I'm not surprised."

"Is it true?"

"I imagine it's what they saw," she said tiredly.

"Mindbird, on the other hand, says that you drew his attention and you both knocked each other out of the fight. Carson just cleaned up after you."

"She doesn't give the headmistress enough credit."

"I don't think I'd blame you for running away from Deathlist," Sara told her.

"He's - he was - a sadist. He'd pulled Carson out of position so she couldn't cover us when he attacked. But given the choice of attacking three students who were standing up to him or one who had given in to her fear..."

"So you showed him what he wanted to see? Faked being afraid?"

"Faked nothing. The Wild Pack are the fearless hero types, I was..." She shuddered at the memory. "I had brown trousers."

Sara hugged her. "Only an imbecile wouldn't have been afraid, Tansy, and none of them are that stupid. But however afraid they were, you're the one who used that fear to beat him."

"So you believe me?"

"I believe in you, Tansy." Sara kissed her. "I believe in the girl who didn't want to fight bank robbers and zombies and The Necromancer... but did so anyway to protect her friends. I believe in the girl that went out into the night to rescue three little girls she didn't even like very much. And I think Fenryk believes in her too, enough to trust her with his power even when he couldn't provide you with any guidance in what to do with it."

"Thank you." Tansy wrapped her arms around Sara.

"And I believe that the Don is so scared of you that he wouldn't try anything against her friends himself until she was in a coma."

Tansy sat bolt-upright and banged her head on the bottom of the bunk above her. "He - ow - did what?"

"He tried to recruit Nikki, Toni and Hank into the Alphas." Sara grinned wickedly. "Right in front of the Crystal Hall. Except Toni caught him using mental coercion on her and managed some _ki_ trick to prove it to the Psychic Arts faculty."

"She did?" Tansy's eyes were wide. "She caught _The Don_!? Sweet!"

"Oh yes. He looked very disgruntled when he was being frogmarched by Stonebear and Stormwolf over to Hawthorne for his first detention there. Three weeks of it."

Tansy was speechless for a moment. "P-please tell me you have photos!"

"Alas no." Then Sara grinned wickedly. "But this is a dream, isn't it? So why don't I just show you the memory...?"


	12. Never the Hero

Chapter 12: Never the Hero

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
You're the pretender  
What if I say I will never surrender?_

- The Pretender, Foo Fighters

**Melville Cottage  
1 November 2006**

The Don used his pinkie finger to clear out first one ear and then the other. "I don't think I heard you correctly, Cavalier. The bitch did what?"

"Our sources inside Doyle indicate that Solange awoke from her coma last night, killed one Tiger Guard and disabled a second before leaving the hospital. She was then re-admitted some time later with a gut wound. According to Sergeant Buxton, the headmistress credits her with assisting her in taking down Deathlist."

"Impossible!"

Cavalier shrugged to indicate that he was simply reporting the words of others. "There is some confirmation from members of the Wild Pack. Thunderfox appears to be of the opinion that Solange's response to Deathlist was cowardly flight, but Mindbird is more complimentary and claims it was a calculated trap to let her immobilise him for Carson." He paused. "There is one more thing."

"Oh?" The Don had always felt that Dale 'Mindbird' Thompson was the most perceptive of the 'Betas' and would be a most desirable addition to the Alphas if she could be convinced to 'trade up'. However in this case, her team-mate's view sounded more plausible.

"Solange appears to have made use of at least one of the Alpha's secure rooms - she let the Wild Pack into a laboratory at the north end of the Workshop. I've sent Fade to change the codes, just in case."

"Quite. I don't want that treacherous bitch using Alpha assets against us. Whether Solange really ran away or not, we will have to make sure that the rumour that she entrapped him reaches our contacts. Once the Chessmaster learns that Solange is responsible for Deathlist's demise he'll stop at nothing for revenge and we'll be rid of her without lifting a finger."

"Of course, sir."

"Solange fighting Deathlist? What is the world coming to?" The violet-eyed Exemplar shook his head in disbelief. "Well, what else is circulating around the school."

"The majority of the student body appears to be rather in shock," the other boy reported. "An attack on Whateley is rather unprecedented of course. Some of the more... combative students are engaged in bragging and claiming that they enjoyed themselves. Unsurprisingly a number of relationships are in flux based on effectiveness or otherwise last night."

"And what do they say about us?"

"There appears to be no doubt that the Alphas are seen as having taken a leading role in repelling the attack on McFarlane. The usual detractors are giving credit to the freshmen Chaka and Tennyo but between their being freshmen and the usual allegations of sour grapes..."

"Hmm. Muddy the waters as you can. There must be some Cape who wants to boast of 'leading' the charge."

"Iron Star was one of the first to join the aerial fight," Cavalier told him promptly.

"Perfect, we'll set him up to argue that he, not Tennyo, led that fight and let them make themselves look foolish. Then Skybolt and Phoenixfire can play the modest heroines and everyone will know that since the two idiots weren't in charge, it must be our ladies."

"Of course," agreed the Don's thrall. "And Chaka."

"I think a dignified silence will do best there. No one would believe any magnaminous statements after the little _negrita_ made such a fuss in Crystal Hall last week. I'll deal with her later, when the fuss has died down." He turned and looked out the penthouse window down at Melville, watching repair teams swarm over Kane Hall, every inch the offended hidalgo. "It's a shame that the Syndicate couldn't manage to take out any of their real targets, but we've put some more lustre upon ourselves and the losses among security can be played to our advantage. If that damned blonde had just had the good taste to die, then I could count it as a good night."

.o0o.

**Dickinson Hill  
1 November 2006**

"So this is where it happened," Doc said, pointing at the marks in the scarred hillside. "Solange and the three Betas come out of that Workshop entrance there, then they start running up the hill towards McFarlane."

"Deathlist landed there," added Dee, pointing at a point that had evidently been scorched by the cyborg's jumpjets. "And to judge by the crushed grass there, Mrs. Carson must have landed here, between him and the four of them."

Doc walked through the grass and then reached down and found a brass bullet casing. "One of them shot at him. Ah doubt that this calibre had much effect."

"There are some more that way," Simone told her. "Two of them with guns and Firecat was throwing fire. I presume Solange was the useless one?"

"Ah don't think so." Doc said, looking at the marks of footsteps. "Mindbird and Thunderfox agree that Solange was the only one that ran, which means she was the one firin' a rifle from here. Give the girl credit, she did try to fight him off before her nerve snapped."

"So you believe she did try run away?"

Doc thought about that for a moment as she traced the footsteps up the hill towards McFarlane. "Ah guess so," she said, although there was still some doubt in her voice. "Ah don't blame her, mind. Ah wouldn't like to be facin' that one myself."

"Yeah, but these three didn't run," pointed out Simone.

"That's because Betas are crazy," Dee told her.

"And here," Doc announced to break up the argument. "We have exhibit B." She pointed at the patch of grass still stained with gore.

"Ugh."

The other two girls ignored Dee's distaste. "Deathlist catches Solange and apparently runs her through. And then..."

"Carson tears him apart?"

"No... well, yes, eventually. But before that, something happened to Deathlist. Because ah'm not seeing any sign of evasion, nor anything to suggest he was fighting back. Once Carson got here, it was just an execution: bang and he's dead."

"So she did do something to Deathlist, held him in place somehow?"

Doc chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "Ugh. That's a nasty idea."

"What?"

"Well you know what Solange's most used psychic trick is?"

"I've honestly never wondered," Simone admitted.

"She can stimulate the pleasure centre in the brain," explained the young engineer. "Apparently it makes her an incredible, uh, partner."

"Tempted?"

"Uh, no." Doc gave the Spider Avatar a suspicious group. "Ah'm a straight stick girl. But what ah'm thinkin' is that Deathlist is a sadist, right?"

"I think I'm seeing where you're going," Dee said distastefully. "And ugh."

"Yeah. So Deathlist's gettin' his jollies from hurtin' Solange and she gets him so hyped about that that he plumb forgets about Carson."

Simone folded her arms. "Seems awfully thin."

"You're not wrong. But she sure's eggs are eggs did somethin' to him." Doc looked like she'd bitten into something bitter. "Which means she deserves the credit ah guess."

.o0o.

**Doyle Medical Complex  
2 November 2006**

Tansy wasn't surprised to awaken in a quiet ward of Doyle, at least it wasn't the same room she'd found herself in on Halloween. "So how are you feeling today?" asked the attending doctor, Ophelia Tenent. She also taught Mystic Arts, in fact she was Tansy's instructor for Principles of Magic, so the girl felt free to let her hair down a little - no joke intended with regard to the teacher's Shifter trait, which manifested as prehensile hair.

"Given how I felt when I got here, much improved." Tansy rubbed her face. "Was I really clinging to Mrs. Carson like a baby?"

"Quite understandable after the day you'd had," Tenent assured her. "Now Banned Aids spent so much time lying next to you that I half suspect him of bending back the other way..."

Tansy chuckled. The mutant Healer was openly, flamboyantly gay. "Well who could blame him, presuming up against this gorgeous body of mine," she purred.

"Of course," agreed the doctor with evident amusement. "And while I have every faith in Mr. Donohugh, I've also checked you over thoroughly, just to keep my hand in. You'll probably be unusually hungry for a day or so, and you'll need more sleep than usual so you've been excused classes until Monday."

"I'm going to have so much homework to catch up on," groaned Tansy. Then she blinked. "Oh bother, I couldn't go and recover Clover, Abracadabra and Palantir. Did they turn up or do I have to tell someone where I had them hide."

"Don't worry, they turned up for breakfast yesterday, most aggrieved about you not coming to let them out until someone explained you were back in Doyle and why."

"Oh? And what tales are being told about me?"

Tenant smiled slightly. "I don't really have time to listen to all the gossip, but the fact that you were stabbed by Deathlist is in general circulation, as is the fact that you and three of the student peacekeepers helped to fight him. Of course opinions are divided as to how that happened."

"People will believe what they want to."

"I'd appreciate hearing your side of the story," the doctor told her, settling into the chair by the bed. "Mrs. Carson has asked me to take over as your counsellor and you've been through quite an ordeal - more than one in fact - and I'm afraid there will likely be more in the future."

Tansy frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm afraid the headmistress had a slip of the tongue when someone congratulated her on bringing down Deathlist at last. It would have been better if she'd simply accepted the credit but unfortunately Liz is too honest sometimes and she told them that you were the one who brought him down and she just finished him off. I'm afraid that means you've been marked out as someone of consequence in some circles."

"I am?"

"Oh yes. Do you ever watch cartoons?"

"Hardly." What did Tenent think she was, a little kid?

"Well there's an episode of one of the Batman cartoons: 'The Man Who Killed Batman'. A small time hoodlum is mistakenly believed to have killed Batman. Although he's hailed as a first-rank villain by the other criminals in the city, challengers appear to make their name by killing him, the Joker tries to kill him in retribution for beating him to the kill and the other crime bosses suspect the poor sap of trying to muscle in on their rackets."

"I don't follow your point."

The teacher leant back in her chair. "Deathlist's allies - few though they might be - will want revenge on you and Lady Astarte for his death and you're by far the easier target. More insidiously, now the superhero community will have noticed your actions. Some will hold the fact that Deathlist was killed against you because it violates what they consider proper conduct for a superheroine. Others will applaude - and expect that you will deal similarly with other adversaries in the future."

"That's ridiculous. I'm not some kind of assassin!"

"As you pointed out, people will believe what they want to believe."

"I suppose you're right. What a mess."

"And then there's the reward."

"What reward?" Tansy asked.

"Deathlist had many many enemies. The collective bounties on his head are a fortune - at least a billion dollars."

"Well doesn't the school get that?" Tansy asked.

"That's one arguement, I'm sure that the Board of Trustees would prefer it. Of course, as your counsellor I should point out that you have a pretty good claim, and after that the headmistress herself and the other three students. In my experience once money gets involved people will all want their piece."

Tansy thought her father's financial dealings. "I suppose that you're right. Who decides?"

"I suppose you'll have to come to an agreement."

"Hmm. Half to the school (with a stipulation that they have to use it for the repairs and set up trust funds for the families of the people who got killed), the rest divided evenly between five of us that were there," Tansy decided.

Tenent shrugged. "It sounds fair to me. Do you want me to tell Liz that that's what you want?"

"Don't be silly. Tell her to tell the trustees and the others that I want a three way split between myself, the school and the four of them. Then I'll let them wear me down."

The Doctor laughed. "I can tell that being your counsellor is going to be interesting."

"You have no idea."

.o0o.

**Doyle Medical Complex  
2 November 2006**

Tansy had to wait a whole twenty seconds after Tenent cleared her to receive visitors before the door exploded inwards with said visitors, most of them talking all at once. Toni, Jade and Jinn were the worst offenders but far from the only ones. Only Ayla and Sara maintained dignified, if amused, silence.

"You gotta stop getting mangled," Toni insisted after everyone else had been bludgeoned into submission by the sheer penetration of her voice. "Take Martial Arts next year - we can coach you."

Tansy sighed with mock fatigue. "Well I tell you what, Toni, they'll probably let you play in the Simulators next term so why don't you see how well your kung fu does against a simulated Deathlist and we can talk then." She then returned to the important business of giving Jade a hug. The little girl was definitely the most tactile of the group - not that Tansy would have minded Bunny or Nikki rubbing against her...

_Okay, libido, back into the closet,_ she ordered sternly. _No making a fool of myself mooning over freshmen - I got lucky enough that Sara puts up with it._

"First Montana, then a ghost up in the woods and now Deathlist himself?" Ayla took a regal seat in the guest chair. "If it wasn't for Boston, I'd be able to point to a worrying trend."

"And the cheerleaders and the Alphas," replied Tansy. "You know, I didn't get into any fights at all for the last two years. The lot of you are clearly a bad influence."

"So you don't want to transfer to Poe?" asked Tennyo curiously.

"I... wasn't aware that the offer was there," Tansy said slowly. "And I don't think I could live with myself if I left my poor little froshes there hanging."

"Aw, she cares about them after all."

Tansy rolled her eyes. Right now, she wouldn't take an offer to move over to Melville so she'd hardly accept transfer to Poe. "This from the girl who kicked up so much fuss about being asked to move over to live with her friends in Hawthorne."

That shut Tennyo up about that.

"So what happened to all of you on Halloween?" Tansy asked, wanting to change the subject.

Ayla looked disgusted. "Not very much. Those damn sonics had me phasing in and out of everything, I'm lucky I didn't kill someone."

"Yeah, but then you took out like, four of those Chessmen!" pointed out Toni. "Just went right through them and boom! All four of them right out."

"I guess you were keeping track, 'Colonel Chaka'," Nikki told her, saluting her room-mate. "Don't believe anything that you hear about the Alphas leading the counter attack," she added to Tansy. "Chaka was the one with the plan and the one that got everyone organised. The Don and his cronies only got involved once they were sure that we'd win and wanted to grab the credit."

"That isn't hard to believe," Tansy told her. "I was trying to get there - I'm pretty sure they had orders to kill at least some of us."

That sobered them up. "You're right," agreed Chaka. "The Chessmen had orders to take us out - and they knew what costumes we'd be wearing. Man, the Power Rangers were mad!"

"Why?" Tansy asked. The Power Rangers were one of the nerdier groups on campus - all she knew about them for sure was that they'd been bugging Tennyo in the belief that she had a spaceship hidden away somewhere.

"They were wearing the same costumes," explained Vox. "So the Chessmen went after them as well."

"That must have been fun." Tansy shook her head. "I hope it was a good party before it was interrupted?"

"Pretty good, yeah. Sara and Axel really rocked," confirmed Toni. "Is he going to be okay, Sara?"

"So the doctors say," she answered. In answer to Tansy's inquisitive look she added: "They opened the attack by shooting at me while I was on stage. He took a stray round but Tennyo got him behind cover before anything worse could happen."

"You were the primary target," agreed Tansy. "I'm not sure who took the hit out though. My best guess is The Necromancer, but I don't have any evidence of that."

"It isn't very likely," Sara told her. "He likes the personal touch. We do have one clue though: the girl who came after me with a sword was Nightbane, Englund's pet demonslayer."

"Nightbane? The name doesn't ring a bell."

"The one with the Buffy the Vampire complex."

"Ah. What, she thought you were close enough to a vampire to sate her but you turned her down?"

Sara smiled a little smugly. "You know me better than that, Tansy. No, she's tried to kill me several times and accomplished nothing. However, this time she was using an orichalcum blade. That isn't the sort of thing that you pick up on E-Bay. She has a backer willing to contribute serious resources to destroy me."

"Englund," Ayla concluded. "We know that he has a serious hate on for you."

"Ayla, you're suggesting that one of the Board of Trustees connived to violate Whateley's neutrality. That's quite a serious accusation to make. And even if that's so... why go after the rest of us? With the exception of Tennyo he doesn't have any reason to order attacks on the rest of us."

The girls looked at each other uneasily but it was Hank that put it into words: "We've got more people out to get us than we realised."

.o0o.

**Chessman HQ  
2 November 2006**

With a violent sweep of his arms, the Chessmaster swept the chessboard of pieces and grasped another set to begin setting up the scenario again. Down on the floor, small automatons crawled across the floor collecting chess pieces that had been sent to the floor.

"How did she do it?" he demanded, unsure himself if he meant his nemesis and one-time teacher or the little whore that had killed his Precious.

Under his feet, Chessmaster HQ leant a couple of degrees to the left as the submarine made a slight adjustment of course. They were running now, hunted by not only the offended forces of law and order but also from his erstwhile superiors in the Syndicate. The Chairman had forbidden the attack upon Whateley, but had he succeeded then all would have been forgiven. Failure, on the other hand...

In the dog-eat-dog view of the Syndicate, that made the Chessmaster _dogmeat_.

He'd been as surprised as anyone that all his forecasts indicated that a spoiled rich brat was a major threat to completing their objectives. His beloved had _not_ been pleased at the prediction that Lady Astarte could defeat him because of a teenage girl (Chessmaster still had bandages from the resulting rough play). It was particularly galling that the chit in question was in a coma at the time.

Still, he had covered his bases. Tiger Guards had been assigned to her hospital room and to her dorm room (in case she had recovered before the operation commenced), Deathlist's tacit approval having been obtained by reminding him it was simply to keep the girl out of the way. If she had recovered in time to attend the Halloween party then their sources of information would have given information about her costume so she could be singled out and killed discreetly (without provoking a panicked counter-attack by the students). The risk of the Headmistress or one of the more powerful students going into a murderous rage and seeking revenge for her was surprisingly low (at least by Lady Astarte's standards) until intelligence reports had shed some light on the nature of the girl.

The Chessmaster could follow Solange's escape from the Tiger Guards at Doyle. It was unfortunate, but there were contingencies for that. She should have been pinned down with the Student Security Volunteers in the Workshop levels an elegant move if the Chessmaster said so himself. But instead she had managed to move an unimportant pawn to take her place and slip free from the trap: something that changed the chances of his Precious' death from negligible to almost ten percent.

And then... The villainous mastermind hammered his pudgy fist against the table, rocking the pieces.

And then _Potter_ had butted herself into his affairs, monopolising his communication bands (how the old bitch had gotten hold of his command frequencies remained a mystery for now) with asinine prattling and keeping him from exercising the necessary tight control over events. He could have move in reinforcements or called in mortar fire on the girl or even warned his Precious to avoid that area! But by the time he'd been able to get rid of her, every signal from his Precious' chassis had vanished. Even the teleport homers that would have let him rescue the murder-machine didn't respond.

The Chessmaster conceded as he moved the black bishop representing Solange across the board to position itself next to Deathlist's white queen. An illegal move in chess and one that should have been just as suicidal here. Certainly she had had no armament that could have threatened Deathlist, nor did any of the other students there except possibly Firecat's manifestations, but a half-trained boy against Deathlist should not have been any challenge.

Slowly, the overweight man pushed the black king back, to represent Solange's reported attempt to flee. Then he moved Deathlist's piece after her. One step short no, nothing threatened him. Taking the Bishop though... He lifted the queen, knocking the Bishop over.

That left an opening for the Black Queen to move to threaten Deathlist but in so doing Lady Astarte would not only expose herself but also the pawns she was shielding to the White Queen. The only way that she could have followed through with the threat was if for some reason Deathlist had waited and let her strike.

"Why!" he shouted. "Why did you let her kill you, Precious! Why did this Solange survive you when no one else ever has?"

Again the pieces were scattered and he clawed for replacements, holding up a black bishop to examine it more carefully. There had to be something about the Walcutt girl! Something that all their reports had missed and that therefore could not have been included in the Antagonist Response Program.

The Chessmaster stopped himself in mid-set up and scooted his chair across the command centre to one of its many communications consoles, not caring that the powered chair broke a couple of fallen pieces. The 'bots would clean them up just as well as they did the broken ones. "Terror!"

"I'm busy," his lover's protégé spat back. The anguished sobbing in the background made it clear what he was busy with.

"You can play with the General in your own time. He doesn't know anything useful anyway, It's time to start planning our revenge."

"On Astarte?" the other man gasped in dark desire.

"On her, and her students. On that bitch Potter and most of all on that slut Solange," promised the Chessmaster, flinging the black bishop piece to the deck.

General Tetsuo's blubbering died off in a wet squelch. "I'm on the way," promised Terror.

.o0o.

**Doyle Medical Complex  
3 November 2006**

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to visit before now," Carson said as she entered the hospital room. She was back in her usual business dress but Tansy could still see Lady Astarte in every movement

"I'm surprised you had the time now," Tansy said and then realised how that might sound. "With everything going on, I mean."

"If I couldn't keep my own schedule under control, I wouldn't have lasted very long here," the headmistress told her. "I'm going to be talking to Ophelia about you once I have a little more time and perhaps with your friend Sara as well. I imagine the idea of being called to my office for some reason other than someone complaining about her will come as a surprise."

"You get a lot of complaints?" Tansy asked.

Carson's eyes narrowed shrewdly. "Reverend Englund, the Mathematics department, now the MCO... the list goes on. It isn't often that we get such controversy over one student.

"What do the MCO want with her?"

"They wanted to press murder charges against her." There was a certain satisfaction in Carson's eyes. "They won't make that mistake a second time. As a secondary benefit they were shown off campus before they got a chance to interview you."

"I'm not afraid of the MCO." Tansy shrugged as she saw Carson raise her eyebrow at that piece of teenage bravado. "I'm not saying that it's fair, just that my family connections tend to deter them from anything too foolish."

"And if they go after your friends?" asked the headmistress. "They don't have that sort of security. In fact, they're precisely the sort of mutants that the MCO doesn't want walking free. A considerable portion of their funding comes from pointing at mutants such as Mr. Terwilliger. Someone as charismatic as Nicole Reilly subverts the image of the dangerous mutant that the MCO sells to the public. It's hard to point to a girl like Anna Parsons and call her a menace to society."

Tansy chuckled, which wasn't exactly a reasonable reply to the implied menace. "A few weeks ago," she explained. "I asked Ayla to consider what he would do if he running was the MCO. Can you imagine that? A mutant in charge of the MCO, using them as a force for good?"

"Some would doubt that Mr. Goodkind is likely to be a force for good."

"How many would say the same about me?"

Carson nodded thoughtfully. "I hope he repays your faith in him. But I didn't really come here to talk to you about your friends."

Tansy leant back in the bed. _Great, now another chewing out. Maybe she'll at least have the decency to strip being a teaching assistant off me._

"If you were one of my children I'd spank you within an inch of your life and then hug you to death."

_What?_

"Mindbird told me that she was reading your surface thoughts when you ran away. Baiting Deathlist into attacking you was incredibly stupid. What if he'd killed you with his first strike?"

"Then I'd have traded a couple of minutes of my life for the chance to try to fight back." Tansy had to blink back the temptation to tear up at the headmistress' evident anger. _Since when did her approval matter to me?_ "Because _maybe_ you could beat him in a fair fight, but with four potential hostages he could use against you, how_fair_ would it have been?" she finished hotly.

"Not particularly fair, but most battles aren't. That doesn't excuse that sort of recklessness, no matter how little confidence you have in me. Solange, you've gone a long way to redressing your previous behaviour but please don't go too far the other way."

"I'm not going to turn into Gloriana," Tansy told her with a scornful laugh.

"Gloriana wouldn't have pulled a stunt like that," the headmistress pointed out firmly. "And if she did then her team-mates would have..."

"Died alongside her?" asked Tansy. "Don't get me wrong, I like her I think everyone does but I think I can count the number of students who might survive against Deathlist on the fingers of one hand. You know him better than I do of course, but how would you rate the chances of, say, the Capes if they had to fight them."

Carson's lips grew pinched, but she didn't utter a lie.

"I wasn't lying about what I said then: I don't want to die," Tansy admitted. "I was just as frightened as he thought I was."

"Not quite," sighed the older blonde. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be hurt."

"I don't want to _be_ hurt. I just seem to have that sort of luck."

"Meaning just enough to survive. So how long have you been manifesting lightning?"

"Since July," Tansy replied without thinking. "Oh _shit_," she added when her brain had almost, but not quite, caught up with her mouth.

Carson gave her a very old fashioned look. "I shouldn't have said that on Tuesday, so I'll give you a pass for that slip. This time."

"Sorry."

"I suppose that you kept your new abilities secret because of the break with the Alphas?" Carson asked calmly.

Tansy nodded.

"I'd ask if it's helped you against them, but if Deathlist knew about it then he'd never have fallen for your trap, so I can't argue with the strategy. I _do_ want you to have some testing, but I think I can keep that off the books for now. If the MCO finds out though..."

"The Secretary will disavow all knowledge of my actions?

"Essentially, yes. I imagine that the MCO won't be pleased with you, but as you say, that is less a concern for you than it is for some of your classmates."

Tansy nodded her understanding. Even if the MCO did kick up a fuss it wasn't as if she would get into more trouble that she would have been anyway for keeping Fenryk a secret for this long. "Power testing sounds fine. And I suppose that Mriss. Grimes will be putting me through the wringer too now that I've sparked my essence?"

Carson chuckled. "I'd imagine that Elyzia will. I hope I can rely on you to be a good example to your classmates?"

"As long as you mean a paranoid, constantly on edge that they'll try to steal essence from me, example I think I can provide that," Tansy told her drily. "If you don't my asking, how long am I going to be kept here? Since Banned Aids treated me I'd have thought that they'd have wanted to discharge me yesterday."

"Even a Healer can't be sure of picking up long-term problems," Mrs. Carson explained. "Besides keeping you here kept you out of sight while the MCO was on campus and then there's your room..."

"My room?" Tansy gave her a confused look. "What about my room?"

.o0o.

**Dickinson Cottage  
3 November 2006**

In addition to sending gun men to Doyle, the Syndicate had had some of the their troops shook up Tansy and Sahar's room. Tansy hadn't been there of course and nor had Sahar. The middle-eastern girl was being quite coy about where she had been at the time, since she'd not been at the party.

Tansy had simply taken account of Toni's smugness at getting Sahar and Zenith back together as a couple and decided that there were some questions that she didn't need an answer to.

"I don't understand why they had to tear the room apart," Tansy complained as she sorted her clothes out into two piles: one that was still wearable (ripped jeans were a fashion statement sometimes) and a much larger heap that she was going to have to replace.

"They had guns and permission to use them. What else do men need?" asked Sahar cynically. She'd only just been issued a replacement for her school-issue laptop, which had been a particular target. Tansy's was still in the computer labs, waiting for one of the specialists to see if anything could be salvaged from it. While Tansy's room-mate hadn't had so many possessions as she did, they were essentially all that she had.

"I'm sorry about this," she said apologetically.

Sahar gestured dismissively. "It is not your fault that these men targeted you. You've been very generous in offering to replace my clothes, I would be ungrateful to also look for an apology."

The damaged furniture including Tansy's expensive fridge had been removed and replacements would be delivered later today. Reconstruction of the campus was proceeding with its usual quick efficiency, but the details would take some time to fully restore.

"Is this yours?" Sahar asked, extending a scrap of paper that had ended up on her desk. "It's not mine."

Tansy accepted the paper and looked at what was written on it. "Oh yes. New codenames I was looking at." One of the possible names on it sprang out at her. "Fenryksdottir."

"I'm sure your father would be flattered."

Tansy shook her head. "Fenryk's not my father and it's dottir, not daughter. It's some sort of foreign word."

Sahar gave her a look and opened a search engine on her new laptop. "It means what it sounds like," she told Tansy after a minute. "A patronymic: the daughter of Fenryk. I don't think you should use that as your codename unless you're planning on renouncing your actual family."

Tansy made no reply. Her mind was instead focused upon another conversation, a few weeks ago.

__Don't knock parenthood until you've tried it.__

_Like you'd know... oh my god, have you? You're a parent!_

_He couldn't have meant... me? I'm his prisoner, not his daughter! He doesn't act like a father, except one of those sappy ones they show on the TV._ She compared Fenryk's treatment of her, to her father's. _No, they're nothing alike. You're nothing like my father, Fenryk._

As she had since waking on Halloween, Tansy waited for a response. What she got was not words (or a reproving electric shock) but rather a warm feeling of amusement.

_Fenryk?_

Nothing.

_I guess he's still recovering._ "I don't think I'll be changing my codename anyway," Tansy said, dropping the scrap into their waste bin or more accurately onto it, since the modest container was overflowing with their unsalvageable property. "Everyone already knows I'm Solange. They're not going to respect me anymore because I have a different codename."

"Go back to expressing philosophy in terms of your wardrobe, it sounds more natural."

"No one's ever going to let me forget that," Tansy complained. "Besides, look, I am throwing out most of my clothes."

There was a muffled question about 'froshes' from the corridor and then a knock on the door. Tansy and Sahar looked at each other and then Tansy opened the door.

Outside were Winnie, Anna, Skids and Molly with Basimah glowering at the four freshmen from further along the corridor. "Tansy, come on," Anna said urgently, taking her by the wrist.

"What?" Tansy asked, bemused but letting the smaller girl tow her down the stairs. She saw Molly and Skids - _Ellen, I really should remember her real name even if she doesn't use it much_ - doing the same with Sahar.

"Well we all thought it was a shame that you'd missed the Halloween party," Anna said brightly as they went past the third floor. "So we're going to throw you a special Welcome Back pizza party! Ayla's ordered some pizza from some place she knows and everyone's here."

"Everyone?"

As they entered the lobby, she could see that the doors into one of Dickinson's function rooms were open and a table inside was half-covered by heated boxes of pizza, with more being ferried in by a cluster of her friends from Poe including Jinn doing her amazing levitating boxes trick for Jade. It wasn't just Poe either: she could see other students from her various classes in fact only one did not seem to be represented...

Tansy pulled back slightly against Anna as she passed the freshman floor and spotted Clover looking enviously over the railing. "Anna, this is for my friends, right?"

"Uh-huh?" She looked at Tansy and then at Clover. "Are you sure?" she hissed. "She did..."

Tansy nodded firmly. "Come on Clover, what are you waiting for?" _I've got to keep an eye on those three. It might be a bit easier if I'm at least a bit friendly with them._ "And call your friends."

Even Mindbird was there and the girl gave her a hug as soon as they arrived. "I'm sorry Thunderfox has it in for you. I'm afraid Theo and Adam believe her story more than what Bob and I told them."

Tansy returned the hug. "You and Firecat believing me is two more than I expected, honestly." Over the psychic's shoulder she saw Mega-Death lurking in the corner of the room looking ill-at-ease. The boy looked away when he realised she'd spotted him. "Excuse me, I think I have an apology to make."

"Go easy on him," urged the other girl.

"I'm kind of hoping he'll go easy on me," Tansy told her, hiding a grimace.

Mindbird shook her head. "He feels like he let everyone down by 'dricking out."

"He would think that." Tansy parted company from Mindbird and approached the inventor with caution. "Harvey, I'm glad you've come to the party."

"Uh, yeah." The boy continued to avoid her eyes. "I'm sorry I went to pieces on you."

Tansy took hold of his chin and levered his face up. "None of us are perfect. Not even me," she conceded with less than total sincerity. Then, as much because she knew it would fluster him as any other reason, she kissed him on the cheek. "That's for not abandoning me in the Workshops."

Mega-Death went red in the face either due to the kiss or perhaps the mention of a favour from one of the most beautiful girls in the school.

"Three cheers for Mega-Death," Mindbird called out.

"Hip-hip!" Tansy prompted.

"Hurrah!" the group shouted and they gave him the requisite two repeats before letting him sit down with a soda and his meds to calm down.

"I owe you a favour for holding off those Syndicate troops," Tansy told him quietly once attention was taken off him by a round of cheering Tennyo's leading the aerial counter attack on the second wave of Syndicate dropships. "Diedrick's or no Diedrick's, you did what you needed to."

"You don't know what it's like," the boy told her.

"I never said that I did," Tansy replied with a little snap to her voice. "It doesn't mean you have to be so shy about taking the credit that is your due."

He chuckled. "Now that sounds a bit more like the Tansy I know. Are you sure about that favour? I could invite you to my lab as a guinea pig..."

Tansy had to fight a bit to keep her rejoinder more humour than venom. "I'm sure there would be pig involved."

"Or a lab assistant. I could see you in a labcoat, fetching and carrying for me."

_Well I can think of worse things he could ask._ "Well as long as it fits around my classes..."

Mega-Death's drink went all over the floor what was in the glass and the mouthful he'd been drinking. Tansy was glad she'd stepped aside in time. "Seriously?"

She shrugged. "If that's what you want to ask for."

"I'll have to think about that for a while," he said, half-seriously. Then he raised his voice. "Hey, everyone. Aren't we missing someone from all the cheering?"

"He's right," Ayla declared, voice carrying across the room. "Three cheers for Tansy. Hip-hip."

"HURRAH!" they all called out, and if Tansy's eyes were a little moist when they were done, no one seemed to notice.

The End  
(Perhaps)


End file.
